The next generation, how they changed the world
by neodarkness
Summary: Naruto and his friends have all grown up. Naruto is the Nanadiame Hokage and started a family of his own. Can his daughter save a foreigner from the darkness in his heart? Can they together with the next generation save the world? New villians, jutsu, plots, and characters! All new content based on the series you all love so much. Kamin UzuamakixXxForeigner
1. Chapter 1

**The next generation and how they changed the world**

**by: neodarkness**

**Chapter one:**

**Let the introductions begin!**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold-higher power or a demon**

_Mental monologue_

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A transport carriage is being pulled through the thick green scenery, birds are singing, and life is abundant everywhere in this wonderland of green. The carriage traveled at a fair pace down the dirt road to one of the great villages in the elemental lands. There was no one guarding this carriage, the only person seen was the driver sitting on his wooden bench happily while reining the horses that pulled it. A driver who appeared to be an elderly man in his late sixties, gray balding hair, loose ragged clothing, and a tall lanky build with a point face. Not another soul was on the road and the driver hasn't seen one since he entered the forest. The driver traveled near and far too finally set his sights on the tall wooden engraved gates of the strongest ninja village to exist in the elemental nations. This village is known as Konoha in the land of Konohagakure.

However inside this carriage was a boy a foreigner to this land of forests. Inside this boy was a broken soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Nanadiame Hokage sat at his desk within the tower, his hands holding a single sheet of white paper. Without looking up from parchment he addresses his oldest daughter. "Kamin you are to head to the village gates to meet someone for me, this person is to be brought to me as soon as possible. They are arriving in a brown carriage who is being guided by an old man by the name of Atsuo." stated the leader of the leaf village.

"Yes tousan, I will do as you wish" the slender blonde girl replied gently smiling at her father before turning around and leaving her father's office. As she left the blonde man set down the paper he was reading on his desk and spun his chair around to face the window while putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Well this sure is going to be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin was the daughter of the Nanadiame Hokage and the leading medic in the village. She stood at five five with long golden blonde hair that silken down past her shoulders. Her frame was slender but strong with slight curves that complimented her frame. She wasn't overly gifted in some areas like her kaasan's sensei but she was properly filled out for her age. Many in the village claimed she was the spitting image of her mother at that age with her father's golden blonde locks. Kamin was recently graduated from the academy and was a genin on her father's long time rival's time. However, like her father she had a distasted for low ranked mission, she may have been thick headed at times but she was very logical like her mother.

Once arriving at the gates she waited patiently for whomever her father had sent her to guide. It wasn't shortly after she arrived a brown rusted carriage was pulled into the front gates being reined by an elderly man.

The young girl paced up to the carriage once it stooped attempting to look professional only to look a tad foolish in her endeavor. "Hello my name is Kamin; would you happen to be Atsuo?" The blonde smiled happily at the elderly man. "Why, yes I am young one. And I'm more than sure you're here to escort my cargo to your village leader." The man said as he climbed down from his seat. Atsuo then walked over to the door of the carriage to open it to reveal a shadowy outline of a person inside the darkened space. "Well he's all yours young one." The man was sad before walking out of the village without even one of the horses that pulled his transportation to the village.

She waited by the door in wonder and mystery as the shadow moved inclined to exit the space where it resided. A boy no older then herself stepped out of the wooden vehicle. He stood at six foot tall with a strong build and frame. The boy was very athletic looking and built like a professional body builder despite his age. His eyes were the first thing that made her stare at this impressive looking boy, his eyes were golden brown. The color of amber gleaming in the hot summer sun, a rare trait that she could only guess was due to a family gene or a bloodline of sort. His hair was similar to her father's sensei's hair. He had a head of hair that was metallic silver that shone in radiance in the sun that was long and shaggy that half way hid his eyes. She stopped on awe of this boy who stood in front of her. The boy seemed so regal and most of been a part of some clan in a distance land she had never heard of. However despite how he carried himself his face betrayed him the boy had a look of boredom and stoic crossing his face. However Kamin noticed when she looked into his eyes the pain and depressed this teen hid deep within him.

She finally broke the silence. "Hello my name is Kamin and I will be your escort to the Hokage" the blonde smiled peacefully hoping to get a reaction from him which only caused him to stare into her eyes making her blush red. She quickly turned around and started to walk off towards the tower while her new charge in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later the two stood before the Nanadiame only with him to study the girl's new charge in an interesting manner. "Greeting young Grimm I am Naruto Uzuamaki the Nanadiame Hokage and welcome to Konoha" happily welcoming the young man. Only to receive a stare that seemed cold and heartless. The Hokage was not taken back by this because he knew the kids past so he tried to keep to keep this business casual instead. "Your apartment is in the genin dorms located on the east side of the village near the academy. Since I know in your country you are a genin you shall start out as a genin here instead of being sent back to academy. Also all of your things arrived prior to yours and are in your new dorm." As he paused from his monologue he glanced at the boy whose face never faltered from his lost look of sadness. "Well then if you don't have any questions, you are to be at training field 37 at 9am, understood?" The blonde finished his sentence to only look into the boys golden brown eyes waiting for his response.

"Understood" replied the boy in a dark and regal manner that matched his appearance however Kamin could sense sorrow in his words as if the boy carried the horrors of an experienced shinobi at such a young age. With this response the boy turned and walked out of the room leaving the young girl with her father.

"So he's kinda cute don't you think?" playfully asking his daughter that turned her a bright shade of pink not unlike her mother's hair. She quickly recovered from embarrassment only to yell at her father before running out of the room. "I'm telling mom about you hanging out with kakaski when she said not to!"

This made his face drop into absolute horror. "YOU BETTER NOT!" screamed the blonde man in terror as he turned and jumped out of his office window hoping to find his wife before his daughter did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time skip to 9am the next morning at training field 37

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the young boy made his way to the field that he had to ask directions from a young boy he saw in town wearing a genin headband. Who he inspected to be a new graduate from the academy. After he received his directions he turned and ran off towards the field hoping to get there earlier. He may have been new but he wasn't dumb in the slightest he knew how to learn do reconnaissance before a mission in new territory. Landing on a tree branch high off the ground he looked onto the training field. Training area 37 was an open pasture surrounded by trees with thick canopies. Rocks were scattered randomly throughout the field as well lastly he noticed there was a small river to the west edge. He had yet to see anyone until he saw her blonde hair.

Kamin walked into the clearing trailed by what Grimm assumed was her teammate since he was no older then her and a headband shone from the shoulder of his jacket. Her team stood roughly about the same height he was. If he had to guess he was maybe an inch or two shorter then himself. His hair was a darker shade of brown with a tint of purple. The boy was wearing a trench coat with his headband attached to his right shoulder, a bandana, and dark ninja pants. Under his coat was a wire mesh shirt, also he noticed he was many weapons on his person and even senbon hidden in his sandals. Times like this he was glad he was so perceptive to the little things. As he watched the two walk towards the three posts in the middle of the field he was interrupted in his thoughts.

From behind he was startled, "You know you're not as dumb as you look kid but I wouldn't want to keep them waiting they might think your late" said the voice before he felt the air shift and an older man appear in the training field. The man appeared by him and shunished into the field. This man must have been at least a jonin since he didn't sense his presence. As he collected his thoughts he jumped towards the middle of the field to meet the other three waiting for him.

As he landed he noticed the older man's appearance. The jonin was wearing a dark undershirt beneath his chunin vest. On his hands were fingerless gloves with a metal strip across the top of the hand. His pants were a similar dark color to his shirt, while his sandals seemed to be more blue then black. With a head full of jet black hair in the style of a duck butt he couldn't help but smirk at this man. However with his pale skin, regal posture, and eyes of onyx he knew this man deserve to be respected and most of all feared.

"Alright since you're here, I'm sure you already figured out this is your new team given the number of people here. Duly noted you are new here and didn't graduate from Konoha so we will all go through introductions to formally greet one another. Kamin if you would please" said the older man while gesturing to the blonde teen with his hand. "Start with your name, your family, likes and dislikes then your dreams."

The girl who smiled sweetly in his direction and giving him her full attention by turning to face him completely and looked him in the eyes. Which he thought was sod since she seemed afraid of him yesterday. "Well my name is Kamin Uzuamaki, I am the daughter of Naruto and Sakura Uzuamaki. My father is the Nanadiame while my mother is the leading medic in the village. I wish I had siblings but Im not that lucky." She looked down with a sad expression after her words which caught his attention before she perked back up to continue her introduction. "I like training, making new friends, hanging out with my best friend Akemi, and I love ramen!" The blonde girl cheered only for the jonin to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance it seemed, please continue Kamin he said with frustration.

"Well I don't like people who break their promises and those who hurt others for personal gain" she stated coolly as she finished speaking she looked over to her team mate.

"My name is Haruto Umino; I am the second son of Iruka Umino and Anko Umino. My siblings consist of an older sister, and a younger brother. My tousan is an academy teacher while my kaasan is a top ranked kuniochi in the village. Frankly I don't have many likes but training and dango." Said the boy while eyeing the new comer. "I don't like strangers but I agree with Kamin those who abandon their comrades are lower than the dirt they will rest in." He finished with a hint of steel ringing in his voice.

Well then I guess I'm up said the dark haired man as he corrected his posture while adding a trademarked smirk to his face. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I currently am married to my wife Ino who runs a flower shop in the market district in town. I have two children; one is a genin like yourself named Hajime while he inherited most of my genes his sister takes after her mother. My daughter is ten years old and still studies in the academy. My interests are few but it's well known I compete in a rivalry with the dobe but you call him the Hokage." He said only adding to his smirk.

_"Wow, and here I thought things in this place would be boring"_ he thought with a devilish smirk plastered on his face only to get noticed by Sasuke. Continuing where he left off, "my dislikes are many and one of them has to be my past so never mention that" he finished as his words hung in the air he could feel the electricity coming off the words. He knew better then to cross boundaries those set that are dangerous.

The three all looked in his direction as if waiting for him. Then he remembered he had to go through his introduction yet, gathering his thoughts and clearing his voice he started. "I am Zacc Grimm I am not from the elemental nations. My land is plagued by war and disease but that does not concern you." The boy said in a demanding manner as to convey to them they are not to ask about the matter. "My family does not concern you even though I have many siblings none of them deserve what they currently have" he said in disgust as those words fall from his lips. Sasuke noticed these words and the emotions he was giving off he had to talk to the dobe after this because this could be bad later down the road.

"My likes are few" he said with eyeing Sasuke for a second before continuing, "My hobbies include many things my favorite being training, reading, and sleeping. While I have many dislikes I don't like those who think they deserve to be worshipped and those who act better than they really are." He finished his introduction only to get questioning glances from the other three who never knew a thing about him and finally they barely even got the basics out of him.

_Well this is going to be one hell of a day, thanks dobe you jackass_. The older man thought to himself while trying to access his current position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in his office signing off on the tax report for the year when he had the sudden urge to laugh at his friend. Putting down the pen he looked around the room, "Hm well that's certainly odd" he said with a foxy grin on his face.

"What is Hokage-sama?" replied one of the ANBU hidden in the corner of the room. Steeping out of the shadows the young man had a build similar to a professional swimmer, while wearing the mask of gecko. "Oi, it's nothing Gecko just had a sudden urge all of a sudden "chuckled the blonde only to receive a questionly glance from his subordinate. "Gecko you are dismissed for the day" said the Hokage before swinging around in his chair to enjoy the view while in deep thought about how to go about his new problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone we're going to have a small practice, Zacc you are to survive as long as you can against the three of us to access your skills on the team and what formations we can run along with future missions." The jonin said glancing in his direction. "Go!" he yelled before vanishing in a poof of smoke, while the other two genin leaped back to gain distance only to receive a bored glance from the boy.

Running through a few hand signs Kamin finished the sequence in the dragon seal. "Wind Style- Great Breakthrough!" she exclaimed while exhaling a large gust of wind towards him. Zacc raised an eye brow to this. "_She's only a genin and she's doing chunin level jutsu with great skill. At least this won't be boring."_ Performing four seals finishing in the snake he stated, "Earth Style- Great Earth Wall" while putting enough chakra into it the defense easily blocked the attack. Haruto with great speed appeared next to him, kicking him hard in the ribs. Sending him flying across the rocky pasture only for him to land on his feet. However being over confident His look of boredom turned to a look of anger, "You're going to regret that."

Haruto started to sign holding in his last seal waiting to counter his attack only to be shocked at the outcome. Zacc flew through ten seals in a second with such speed and skill. Sasuke waiting in a high oak tree with his three tomoe eyes activated watched in amazement at this young genin's skill. _"He's obviously a ninjutsu orientated shinobi then."_

"Fire Style- Dragon Flame Bullet!" yelled the silver headed teen as a massive dragon of flames formed and shot towards the other boy. Haruto's eyes opened in shock, he released his seal and jumped high into the air to the left with a chakra enhanced jump to avoid the full force of the jutsu. However when he landed he heard him again. "Fire Style- Great Fireball!" he exclaimed placing his fingers to his lips and exhaling a large mass of flames. When the flames died down he saw the only thing left in area of burnt field was a log used in a replacement.

"Hey! What the hell man you can use two different elements already?" demanded Haruto glaring down the boy only to a devilish smile from the boy. Kamin rushed to Haruto hoping to aid her comrade knowing she would get roasted by a jutsu due to the speed at which he was able to seal. Zacc flew through another sequence only to end in a variation of ram seal. "Lava Style- Hellfire Battle Field! He screamed as he took a giant inhale.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, "A bloodline" he said out loud dumbfounded by this genin who had such large amounts of chakra he never think he could pull off something like this. He rushed to the aid of his students he grabbed the two by their waists before jumping to safety. Zacc exhaled his breathe while it spewed molten rock and fire covering a fourth of the field they were on creating a field of lava with only small rocks to stand on.

Sasuke let go of his students near the river where they had a good chance of surviving if something went wrong. "You going a little over board genin!" he yelled at the boy on the field. Only to get the smart ass reply of, "You haven't seen anything yet old man, I have jutsu you Uchiha can't even steal from me." Only to anger the older man, _"How dare he stereotype me!" _he thought as he gritted his teeth. Only to suddenly reappear next to the teen to deliver a swift jab into the side of his head which again resulted in the boy landing on his feet after being thrown about twenty meters. Blood rushed from his mouth, as he stared him down. He rushed the man engaging in a taijutsu battle.

Continually he blocked the boy's attacks with slight ease he decided to knock a little sense into him. He delivered series of blows similar to Lee's fighting style which once started never gave an opponent the chance to recover. When he finished with a final kick to the chest the boy lay on the ground heaving his chest up in down attempting to not black out from the lack of air in his lunges.

"Anger is not the way to win a battle, also attacking your teammates with dangerous jutsu they've never even heard of before is repulsive. Your dismissed for the day we will meet back her in three days' time to start out practice as a team and soon take on missions. He said and he shunshined out of the area. Leaving the other two genin standing there in shock as their sensei brutally beat down someone half over half his age, they slowing walked towards him. As he lay on the ground they looked down on him in surprise that he was still conscious. Haruto spoke, "You know you didn't have to take it so far next time, we are here to be your friends." He said as he turned and walked away leaving Kamin there with him. "He has a point you know, but I understand how difficult it may be for you, Remember when you decide to lighten up, we could be friends." As she finished she turned and left him there laying on the ground. _"You know nothing of what ive been through." _He thought to himself as he finally left the world of sunlight to his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Uchiha burst into Naruto's office in annoyance, giving his rival a death glare, "What the hell were you thinking you baka! That kid has a bloodline that allows him to use Lava Style and you let him run around setting everything on fire!" He said in a hurried tone, Naruto could tell he was upset.

Naruto folded his hands on his desk and looked his best friend in the eyes, "Sasuke it's more complicated than that." This had set the Uchiha off once more, "What do you mean more complicated? Im a jonin-sensei not a god damn baby sitter for the mentally unstable." He spat as he continually glared at the blonde. "I put him on your team for numerous reasons, first that boy can use a wide range of ninjutsu only you can train him in since you knowing a large magnitude of jutsu from your sharingan, second he is a great asset to your combat team, while lastly I put him on your team because he can relate to you on a deeper level then no one else ever could not even me." The blonde finished giving his friend a weary look only to leave the other man speechless.

_"Something only I can help him with? Something only I can connect to?"_

"You can possibly mean..." he started only to be cut off. "Yes Sasuke that is exactly what Im talking about. Granit it's not on the same level as yours but the emotional trauma is just as deep if not deeper. He was placed on your team so you could help him get away from the darkness that hides in his heart."

With this Naruto stood up and picked up his hat and lazily placing it onto of his head. "Now if you don't mind Im going to head home before my wife realizes I haven't actually been doing paperwork all day" he said with his trademarked foxy grin. Leaving Sasuke in the office only to wonder what this all could mean he had to get to the bottom of it. "Wait, what the hell could he been doing all day then?..." He said in shock, he knew this couldn't be good as he came to a conclusion he quickly exited the office only to be caught be a trip wire that ended with a bucket of paint on his head. Pulling it off in rage he screamed loud enough to wake half the village. "NARUTO!"

"Awe, teme you're so easy to mess with" the man smiled as he sped home to the safety of his home. He'd gladly trade the insanity of his wife for the safety from his now blue painted rival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc awoke to the stillness of the night the air was thin and crisp in the autumn night. He shook his head to shake the pain and weariness from himself. As he slowly stood up a pain shot up his leg to top of his shoulder on the left side of his body. Though he didn't cry out in pain he let a muffled grunt out. "That son of a bitch, I'll get him back for this" he growled in anger not even noticing he wasn't alone.

Kamin was standing a few yards behind; she came back earlier to make sure he would be ok. As she stood there she looked at him in the moonlight. Slowly thoughts ran through here head; catching herself she quickly dismissed such thoughts leaving her a bright shade of red. Zacc slowly limped around to see her standing there. He raised an eye brow puzzled as to why she would still be here since she really had no reason to. Finally she broke the silence "you know there was no reason to act like that you could of really hurt someone" she trailed off noticing that his stoic expression.

"You know were only here to help. No matter what your problems are we can help you through it even if it's hard at first." She said trailing off noticing the look he was giving her.

"You want to know why Im such an angry person? I am the third child of a clan far from here. My older brothers were given everything could ever want as well as my young brother without they having to earn anything. While I was left out in the cold and unwanted by my family" he nearly screamed in anger at the girl. His fists clenched turning his fists white and his nails dug into his skin. "I worked hard and trained every day to learn more ninjutsu than them, I went on higher ranked missions, received awards from my village. Nothing was ever enough for my father or mother who never did anything for me." He nearly yelled again only to catch himself. "Everything I own I went and earned myself even the clothes on my back, my family has never even celebrated my birthday…..sure they would tell me before they left for the day but ive never been praised or received a gift from my clan" he said as he started to get quiet. "I was sent here because one day while I was out on a mission my village was attacked, that's when my younger brother was injured to the point where he can't even mold his chakra anymore. While my sister was killed." He said in a whisper, she could feel his anger turn to depression in that instant and her heart started to hurt because she had no idea what he had been through. She listened to him one more time however it started. "I was sent here because they blamed me for what happened for I was sent as far away from them as physically possible, they chose this village because they owed Konoha a debt they thought could be replaced by a new clan." He said with such great sadness her heart yearned to comfort him in some way.

With that he turned away from her and started to make his way back to the village, but not before he said in a near inaudible whisper. "You have no idea of my pain and never shall you understand what ive been through."

With Zacc nearly to the tree line and out of sight she started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **So this is my first time ever even trying to write like this I hope I did ok! Tell me what you liked and didn't like. Ideas on possible villians and names, since I already have the plot of the story in mind. Please don't be rude if you didn't like something you didn't have to read it you know but reviews are welcome but I won't be a review whore.

This was a little over 5k words and I plan to have chapters a minimum of 5k but I want them to be much larger. I thought I would make this chapter the main introduction to the main characters well some of them anyways. So you get the feel on how the story will be and I liked the ending to this chapter so feed on it please since Im so inexperience.

**ALSO** TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE AS IN WHOS KIDS OF SPECIAL CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO MAKE UP! Ill consider anything and no this fanfic will not have god like characters…..well maybe not until the main finally battle of epicness I have in mind and DAMN it's a good ending.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Clash of two bloodlines**

**By: Neodarkness**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold**- jutsu

_Italics_ - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

BTW: Credit for Third Fang in his fic for his OC's and his worship of the log

No seriously worship the log…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke the sound of the buzzing of his little blue alarm clock. It rang out in its annoying tune to only receive a loud thud when his hand slapped down on top of the little blue box. Slowly but surely he started to twist and move from his slumber, as he stretched his joints and back started to crack. Laying down facing up towards the ceiling he could feel the pain in his body. It ached and felt strained beyond belief but this was nothing new to him. Finally after a few minutes of just lying there he got up to take his shower and get ready for the day. He was wearing red flannel pajama pants with a white tank top, his hair was askew and sticking up in various places. Dragging his feet the entire way through his little apartment he crossed from his bedroom to the bathroom where he started to strip.

When he was finally undressed he turned on the shower, correcting his posture he checked is appearance in the mirror. His body was well developed for his young age he had his father's genetics to thank for that. Finally his eyes tracked back to the one spot they always went when this particular spot on his body was visible. Right next to his heart on the right side there was a scar that never healed. A reminder so he will never make the same mistakes twice. Sighing deeply he stepped into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin walked through the village getting ready for her training by stopping by the town's most visited weapon's shop. As she walking in the front door the bell chimed telling the owner someone was there. The shop has white walls decorated with oak finished trim on the edges of the room and had various designs at point where it met places like the ceiling. Weapons racks stood side by side down the entire length of the shop creating the appearance of aisles in the stockpile of weapons. These weapons were the best in Konoha and made by a true weapon master, however she didn't have time to gawk over weapons of the famous Weapons Mistress of Konoha. Kamin quickly gathered the items she needed which included kunai, shuriken, a fuma shuriken, and some ninja wire since she ran out on her last exercise. As she preceded to the front to pay she ran into a familiar face. However this man was impossible to be snuck up on due to an interesting factor about him.

"Well hello young lady, find everything you needed?" said the older man who had a elegant posture and stride noting his family ties in Konoha. His hair was long, dark, and could be confused for the rarest silk, the thing that set this man apart from others was his eyes. His pupils were nonexistent in his lavender eyes of white.

"Oi good day Mr. Hyuuga" she said with a bright smile that mimicked her fathers without the subtly of a fox. As she payed for her things she noticed her friend wasn't in the store where she usually was. "Mr. Hyuuga where is Tsunami? She is usually her when I come in." asked the blonde only to get a questioning glance from the man her senior. "Well my daughter heard about a new shinobi her rank joining the village in fact the majority of the ninja in your class are looking for this mysterious foreigner." He said raising an eyebrow, "Now miss Uzuamaki you wouldn't know anything about this foreigner would you?" He said with a smirk in her direction. She raised an eyebrow, "Now Mr. Hyuuga what ever could you mean?" She said with innocence in her voice and she gathered her things and stepped towards the door_. "How could everyone know about him so quickly and how would Neji know that I know him this fast"_ she thought as she stepped into the sunlit business street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc walks to the kitchen after getting dressed wearing his ninja sandals, combat pants with numerous pockets and seemed a size bigger to allow more flexibility in combat, and his long sleeved shirt with no designs on it. All of his entire was pitch black as if he was going on an ANBU mission. His kunai holsters were located on his left leg and one under his right arm hidden by his shirt. None of his hair was out of place it was fixed in its usual down position. Once in the kitchen he made some toast with peanut butter and some fruit. As he was eating he wondered what he was going to do for the day. One on hand he could explore the ninja and test the occupant's skill in stealth detection or go train in some random field.

There was a knock on his door snapping him out of his thoughts; it was strange no one should have been knocking on his door this early. Zacc wiped the counter in a quick motion before going out to the balcony and jumping to the opposing roof. With this he left whoever was at his door and he could start his door without stress.

Two boys and a young girl stood outside the apartment door waiting for someone to answer. The first boy and noticeably the more standing out of the group had on a dark blue combat uniform used by lower level ninjas for training as did the other two next to her. His dark raven hair that was similar to one Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were dark pools of onyx that demanded attention. While his body was of a slender build similar to a male gymnast.

"Come on Hajime this guy isn't here we will find him some other time" said the boy who wore clothes who if you saw him with his father you wouldn't think they were related. His hair was light brown and was very short. His frame was slender and athletic for his age. On his hands and feet were bandages he used in his combat style. "Let's just go and train for a bit more or we could take the day off we haven't had one of those in quiet awhile" suggested the boy in bandages to his friends.

The girl who said nothing as if she had nothing to say stood behind the other two. She had long purple hair that cascaded down past she shoulders, she had a slender body and for her age she was already starting to mature and gain the curves more girls don't attain until their late teens. She wore a heavy jacket with a matching color to her friends to hide her more womanly aspects from others. She had one thing about her that no one could ignore. Despite her timid nature and quietness her eyes born her family bloodline, her eyes were lavender with the white pupils of a Hyuuga.

"Come on lets go," said the leader as they turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he jumped from the rooftops he noticed the extent of the basics of the village. In the market district there were plenty of busy shops that always gathered crowds. They held materials from the far reaches of the elemental nations that drew people all over the continent to shop here. While the residential district had many homes and families who were always happy and the streets were full of screaming children playing games. This village indeed seemed like a magical place to live but he knew something seemed wrong about the perfectly painted perfect he saw that was Konoha. Ignoring his thoughts he sped off towards the training fields.

Once arriving at a training field he picked at random to suite his training needs he surveyed the area for others to make sure he was in private. He was not one to be watched while he trained it was a pet peeve of his. Reaching the middle of the field once he believed it to be void of others he started to train with taijutsu.

"Bruce were training I don't care if you're tired from your ten lap run of the village you agreed to do it anyways you baka" said the leader as he led his team to their training field. The other two of his time trailed him as they reached the clearing of their field.

They stopped wide eyed as they took in what they were seeing. In the middle of the field there was a young boy with metallic silver hair running through taijutsu katas with such speed. This style seemed like a style used of pure speed and brute force but very effective none the least. However Hajime noticed that this style lacked a good amount of flexibility even though it was quick and agile. The three attempted to get as close as they could before they were spotted to learn who this mysterious person was.

He ran through kata after kata to work on his family taijutsu style which in his case was a bit useless compared to his families near godly skill in ninjutsu even though he was no match for the older members of his clan. He knew full well that any ninja could kill any ninja with the right circumstances. This is why he trained endlessly for he had a goal in his life he needed to reach before being defeated in battle. Suddenly he heard rusting in treeline to his five o'clock which turned him to face the noise. His glare staring at the direction of the three then he disappeared in a puff of smoke disappearing from view.

Their eyes widened in shock he found them and then disappeared as if it were mocking them. Instantly they were shaken from their thoughts as a voice behind them spoke. "You know Uchiha its impolite to spy on others without a proper introduction," before taking the Uchiha and throwing him into the open field before vanishing in another poof of smoke. Hajime landed on his toes and skidded across the ground and finishing the slide on his knees and toes standing up he noticed the boy in front of him with his arms crossed.

"And who the hell do you think you are doing that to me!" demanded Hajime in a desperate tone, it was obvious he was born with a silver spoon in his ass. Zacc raised an eyebrow and studied the boy across of him. "Simply teaching you filthy Uchiha a lesson in proper manners, just because of your bloodline you are not superior to anyone else" he said in a dark tone which it was obvious he had a score to settle with his family. The other two members of his team ran over to him to join him in case the worst happened.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" demanded the raven haired boy, only to seem to get a bored look from the silver haired teen. "I am Zacc Grimm, I am new to the shinobi forces of Konohagakure. Shinobi of the war torn lands of the west far from here I am the debt paid to Konoha for their services in our war generations ago." He said in a cold tone it was clear he did not like the idea of his home or his new one. "So you're the foreigner that everyone is talking about" said the raven as he stood up and put on the infamous smirk of the Uchiha.

Hajime charged the boy head on throwing a jab to his opponent's chin, which he gave no indication of a block. When his fist connected the boy vanished in a poof of smoke, Hajime's eyes widened in shock. _"Shadow Clone!" _he didn't even have time to react when he heard the foreigner. **Fire Style- Great Fire Ball**, he said as he put his fingers to his lips exhaling a massive ball of flame towards the raven.

Hajime jumping out of the way countered with a jutsu of his own. Ending in the seal Ox, he exclaimed; **Lighting Style- Electromagnetic Murder!** Pointing his hands out towards Zacc lighting shot towards him at incredible speeds with such a fast jutsu he escaped the brunt of the attack but still took a hit in the arm. Without looking down or making a face showing his pain he shrugged off the fact he couldn't feel like right arm. Without wasting a second Hajime dashed towards him. The two were about to collide when Sasuke appears between the two, one hand on his son's wrist stopping him completely and one flat against Zacc's chest.

"What do you two think you're doing!" yelled the furious Uchiha elder only to get an angry look from his genin and his son. "If you two bakas want to have a match then ill watch it" looking at both he finally let them go, they both walked to opposing sides of the field.

Without gaining permission for the raven's father both teens started to make hand signs, Hajime matching all of his opponents movements. **Fire Style- Great Fire Ball Jutsu!** both genin said at once both sending equally massive amounts of flames towards one another. They didn't waste time however both were signing again, ending in the seal of the dragon. Both exclaimed **Wind Release- Wind Bullet** sending wind jutsu into both sides of the now dying down fire from the previous jutsus. They collided with such great force sending heat and energy out from the center of their positions.

"God damnit Uchiha stop stealing my jutsus!" screamed the silver haired teen. And he forced chakra into his legs for a super powered jump. "Im using my bloodline why don't you use yours foreigner!" retorted the younger raven. Now angry the foreigner sped through a dozen hand signs in three seconds flat ending in a variation of the ram, **Lava Style- Molten Stream!** yelled the teen as a stream of molten rock spewed from his mouth towards Hajime. He who countered with a water jutsu cooling the lava enough to quickly form it into rock however by doing this he created a vast amount of steam. His sharingan couldn't see his opponents.

Then Sasuke heard something he dreaded that instantly made his demeanor change. Zacc's voice rang out through the thick steam, **Storm Release- Lazer Circus. **Hajime prepared for the worst as the attack was amplified by the steam in the air however it was cut short by Sasuke's jutsu. The jutsu impacted a wall of earth destroying it but leaving the younger Uchiha unharmed. The steam cleared and Sasuke shunshined behind Zacc grabbing him by the collar. "We're going to talk right now," said the jonin as he shunshined away with the boy. Leaving Hajime and his teammates in the field by themselves Hajime fell to the ground panting, eyes wide in shock from the realization he could have died just now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was daydreaming once again in his office when the door was thrown open by the teme man handling the newest genin by his collar. "We are going to talk right fucking now do you understand me," he said glaring daggers at his Hokage. "My new genin can use multiple elemental styles that can only be used by kekki genki and nearly kills my son I want answers. NOW!" he screamed.

Naruto sighs, "Grimm is what he said true?" he asked while looking towards the boy only to receive a glare. He sighed once again before reaching into his desk and pulling out a manila folder. He opens the folder on his desk and searches through the papers. Only to receive looks from both of males across the room from him. "Awe here we are Zacc Grimm's medical records" skimming the paper in front of him he reaches the part he is looking for. "Zacc Grimm from the Grimm clan whos symbol is the kanji for sage processes the kekki genkki Omniton. A bloodline limit that allows him to have a full grasp on all the elements and all possible combinations," after hearing this Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "A kekki genkki with that many possibilities? Could something really be possible?" he asks his life time rival dumbfounded.

"Yes Sasuke it is possible and he does possess something that powerful. However like all kekki genkki it has draw backs. Like how you lost your eye sight before the fourth great war. Zacc here if you didn't notice appears to be seventeen when he's thirteen, his hair is metallic silver, his eyes are golden brown, and if you watch his taijutsu he never uses a style that requires flexibility. His bloodline also gives him massive amounts of chakra which results in bad control." The Hokage when then cut off by young genin, "My bloodline limit makes us the perfect ninjutsu oriented shinobi even better then you Uchiha, however the oldest anyone from my clan can live naturally is about an average of fifty-five years of age compared to the world average of ninety. Also I can't learn styles such as Yin or Yang by themselves however since everyone naturally produces Yin and Yang energy I can use combination styles that involve one of those elements such a Crystal. Lastly only Uchiha can use the Blaze or Black Fire element that they possess from their Sharingan." As he finished he turned to look at the raven, "Ill see you in two days" he simply said before exiting the office leaving the two rivals alone.

Naruto had his hands folded together with his head propped on them waiting for Sasuke to get his bearing. "Also what he didn't tell you is that the reason his family crest is the five elements combined around the kanji for sage. You see every Grimm is born with this kekki genkki however each Grimm is naturally born to master only one of those elements completely. Here in the elemental nations we have the sages: Bull, Salamander, Slug, Snake, and of course Toad," he finished with a smirk and twinkle in his eye. "Unlike our sages who bond with a clan of ninja animals who can harness nature chakra they become elemental sages. There are sages for the Elemental styles Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Wind, Scorch, Explosion, Swift, Lava, Boil, Ice, Storm, Crystal, Dust, Magnet, and of course our Senju legendary Wood style." He trailed off noting there hasn't been a wood user Senju born since the Shodiame and Yamato passed away during the fourth great war.

His eyes narrowed his mind raced with possibilities of what this could mean. He, Sasuke Uchiha the clan head of the Uchiha clan, who has mastered over a thousand jutsu has a student who could truly learn more jutsu than anyone in anyone in the history of the elemental nations. Naruto snapped his fingers bringing the other man back to reality. "It's late Sasuke your wife is probably wondering where your at," he pauses noting his friend is turning and reaching for the door. "She probably thinks your reading ero-sennins books again reme-.." was all Naruto got to say before the raven spun around through a kunai through his head only for him to vanish in a poof of smoke. He gritted his teeth, "You son of a bitch! You were even here the whole time." He said in frustration as he stormed out of the tower.

Meanwhile a certain blonde man was enjoying his favorite food at Ichiraku's when the memories of his clone rushed into his head. The signature foxy grin that belonged to the Hokage was noticed by Ayame. "Naruto whats so funny?" she asked before she realized she probably didn't want to know. "It took the teme over half an hour to realize he was talking to my clone in the office" he said with a chuckle as he finished his ramen. Ayame paled at this, "I should have known" she deadpanned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc was walking back through the village after being forced into the meeting with his new sensei and the blonde girl's tousan. It was dusk and the orange melding of the autumn sun was a beautiful sight to see in the village of Konoha. Not many people were on the streets those you were ushering their kids inside or heading home from a day a work were all that remained in the streets. The families he saw, the mothers and fathers carrying their children back to their homes and the siblings' children had playing with them some more before heading into their homes. He felt sorrow, his heart ached he's never had a relationship like this with any of his family. Except for the only person to ever exist in his clan that cared for him. His ojiisan passed away a few years ago from his old age, his grandfather was one of the sages in his clan which was common for main branch members of his family. His clan was separated into main and branch families however this was only so because he was a direct descendant of Rukido Sennin which is why he can manipulate all of the elements.

Lost in his thoughts he snapped out of it when he saw a young boy the age of five roughly who was riding on his father's shoulders. He was rambling on about his day while his father laughed and joked with him on his exploits. Zacc's face finally fell and his body clenched. He has never had a moment like that with his own father. From the day he was born he had wanted nothing to do with him.

He snapped he ran back to his dorm as fast as he could. He jumped the three stories onto his balcony. He threw open his door and collapsed onto his bed. His eyes started to water and he broke down.

Kamin who was reading a book in bed suddenly felt her heart twinge. She stopped what she was doing and pulled her knees to her chest hoping everything was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/B –** Sorry this took to long ive been really busy. Noted it seems like they're over powered for now but Zacc will have many weakness and have his ass handed to him many times. This was just a filler chapter to get some of the information across.

So whats the deal between the Grimms and the Uchiha? Is there a past here? Who…or whom are going to be the villians in this story? What is the plot of the story? Who will steal Zacc's heart first? Will we ever meet the other sages? And what is Zacc's primary element?

So many questions opened up so far but fear not! All shall be explained soon in the next episode of The Next Generation!


	3. Chapter 3

**A mission ?**

By: Neodarkness

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

BTW: Credit for Third Fang in his fic for his OC's and his worship of the log

No seriously worship the log…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time: three days after Zacc's first arrival to Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day is Thursday roughly 7:30 in the morning Zacc is walking at a gentle pace towards his destination. After what happened between him and the Uchiha boy he started to think. He may have a grudge against the Uchiha but he shouldn't stereotype all of them because of his uncle. However he knows not to trust his sensei completely his father has told him of the infamous nukenin Sasuke Uchiha. He may have been reformed and brought back into the ninja society of the Leaf however he didn't get this far in life by trusting people.

The young genin walked down the dirt path towards the field, thick trees surrounded him with lush canopies above creating a cool shade. It was very unusual weather for being fall it was still roughly eighty degrees outside. Naturally to practice his elemental control he used his wind and water affinities to cool him. Seeing as how that is the only way he could survive in his heat with his black long clothing. No birds were singing but he heard the music of the flowing stream located on the west side of his teams training field. The sun shone brilliantly which reflected his mood. This young man was in a surprisingly pleasant mood he just hoped his idiot team mates wouldn't kill it.

As he walked the last few meters to the edge of the path were it opened up into the field he noticed his team already waiting for him. He noticed Kamin was as usual day dreaming it appeared while Haruto was spinning a kunai on his right index finger. _"Seems like he has a patience issue" _ Zacc thought to himself. Their sensei was standing there in his ninja attire eyes closed with his arms crossed leaving against a big rock in the middle of the clearing. As he approached he noticed Kamin didn't seem to notice him.

"Good morning sunshine in another pissy mood like Neo's mom?" Haruto said with a chuckle as he stopped spinning his kunai and tossed it at Zacc who caught it without a flinch. "You know youngin it rude to talk about someones wife like that" smirked Zacc who stopped next to his sensei. "Who you calling a youngin im older then you teme!" shouted Haruto at his new comrade who was flustered. "Maybe so but I also look a few years older so I win" chuckled Zacc.

"Is that so dust mop?" screamed Haruto as he grabbed the front of the boys shirt across from him. "Ya that's so you freak who the hell has purple as a natural hair color?" retorted the other whom locked arms with the purple tinted haired shinobi.

There petty fighting was interrupted as their sensei bashed them both on the top of the head who then fell to the ground clutching their heads. "Both of you shut up or do you bakas not want your mission?" stated the jonin.

Both Haruto and Zacc glare at the jonin and mumble, as Kamin finally snapped out of her daze. "Mission?!" she practically screamed and jumped into the air with sparkles in her eyes. _"O so that woke her up?" _ thought Zacc. "_She is such a simple minded baka"_ thought Haruto as he stood up still rubbing the top of his head. Sasuke simply sighed in relief that they would actually get through there day now. "Yes we have a C-ranked mission because we were doing them before we lost Sato. Also we know Zacc has some experience so we shall continue this way." He said before he interrupted by his pupil. Kamin was getting up and down eagerly like a five year old during Christmas. "Sensei what type of mission is? Are we traveling out of Fire Country again? I love Wave and Kusa such lovely places. Oi! Can we go to Snow? Please sensei?" She said with puppy dog eyes towards her sensei.

The older man sighed and his head dropped before he slammed his hand over his face. "Kamin you know we don't get to choose our missions and you know better than to act like your father around me…" strayed the jonin. Before he continued he itched the bridge of his nose. "So team seven we are going to Kumo, our mission is to guarding a wealthy merchant who deals in precious metals back his home country. "If there are no questions meet at the gates at half past noon. Dismissed." Announced their sensei as he disappeared in a twirl of leaves. With that the three young genin left to gather what they needed for the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc wandered into the market district of the city. He was leaving on his first official mission as a Konoha nin and was going to make sure he was prepared because he didn't want to seem incompetent. He didn't rely on weapons or use them much as all so we only restocked once a month if that. Wandering by store after store he stood in front of a brightly light ninja attire store, lazing in front looking at the various mannequins dressed in various colors and styles.

Young under girl was wandering through town. Her leaf headband shone at her forehead holding up her honey colored bangs. She had long hair tied into a braid down her back. Slender framed at a one hundred and twenty two pounds she was nicely filled out for her age. Her body was complimented with a trim waist and nice set hips that gave her the base for her figure. This girl was athletic with a bronzed skin her mother was known for but her eyes certainly belonged to her father. As she turned the corner down the main street of the market district she noticed something that caught her eye. As a nin and a friend of Kamin she heard stories and now she was staring down the infamous new addition to the rookie nine.

She took in the sight in front of her. He stood there in front of the store, the posture of a feudal lord with the broad shoulders of a samurai. Standing taller than she was and at least eighty pounds heavier. This boy who was supposed to be her age certainly didn't seem so this only drew her in more. Daring to trust her courtesan skills she ventured up to the nin.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice of velvet, he turned to see a young kuniochi eye balling him like a piece of meat. "O hello Im a friend of Kamins and ive heard so much about you" she said with a twinkle in her eye. He only plastered a smile fake smile on his face and said "Well you know about me but I don't even know your name…" his words hung in the air. Her face lit up surprised to get such a reaction from this boy. "My name is Emi Hyuuga my parents own the Konoha weapons shop. So why are you just standing in the store front?" she questioned him hoping she would get the answer she was baiting for. He stood there for a minute wondering what he should say after all he didn't want to seem like a coward and shy he never has been clothes shopping before. She noticed his hesitation and causally mentioned "you know if you want help looking for clothes I would gladly she said. His head fell in defeat and embarrassment as he mumbled "Hai thank you Emi-chan" he said as she took his hand and pulled him into the store.

She dragged him in front of a mirror and looked him over carefully trying to find out what style and colors would work best on him. "So what type of shinobi are you anyways?" she said as she walked circles around him and took his measurements so she could pick the right sizes. " umm I guess I would be considered a ninjutsu oriented shinobi but im good with stealth and assassination skills." He said was a shake in his voice he wasn't use to being touched by anyone much less the opposite sex. She let go of him for a moment, _"wait did he just say assassination? That's a skill we don't get till were at least chunin since we can't be given those types of missions." _ "Hmm wait here ill be right back" she said as she hurried off to the various clothing racks and shelves. He waited there in front of those mirrors for what seemed like an eternity. Emi returned with clothes in hand as she tossed them into his arms. Then pointing towards the changing room, he later returned and stood in front of the mirror. He was now dressed in a baggy but yet stylish combat attire (ok I didn't want to type it all out but it Gaara's outfit with long sleeves and no gourd but different colors) his pants and shirt were a matching color of a blackish blue hue. His cloth wrapping was white as were his bandages that were around his hands and legs that connected to his pants and sleeves of his shirt. She had to admit he did look down right sexy.

"Ok now I ordered a few sets of this to be shipped to your dorm they said they would get the address from the village roster. The payment will also come out of your next few missions they said the missions director would know also. " she said with a smile

He stood there looking in the mirror and simply was in awe of how great this gear was. It was dynamic, useful in combat, and yet so stylish. Before a thought hit him he looked at the clock on the wall. His face face as he bolted for the door, "Thanks Emi but im late!" he said as he ran, once he got outside he jumped to the roofs towards to gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin was standing in front as the gates as Haruto and Sasuke came into view. She stood there waiting as she was usually early since she loved missions to other countries. Her pack hung on her back and she was lost in thought, _"Why does he affect me so? I haven't felt like this before…"_ her thoughts trailed as Zacc shunshined in front of her looking outside the village. His hair was blowing in the wind as were his clothes. His eyes showed the emotions of someone more experienced in life then she was but yet she saw something else also. "Alright everyone this is Aoi Tachibana he is our charge for the mission and we will get him there safely." Said the jonin to his squad while disrupting her from her thoughts before they got lead to some where else.

"Nice to meet you everyone now lets go shall we it's a fairly long journey" said the older man who was almost twice the age of their sensei she had to guess. He stood roughly at five seven, his hair suited his name and must have been a family color, his hair was a light orange color. Wearing a nice business suit that was made from fine materials as she could tell by how it seemed to reflect small amounts of light that made him shine in the sun. A face of an experienced business man, he seemed to be forcing his smile because it made his face wrinkle as he was in his fifties. His build was that of an older man but was more slender then she would have thought. Merchants tend to be more well as and fatter since they could afford to be slobs.

What she did know though was that this man was not trustworthy and was hiding something. She did have her father's intuition after all.

"Alright squad formation four Zacc take point" directed the raven as he threw Zacc a cloth bundle. After unfolding it the metal plating shone the symbol of the Leaf village. The jonin stood behind his client with a genin covering the other three sides to him as they exited to village hidden in the leafs. They ran off into the distance as Zacc tied his headband to his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood in the front of the formation as they traveled through the thick forests of fire country towards to north east. It was quiet and quite some time has past since they left the village. He didn't like how it felt, normally he wouldn't of minded but it was only his team staying quiet it was everything in the world around them. As if something horrible was about to happen then the silence was broken.

"So how experienced is your team Mr. Uchiha?" asked the merchant as he looked over the three young genin. "My team is one of the best in its generation however the young man in front of you is new to the team he originally isn't from the elemental nations." stated the leader. This interested him, "Is that so young man? You're not from these lands then were to do hail from?" he questioned the genin.

Zacc turned his head around to look at their charge with his peripheral vision before looking back ahead of him. "I am from a land plagued by war and disease that all you need to know" he said with a cold shoulder which made the business rethink his evaluation of the boy. It was obvious he knew something. He decided to drop it least they find out.

They walked till night fall they were at the edge of fire country since they took the main road since no one would dare deal with ninja during the day. The team was nestled into a small outlet of trees a kilometer off the road as to not attract attention. Between the tall oak trees they were settled down for the night. While making camp the teams of genin ready their meals and were getting their orders.

"Were going in a split shift rotation based on age so I'll go first for three hours then Haruto will be second and so on." order there superior as he left to watch the perimeter. Meanwhile Tachibana was settled down in his sleepy roll next to an old oak tree and was clutching something in his pocket. Haruto noticed the elderly man holding something out of view that was the size of a grapefruit roughly and it peaked his curiosity. As Kamin and Zacc sit around the fire cooking their dinner for the night which Kamin hunted while he skinned the three rabbits. The young Umino boy climbed the tree their client was resting against as his group stayed busy. Tachibana was still handing the unknown object noted Haruto as he perched himself above him trying to get a peek at this thing that made him curious. Slowly he started to inch face first down the tree to discover this mystery which only get him caught by his team mates who looked at him as if he was a tad off.

Kamin nudged Zacc in the side, "hey want to see something funny?" she whispered to her teammate without trying her eyes off of Haruto. Zacc simply nodded which made Kamin pretend to stretch as she casually tossed a kunai between his legs. The blade sunk into the tree between his legs which made Him freeze in despair. Once he tensed up his grip slacked and he fell head first into the ground. Zacc could only raise his eyebrows in surprise as his newly found teammate was twitching on the ground. The thud from the fall gained the attention of their client to which he gave the boy a dumbfounded look since he didn't see what caused this panic in him. Kamin's giggle fit was not unnoticed by their sensei who was returning from his watch. He simply looked down at his student and sighed, "Haruto its your turn for watch duty." The boy jumped up and said "Hai sensei" before jumping up into the canopy.

"Well im going to bed don't stay up to late" said their sensei casually as he climbed into his bed roll. Kamin started to get restless she started to squirm around where she was sitting however only noticed by Zaa who was the only one awake besides Hauruto who was on watch. He sat there running through his memories. The brown barked oak trees started to twist and bend into the scene of his memories.

"_Why didn't you do anything?! This is all of your fault you worthless piece of shit!" screamed someone over the horizon. The day is breaking, he is standing in a valley with rolling rolls and high grass. A mountion range is seen in the distance as its snowy peaks break into the sky. The wind blows down the field as it causes to grass to roll in pattern through the country side. It carries the smell of death. "Why didn't you save him? He could be alive and you would be dead!" came a different voice much harsher then the first. He looked down the field and his life stopped to a trinkle of time. Blood painted the hillsides surrounding him, the flesh of rotting and burnt flesh wafted in the air. This pugent odor was followed by the hundreds of bodies scattered through the field. Broken wagons, military towers once the outpost he was stationed at. Formations of ice and crystal decorated the field in view along with the deep gourds of the earth and the scrotches over the land from vast use of ninjutsu._

_His body started to move without his consent as to play back the memory to force him to relive his worst memories. He was heading center of the battle zone where there was a deep crater in the area. As he neared the edge to the hole he slide causing him to slide down the dented land scape to the person laying in the middle. Thee laying in the middle was someone he knew. The body was of a man. He had the same hair color as he did but it was shorter and had a thick beard to compliment his aged face he earned from battle. Being bigger than he was it was easy to tell who this was. Zacc fell to his knees. His eyes wide and mouth agape he finally remembered….._

"Zacc are you with us?" Kamin asked as she shoved him harder trying to snap him out of his daze. As it was his turn for watch duty and he wanted to go to sleep. He snapped into reality his eyes showed his true self, fear and regret shone in his golden eyes as he saw her face. All he could think about was what he saw and how he could never live with himself again. She looked at him in a daze she couldn't understand what his problem was. "Ok sleepy head try to go on watch duty!" As she pulled him off the ground and walked him to the edge of their camp she pushed him into the woods. "Have fun don't fall asleep teme!" she said cheerfully as she headed to her bed roll. Zacc couldn't do anything as he jumped into the trees to take watch. He found a branch centered high in a cedar tree as he looked toward the sky. The moon was full and the stars were out. As he sat there he noticed how dark the world truly was. Just like his life had been. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face. He tried to resist the urge the cry but lost to his emotional stress hes bottled up since his death. "Im sorry oniisan…." He wailed into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dawn broke as the moon settled behind the horizon as her twin peeked over the corner of the world to bring new light of the day into the world. Zacc sat high in the cedar tree until he decided it was time to head back. He picked himself up, his face and clothes dry after his episode alone last night. It was rare for him to break down maybe the mission could his mind off his past after all he left everything behind. He channeled chakra into his foot as he launched himself off the trees into the dense trees.

The team just finished packing up there belongs. Each member including Mr. Tachibana had their packs on and put out the fire just as Zacc landed in the camp site. "Area secure sensei" he spoke. Sasuke could only smirk as he turned around and walked toward Kumo. "Alright follow me"

The decided to change the formation from a diamond to a square so no one was directly in front or behind the client. They walked at peace for a few hours passing small towns and farms only stopping to get refreshments at the request at the client. Finally leaving the forests of Konohagakure entering the border of Kumo since they decided to take the northern pass bypassing other neighboring countries to avoid possible conflicts. The blonde of the group couldn't help by glance once in awhile at her silver haired teammate. So many questions raced through her mind as they traveled.. _"How many jutsu does he know? I wonder what his dark secret is? Is that his natural hair color? It looks so soft I wanna touch it… Hes kinda cute…." _She caught herself in mid thought as she squeaked out loud with her face blazing a bright crimson. Her teammates turned to look at her with a puzzled look only go get a look that told her shes a moron and to girly as they turned back to the road ahead. Sasuke could only smirk_, "This reminds me of a certain blonde idiot and a shy clanmens daughter" _he thought as his mind thought of an idea.

Zacc was walking in back right corner of the formation labeled five. As his time was crossing a bridge Haruto nudged him and signaled him to look at the end of the bridge. Underneath the bridge hidden but not invisible was carefully packed explosives. Haruto preceded to alert their sensei who didn't even react or show Haruto that he even existed. As they neared the edge. Zacc waited for a signal which was given by their sensei jumping over the end of the bridge which was followed by Haruto carrying Tachibana. Suddenly the explosive went off sending smoke and debris into the air behind them. Their sensei's eyes widen. "Duck!" he yelled by tackling Kamin to the ground as did Haruto the Tachibana. Zacc jumped into the air into a covered greenery out of sight waiting as a massive windmill shuriken flew over head slicing into a tree in the distant.

"Well well isn't the famous avenger of the Uchiha and his little brats." Smugly said the stranger who was dress in standard ninja attire for a jonin. Blue sandals and ninja pants joined by his mesh shirt covered his by black flax jacket. On his forehead shone the headband of Suna however there was a slash through the middle. " Akinobu Tsukino nukenin of Sunagakure known user of the Meteorite style and kekki genkki of the long last Uzuamaki clan."

Kamin's eyes widen in shock as her mouth hang agape. "Hes a relative of mine and my family has a kekki genkki?" This got the attention of the nukenin. "Uzuamaki huh? You must be the Hokage's brat go figure me and him are the last known blood relatives of the clan since I don't have any children or family left."

The suna nin smirked as he flew through hand signs ending in the dragon. **Wind Release – Typhoon Gale** he yelled as he sent his hands open to the side only to clap with together with great force causing the wind from behind him rush passed him in great force. Sasuke didn't react taking the wind head on ripping his body sending hundreds of cuts across his body and tattering his clothing. The two genin were guarding Tachibana away from the road by a large boulder away from the two jonin. "Wow I knew sensei was a S-ranked shinobi but to take the full force of a A-ranked wind jutsu like that is nuts.." said Haruto in awe. Kamin only tighted her stance there is no way she needs to let her guard down just because of who their sensei is.

Zacc walked from afar as the enemy unleashed a wind jutsu he thought he would counter it. He was slowly going through seals making each carefully. He was only a few seals from finishing his jutsu was a foot connected with the back of his head sending him flying out of the tree. Sasuke watched his student face plant the hard brown ground his eyes widened as he ran to protect him. Tsukino appeared in front of him with his fist ready. However he was faster and got out of the way. "Now now Uchiha you didn't think id come alone did you? He said smugly as he engaged the Konoha jonin in a taijutsu battle. Striking towards his opponents head and other vitals only to by blocked and returned to him. Until he was blind sighted by another nin who slide on the ground into his legs knocking him over. His opponent proceded to stab a kunai into his chest, his eyes widened in surprise as the Suna nin smirked "Got you" letting go of the kunai. Sasuke only smiled "Bang" he said before exploding into a fiery explosion.

In a high tree Sasuke set his genin on the branch and checked his vitals. "Sensei im fine ive had much worse" he reassured him. "Zacc I need to make sure you were caught off guard. Now stay here" he ordered as he shunshined away back to fight his enemy. Zacc stood up gathering his chakra before he jumped off towards his comrades. _"Fuck that im going to fight no one will die because of me ever again"_ as he landed by the tree line. He saw his Kamin and Haruto guarding Tachibana, Kamin was throwing kunai and engaging in taijutsu with the enemy who was the one who possibly of hit him in the back. While Haruto had two clones with him surrounding the client ready for a fight, their sensei was in combat with three different shinobi all wearing Suna headbands with a cross through them. Zacc decided to use his family strength for this. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He charged into the group of Suna nins flying tackling the closest one to him. Sending them both into the trees and into another clearing. _"Wow that was a new one" _ thought the reformed nin as he launched a fire jutsu at his opponent.

As they landed Zacc hand springed off the nukenin and onto his feet. "Hm you should introduce yourself since im not from these lands I feel like it's a proper exercise. Ill go first I am Zacc Grimm from lands from away plagued by never ending war and disease. Three child of the Grimm clan head." He said dropping into his tiger stance. The other nin got his bearings and dusted himself off. "Hn I am Udon I was never given a last name since I am an orphan however.." he trailed as he ran through seals. "Im known as the Desert Gale! **Wind Release – Wind Bullet!** As highly pressurized wind exited his mouth and flew towards Zacc who jumped out of the way. Zacc appeared behind the nin and punched him in the back of the head sending him flying and sliding on two his face. His enjoyment was cut short as his opponent melted into mud. "Shit…" As a kunai with an exploding tag landed at his feet. Jumping to escape the balst to only get punched in the side then kicked in the gut. Before his leg came up for another blow inot his side he caught is and lashed out with a kunai and to be ducked by the other. They broke apart landing meters away from another. "You know whats funny?" Zacc asked his opponent. He opponent got a smug look and smirked. "Whats that brat?" only for the young genin to smile "You forgot the most important shinobi rule" as he spoke a piar of hands exploded from the ground followed by Zacc who pulled the nuke nin into ground buried up to his shoulders so his head was exposed. "Never let your guard down such a shame from a chunin." Udon was furious and shaking his head in rage "How did you do that?!" He demanded.

Zacc was picking his fingers nail before looking at the chunin bored. "Really? Im surprised that worked hell the dust from the exploding tag give me enough room to create a clone. You know you don't need seals to form clones if you're skilled enough." He smirked. Before running through seals ending the ram sign. **Fire Style – Nightmare Inferno** he muttered as his fingers came to his lips and in one motion breathed out the fire hotter than a hundred average fire jutsu. His opponent was screaming in agony as the fire melted the flesh and bone from the body that was once Udon nukenin of the Village hidden in the sand. The ground was scorched black and only the skull remained of the nin. "Well at least Im sure hes dead" he said soundly as he collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. "Using a A-ranked death jutsu is so taxing" he said to himself and his body started to weight him down. "Guess ill take a nap then" he spoke slowly as he closed his eyes.

Elsewhere Kamin dodged the incoming projectile weapons she was attempting to gain a footing to strike back. Bending backwards to dodge a shuriken nearly hitting her chin she flung her body around releasing a hand full of kunai at the enemy. Three of the four landed at the feet of her opponent as one was deflected by their kunai. A fraction of a second after the imcoming projectile was deflected he eyes opened in shock he heard the sizzling of the explosive tags on her weapons. Dust was kicked up and he lay dead on the ground. The blonde sighed in relief as he caught her breathe and Haruto stood guard.

**Lightning Style- Electrostatic Murder** yelled the Uchiha as he threw his right hand forward toward the jounin to which he ducked and through back his own jutsu in a volley of wind bullets. "_I really wished the dobe would take off these seals theyre starting to really piss me off" _ thought the raven as he appeared in front of the nukenin and he kneed him in the side of the head to which was replaced with a log. "You know duck butt you really aren't as good as people make you to be" laughed Tsukino which was cut short to a coughing fit from him. Dropping to his left knee he coughed into his hand while blood dripped to the ground. _Shit I thought I had more time!"_ he screamed in his head to himself. "Sorry to cut this short but I desperately need to leave." Tsukino said before disappearing only to reappear behind Tachibana. Wrapping his arms around him to vanish with their client, "God damnit! You mother fucker!" screamed Haruto who throw his arms up in anger to only receive a thump in the head from Kamin "stop it you idiot you're a shinobi act like one!"

Their sensei joined them in a matter of seconds only to scan the area. "Report now!" demanded the raven to his genin. "Well he got by us and grabbed Tachibana…" said Kamin while hanging her head low. Haruto stopped to look around, "umm hey guys….where is Zacc?" The other two quickly came to the realization and scouted the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Wow do I hurt…"_ Zacc thought to himself as he tried to move but couldn't seem to find the energy. Feeling the warmth of the fire next to him he wondered if he was dead. Voices pierced the veil of the darkness in the night were he resided. The warm instantly became stronger and forced him to open his eyes, Kamin was hovering her hands over his torso with green chakra pouring out of them. _"Shes a medic? How strange…" _ Zacc's thoughts turned as he found the energy to sit up. "Sasuke-taichou mission status?" he asked in his usual dark tone. Only to get a half odd look from his sensei. "Well we were to persue Tsukino of the Sand but you were in no condition to travel so once your ready we need to make haste to find Tachibana." Stated the Uchiha elder.

Zacc pushed himself up slightly wobbling upon locking his knees into position "Well then lets go Ill recover faster if I move I always do" he said before popping a small brown pill into his mouth and chomping down onto it. "Well kid you do have guts, alright squad four lets move out!" he said as he turned around and started to sign. **Summoning Jutsu!**__ he said as he slammed his hand into the earth only to raise a puff of smoke.

"Hai Sasuke you called?" said the abnormally big dog in front of them. With a leaf headband bandana combo on his head with brown and splotted black fur. "Yes Pakkun track this scent" he said opening a small vial of red liquid and holding it out to him. Pakkun turned to the northwest and run into the country side followed by the squad.

"Ok sensei why would a nukenin from Suna no less what with Tachibana? He may be a merchant but what does he need from him?" asked Kamin without a clue. Sasuke took this into consideration until Haruto broke the silence "When we stopped for the night Tachibana kept reaching into his shirt and was playing with something, I was trying to figure out what it was till some BAKA ruined it…" he directed at Kamin. "Hey don't blame me you dipshit!" she screamed back at him to which only Zacc sighed. "Your both such idiots…" Zacc trailed only to get Kamin to shut up and look down in disappointment.

"Alright up ahead is where the trail ends" said the nuke dog before puffing into smoking. The squad of ninja were standing on the edge of a canyon in the thinning forest on the Oto/Yu border next to Konoha. They looked down into the canyon to see a cavern on the western face about two hundred meters down. "Well…how do we get down there?" asked Haruto before Zacc picked him up and tossed him across the gorge to land and slide on the rough earth of the cavern floor scraping him up bad. "That mother fucker!" he screamed that echoed across the canyon. "Umm…" nervously came out of Kamins mouth as she inched away from him to be picked up by Sasuke to flash across the canyon gap. To be followed by Zacc who jumped into a somersault into the cave.

Their sensei signaled them to spread out in stealth to locate their target only Zacc didn't understand the motions decided to just wander off into the caverns. He was wandering into the dark only the find his way by sending out pulses of chakra into the ground with his earth affinity sensing the area around him. The dipping of water from the damp humid were playing tricks on his ears as he progressed down the tunnel to come to the piercing of lights opening up into a large chamber. Ducking behind a large rock he looked for the enemy.

Kamin hugged the walk as she walked in the darkness _"Damn if I use a light of some kind it will just alert the enemy where I am"_ she thought as she carefully walked down the tunnel. Her handing gliding on the wall curved into a bend telling her to turn left down the tunnel. Some time had passed after her corner she was about to turn back when she heard the voice of Tachibana.

"You know it will never work so why are you trying!" he demanded in a furious tone as he was tied to a chair and shaking trying to loosen his bindings. Only to receive a slap from Tsukino leaving a hand print on his face. "Shut up you dumbass it will work, it has to work" he said as he turned and pulled a round rigid object out of his shirt and walked to a small candle lit area. "You fool it won't work it will only kill you!" screamed the captive as he thrashed around in his chair. Kamin peaked further around her hiding place to watch more carefully. Then Haruto crept down the hall to sit next to her behind her covering.

Tsukino stood in the center of the candles as he took a kunai out of is pouch and cut his wrists on both hands. Holding his hands downwards the blood rolled down to his fingertips. Haruto and Kamin watched in disbelief, "Is this guy crazy?" he whispered to her. He started to sign.

Zacc came to an opening where they were keeping Tachibana as he looked around the corner into the room he noticed what was happening. Opening his eyes in shock "NO!" he screamed as he sprinted to Tsukino attempting to tackle him out of the circle. "To late fool!" he yelled as he finished his last seal that was foreign to Kamin and Haruto. **Forbidden Blood Art: Devil's Reimbursement!** A blinding red light engulfed him as Zacc was about to connect it throw him slamming him into the cavern wall as he cried out in pain. "Fool now I will never die!" he screamed as the light died around him. "This meteorite this fool was carrying was the only way from me not to die. You see the meteor style similar to other kekki genkki comes with a backlash effect it causes cancer and death the more you use it. With this now I can use it as much as I like and have no worry of backlash."

Zacc threw his hands into the monkey seal **Earth Release: Stone Spikes** he said as numerous stone spikes aimed to pierce Tsukino who simply flared his chakra causing them to crumble as his feet. Laughing like a maniac he walked toward Zacc only to get a volley of weapons from Kamin. Haruto raised his hands towards him **Senei Jusha!** He said as snakes shot out of his coats sleeves and wrapped around him.

Zacc stood up and laughed weakly "You know what Tsukino?" he said with a small smirk on his face. Only to receive a glare from him, "What's that boy? Do you honestly think a genin of your caliber could take me on?" he said only to receive a crazy look. Zacc slammed his hands on the ground, "Art is a Blast! KATSU!"

"Shit"

The ground he was standing on and everything behind him exploded in a blinding light. Kamin went to cover her eyes as she saw a earth wall appeared to block them. "You ok?" their sensei asked.

"Hai sensei" they said in unison. Only to receive a smirk from him "I guess our new team mate is full of surprises lets go make sure he isn't dead"

The room they were standing in opened up into sky and noticed Zacc was standing on the crater where trees were present. "You know Tsukino people like you disgust me to no end"

"Is that so boy? What makes you so sure you can do anything about it?" said Tsukino as he stood in the prairie across from the young genin.

He laughed "I know that blood ninjutsu is from the western countries, it was taught to humans by the Oni so that humans would create the Plaguelands so the Oni could feed. Only thing is you don't even know who I am or how I know any of this." He said with a evil grin on his face.

The jonin's eyes went wide no one in the elemental nations should have known any of this information since the western countries were on the opposite side of the world. "But how could you…" noticing the boys physical features and body build he realized it. "You're a Grimm….such a shame you seem like such a weakling compared to your brothers…" he trailed with laughter in his voice.

"What did you say?" said asked darkly.

"Are you deaf you dipshit I sa-" he said before he was cut off from the fist that was lodged into his stomach with such speed. Zacc continued his onslaught as he threw numerous punches and kicks at the jonin. Sasuke watched with wide eyes _"Is this the power of the Grimm clan? There is something dark about their kekki genkki…"_ he thought to himself. Zacc threw an upper cut into his chin to raise him in the air.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed as he back flipped and on the way up with a chakra enhanced kick connected with Tsukino's gut launched him two hundred feet into the air. Zacc stood there looking down the other three could sense his killing intent it even bothered Sasuke.

Tsukino crashed back into the earth with a loud thud and creating a small crater where he land. Laughing he stood up and dusk himself off "Fool do you think that would kill me?! With this new power it will take more than that to kill me!" he said as shooting stars started to ran over head. Suddenly the darkness started to manifest and create solid shapes out of the ground. A hundred shadow clones of Tsukino were created in a matter of seconds.

"Well squad four ready for a real test of our training?" ask their sensei as he ran off into the mass of clones.

"Alright lets do this!" said Kamin as she sealed ending in the dragon **Wind Style: Great Break through ** as it connected with the clones they dispersed in a poof of smoke just for more to take their place. Running a mass kunai in hand she cut and slashed through the crowd.

**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** said the Uchiha bringing his fingers to his lips and shooting numerous fire balls at the shadows poofing them out of existence. Continuing his attack he activated his sharingan and with his great speed drew his katana and hacked through his opponents similar to Kamin.

Haruto was shooting off fire jutsu trying to keep the area controlled until one of the shadows reached him ducking under his punch he stabbed him in the stomach. Spinning around releasing a cloud of shuriken, **Multiple Shadow Shuriken Jutsu** finishing his jutsu his ten shuriken turned into dozens destroying all of the clones in the field nearest to him. "Ha this isn't that hard…" he stated confidently only to watch even more clones raise to take their place. "Well shit…"

"Sorry boy but you cannot take me down I've heard so much about your famous clan and the elemental sages but you're a weakling." He laughed disappearing at great speed to only appear behind him and punch him in the back of the head sending his rolling across the ground. Walking to where he was laying he picked him up by his head.

Smiling at Tsukino "You know whats funny asshole?"

"Whats that" asked Tsukino in curiosity.

**Katsu**

His eyes widen in shock as Zacc exploded sending Tsukino into a nearby tree to fall on his knees. Looking up to see Zacc standing in front of him. "But…but how did you do that?" he asked in confusion he was sure he injuried him.

"I grew up in war and lived in war do you really think I can create and substitute with my clones in the blink of an eye?" Standing a kunai between his eyes smugly to only have his joy killed when he poofed into smoke. "You son of a.."

**Earth Style: Impact Crater** he heard him say before the area Zacc was standing on sunk below the ground. "Now die" Tsukino said coldly with killing intent. **Magnetic Release: Weapon Redirection ** raising his hands up gathering all the fallen weapons in the area kunai, shuriken, and senbon. Throwing his hands forward all of the weapons at once rushed to where Zacc was standing his eyes widen in panic. _"Shit shit shit!"_

Running threw seals he sealed **Earth Release: Stone Slab** pulling a stone slab over the hole to cover himself but not with full effect. Some of the weapons got past the slab to leave the others covering the ground.

"Got you kid but next luck next time" he said as he turned around and walked away. Suddenly hands erupted from the ground and a fist connected with his jaw making him stuble backwards. Zacc was standing in front of him kunai, senbon and random shuriken sticking out of him.

"Is there no end to you?" said Sasuke as he threw numerous jutsu and cut down the shadows with great speed. _"Screw it" _jumping high into the air he closed his eyes to open them to reveal his Mangekyo sharingan.

**Amaterasu** sending black flames from hell itself to massacre the shadows the fire covered the area where he was fighting preventing any new shadows from appearing there.

Kamin and Haruto turned to see the black flames. "Kamin you know the rule under no circumstances go near those flames"

"Hai Haruto-san" as she launched off another wind jutsu into the crowd in front of her.

The raven saw Tsukino and his student facing off numerous weapons sticking out of his genin. As he landed his ran through the mass of clones cutting them down running towards Zacc.

Zacc raised his left hand "Tell me Tsukino ever hear of the scorch style?" fireballs appearing in the air around his hand to orbit it like small planets. Combining them together into a bigger mass of flames he threw it at Tsukino with great speed only for him to dodge and it to graze his right side.

"_Shit this kid knows a shit ton of ninjutsu and his strength is great as well" _his thoughts were cut short as a flame dragon formed next to Zacc only for it chase him down. Tsukino created his jutsu **Earth Style: Mud Wall** for it to raise for the flame dragon to clash into it and disperse.

"Peek a boo" Zacc said from behind him **Earth Release: Stone Slab.** A stone slab raised with great force behind him and slamming him into the mud wall pushing him through the wall and to the other side. Tsukino appeared in front of Zacc "Don't you understand boy? With the blood ninjutsu and that meteorite as long as the shower is occurring I cannot die!" he laughed maniacally.

"_Shit this is my limit" _Zacc with disappointment as he fell to his knees in front of him. "I guess this is it"

Sasuke appeared in between Zacc and Tsukino "Im sick of this shit" he said coldly as he looked into Tsukino's eyes. **Tsukuyomi** Tsukino heard freezing his blood in an instance.

He stood in a black and red world of the field where he previously just stood nailed to a cross like a martyr. "This is my world sinner now you will suffer for seventy two hours" The shade of the raven said stabbing him with a katana. The pain was blinding until he was stabbed again and again in an instant. "Sinner you shall suffer for the next seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds."

Zacc only had time to blink before Tsukino fell to his death at his sensei's feet. The earth wall crumbled completely and the darkness which spawned the shadows lightened every shadow in the field poofing out of existence.

Kamin was about to be stabbed by a kunai when the shadow poofed out. "huh?" she said in disbelief as her close call with death. She looked to Haruto who was pinned by his coat sleeve to the ground by senbon in awe that his life was saved.

Sasuke looked up at the night sky it was clear from the falling stars that once rained down form the heavens. He turned to catch Zacc before he fell unconscious. With this he picked up his genin and headed to his squad.

"Kamin, Haruto lets fetch Tachibana and get out of here" he directed the genin who without question collected Tachibana and fled into the Night towards Kumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shine was bright in the sky as Zacc awoke to a stabbing pain in the left side of his body. _"Damnit this hurts" _he thought as he sat up fully noticing he was in a foreign room until he noticed Haruto in the corner.

"Oi, your up finally? I guess that means we can finally leave." He said as he turned to fetch the rest of team four. Gaining Haruto attention with the clearing of his throat "Haruto what happened is everyone ok?"

"Hm? O ya were all ok. You were out for a few days from chakra exhaustion. We managed to return to Tachibana and deliever him to Kumo with his precious sky rock and as a bonus he paid us for two A ranked missions since of what we had to go through he was so grateful. Now were in an Inn for the day in Rice Country" as he turned around and went of the door.

Zacc looked at the ceiling and thanked Kami for his luck that it didn't happen yet. Gaining his strength he got out of bed and got dressed. Fetching his things he put on his back pack and headed out the door for his journey home with his new team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**OK so this took a long time because I kinda forgot about it and I got busy with friends…haha sorry! So I have many plans and I already know who the villians are in the story and what the main plot if and I hope you guys like it…**

**I apologize for my bad grammar and scenes im not a very good writer even though I have good ideas. I also haven't ever written a story like this….EVER so ya ill learn just be patient. **

**Again if you guys want to see a certain type of character or anything just like me know ill more then likely do it. Yes Zacc will seem very over powered in the story but there will be some major draw backs and problems for him in the future. The next few chapters will be fluff and character development within Konoha.**

**Review, tell me im a bad writer I dare you because a review is a review haha**


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

BTW: Credit for Third Fang in his fic for his OC's and his worship of the log

No seriously worship the log…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **

**First things first I went back and reread my chapters and I realized I messed some details up since it was so long in between and writing each one so I apologize it will be correct from now on.**

**READ IT….please…or don't I don't care**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc walked back into the gates of the leaf village with squad four and got back onto the paved streets of Konoha. His team was stopped by the chunins on guard duty and once they checked in them headed off in their separate directions and Zacc headed down the market district of town towards his dorm. Sasuke-sensei had given them the day off and they would meet tomorrow at the training field at 7am. He passed through the crowd of people and businesses that were a bustle. As he was going to turn down the street to head home his stomach let out a growl. Placing a hand on his stomach _"I guess I better find somewhere to eat my diet has changed a lot since I moved here ill end up getting weaker…"_

He looked to his left and saw a sign for a beef barbeque as he walked to it he hoped it wasn't busy he doesn't like eating around people. He brushed the door open and walked inside to notice it was a self cook place where they bring you the meat and you cook at the grill top that was built into your table. Smiling to himself he walked to a window booth. Placing his bag inside the booth he sat down next to it and as he turned around there was a young girl already standing at the table.

"Hello my name is Moegi how may I help you?" she said brightly she was tall and slender her posture showed that she was strong physically despite her appearance. Her skin was pale except her cheeks were rosy red which matched her red hair that was tied up in two tails.

"Hi I need some cold tea and two orders of beef cutlets please" he told her as he turned back to his bag to pull out a scroll which he placed on the table.

As she turned to walk away she was puzzled. _"Cold tea? Ive never heard of that before…well customers is always right." _Walking into the kitchen she walked up to her brother handing him the order slip to which he have a puzzled look.

"Cold tea? Who on earth would do that?" he asked his little sister with an odd look.

"I have no idea but Ive never seen him before but he seems to be a ninja he wears a leaf headband on his head and hes reading a ninjutsu scroll." She said before she put ice into the pitcher of tea that she was going to take to her customer. As she walked out Choji walked to the door and opened it to look at this person his sister was mentioning. Seeing a teenage boy who has hair very similar to Hatake he figured it was some relative of his so he went back to grab the order of cutlets.

Walking out towards the table with the plate in hand he made his way to the boy. Setting the plate down he sat down on the other side of the table to only get a questioning glance from the boy.

"Hey young man hows Kakaski?" he asked in a cheery tone to which the boy even looked more puzzled. "Whos kakaski?" the boy asked who was completely confused in who this man was or who he was asking for.

"Wait you mean you don't know Kakaski Hatake?" he asked in a odd tone. "His family is the only one to ever have hair like yours in the elemental nations that Ive heard of are you sure your not related?" he asked wondering who this boy was.

Zacc was going to talk before another man walked up to the table and he guessed this must have been the man who he was talking about since he had silver hair just like he did. "Oi hey Choji I noticed you were asking this boy about me and I must say you are correct my family is the only one in the world to possess this hair color" he said with an eye smile.

"Do you even know who I am old man?" he asked in a bored tone since he was going to have to do his introduction yet again today which he hated to do.

"O?..." he said looking at Zacc. "You are Zacc Grimm genin sent for the West to join the ranks of the Konoha village Hidden in the Leafs." Am I correct?" he said with another eye smile as he looked at him.

"How do you know any of this old man?" he said with hesitation. Kakaski simply look at him "I was Hokage before my student Naruto I am the Rodiame Hokage before I retired and how I know who you are I would think if one of my last living family ties came to Konoha. Tell me what your clans surname is from and what is your clan animal?"

"My name is from the Grimm a common folklore in my home land about the death god and my clan's animal is the dog." He said in amazement at this older man who hid one of his eyes under his headband.

"You see I am a very far distant relative of yours you see when your ancestors split into the Grimm clan the other four families become separate as well one of them being the Hatake family. Our summons are all dogs not on the same level of your summons I promise and none other got the kekki genkki the Grimm's possess. You see we were descended from Rikuduo Sennin except the first Grimm was as you know the great ancestor the Elemental Sage who then split his powers evenly among his sons to form the other sages and allow the kekki genkki to exist." Hatake finished with another eye smile before walking away. "Nice seeing you Choji and Ill see you around Zacc.

Zacc's jaw hit the floor and there was no way it was coming up anytime soon. His mind was just blown not only does he have a relative here but someone out of the home land knows his family history in such great detail and even knows the summons. Only the clan head was allowed to use the summoning technique. Choji looked at the boy across from him and laughed. "You look like your about to have a heart attack" he joked only to get his attention. "Now ive leave you alone to eat I got more then I wanted to this conversation. Enjoy your meal and we enjoy your patronage." The heavy set man said before he got up and returned to the kitchen.

Zacc reached down and grabbed his tea. Bringing it to his lips he drank deeply before he set the meat on the grill. The meat sizzled on the hot iron grating of the grill. Looking down at the scroll he read over his next big project something he hoped to have done sooner. Reaching over his the chopsticks he flipped the meat. The restaurant was as busy as he thought it would be considering it was a Saturday afternoon.

He finished eating his meal as the customers can and went through the food establishment. Drinking the rest of his tea he sat his money on the table and left a small tip for his waitress because of how cheery and service was. Maybe this place wasn't so bad as he once thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out into the sun he looked up at the Hokage tower and decided to head there since he had a question for his new Hokage. He jumped up to the rooftop that belonged to the dining place he was just at setting his bag down and made five signs ending in the tiger. **Seal** he said before the seal appeared on the ground and his bag disappeared. _"I really hope that got sent to my room instead of back home…"_ he thought but quickly dismissed it from his mind as he turned to jump towards the tower in the distance. As he traveled he looked at the crowds of people. Star crossed lovers, children, wives and husbands, and even ninja covered the paved streets of his new town. Even few shinobi who wanted to escape traffic of the buys streets were hoping roof tops. He noticed they gave him a glance since he was new and not everyone has his special hair color.

Arriving at the tower he jumped down from the roof he was standing on and walked to the door. Pushing the door open he preceded to the front desk where a young girl he knew was sitting. "O hi Kamin what are you doing here?"

She perked up when she heard his voice and looked up from her magazine she was reading. "O hi Zacc I work here when tousan needs someone to fill in when someone in sick. Why are you here?" she asked her new teammate as she looked into his deep golden tinted amber eyes.

"Well I wanted to talk to your father about something that I needed help with is he busy?" he asked her only to get a laugh from the blonde. "Whats so funny?" he asked clearly confused at her laughter.

"My dad busy? O Boy will you learn…but just go up and see him im sure he will like that your making your at home in the village." She said with her trade mark foxy smile that was similar to her fathers without the whisker marks of course.

As he turned to walk away he stopped himself to notice Kamin was already looking down reading again. Her hair shone in the light it was so enchanting in the light. _"Shes so cute….I cant believe theres someone here like her…"_ he thought until Kamin noticed she was still standing there she turned to him. Snapping out of his thoughts he blushed slightly which Kamin noticed and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

"Kamin I almost forgot if you want to train ill be at the training ground tomorrow the majority of the day if you want to join me." He said in a hurry as he spun around on his heel and hurried down the hall to the stairs.

She watched him walk away, _"Why was he blushing?"_ she thought until another thought crossed her mind which made her whole face turn red and she went lax hitting her head on the desk just as her mother walked into the room.

"Sweetheart whats the matter are you ok?" her kaasan asked as she walked up to the desk. Kamin jumped out of her chair from her kaasan's voice and quickly sat in her chair again and waved her hands defensibly "O no kaasan I am just fine" she said laughing only to look away slightly.

"_Shes blushing I wonder who this boy is"_ mrs Uzuamaki thought to herself as she handed her daughter her lunch box. "Here you forgot this sweetheart I had time and thought I should bring it to you."

"Thank you kaasan I was getting hungry" the blonde look alike of the pink haired woman said as she took it from her kaasan.

"So my motherly intuition is telling me your blushing from a boy" Sakura said with a sly smile. Kamin turned a dark crimson worse than before. Turning to leave but not before she picked on her daughter one last time. "Kamin dear you should bring him around sometime if he has such an effect on you if your this red." She laughed as she walked out of the tower lobby. Kamin's head hit the desk _"How does she know these things?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc walked up the last flight of stairs to see the missions director sitting at his desk filing through a stack of papers. Walking passed the admin he knocked on the Hokage's door. Only to hear the usual come in from the Hokage he turned the door handle and walked inside.

The Nanadiame was sitting at his desk reading through a scroll of some sorts before looking up to notice who was visiting him.

"O hey Zacc what brings you to my office?" he asked. He was wearing his usual ninja attire covered by his white cloak with orange flames along the base and sleeves with the kanji for toad on the back. His hat was resting on his desk.

"I had a question more on a personal matter pertaining to a type of training." The silver haired teen said and this really caught the attention of the fox marked man in the chair.

"Oi is this so?" he questioned giving him his signature foxy smile highlighting his whiskers marks on his face.

"Well I know your famous from the Yondiame's technique which he gifted to his only son…." He trailed off to only be cut off by Naruto.

"And you wish to know how to do the steps of the Rasengan so you can learn to create your own original technique since my technique using the mastery of chakra manipulation and shaping." He stated with a toothy grin. Zacc was dumbfounded how these Konoha ninja can know so much despite how dumb they come off as. "You know I am pretty smart even though all of my friends beg the differ." He laughed and got out of his chair. He went to the cabinet that was built into the wall on Zacc's left and opened up cabinet. Reaching inside he grabbed out a manila folder and handed it to Zacc. It was labeled Classified.

Zacc gave him a dumbfounded look before questioning his choice. "Hokage-sama this is a classified folder…" he trailed off to only gain another smile from his leader.

"You know Zacc you remind me of someone I use to know and damn was he a jackass" he laughed only to get glare from the boy before continuing "He was a genius just like you are and a truly gifted shinobi and I believe that if I help the younger generation perform the best they can that we all will benefit…..besides That's only some notes on the theories and exercises on chakra manipulation and shaping you didn't think I'd really give you the steps to do my families technique" he said with a laugh.

"I guess not Hokage-sama it was just odd was all" he said looking down at the folder. "Also I would like to have all jutsu scrolls on the styles Scorch, water, crystal, ice, dust, and wood style jutsu since I can not perform any of these yet but basically I never got that far in my training." This got the blonde confused.

"Sasuke alerted me you can use the Storm style why do you need the water jutsu scrolls?" he asked his shinobi.

"Well you see…" he trailed as the rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "I can only do Storm techniques because it only requires the water concept and affinity you don't actually have to know any of the jutsus…" he said in slight embarrassment since it was his clan's natural born talent to know all the elements.

The fox man simiply laughed at him "Well ill let you check them out of the library but only three scrolls at a time and I want your sensei to supervise you when your training with these understood? He directed him to which he received a nod of acknowledgement. "Very well now if you excuse me I have a date with the god of all foods" the man said only for Zacc to raise an eyebrow at him. "Also don't tell anyone where I went" he said before he flashed out of the room with a golden flash.

Zacc was in awe "Was that the Hiraishin? he said in amazement it was his first time seeing the teleport jutsu in use or any kind of teleportation jutsu in the matter. He clenched his fist around the folder and left the room to head to the training field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the path to the a training field he decided to take the split in the road to another field instead of his usual field for once for a change of pace. He figured Kamin wouldn't visit today since she worked so he didn't have to worry about her showing up. Soon another field came into sight like his squads usual training ground there was three posts located near the far end of the field next to a river except unlike his field this one had a river running through it and a sand pit in one corner. Walking into the field he saw someone laying down on the grass with their hands before their head. IN his curiousity he walked up to the person.

Nearing his approach he noticed it was a young boy with black hair pulled into a high pony tail similar to a pineapple. Wearing light green ninja attire that had a darker green trim his head band was tried around his right shoulder their eyes appeared to be closed. As he got close the person spoke.

"You know Emi you aren't that sneaky try again some another time I don't feel like training im taking a nap." The boy said in a bored tone as if he didn't like Emi.

Stopping where he was he asked "O so do you not like Emi? She appeared to be a very nice girl just taste in clothing to I should thank her again next time I see her." He said hoping to gain this guys attention.

Working in his endeavor the genin opened his eyes and looked at the new arrival "Your not Emi in fact I don't even know you and yet you wear a headband." Thinking for a moment his brain kicked in. "O that's right your Grimm the new shinobi that transferred here" he said closing his eyes and relaxing again.

Zacc was dumbfounded yet again "How does everyone know me already I haven't even been here for a month and everyone knows me and I know like a dozen people give or take." This only got the boy to smile.

"My name is Neo Nara I am the son of Shikamaru and Temari Nara, don't take it personally I have the IQ over one seventy five. So are you just going to stand there or you going to lay down." He said in a bored tone that seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. Zacc didn't to lay down next to the Nara and close his eyes. "What brings you to my squads training ground anyways?" the genius asked the foreigner.

"Well I was going to train for a while but I wanted a change of scenery so I wandered here and ended up lying down instead. " Zacc said as he started to relax. "So why did you think I was Emi at first?"

Neo sighed "troublesome" he said in a mutter. "Well she usually bothers me about one thing or another we've been friends since we were little because of our parents but I like me peace and quiet" said the Nara before yawning and relaxing even more.

"I should be training but a nap does sound nice you're not so bad Nara" said the silver haired boy before he started to nod off.

Neo grinned "Your just as lazy as I am it seems this could be a beautiful friendship" he said before he nodded off as well. Wasting the day away instead of training like a responsible genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin walked out the door of the Kage tower her shift was over and she couldn't wait to go home and relax since she just got back from a long mission. Walking through the streets of Konoha on her way home she noticed couples in the streets. Holding hands and showing affection in public. She had never had a boyfriend before and unlike her father was a clueless dobe when it came to romantic life. Being a girl she was very emotional and day dreamed of having something special like her tousan and kaasan. They have told her stories of how they use to be friends and even team memebers that her kaasan use to chase after her sensei and later to realize that what she truly wanted and needed was exactly in front of her the whole time. She doesn't blame her kaasan though she's heard stories from everyone of how her tousan was as a kid and couldn't even imagine her tousan acting that childish when though he still acts like he's her age at times.

As she started to walk she started to get lost in her thoughts. _"No one was ever caught my eye before not like he has…hes not handsome and hes so elegant"_ getting lost in her thoughts as she looked slightly down as she walked she didn't even notice who was walking her way.

"Hi Kamin whats the matter?" her friend asked her as she noticed she was deep in thought.

Looking up to her friend and smiling brightly and slightly embarrassed "O nothing Akemi I was just wondering about a few things." She said with a laugh. Her friend was almost her height about an inch shorter than her. She gets her looks from her mother her long light lavender hair rained down past her shoulders. She was slender and trim with nice sized hips for her age. Wearing her ninja capri pants that were a dark suede color that matcher her large dark colored jacket she wore. Kamin always thought she shouldn't wear such large clothes but she knew why and frankly she was jealous of her friend. Akemi developed much earlier then must girls like her mother already being a decent sized C cup while only being 13, she also inherited she mothers insecurity and nervousness. One thing that made her stand out more than usual was her pupil less white eyes.

Akemi smiled at her "Say Kamin if you're not busy I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake and hangout like old times we haven't don't that in awhile" she asked with a nervous shake in her voice towards the end.

Kamin smiled sweetly at her friend of course she was tired but she did miss her friend. "Of course Akemi lets go" as she walked with Emi down to the park on the west side.

They got to the end of the street they were on that opened open into a park. Trees were here and there and parents were playing with their kids. Walking on a dirt path towards their destination they started to ramble on about who was doing what and the newest gossip.

"Did you know that Emi said she found a boy she liked and that shes totally crushing on this guy" Akemi said with a chuckle. "Emi has always been swooning over boys sometimes I worry about her" the Hyuuga heiress said with a sigh.

Her friend caught her attention now she knew Emi had certain tastes and she didn't think there was anyone that would gain her attention since she already dated a hand full of the boys they knew. "Boy, what boy?" Kamin asked with genuine curiosity remembering how she herself was crushing on someone.

"I have no idea I started to tune her out after a while she may be my cousin but she does get annoying sometimes. She mentioned something about a new boy in town that's a genin with silver hair" said Akemi as she walked next to the water's edge.

Kamin stopped her in tracks and her heart started to race. _"Does she mean Zacc? But…but…"_ she thought in panic as her eyes dropped down and had a sad look in them. Akemi noticed that her friend wasn't behind her anymore and turned to look at her. She noticed that Kamin looked sad about something then she remember what she just said.

"Kamin do you know who Emi was talking about?" she asked with innocence in her voice trying to see if she would react.

She just stood there until said decided to talk again. "Hai, his name is Zacc he was placed on my team to replace Sato he's from the West his parents sent him here to be a shinobi." Akemi walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Kamin your more beautiful than Emi I'm sure this boy will pick you over her any day" she said with a smile. Kamin stiffed and turned a brilliant side of red. Her eyes went wide and just looked at her. While Akemi only giggled at her. "O come on Kamin we've been best friends since we were littleyou didn't think I would notice when you're crushing on someone?" she said with a sly smile.

All Kamin could do was blush and she was at a loss for words but when her friend started to walk again by the water's edge she only followed and got lost in her thoughts. She was grateful for her best friend. _"I can only hope so."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc awoke feeling slightly refreshed as he stretched on the ground. He noticed that Neo was still there with his eyes closed. He must have been asleep at least an hour or two but it was still the late afternoon so he didn't nap the whole day away looking up at the clouds only for his new friend to startle him since he assumed he was asleep still.

"You know the clouds are lucky they get to be lazy all day. Such a troublesome thing it is" said the dark user as he lounged about in the summer. "So did you want to get some training in? My kaasan will kill me if I don't actually do anything she's troublesome."

Zacc could only laugh at him. "You that scared of your mommy Neo?" as he chuckled at him.

"Hey I dare you to say that after you meet her. Shes a lunatic." He said with a sigh as he sat up.

Zacc did the same and pulled out the folder he got from the Kage. Sitting it down between them he opened it up and handed on of the papers to him. "You're a genius well then how about you help me develop something really cool." He said with a smirk.

Neo read the title and raised an eyebrow _"Chakra manipulation and shaping theories?"_ Looking up at the boy across from him "You really want to make your own jutsu?" he asked with disbelief in his voice. Zacc could only smile as he took out another set of notes and started to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time skip 3 hours

Training field 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well these notes are confusing and I am a genius some of the things that he writes in here don't even make sense" said the Nara as he continued to read through the notes. "But hey I'm not going to argue with him he is a Kage for a reason" he looked up to the boy sitting across from him who ws himself reading through a stack of papers. "So I never asked but what's with hair and eye color? Who also appear to be much older than the other genin our age and I know Im older then you my squad had to read over your report to make sure he knew our new comrade.

Zacc only looked up at him and laughed "You see I am from the Grimm clan from the Western countries and I process the Omniton kekki genkki" he said waiting for the other's response.

Neo's eyes widen in shock he heard read a book of fables about rare bloodlines that were fabled to exist and he never thought this one was real because of how powerful it truly was. Taking notice to this he explained more. "You see my family is a descendant of the Rikuduo Sennin who in truth had four children. You know the first three were the Uchiha, the Senju, and the nameless lineage of the owners of the Rinnagen. The other was given the perfect control over the elements and nature itself. The Senju gaining the great strength and chakra were naturally born with a connection to the world since they passively thrived off of nature chakra that's why they have the kekki genkki of the Wood Style." Looking to neo to make sure he was following along before he continued. "Now this fourth son had five children of his own but only one inherited his mastery of the elements. This new master became the legendary and fabled Elemental Sage who adopted the Grimm surname when moving to the other side of the world because of his summons and physical qualities." pausing waiting for his new friend to process this information.

Neo thought for a moment taking in all of the news to him still in a small shock of who was sitting before him. "Continue" he simply said waiting for the other.

Closing his eyes he continued, "Now when this ancestor had children he had five of them. Oddly enough each of them to expertly control all of the elements however each on perfectly bonded to one of them. As the generations continued some weren't born with the kekki genkki placing them into our branch family and some who did have the kekki genkki were still placed into the branch families because of what style those were able to master. You see the only ones allowed to be in the main family are those you master one of the original five elements even though there are sages for all of the elements and their combinations. Those who become sages for the main five are the most powerful and come do things that only exist in legends. I myself was in the main branch."

To this neo raised an eyebrow "Then what element are you mastered in?" hoping to get a better response then what he would get.

Zacc started to look away and rub the back of is his head. "Well you see I don't know yet, the element choses you your born with it by when it fully manifests we're told that the element that you possess will consume your body and change you." He said catching his breathe. "However many can master one element but only one sage for each can exist at one time, just because you master it doesn't mean you gain full control over it only one sage per element is born at a time. My oldest brother was the Earth sage while my second oldest brother is the lightning sage. There are only four of us in the main branch so unless my parents have another kid which is unlikely someone in the branch family will join the main one at some point like usual since there has to be a sage for each element at one time."

Neo thought about what he just said. _"He said his oldest brother was the sage of earth. Im guessing he died I better not mention it or else something bad may happen."_ Ending his thoughts he thought he had a pretty good understanding of how this all worked now. "So if your brothers are those sages then who are the other three? Neo asked in in hesitation hoping he wouldn't be crossing a line since he realized something must of happened to his brother.

Zacc raised an eyebrow "Curious are you? Well my tousan is the Fire Sage while the Water Sage is my little brother even though he was injured and he isn't able to be a shinobi anymore."

Nara tensed sensing he did what he was trying to avoid. "Im sorry I didn't mean to asked personal things like this"

Zacc only looked at him and chuckled "O its alright I never liked Adam anyways hes a spoiled brat as it is" as he gathered the papers and placed them back in the folder. "I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't a main branch sage I haven't gained an element yet and you usually get it when your about a genin it starts out as a passive control ability." Standing up he waited for Neo to stand up.

After Neo stood up they walked back towards the gates of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin finally departed from her childhood friend for the day it was refreshing to see her old friend since they were both busy being shinobi. The streets were near empty and it was getting dark the street lights had finally came on. As she walked to her house on the north east side of the village she didn't even notice who was behind her.

Zacc was lost in thought as he walked down the street all the notes he read today he was trying to make sense of it all but it seemed to be nothing but a jumbled mess. Snapping from his daze he looked up to see something gain his attention. In front of him there was a girl walking with her back to him she was golden blonde hair and a nice slender body. Her hips swayed as she walked. The girl was wearing black spandex short that were partly covered by her shirt that had long tailed going down the front and back of her body. (Sakura's outfit from shippuden) As he walked behind her his eyes slightly wandered down to look at her butt. _"Wow…I wonder who she is.." _

As he was thinking his foot caught an upraised stone in the street causing him to almost trip. Hearing this she turned around to face her teammate. "Zacc what are you doing out so late?" so asked him wondering what he was doing.

Zacc turned a bright red, he was checking out his teammate who he never realized was this enchanting. Kamin noticed his blush and she turned a bright pink. "Umm Zacc is everything alright?" she asked in a small squeak clearly flustered.

He was at a loss for words until something came out and it was the one thing he dreaded. "Your so beautiful.." At this Kamin not only did she turn from a bright pink to a dark red her eyes opened wide shock.

"_DID HE JUST SAY THAT?!"_ she screamed in her head as her mouth hanged open in surprised. Her hands came together over her mouth sending Zacc the wrong message.

Zacc suddenly thought she didn't like him like that. After a life like he had how could he ever have a normal life let alone a relationship? "Umm goodnight Kamin see your tomorrow…" In a fluster he jumped into the rooftop and sprinted home. She could only stood there in shock as she turned on her heels and sprinted home as fast as she could.

As she entered her family compound she ran straight through the door and ran for the stairs on the opposite side of the house. As she passed through the living room where her parents were sitting there noticed the color of their daughters face and only could raise an eyebrow since she was gone before they could speak.

Naruto simply looked at his wife "Well looks like you have a job to do because if I do it ill mess it up" he said with a laugh before returning to the scroll he was reading.

Sakura could only retort "Fine let the mother handle this, but by the way _dear_ you would mess it up you baka." She said with a stare at her husband.

He could only raise an eyebrow "Is that so mrs Uzuamaki?" he asked in a begging tone. To only receive a deadpanned stare from his better half. "Be that way" he said as he tackled her and started to tickle her."

Kamin finally made it to her room were she crashed onto the bed. Her minded raced as did her heart she could barely breathe. _"Did he really say that? Does he like me? Am I crazy? What should I do?.."_ she thought as sleep finally overcame the exhausted blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc reached the dorm complex, jumping up to his balcony he opened the sliding door and slammed it shut to only run to his bed and hid under the covers. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that?" he asked himself out loud like a crazy person. As he lay there he eyes got heavy and the darkness finally overcame his mind. Ending his fitful mind and sending him into the blanket of bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Ok here is the next chapter it was done super early! Here was the fluff and character development as promised. I even decided to start the romance between the two a bit early but don't fret it won't go anywhere for a while. I chose the direct and cheesy hopeless romantic path for both of them. Its better then way and its more entertaining to write. **

**So like I said before reviews and ideas are welcome. Also sorry its only 6.5k words its 4am and Im slightly tired and just wanted to finish it I was planning on slightly over 10k but with this chapter compared to the other it would be slightly odd or it is to me anyways. **

**REVIEW MY STORIES I KNOW YOUR READING THIS IT TELLS ME SO!**

**Btw get ready to see some random and famous OC's from other Naruto fanfic writers just for a cheap laugh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Events**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Alright well this chapter should please you or so I hope it will explain a few more things and again it is a fluff chapter but these fluff chapters lead to something important and I'm sure all of you can guess what I'm talking about without and problems.**

**Ok ENJOY!**

**Also I forgot to mention something in the clan explanation that Zacc gave Neo. If one of sages died the power manifests into someone else.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ringing of the little blue noise box awoke the beast from its slumber. His eyes opened slightly as he groaned wishing he didn't have to get up. Slowly he stretched out and twist his body into various positions to awaken his muscles and loosen his body up from his deep sleep. Pushing the button on the top of his morning nemesis he reached to get out of bed only to roll too hard and flop down on the floor face first.

Laying there for a couple seconds waiting for it to register in his mind "Ouch…" he whined slowly as he worked up the courage to get up. Finally pushing himself up he made his way to the bathroom. Finally getting there he undressed sloppily. Making his way to the shower he turned on the hot water in the shower and waited for it to heat up. Once it was warm he climbed inside and rested his head on the wall as the water rained down on him massaging his tense body with the tender heat.

"_Did I really say that to her?..."_

Finishing his shower he walked back to his room where he got dressed. Once he put on his shirt he walked into his closet to fetch some things from his backpack. Before leaving he grabbed a small breakfast to take with him he wasn't feeling hungry knowing the dread he would have to face at the training ground. Walking out to his balcony he pushed off into the sky to jump through the rooftops to meet his team.

He passed through the bustling streets of the village when hooping from rooftop to rooftop. As he was about to jump to the ground to run to the gates he looked down and saw a spotlight of golden blonde on the ground in front of him. His heart started to beat fast and his breathe became shallow. Tensing up he hit himself in the gut to remind himself to breathe. _"Shit I need to go now"_ he thought as he turned it up a gear and super jumped from the edge of the last building the entire gap to the gates for him to hit the ground rolling. Rolling back onto his feet he sprinted through the woods until he got to his teams assigned field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha's favorite kage's daughter was walking to meet her team at the training field. She walked down the main road leading out of the village. She was dressed in her usual blue blouse and black spandex shorts. As she walked she looked ahead but wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was somewhere else _"Did he really say that or did I just want to hear it?"_ she thought to herself as she walked. IN fact it was the only thing had been on her mind since she woke up there wasn't another thought to even enter her mind. As she walked she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into someone.

"O im so sorry please forgive me" Kamin said as she turned to the person she ran into only to realize who it was. Emi Hyuuga was dressed in a white Chinese style button up blouse with black capri pants, her weapon holsters were on her hips and she had her hair up in a bun with her bangs hanging down today.

"Hello Emi Im sorry I didn't see you there" said the blonde apologized to her classmate. She only turned to her friend and smiled brightly.

"Kamin its ok it happens." She chuckled lightly at her; Emi had her mother's attitude and was very outgoing. Kamin has always wondered what brought her parents together since they seem so different but yet they have such a great marriage. "Hey were you heading out to meet your team? If so we can always walk together if you want its always good to have company" she said as she turned to start walking again figuring she would follow her. As Kamin followed her friend she couldn't help of think of what Akemi told her the night before. _"Emi said she found a new boy she was totally crushing on. Sometimes I worry about her though she always swoons over boys" _as she heard her friends words ring fresh in her mind.

Emi was walking next to her fellow genin and friend and wanted to do nothing but talk about her passion. Her parents wonder sometimes if their teammate affected her to be like since he had such a weird attitude to life and was always upbeat and yelling about being youthful. "Lee taught me a new stance and I cant wait to try it against sensei in practice o will she be surprised" said her friend with to much enthusiasm. Kamin only sighed, much like how her father is obessed with the idea of fate and her mother was with weapons. Emi Hyuuga loved taijutsu and the thrill of close hand to hand combat her friend thought she was so odd. Since she had such a girly girl appearance and attitude to most things no one ever expected her to have such a passion. As her friend rambled on about all of these things she was only pretending to be listening to she keep thinking about what she should do.

Kamin and Emi walked out of the gates of the village to head to the training grounds. Finally Emi seemed to quiet down and walk in silence well except that she was humming a tune of some sorts it didn't sound similar to her.

"Emi can I ask you a question?" she said finally breaking the almost silence between the two. Only for her friend to look at her with a smile waiting for her to ask the question looking at her to convey she was listening to her. "Akemi told me you liked another boy and I was wondering who it was.." she trailed off kind of looking down as she finished talking. Emi was confused this wasn't like Kamin to be so shy and nervous about anything. It was foreign to her and didn't know how to respond exactly since this was definitely new to her.

"Why what's wrong Kamin? You seem upset…" Emi asked her friend with care as she was worried about her. Until her mind finally pieced it together. Emi gave her friend a gentle smile "Kamin if you really like him so much he's all yours I'm your friend and we have been for so long. I've never known you to be so enamored by a boy and it's refreshing." Emi spoke until she paused to see how her friend took it. She couldn't believe her ears she perked up instantly at those words her eyes wide in disbelief.

"_Did she really just say that? Emi the same girl who has gotten into fights over boys with the majority of girls in our graduating class."_ She thought to herself and on queue as if she read her mind.

"Yes Kamin I know my past with boys and the trouble I've gotten into. However I wasn't friends with those girls like I am with you besides I only think he's cute" she stopped before she gave her a sly smile. "After all I can see your in love with this boy" she teased her friend. Her friend's face turned from its usual lightly tanned color to a dark purple she could feel all of her blood in her body going to her face. She had never been this embarrassed before she almost fainted. Forgetting to breathe the fresh breathe of air was sucked into her when Emi gave her a hug. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" she said with a wink. She started to walked again noticing she was falling behind she caught up with her friend.

After walking down the path in silence a few more minutes they finally said goodbye each taking a different direction when the road forked. Soon after she walked into the opening of the clearing in field 37 to see the others were already there.

Her sensei was throwing kunai with Haruto trying to do redirection and deflection techniques with them while Zacc was sitting with his back to her. He appeared to be reading through something she could only guess it was a jutsu scroll. As she walked up Haruto noticed she finally showed up when she neared the two throwing kunai she was surprised her sensei didn't say anything about her being the last one there.

"Hey blondie what took you so long? Your usually the first one here" said Haruto as he was curious since he is never here before Kamin unless his mother threatens him to leave earlier. She knew full well about his crazy mother she had a reputation to be a psycho.

Sasuke looked to his late genin "Kamin your late that's not like you, regardless I want you to work on your wind affinity exercises so you can learn higher level jutsu." he said as he turned back around to explain some new technique to Haruto that involved throwing a volley of kunai and allowing his to hit ones from certain angles with another kunai to change their direction. "Now Haruto watch closely this is something I learned from a great shinobi." Throwing the kunai he reappeared the in the air above them releasing another volley. Each new projectile met another sending them in a new direction with the added force of the last volley. Haruto watched in amazement as it one hit a target's bulls eye.

Kamin was walking over to a spot in the field where she could practice her wind exercises she sat roughly fifth teen feet in front of Zacc. Grabbing a leaf from the tree behind her back he focused her chakra into it. Releasing a small burst into it she found she control had gotten better than last time. She could fully cut through the leaf. Raising an eyebrow to the leaf she turned it over in her hand. _"Great what now…"_ she thought till a voice snapped her out of it.

"Kamin come here Ill show you another exercise" he said standing up and started to walk towards here. As she stood up Zacc walked past here and passed his hand onto the tree. He just simply stood there as if waiting for something. Suddenly there was a gentle breeze and Zacc removed his hand was walked behind Kamin. As Kamin was starting to look away from the tree the top half of the tree above where Zacc had his hand started to slide off of the base of the tree. Kamin's eyes went wide and her mouth went agape.

Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow as he watched _"Such control and power but he seems weak with it compared to his other skills"_ he started to walk over to Zacc while replacing his kunai into his pouch.

Haruto dropped his weapons "You have to be fucking with me" he said as he looked at the downed tree he slowly but surely followed his sensei.

The raven only sighed at his student "Haruto what would your father think if he heard you using your mother's dirty language" as he approached the other two he cleared his throat. "Impressive Zacc but I don't think Kamin could do such a thing."

Zacc could only raise an eyebrow "Sensei you traditionally do this training with a large rock but a tree is much softer then a boulder that's why she should do it.

Sasuke only chuckled "I'll guess ill take your word for it since im not a wind affinity. Come on Zacc show me all the new ninjutsu in your arsenal your willing to show me." He said waiting for his response hoping to get the answer he wanted. With that Zacc stood out and on queue his sensei flashed to the opposite field of the field waiting for him. "Now come at me with the intent to kill not to be flashy." He said with his famous smirk.

Zacc only smiled darkly "Will do….sensei." Zacc put his hands into the monkey, the ox, the boar, and then the ram. _"What style is this?"_ thought Sasuke watching with his sharingan active he couldn't recognize the type of jutsu he was using so it must have been one of the rare combination styles. His eyes widened when Zacc said the jutsu. **Crystal Release: Jade Prison** a crystalline structure engulfed his body up to his neck. His tried to struggle to get out but couldn't move his body. This is when he noticed Zacc had his left hand in the half ram seal. **Crystal Release Jade Hexagonal Shuriken** he said with a giant purple see through appeared in his right hand and in one quick motion he threw it at top speeds spinning towards the raven.

Sasuke was about to panic since these were very powerful jutsu however he did know the style's weakness. Channeling high frequency lightning chakra into his body he then grinded his teeth releasing the energy in a powerful sound wave shattering the jutsu. Dodging the shuriken with ease now that he was free he then appeared next to his student.

"Wow you already learned two new jutsu today im impressed" he congrated his student who was breathing very heavily.

Smiling slightly "problem is that this style is so taxing on me those two jutsu alone are high chunin level but they feel like top rate jonin jutsu to me. He said as he sat down trying to recover his breathe. Haruto turned to look at the two.

"Hey! I want to new a new jutsu.." he said sounding kind of left out. His teacher could only smirk at his student. He remembered how when he was a genin his sensei would only focus on him because he got to absent minded with his vow to his late friend about raising and protecting the Uchiha clan and with him being the last member at the time he got all of his attention. Not wanting to have a repeat of Sakura he decided it was for the best.

"OK Haruto ill teach you something really cool" he said walking over to Haruto but not before glancing over to the young blonde attempting to cut a tree in half only to get frustrated. "Zacc go help Kamin and when you're done you two can go for the day" he said as he started to explain a new jutsu to Haruto.

Laying on the ground with his arms spread out so he looked like he was going to make a snow angel he glanced over to Kamin. She seemed to not understand the difference between the leaf and the tree. "Kamin come over here and lay down ill give you a hint" he said as he closed his eyes and waited for her.

She looked over at him and paused for a moment. This was the first time he talked to her today and she thought he would completely ignore her. Gaining her courage she walked over to him and laid down I a similar fashion. She closed her eyes and waited. She could only hear the faint breathe of his and he appeared to be napping. _"What the hell am I supposed to be doing?"_ she thought to herself clearly thinking he was messing with her and trying to nap doing training.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" she asked him waiting for an answer. Clearly growing impatient.

"Kamin stop being so impatient, relax and listen to your surroundings" he said before he appeared to fall asleep again.

Doing as she was told he started to relax her body and as she did so she could breathe more easily. She could hear the wind around her the currents and the breeze pushing passed in the air above here. That's when she noticed something. Her chakra acted like the wind did she could feel is moving as a breeze does through her body the gentle pushing and pull of the currents. "No freaking way…" she said as he opened her eyes and sat up.

Zacc could only chuckle as he sat up "Did you finally notice it?" he said as he simply looked at her with a small smirk. "You see everone have a natural affinity to one elemental nature including myself and I process a kekki genkki that allows me to use any of them as I wish as long as I train for them. You see your primary nature is imprinted onto your chakra from the day your conceived. Your chakra pushes and flows like a wind current does because you're a wind affinity. Now everyone can learn more than one of the basic five natures even those with kekki genkki can learn a special style. This is why our chakra can be read by chakra paper to determine someone's element affinity." Pausing in his explanation to his teammate so she could process everything "Understand?"

She could only look at him she finally thought she understood. "Wait so if you process the Omniton what does your chakra feels like?" expecting to get a complicated and long winded answer she only got a loud sigh.

"You see everyone in my clan does have a natural affinity except this doesn't form unless one is chosen by that element to be a Sage. Now everyone is born to be a sage but the element only choses one at a time since only one sage per each can be in existence at once. It choses one that has the perfect qualities for that element and who's natural power with it is the strongest. You see my older brother is the Sage of lightning he could always manipulate lightning without jutsu and when he was chosen after our uncle was defeated in battle it was no surprise to us. It comes to those the most powerful in it, its more of a natural born destiny really." Pausing again to catch his breathe before he continued again. "However when we are younger or not chosen to be a Sage our chakra is similar to what stem cells are. Your mother is a doctor you should at least have a basis idea of what those are. You see imagine our chakra as a blank sheet we can force it to become whatever element we use because of our kekki genkki. However when our elemental powers truly unlock if we become a sage our chakra takes on the form on that element but we can still use the others….except for the polar opposite of our sage element" he said in a drug out matter.

Kamin raised an eyebrow "You mean if your brother is the sage of lightning he can't use water jutsu?" she questioned him.

Sighing again "exactly the same as the father being the fire sage he cant use it either its because of how our chakra changes after the process but we gain complete and utter control of our chosen element." Standing up he looked at Kamin "Alright sensei said we were done after this and frankly im hungry." He said as he slowly walked off.

Kamin thought there on the ground for a moment until she processed what he said. "Wait I have an idea!" she screamed happily as she chased after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin was dragging her teammate down the market district of town. He was very embarrassed there was a small blonde girl dragging him around like her puppet through town. Looking at all the funny looks and he even heard s few remarks as he passed by shops. One woman even had the nerve to say something about being young and in love. Zacc was still red in the face from that and it was a few minutes ago. Kamin didn't care she was screaming happily and acting like a little kid he could only sigh and go along with it.

Kamin must of found what she was looking for because she pulled them both into a small stand. Pushing pass the matting the stall was a small food bar of sorts where there was a few chairs in front of a bar stand. There was a young woman standing behind the bar in an apron with her brunette hair tied up into a bun.

"Hello Ayame what are today's specials?" the blonde asked in a merrily tone as she sat down. Zacc following her lead sat on the empty sit on her left.

The waitress didn't even turn around she must have been comfortable with Kamin to talk to her with her back turned like that it wasn't a good way to appeal to customers otherwise. "The specials today are miso and beef" she spoke as she turned around. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him sitting there. Amazed by his silver hair and his mesmerizing golden amber eyes she could there like a school girl. Considering she was only in her late thirties she was still very attractive. Here she was swooning over a genin who she thought was at least seventeen or eighteen and legal age in Konoha is sixteen. Zacc took notice to her stare and raised one eyebrow to show her he was watching her.

"Yes um may I take your orders?" she asked with a cheery and slightly embarrassed tone. Kamin of course was to wrapped up in her food orders to even notice what was happening.

"Ive have a miso ramen please!" she nearly screamed and fell out of her chair. Zacc looked at her with worry as he inched away from her. Hes never heard of this stuff called ramen and after seeing this he was certain he didn't want to. Ayame then looked to Zacc waiting for his order. She just ingored Kamin's outburst as if it was normal.

Sighing deeply as he looked down "Ill have the same please miss" he said in defeat it looks like he would have to try this stuff. Looking over to his blonde friend who was looking up with what he would call stars in her eyes as she waited for her food her mouth was agape and she was starting to drool. "Umm Kamin are you alright?..." he trailed off.

Snapping out of it and returning to normal she looked at him and simply blinked. "What are you talking about im fine."

"_You have got to be kidding me…all of these people are insane I swear"_ he thought to himself. In a few minutes Ayame place theyre food in front of them and wished them a good meal. Zacc broke apart his chops sticks and was about to start as he saw Kamin pretty much dive into the food head first.

Ayame noticed the look on his face and giggled at him. "Don't worry young man she gets it from her dad it's a family thing, you act like her mother the first time she brought her here you could tell she wasn't happy she inherited it from Naruto." Smiling brightly at the both of them well sort of Kamin was still devouring her food.

"Young man? Miss Ayame do you have any idea how old I am?" he asked already knowing this old perverts answer.

She was certainly surprised by his question to her. "You look about eighteen why?"

He only sighed and he took a bite of his food "Im thirteen" he said as he continued to eat already knowing what her facial expression must now look like.

Fortunately for Ayame Kamin raised her bowl and asked for more. This of course only made Zacc even look more dumbfounded. As the time passed Ayame was in the back doing something Zacc spaced out when she must of told them. Kamin was devouring yet again another bowl of this stuff. It wasn't half bad Zacc being a bigger kid and having more chakra then most he ate three bowls and Kamin ate six. He had no idea where she even put any of it she weighs like one hundred and ten pounds. She noticed him looking at her.

With a noodle hanging slightly out of her mouth she asked "What?" her eyes were wide with curiosity it must have been a side effect of this addiction to this salt filled noodle soup.

"O nothing" he just looked into her eyes. _"Shes so beautiful.."_ he thought to himself. Anyone else would of thought he was crazy but those eyes of hers had him stopping in his tracks. As Kamin set down her bowl she sighed happily as she stretched in her seat.

Looking to her friend "Did you like it? I told you it was A-MA-ZING!" she said happily giving him her foxy smile.

He only smiled gently at her "Ya it's not that bad" he said as he got up. Kamin following his lead got up and they paid for their food. Walking out into the streets they realized they were in there for at least two hours just enjoying each other's company. The sun was setting over the horizon the sky was lit with magnificent colors of orange, yellow, and purple. No one was out except for the people heading home for the day or the couples out for the night. Kamin simply looked to Zacc after looking at the other couple's in the street. _"I wish he would hold my hand like they do for them"_ she thought sadly but not showing it. She knew he would probably want to go home but she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Hey Zacc do you want to go for a walk around the lake?" she was hopefully. Zacc could hear it in her voice it made his heart beat fast but he didn't show it to her.

He simply turned to her and smiled "Sure but you need to lead I have no idea where its at."

This is where Kamin got an evil idea. Grabbing his hand she pulled him down the street always making sure to be in front of him or else he would let go of her hand. Unlike her father she was very bright and cunning like a true fox she was told her gets it from her mother. Zacc certainly wasn't struggling in keeping up with her and he certainly didn't know this was her idea from the start he didn't even think about the fact they were holding each other's hands. As they briskly walked down the empty streets of Konoha they came to a road that opened up into the park. He could see the water line in the distant as the very last light of the twilight reflected off its surface. She slowly to a walk as they approached the lake he stood next to her looking out across the water. Looking at her and how the lights of the water reflected onto her making her hair shine even more golden them before. It complimented her beautiful eyes. As they walked across the water's edge she didn't even notice her staring at him. She was only hoping for one thing in the world right now.

"So are you having a good time?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes. _"I pray he doesn't let go of my hand this feeling inside is so amazing"_ she thought as the butterflies churned in her stomach.

He gently smile and looked back at her "Ya I've had a great day so far.." he drug on to tease her.

She narrowed her eyes and her cheeks puffed up a little "O and Im not good enough for you?"

He was certainly surprised but her response hes cheeks started to turn a little red. "Umm…" was all he could say before she noticed the color of his face and started to blush herself. She quickly looked down and he started to walk around the lake more instead of going back to the road. They stood there in silence for a little while.

"_Why was he blushing?"_ she thought to herself _"Does he like me?" _she almost screamed in her heard. The feeling started to twinge her heart she felt warm she hasn't ever felt like this before it was starting to worry her. Up ahead of them the lake streamed off into a small creek that twisted through the park. Over the small split off of the lake there was a small wooden bridge. Zacc saw this and pulled them towards it, she wasn't objecting because he was still holding her hand. Stepping on the bridge he stopped half way across and she was next to him. The moon was now in the sky as the light of the white orb bounced off the water's surface he noticed how compelling she was. They stood there in silence again until she noticed he was staring at her. She turned to face him, when she did so his face turned red again. As if on cue she was flushed red again. They just both couldn't break the stare as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Words didn't exist at this place and time in their lives. He couldn't breathe from her stare and she was getting light headed she was about to faint. Slowly as the moon rose higher in the sky they inched closer and closer to each other. Their faces crept closer to one another. He could feel her breathe as it escaped her velvet ruby red lips. She could feel his body shaking from holding his hand. Slowly they inched closer and closer again. Until mere centimeters were the only thing separating them now until the world went silent and nothing else existed.

Their lips met one another. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck as they held the kiss. Seconds passed but to them that moment lasted a life time. As they held the kiss electricity ran through their bodies but they keep holding on to each other tightly.

The kiss soon ended they could only look at each other at a loss for words.

The only thing to escape their lips "Wow…" they said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In this moment in time there was someone watching them. On the opposite side of the lake hidden by the darkness of the trees Naruto sat with his back to a tall oak tree in the park. His wife sitting in front of him leaning on him with her head on his chest as he had her arms around her. His wife simply smiled as she kissed her husband.

"I guess we will have a new addition to the family" she said happily as she nuzzled his chest. Naruto only smiled at the two across the lake holding the kiss. He could remember his first kiss with Sakura as if it was still happening. He was truly happy his daughter was happy with someone even if it was simply their first kiss he could only imagine the future those two would have. As he closed his eyes and enjoyed the time alone he was having with Sakura.

"I love you Sakura" he said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you Naruto you baka" as she spoke into his chest. He could only smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Ok SUE ME! (please not really….) I couldn't help but do this chapter it was so fun to write it only took me an hour….surprising I know right….I would make it longer but knowing me I'd ruin it -_- **

**Anyways the next chapter will be another fluff but will not only introduce a few more people and things in the story but also the CHUNIN EXAMS! YAYAY! Sorry if I spoiled it for you even though it's the next chapters title…..**

**Remember review and comment on what you like, dislike, ideas, and what you want to see! **

**I know your reading…..I get the traffic reports….**

**Till next time on..**

**THE NEXT GENERATION!**


	6. Chapter 6

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

BTW here is a complete character's list of everyone you have met so far since I know I get so caught up in writing that I mess up details so I apologize.

**Characters List**

Original Generation

Naruto Uzuamaki – Nanadiame

Kakaski Hatake – Rodiame, retired shinobi

Sakura Uzuamaki – Chief of Medicine Konoha Hospital

Sasuke Uchiha – Reformed nukenin, jonin sensei

Choji Akimichi – jonin, family restaurant chef

Ino Uchiha – retired jonin, owns flower shop

Hinata Hyuuga- clan head

Shine Aburname- clan head

Kiba Inuzuka- clan head

Rock Lee- taijutsu master, tokubetsu jonin

Neji Hyuuga – weapon shops owner, jonin

Tenten Hyuuga – weapons shop owner, inactive jonin

Shikamaru Nara- jonin sensei

Temari Nara- wind jutsu trainer, house wife

Gaara of the Desert- Kazekage

Kankuro – deceased

Iruka Unimo- chunin teacher

Anko Unimo- special forces jonin

Hanabi Inuzuka – house wife, works at flower shop, retired jonin

Udon – chunin teacher

Tsunade Senju – retired, Godiame

Might Guy – deceased

Asuma Sarutobi – deceased

Kurenai Yuuhi – widow, jonin sensei, mother

Hideaki Sarutobi – son of Asuma and Kurenai, chunin (Ya I know I picked his name because I didn't know it so I made it up, since she was pregnant in shippuden I just made this up just go with it)

Konohamaru Sarutobi – Clan head jonin

Moegi Akimichi- waitress family restaurant, jonin

New Generation

Zacc Grimm – Squad 4 foreigner Age 13

Kamin Uzuamaki – Squad 4 (Naruto/Sakura) Age 13

Haruto Unimo – Squad 4 (Iruka/Anko) Age 13

Hajime Uchiha – Squad 5 (Sasuke/Ino) Age 13

Not known to you – Squad 5 Age 13

Akemi Hyuuga – Squad 5 (Hinata) Age 13

Neo Nara – Squad 2 (Shika/Temari) Age 13

Akihiro Akimichi – Squad 2 (Son of Choji) Age 13

Hikaru Yamanaka – Squad 2 (Cousin of Ino) Age 13

Emi Hyuuga – squad 8 (Neji/Tenten) (Tsuanami's twin) Age 14

Tsuanami – Squad 8 (Neji/Tenten) (Emi's twin) Age 14

Unknown – Squad 8

Here this might help you a little bit if I screw up again….haha

The adult next to their names are their parents btw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the best night in his life he was up early and already eating his breakfast. Sleeping like a baby after he returned home he awake early to a bright new day. The problems of his past were temporaliy forgotten because of his blonde teammate. Dressed in his usual combat attire he took the last bite of his toast before wiping down the counter.

"_OK apartment clean"_ he thought after looking around _"Check."_ Looking out his balcony to the sun lite rooftops of the village he thought about what would happen now after last night. He kissed his teammate, not only that but it was magical. For the first time in his life he felt like he matter to someone since his ojiisan passed away. Smiling at the thought of her beautiful smile he got lost in his thoughts. It was soon interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who it could be.." he sighed since last time he got a knock on the door it was just the half witt Uchiha boy. Walking over to the door and opening it revealed to him was the elder Uchiha. _"Great the OTHER one"_ he thought gloomily this might ruin his day.

"Zacc I want to take to you lets take a walk" said his sensei in a pleasant tone for once. _"Well that's new"_ deciding to accept he stepped outside the apartment and shut the door. Upon looking it he followed him through the hall way.

"You know I've noticed your change in attitude since you came here. What changed it" he asked as they turned to go down the stairs.

He thought about it for abit mainly thinking about the blonde "You know it was just the atmosphere of the village and my time here I guess" he sighed. Sasuke could only smirk at this. Once the two were outside his sensei led him down the street towards the north side of the residual district. The northern side of the district was where the clan compounds were located so he assumed he was being led to the Uchiha compound.

"Do you know why I'm a reformed nin Zacc" he asked him knowing he wouldn't get a real answer.

He thought about it for a moment before opening his mouth on a known sore subject because of how foul the rumors were. "It had something to do with your older brother murdering the Uchiha clan didn't it?"

Sasuke drew a sad look upon his face at what was just said. "Hai that is correct my oniisan Itachi Uchiha was a true genius among shinobi. He was an ANBU captain at the age of fourteen. You could say he was the pride and joy of our parents. I wanted to be like him in everyway. Following him everywhere asking him to help me train so I could be a excellent ninja like he was." He elder had sorrow and pain in his voice. "But you know how that feels don't you?"

Walking side by side with the man Sasuke could see how this question brought out the boy's sadder side again. He knew it was a sore subject not only because of what Naruto said but how he attacked Tsukino when he mentioned it.

"H-hai" Zacc could only say for a moment as they walked deeper into the clan compounds. "My older brothers were the prize of my father while my youngest brother was my mother's. My oldest brother was kind to me but never had time since he earned the status of Sage while I was in the academy. While my second oldest brother was nice to me but always looked down on me." Zacc was staring at the ground now as he walked. They passed the Hyuuga compound the flowers were planted in the gardens were giving off a strong fragrance that most would consider overwhelming rather than pleasant.

Sasuke looked over to his pupil "You see I know how you feel my father never paid any attention to me it was anyways about my brother. They only time he ever played attention to me is when I master my fire jutsu which was considered a rite of passage in the clan." Sighing deeply his teacher looked aback ahead as they turned down a cobblestone street. As they walked they could see ornate gates of the Uchiha compound with the renowned fan engraved on the doors.

Sasuke reached out and pushed the door open "Home sweet home" once they were inside he shut the door once again. Inside of continuing to the main house his sensei led him to a small lake with a wooden bench near it. Sitting down on the bench Zacc looked across the lake. On the other side there was a small wooden dock that was probably used to fish for fun a long time ago. However Zacc noticed burn marks on the wooden plates that it was made of.

"So you noticed the burn marks huh? Chuckling as he spoke "You see that's where I practiced my first fire jutsu was days on end to try and gain my father's acknowledgement. " Zacc turned to his sensei who was looking at the dock with an absence in his eyes showing he was looking through his memories again. They sat there in silence for a few more moments until he broke the silence.

"Zacc I don't understand your past and you don't know mine, but I don't want you to go through what I did at your age. I was consumed with hate and anger for vengeance. Sure I got it in the end and even about destroyed this very village we are in now" at this Zacc raised concerned.

"But sensei when we train and went out on that mission you didn't seem like the S class nin people listed you as." Obviously not understanding how he could have destroyed a village by himself.

Smiling sadly he could only say "Naruto sealed the majority of my power when I came back so now Im only an average jonin. I killed my brother Itachi in my last leg for revenge and I got it. Now before he told me what truly happened. I killed my only brother and last living family member for something that was never explained and was hidden from me. You see my clan was planning a coup but it was headed by 'Madara Uchiha' who was actually only a worthless Uchiha by the name of Obito." He looked over to Zacc hoping he could understand.

Sasuke was looking at the ground now his long jet black hair heading his face from him. "They ordered Itachi to do it as a final mission from the Hokage and as he wanted they let him spare me because I was innocent. He wanted me to kill him so I could become a great ninja of legend so I could protect those I held dear." He paused for a moment Zacc could tell he was starting to choke up. "After I killed him I killed Orochimaru then joined the very organization trying to kill Naruto headed by the man who started the cause of my pain."

Zacc saw the drop of water that fell from his face as they sat there in the morning sun next to the aqua body. The earth soaked from the years of pain held inside this man he called his sensei.

"During the climax of the war a year ago my brother was killed and it was my fault…" Sasuke's head shot up and looked at the boy was looking away from him now. "It was the biggest battles to date all three factions were racing to the center prairie located in a valley between a mountain range and the ocean. We were winning the Oni and cultists were no match for our sages. That's when my uncle stabbed me.." His eyes widened at this. The boy was the age of his son he couldn't age someone Itachi's age stabbing his son if they were on the same side. "I almost died; you see my uncle gained access to the clan's library from something I let skip to him. He was always kind to me and treated me like I was actually family. With the key to the library he learned how to cheat his way to becoming a sage and how to gain power that was unimaginable." He paused after he spoke starting to tear up Sasuke knew the pain in his students voice all too well.

Tears started to fall "he took this new power and stormed the center of the battle field killing his own family. My brother tried to stop him since he was the most powerful sage we had after my ojiisan passed. He was no match for him through and he was found in a deep crater in the center of the battle. My parents blamed me for his death and no one has spoken to me since and they disowned me. That's why Im here." Zacc broke down and started to cry deeply. "It's my entire fault that we last the turning point of the war and that my brother is dead."

Sasuke could only sit there as his student vented to him to which he guessed it was the first time he has done so. It was needed if he wanted him to ever have a better life. To let go of all the pain and emotions in his heart, he remembered when he broke down to Ino on their second date.

As they sat there under the high autumn sun, no birds were singing, the water was calm and no one was in sight. They sat there in silence as they both kept each other company reassuring themselves they would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin just woke up she was being lazy today as she walked down stairs in her pajamas she ventured into the kitchen. Her mother was cutting fruit and placing it into a bowl. Smiling to herself Sakura knew exactly what was going to happen in a few seconds. Her daughter walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk so she could eat her cereal. After collecting the rest of the things she needed she carried them like a zombie over to the bar top counter that was on the opposite side of the kitchen island where she mother was fixing fruit. Pouring her cereal into the bowl she then sloppily splashed milk on it.

Her mother could only smile at her daughter and threw a towel at her. "Don't make messes dear" as she continued to cut fruit.

Kamin could only give her mother a dirty look as she wiped up her mess and threw in towel into the sink. _"I've told her so many times not to do that.."_ the older woman thought to herself but she only sighed. Kamin was lost in her own little world of cereal and bliss as she read the box her cereal was in as if she was a little kid. This is when her mother decided to make her move.

"So Kamin dear how was your night? We didn't see you last night." Her mother asked wondering what she could respond with. Kamin stopped breathing confused by what her mother just asked her. She had completely forgotten about what happened last night. As she choked and coughed on her food she forgot to swallow she tried to breathe once it was down. Her mother only gave her a questioning glance as if she was innocent.

"_The moon rose higher in the sky as they inched closer and closer to each other. Their faces crept closer to one another. He could feel her breathe as it escaped her velvet ruby red lips. She could feel his body shaking from holding his hand. Slowly they inched closer and closer again. Until mere centimeters were the only thing separating them now until the world went silent and nothing else existed. _

_Their lips met one another. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as they held the kiss. Seconds passed but to them that moment lasted a life time. As they held the kiss electricity ran through their bodies but they keep holding on to each other tightly._

_The kiss soon ended they could only look at each other at a loss for words._

_The only thing to escape their lips "Wow…" they said in unison." _Kamin remembered last night as if it was perfectly etched into her mind for till time would stop. Her mouth was agape and she was in shock once again at the events that happened last night.

Her mom noticed what was going through her mind _"She obviously blocked it out until I mentioned it funny the same thing happened to me"_ as she laughed to herself. Kamin shook herself out of her daze "Whats so funny _Kaasan" _she asked stretching out her words showing her mother she knew she did something.

Sakura only smiled at her "You really should bring him around sometime I'd love to meet him." She giggled to herself as her daughter paled and fell out of her chair in shock that her mother watched them last night. Scrambling back to her seat she glared daggers at her mother before nearly screaming at her "Why were you watching us?!"

Sakura knew her daughter was upset with the fact she watched them she probably thought she was spying on them. "It's not my fault you two went to the same place your father and I had our first kiss. We were sitting under the trees like we usually do." She said confidently to her knowing she would win the argument no matter what happened.

Kamin was clearly embarrassed now "So kaasan I really like him.." her mother only smiled gently at her before pushing her buttons one more time.

"Of course you do dear after all he is your boyfriend now" she said casually before leaving the room. Kamin's face flushed red once again and was choked up as she couldn't talk. Thankfully her mom left for work just then so she was alone.

Finishing her cereal she cleaned up her mess and ran up to her room. Going through her closest to pick an outfit for the day she picked a leaf green Chinese button up blouse with black capri's before she set her change of clothes for the day on the bed before taking a shower.

After her shower and getting brushed she did her hair before she went out for the day. She certainly didn't want to stay in the house all day she would go crazy. She had to find out what was going to happen between her teammate and herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed slowly as the teacher and student sat there by the lake in the compound. The wind wasn't blowing and there were no sounds as they were the other ones around. Together they sat there in understanding of how the other felt. Sasuke patted Zacc on the back.

"You know what?" he asked his student as he stood up off the bench. This got Zacc's attention since neither of them had spoken in quite some time. "I rose to greatness even if it wasn't by the means people should and Im sure you'll surpass myself and make a great future for yourself here. This is one of the greatest places in the world after all." Zacc could only smile at what his sensei was telling him.

"Hai sensei I already know" he said with only one person in mind. Together they stood up and started to walk around again. Passing the same scenery they already passed as they exited the compound. He looked over to his elder "Sensei is this you wanted to talk to me about and how did you know?"

Sasuke only looked ahead thinking of the best thing to say before glancing over to the genin. "IN truth this is why Naruto placed you on my team, he thought I could help you change your look on some things so you can enjoy your life. Naruto had a worse life then I ever did and my entire family was murdered in a single night." With Zacc could only raise an eyebrow he was wondering what he was talking about but decided it was best if he didn't ask since he already had enough trouble for today. Together walking out of the compound they walked down the cobblestone path headed straight for the market district instead of the residual district where they originally came from. They passed by numerous clan compounds and he started to grow curious on one thing.

"Sensei may I ask a question about the clan situation in Konoha?" he looked over to his teacher as they walked down the street. Simply looking over slightly to acknowledge he was listening to him. "How do you have a clan in the elemental nations? I mean only a few clans here actually have a kekki genkki I thought that's what made a clan an ability." He asked.

"You see what makes a clan in a family with a special trait or ability you are correct. Every clan doesn't have a kekki genkki but they possess a family ability which is something anyone can learn if they lived in the family long enough. If you think about it it's more of an evolutionary thing like how the Aburame can mentally link with bugs and use them in combat." They continued to walk as they entered the market and they started to pass various shops.

"So your saying that if I stayed here long enough I could start my own clan here?" he asked with hope in his voice. Sasuke could hear the same thing in his voice that was in his when he was his age when it came to restoring his clan. He only smiled to his student showing him the answer. With this he smiled himself maybe it wasn't too late to change things.

Zacc spotted the barbeque he once ate at, bidding his teacher a goodbye and a thank you they said there goodbyes but not before he gave Zacc a small letter he pulled out of his pocket. When he looked on the front of it the instructions said to open when he was only with the rest of team four. Stuffing the letter in his pants pocket he ventured into the barbeque. Stepping inside he noticed it wasn't that busy. As he started to walk to the back he heard someone call his name. Turning to his left he saw someone he knew waving at him. Emi Hyuuga was sitting at a large table with a few others. He decided he had nothing to lose so he walked over to them. One he noticed for Neo who looked as bored as ever sitting next to a larger boy with matted brown hair. If he had to guess he weighed almost as much as he did and he had the body of a seventeen year old who did nothing but lift weights. The other boy who was sitting next to Emi had long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. It wasn't the same as Kamin's color though as hers was a golden blonde and his was a more of a dandelion color. He was the same height as the Uchiha boy and had a sharper face. At the end of a table was someone he didn't expect to see here. She was an Inuzuka it was a sure sign when she had her long red family tattoos on her cheeks and her nails reminded him of daggers. She had long beautiful brown hair and emeralds eyes. When he looked at her she only did the same but smiling slightly and giving him a seductive look with her eyes.

"Hey Zacc its nice to see you" Emi said standing up giving him a hug before they both at down. "O ya here let me introduce you to everyone. The big boned one is Akihiro Akimichi." When his name was called he simply nodded as he continued to eat his food with a fast pace. Zacc only gave him a weird look it didn't seem healthy he was eating like this since he was unaware of the family. Emi gesturing the blonde "This is Hikaru Yamanaka" who simply waved and smiled at him as his name was called.

"So I heard you had a ran in with my cousin Hajime" he said with a laugh. "You see my older cousin Ino is Sasuke's husband." He said before drinking from his cup. _"O ya that's right sensei did mention something like that.."_

The girl on the end of the table didn't wait for her introduction she simply introduced herself. "And my name is Rika Inuzuka nice to meet you" she said with another seductive smile. This normally wouldn't bother him since she was very attractive but he could only think of the blonde and Kamin was more special than this girl would ever be.

Emi only rolled her eyes "Rika stop it he's spoken for" she said with a sigh before looking at the Nara waiting for him to introduce himself.

Neo only looked at her "What?" he said as if he didn't know what was happening.

Emi looked at him as if he was dumb "Pay attention you baka introduce yourself!" she nearly screamed at him she clearly didn't like his laziness.

Zacc could only laugh "Emi its alright Neo and I already know each other in fact were working on a small project together." Emi could only give him a weird look. _"Neo? Doing work?"_ she thought to herself. Together they all ordered food between themselves and discussed the ins and outs of their lives. Time passed and Neo started to talk to Zacc about ideas he had for the theories they looked over earlier. Hikaru clearly expressed interest in what they were talking about after explaining his family mind techniques were nice but he liked to be a well rounded shinobi and asked Zacc if he could show him and water ninjutsu after Neo explained his kekki genkki. Zacc slightly paled before he started to look embarrassed.

"You see Hikaru I don't exactly know any water jutsu only everything else really…" he started to trail off before Hikaru laughed and told him it was alright he would ask his uncle for some scrolls. The group was a bustle with many topics and the only thing that was on Rika's mind was what Emi said earlier.

"_He's spoken for? How would she know he's the new foreigner isn't he?"_ she thought to herself. She was clearly frustrated now. She could smell him before he walked into the restaurant. Her father has told her stories of what happens when a true Alpha is around an Inuzuka it drives them wild. _"I will have him.."_ she thought to herself. Seconds later an unexpected thing happened. A certain blonde and the snake boy wandered into the same place where the other genin were.

Emi was the first one to notice them "Kamin! Haruto over here!" she said waving them over. They slowly made their way over to the table. Haruto took a seat between Hikaru and Rika. While Zacc moved over to make room for Kamin next to him and Emi. Kamin smiled at Zacc as she sat down next to him. The group started to talk over things such as missions, gossip, and things like food for the larger boy. As they talked Inuzuka didn't talk much she was still mad at how she couldn't have the silver haired boy. It was more of a dominate thing for the Inuzuka girl than anything else.

As they looked over the Zacc once more she noticed how close him and Kamin were sitting. Putting on a fake smile and a cheery look "So Zacc who is this lucky girl Emi mentioned earlier?" she asked innocently however Emi knew the real reason as she rolled her eyes.

Zacc only smiled slightly before his hand under the table took a hold on the blonde who he kissed last night. Kamin turned to him and smiled before looking at Rika. "I am Rika we started dating last night at the park." She told Emi this morning when she ran into her in the street it was odd they were all here now. _"That dirty bitch!"_ screamed Rika in here head but she smiled "O how cute Kamin you finally got yourself a boytoy" as she smiled at the two. Kamin blushed red and Zacc looked away nervously.

"O Rika stop it your embarrassing them" Emi scolded her friend who only got a laugh in return. However in his embarrassment he remember his talk with his sensei.

"O ya Kamin, Haruto I was given a letter by sensei today" he said talking out the envelope. Kamin looked at his curiously.

Haruto looked up from his food "What does it say?" Zacc only shrugged before opening it.

Zacc pulled out a small white card out of it and read to himself with Kamin reading over his shoulder. Kamin smiled her inherited trademark smile. "Yay!" she screamed as she threw her hands up in the air.

Hikaru only laughed before turning to his new friend "Wow you sure got a keeper there champ" to which everyone laughed except Zacc who looked at him dumbly. The others simply sat there waiting before Kamin exploded in excitement like another blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage was walking through the park again as he stopped in the middle of the path and look up. He started to laugh to himself before he started walking again. "Whats so funny dobe?" asked the raven was who walking with him.

He only gave his foxy smily "I think Kamin just opened her letter"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was filing reports in her office before she suddenly felt annoyed. This didn't go unnoticed by her superior. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

She only pinched the bridge of her nose "Shizune remind me to punch Naruto later" with this Shizune only chuckled hoping she was kidding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We were invited to the Chunin Exams!" Kamin said bouncing in her seat. The others could only laugh at her antics.

"That's so cool Kamin! We're all going to!" said Emi as they chatted about meaningless things again. Time passed and people came and went. Soon the only ones left where Emi, Kamin, and Zacc since the others had things they had to do today. As the three stood up and paid for their meal the couple bid Emi goodbye before they left the building hand in hand.

As they walked down the street they just walked to enjoy each other's company. Many people noticed the Hokage's daughter holding hands with some genin who they didn't know since they weren't shinobi. Her father was sure to hear of this later. The day started to pass as they walked aimlessly around town. The pair ventured passed into the compound area of the village.

"So I'm your boyfriend huh?" said Zacc who only smiled sweetly to the girl who clung to his arm. He felt her tense a little bit at what he said.

"Is that not ok?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes thinking she did something wrong. He looked into her ocean blue eyes and he started to melt. He could sense her worry and dread that she upset him.

Reaching up with his hand and pulling her head forward he kissed her. Her world stopped again and the seconds of time turned into hours of bliss between the two. As they stood there lost in each other they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. Soon they ended the kissed and they just looked into each other eyes.

He smiled gently at her "Hows that for your answer" he said to her. She smiled at him as she wrapped herself even tighter around his arm as they started to walk again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika fumed as they walked into her clan compound. It didn't go unnoticed by her companion who waited for her at the house instead of going with her. As she walked into the house her faithful hound followed her. She walked into the living room and plopped lazily onto the couch. Isamu jumped up on the couch with here and laid next to her side. She petted him as she laid there clearly mad at what just happened.

"Ugh! Why did this of things things happen to me?" she questioned herself as she ranted out loud. As she continued it didn't go unnoticed by her father. Kiba Inuzuka present clan head walked into his living room to see his daughter fuming again.

"What is it now pup?" he asked his daughter as he sat down in his recliner. Rika just blinked at him clearly trying to think of the best answer.

However it was cut short as she blurted out what was bothering her, "I meant a true alpha!" she nearly screamed at her father who sat there and blinked at her obviously surprised at what she just said. True alphas are those who are born with a regal manner and true power. They were those born with the destiny to do great things that change history. The elder just sat there as he was waiting for what else she had to say. He definitely wanted to hear this. "He was a true alpha and yet she's with him! Ugh!" she screamed again as she went lax on the couch after throwing her arms up.

"Who Rika?" he simply demanded from her as he crossed his legs and waited for his answer. The years have been good to Kiba after losing his companion he developed high beast jutsu changing him into a beast himself but the void was never replaced where he last Akamaru. Kiba was more patient and cunning then in his younger years as he needed to be to be a good clan head to support his clan.

"The foreigner shinobi who transferred here and Kamin Uzuamaki! Who else! Why does this happen to me? I am way more prettier then she is and Im an Inuzuka!" she yelled as she buried her face in the couch. Her father on could sigh at this.

"Pup who is the foreigner your taking about?" he simply asked his daughter clearly not enjoying her childish behavior she may have been a pup but she wasn't a child.

She looked up at him "You don't know but you're on the council?" she frowned before continuing. "He's a genin who looks like he's seventeen but I'm older than he is. His hair is silver and long and has some sort of kekki genkki. Also he has the most alluring golden brown eyes.." she started to before Kiba's eye shot open. _"Did she say golden brown eyes?"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he left the room in a hurry and entered his study leaving his daughter to fume like a child. He quickly pulled out a large dusty old tome and begin to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The happy couple was still walking through the clan compounds. Their feet were carrying them over the cobblestone streets that paved the district. The blonde girl still clung to him for dear life. She couldn't explain it they haven't known each other long but yet felt connected by the heart strings of life. He gently squeezed her hand once in a while to remind her she wasn't dreaming. They didn't talk as they walked there wasn't any need to. Simply enjoying each other company as they walked aimlessly around the village they suddenly were out front of the Hokage mansion where she lived. He pushed open the large metal gate and walked her up to her doorstep.

They simply were just looking into each other's eyes for the longest time until he thought it would be best for her to go inside. "Goodnight Kamin I had a great time with you" he spoke sweetly to her.

Her heart melted when he spoke to her like that as she looked into his enchanting golden eyes. "Goodnight Zacc and thank you for spending the day with me" she spoke just a sweet to her. He kissed her goodnight before she went inside and he ventured home in the dark of night.

No one even noticed the dark figure in the cover of night that watched him. As he left the compound the figure melted into the shadows unknown to all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Ok so I busted this entire thing out in a day hah aim updating so much in the last week alone. Except to start seeing 8k-12k minimum chapters for the next few there are going to have to be for what I have planned.**

**This was another fluff, you know character introduction and such jazz. Also another episode of the star crossed lovers.**

**But who is the shadow that follows the couple? How did he get into the protected Hokage compound for that matter? Why does Kiba worry and what is he doing? What will happen at the chunin exams and where is it held?!**

**All of this and more in the next installment of The Next Generation!**

**REVIEW MY STORY! Pretty please? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A detour and monsters in the dark**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Locking his door he left his apartment. Another night of good sleep and another good night he thought to himself as he put his hand into his pants and walked down his hallway to the stairs. It was quiet just as he liked it. He had his headband tied to his forehead and his combat gear on. All of his kunai , explosive notes, and scrolls were accounted for as he made his way down the stairs and out of the building.

As he walked out of the building he noticed it was cloudy today it was a first since he'd been here. He calmly walked down the street towards the main gate. Walking was such a nice change of pace instead of the regular roof hoping which was nice but he wasn't in any hurry right now. He got up early to start his day and head to the field to meet his time. As he walked he thought about the chunin exam and what it was like in this country. Usually in his homeland you were born into the battle field and your experience and skill gave you the rank through combat. Lazily walking he through the main streets of the village and soon set his eyes upon the village gates. As he walked he heard someone calling his name. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his purple haired teammate running to catch up to him.

"Hey Zacc you excited for today?" he asked you could hear the joy in his voice he must be a true shinobi at heart.

Continuing walking with Haruto by his friend "I guess so it's now or never right?" To which Haruto simply nodded to him showing his agreement. It was amazing Haruto didn't come off as dumb as the other shinobi. Together they passed the guards station at the entrance to the gates and walked outside onto the dirt road. As they walked a few meters before talking a road to their right which led to a large area of training fields.

Haruto only smiled at his teammate "So you and Kamin huh?" he asked as he chuckled "Who would have guessed I mean you were such an ass when you first arrived."

Zacc sighed "I guess so and it happens besides purple still isn't a real hair color" he said knowing what would happen.

Haruto scowled "Your hair is silver you have no room to take!" only for Zacc to smile. "Whats so funny teme?" clearly confused at what was happening since he seemed out of character.

"You are so predictable dobe" he said as they entered the clearing of training field 37. In the center of the field near the three posts stood the blonde and the raven who were talking about something. Walking closer to them the two seemed to be talking about something important if they were being so quiet. Once they got within hearing distance the two immediately stopped talking and looked to the pair entering the field. Kamin smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Good morning Haruto-san, Zacc-san" she said brightly as if a rainbows and sunshine were all she ever thought about.

"Now Haruto I need your permission slip that was delievered to your house for your parents to sign, I already have Kamin's." This left Zacc in a confused manner. _"Permission slip? But I never got one.."_ he thought to himself before his sensei spoke again. "Don't worry Zacc the Hokage signed yours since he is your charge technically till your of age." Zacc loosened up at the mention of that since he was worried he wouldn't be able to go. "Now I know its sudden but we will be leaving today for the exams since they are so far away and we will have to make a detour on our way there."

"A detour sensei?" asked Haruto who had Kamin giving their sensei a look of agreement that she too wanted to know.

He simply smiled "We will be passing through the place I had my first real mission and someone will be taking us to our destination from there."

Zacc raised an eyebrow at this. "_If we were going to have someone take us somewhere we would have to be a place like the ocean…" _instantly the dots connected in his head. "Sensei are we going to Kiri?"

This made Sasuke smile even bigger than before. He was proud his genin was able to figure it out only by that one clue he said to them. "Why yes we are." At this Kamin started to jump up and down since she has never been to Kiri. They knew that before she started to scream about going to a new place. As the raven covered his face with his hand clearly annoyed at the girls antics "You are dismissed you have three hours to meet at the main gate before we leave for the exams" he said before poofing out of existence. With that Kamin took a hold on Zacc's hand and Haruto stood next to Zacc as they walked back into town. As they walked Kamin was humming happily to herself as she would get to go to another new place. She playfully squeezed his hand every few steps.

"SO how did you know we were going to Kiri? I thought this was your first time to this part of the world." Haruto asked his silver haired teammate as they walked back into town.

Zacc smiled slightly "You see before I came here I studied the map of the elemental nations so I know where I would be going and the other places I may have to go on missions. I wanted a general idea of what was where I guess." He shrugged to his friend.

"O.." Haruto mumbled to himself as he turned forward again. They walked a little bit before another question hit him. "Wait what gave it away we were going to Kiri? Sensei only said we were going to meet someone to take us to our destination." The snake boy asked his teammate.

Zacc turned to Haruto and blinked as if he wasn't expecting the question. "O that, well you see when he said that the only reason we would need someone to take us somewhere is if it was in a remote place in the mountains or somewhere by sea." He said before poking Kamin in the ribs to make sure she wasn't a hundred feet deep in another day dream of hers. She simply responded with a jump and a giggled as she slapped his hand. Haruto only nodded for his explanation as they reentered the village gates. Quickly flashing their IDs to the guards they progressed further into the village.

They stopped in the middle of the street. All three faced each other "Well Im already set I have all of my gear I would need on my and my backpack and all of the changes of clothes and money are sealed in a scrolls." Zacc said as he patted a small pocket on his right leg.

"Well I need to go home and pack my things and grab a few more items if we're going to the chunin exams." Said Kamin as see turned away from the group but not before pecking Zacc on the cheek. "See you guys soon!" she said as she walked away from them.

Haruto rubbed his neck with his left hand "Well I need to go buy some more weapons and look into an ace for the exams." He said when he turned away from Zacc expecting him to go off on his own or go meet up with the blonde.

Zacc caught up to him and walked next to him. "You know I got time and we never hangout" he said to his teammate. "Besides I think I have an idea for an ace for us" he said with a devilish smirk. With that the two walked down the streets into the business district of town. Haruto thought it was odd how Zacc was acting; only a week ago he was the village's biggest ass. Then he concluded it must be because of the blonde. He only sighed which didn't go unnoticed by Zacc he just didn't decide to say anything. Together they walked past the numerous shops until something caught Zacc's eyes. Stopping in the middle of the street to look at a large shinobi shop with a gaint sign saying 'Scroll Shop' Zacc decided to walk into the store before Haruto realized where he was he saw Zacc walk into store. Any second later and he would of lost him. Briskly walking to catch up he spotted Zacc down an aisle.

Zacc was reading all the labels on the cubby holes the scrolls were in the aisles. Without turning to Haruto "Hey whats your affinity anyways how much chakra do you have?" he asked as he started to fingers through the scrolls.

He only raised an eyebrow he figured Zacc came in here for himself since he had the Omniton. "Well I have a earth affinity with a secondary fire affinity but I haven't even tried to train the fire one so if I tried one I could seriously injure myself." As he finished speaking Zacc started to think of a jutsu that would greatly help his teammate.

As they were standing in the middle of an aisle an elderly man came up to the boys. "You two this is a shop for shinobi" he said in a demanding voice. He was an older man in his forties if he had to guess he didn't know Zacc wasn't the greatest with this thing since of his family's life expectancy. The man was dressed in a nice pair of khaki pants and a nice white button up shirt to appear as business casual.

Haruto only stood there dumbfounded could the man not see the headbands. Before Zacc spoke was a laugh in his voice "Sir we are shinobi, were genin looking for an ace for our chunin exams that were going to" he said looking to man in the eyes showing he meant business.

The man raised his eyebrow "That may be so but this shop is for chunin or raised ranked ninjas. You younger ninja are supposed to learn jutsu from other ninjas or your sensei's." he said quickly annoyed that the two were still trying to push the issue.

Zacc simply took out his ninja ID card and handed it to the man. He looked at it clearly confused at what he was supposed to be looking at. "Ya its your ID I already understand you're a genin." Zacc smiled at the old man before signaling with his left hand to flip the card over to the back. He quickly read the back and say the kekki genkki line was filled in. _"The Omniton? What kind of kekki genkki is this?"_ the man thought until he saw the clearance level next to it. The level was high enough to buy jonin level items. Looking up at the boy as he handed back his ID clearly confused by what was happening to him.

"You see sir I possess the Omniton kekki genkki, it allows me to master almost all ninjutsu with great skill and eventually becoming a grand master in one of the elements or combination of them." He said smugly to the man. The man was wide eyed now he remembered why it seemed familiar. "Now if you would kindly show us where the earth scrolls are keep."

The man simply complied with the request and walked them to a different place of the building where a massive amount of scrolls were in cubby holes on the wall. All of them listed with an earth jutsu. Leaving the two alone they started to go through the scrolls. Haruto was looking through a few and even pulled two out of the wall he clearly wanted to learn. Zacc called over to Haruto "You forgot to tell me how much chakra you have it will help us decide" he said as he looked through a few more.

Blinking stupidly as he thought "Umm…I guess somewhere high chunin level my mother always made me do chakra exercises through the academy" he shrugged as he looked through a few more.

As Zacc thumbed through scrolls only to pull two out "These will do very nicely…" he spoke as he turned to go pay with Haruto quickly following his lead. As they set down the scrolls on the counter the man quickly realized which ones they were since hes the one who wrote them. He only sighed he had to sell them to the boys since of the clearance the silver haired one hand. As they paid for the scrolls Zacc quickly hid the two he picked from his teammate.

"Hey why can't I see what ones those are?" Haruto demanded clearly a little mad that his teammate was being so secretive. To which Zacc simply smiled.

"Well one is a higher level jutsu you can't learn so it's my ace and the other is a technique I want you to learn as fast as you can." He said as they walked back to the training fields. "We need to practice those as quickly as possible before we live or we won't be able to learn them in time." They quickly ran down the street and out the gates to the training fields.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin was approaching her house as she ran up to the door. She didn't want to be late and made sure she packed everything she could possibly need. As she walked into front door she heard someone was in the kitchen. As she walked through the living room and into the kitchen she saw her parents sitting at the bar top eating lunch.

"Hi honey are you here to grab your stuff?" her mother asked her as she gave her husband a dirty look as he was eating as if he was a toddler again.

Kamin simply smiled at her dad's antics. "Yes why?" she asking her mother.

Sakura got up and picked a bag up from the other side of the kitchen island and handed it to her "Your father and I already took care of it, we figured you wouldn't have time so we did it for you." All this time her father didn't stop stuffing his face.

Her mother gave a dirty look to the Hokage "anyways your clothes, weapons, money, and scrolls are all in the bag so be careful with it dear" at this her father stood up.

Hugging his daughter in one quick motion "Good luck sweetheart Ill be there to watch you in the finals" he said before kissing his wife and flashing out of the house. Leaving only Sakura to sigh as she did the same leaving Kamin alone before she left also. Grabbing a quick snack she left to hurry to the gates or she would be late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raven stood alone in the middle of the street as he waited for his genin to arrive so they could leave on their journey to Kiri. As he waited there he soon saw Kamin who was running down the street.

"Sensei where are the others?" she asked him as she stood next to him.

As Sasuke continued to look down the street looking for them "I have no idea Kamin" Kamin decided to look down the street for the two in case sensei missed them by accident. This was until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the blonde. She panicked until Zacc laughed at her.

"Ha got you!" he teased her and Sasuke simply smiled. Her cheeks puffed up again as she realized her sensei was a part of this prank since he must of sensed them. She just glared at him until he started to shrink backwards. "Im sorry Kamin-chan…" he trailed off knowing she was mad at him.

Sasuke looked over the two boys "Haruto why are you so dirty?" he asked noticing he had dirt and some mud on his clothes only for the two boys to grin widely at him.

"Nothing sensei" they said in unison which caused him to raise his brow. Sighing as he turned around and started to walk out the gates with the three genin to follow behind him.

Squad four made its trek through the forests of Konohagakure they made their way through the tree tops as to travel at a faster pace than walking on the ground. Sure they could run on the ground but that was way more tiring than tree hopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip

Location 5Km from destination

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sensei are we almost there?" Kamin asked as she was clearly as impatient as Haruto except he wasn't annoying on long trips it seems. She continued to pout and throw a fuss until she realized no one was paying attention to her.

Sasuke sighed "Yes Kamin we are almost there it will be a few more minutes." Sasuke did a lot of sighing these days as he got annoyed easily by those who were more annoying than others. Naruto placed Kamin on his team not only because he was a great shinobi and his eternal rival but as one last way to piss him off.

At their sensei's signal they hopped off the tree branches and landed on the ground. They must have been close to where they were going because they were now walking on a dirt road in the direction of their destination. Soon after same silence their path opened up to a fantastic view of the sea. The ocean breeze was gentle as they rolled passed them. Being out of the protection of the tree line the wind was able to reach them now. The sea salt was able to be smelt in the air and the earth around them was different to Zacc since it was eroded by the ocean. Walking further towards the ocean they soon saw a magnificent bridge. It was made out of a dark grey stone material that looked like it was made by a master architect. Smiling as wide as he could the raven saw the most important thing about this bridge.

On the ends of the bridge at the entrance there was a statue of a large dog similar to a dog he talked to earlier in the week. This dog was holding a fan, however this was no ordinary fan if you looked close enough it was the very fan of the Uchiha crest in his hands. Covered by the shade created by a master piece sculpture of a cherry blossom tree their sensei could only smile.

"Sensei why are these statues here?" Haruto asked clearly confused by what the symbolization meant here. Zacc was even confused but he knew it had to stand for something. However their blonde comrade had an idea of what they were from here parents stories but she decided to stay quiet on the matter.

Sasuke looked to the Uzuamaki girl who he figured would have blurted out what they were by now unless she forgot. She is the dobe's child after all so he wouldn't put it passed her. "Well this is where team seven which was made of myself, Naruto Uzuamaki, and Sakura Haruno along with our sensei Kakaski Hatake had our first real mission. It started out as an escort to the Land of Wave to deliver master bridge builder Tarzuna to the safety of his home. However along the way we ran into some trouble that started out with two chunin level ninja who was dubbed the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure. Soon after defeating them Zabuza Momochi along with his son Haku attacked us." Sasuke paused trying to remember all the details of the fight for his own pleasure in this matter before continuing. "After defeating them we took down the crime boss who took control of Wave and sent it into chaos in the first place. " The raven waved for them to follow him as he started to walk onto the bridge and head across the bridge to island of Wave country.

"You see after defeating those two ninja I unlocked my sharingan and Naruto discovered something himself. We also learned firsthand the hard ship of killing another person and learning to care about the enemy in certain circumstances. This was our first real mission and the one that built our foundation for everything we became today oddly enough. Those statues resemble those of team seven." He finished as they made their way across the massive bridge. Passing over the construct they realized they were the only ones on it or in sight as they approached the town in the distance.

The sun was starting to fall over the horizon and into the vast sea of blue. It was almost time for the sun to set since they had been traveling for a few hours. Konoha wasn't that far from Wave as you would think. An eerie feeling came over Zacc as the town became closer and closer to them. "But sensei there was only three statues by the start of the bridge but there was four members to team seven including Kakaski" questioned Kamin as she clearly forgot her parents own story.

Sasuke only closed his eyes for a moment while he walked "Kamin your standing on it" he said coolly as they walked. At this the girl went wide eyed she couldn't believe her father had a bridge and a national land mark named after him. Zacc could only sigh at his girlfriend's antics and his sensei clearly agreed since they did it at the same time. He was starting to worry that he was developing a habit of being annoyed by the simplest things like him. That made him worry slightly as to which he didn't want to find Kamin annoying since they were together.

As Kamin started to cool down they finished their trek across the bridge and into the first part of town. There were people a hustle in the streets of the town. Nicely paved streets were everywhere allowing faster and cleaner travel then the last time he was here. Houses were built more nicely and none were in bad shape in the slightest. It seemed the bridge really was a great thing for this country. Going from a country of poverty to one of great wealth in only a short time was amazing even he knew this what he was seeing wasn't anything new to the country only to him.

Walking through the town square he attempted to remember where his old client Tarzuna lived. He decided to walk to the northwest side of town in hopes that he remembered correctly. It had been sometime since he had been here and its changed so much. Walking around some more only to stop and curse to himself as he chose another direction. His genin certainly noticed this.

"We are so lost.." Zacc deadpanned as he gave his sensei a dumb look clearly disappointed a S ranked shinobi and jonin sensei couldn't even find one person's house.

Haruto was doing the same as was Kamin but at least she was. "Sensei you have no freaking idea where were going to do you…" This is when Sasuke was about to turn and scold his genin for being so immature and being rude to their sensei will a young man with a strong build but yet wasn't bulky stood in front of him. He had a dirty brown hair color as a large smile on his face.

"You look lost" he said with a laugh to which only Sasuke was about to reach his breaking point for this nonsense. The genin realized how quickly he was getting annoyed and slowly started to inch away. He was about to slam his fist into this man's face until "You know Uchiha if you couldn't find our house you could of just asked someone in town." He said with another smile.

Sasuke's eyes went wide "Inari?" was all he could say in amazement. Inari had grown up into a respectable young man different from the little cry baby he met when he had his mission to Wave all those years ago.

"In the flesh! Now let's go you guys grandpa is getting really impatient" he said as he motioned for the others to follow him. They walked in silence as the two men chatted about things recent in both of their lives. They didn't not to get involved since he was so close to exploded just a few minutes ago. Until they arrived in front of a nice wooden style house it was built very nicely as you could tell from the grain texture layout and how it was put together or at least Zacc could. As they entered the house they smelt a heavenly smell as they walked into the living room of this man's house.

"Mother I brought them!" he yelled to his mother who they guessed was the one making the smell so she must have been in the kitchen. Just as they thought an older woman with lovely autumn brown hair stepped out into the room. She was almost as tall as Sasuke she was tall for a girl. Wearing herself like an honorable woman she was in her fifties now it seemed. At the found of the noise an old man stepped into the room, he had long grey hair unlike Zacc's silver hair. Looking brittle in his old age he still looked as if he had a strong back.

"Sasuke good to see you may boy" he greeted the raven as he shook their hand. He rose an eyebrow to his students "You're a jonin sensei now? Seemed like only a few days ago you were a snot nosed brat escorting me" he said as he remembered how short Sasuke really was when he was a kid.

Sasuke only laughed "Its good to see you to Tarzuna" as he interrupted the old man from his thoughts. "These are my students Haruto Unimo" he said while gesturing to the purple haired snake boy. "This is Kamin Uzuamaki" he said to which Tarzuna about fell on his face.

"Naruto had a kid?" he asked him about in shock. To which Sasuke only smiled, "Well go figure I thought he was gay since he was so set on talking to that Haku boy" Tarzuna laughed. This only made Kamin angry as she grit her teeth until Zacc grabbed her hand to comfort her even though he was about to die of laughter it was the funniest he's certainly heard in a while. Thankfully she was so set on them she didn't know it.

"And this is Zacc Grimm hes a western shinobi" he said finally introducing him. Tarzuna, Tsunami, and Inari only looked at him funny. They clearly never met a westerner before but he ignored their glares.

Inari's mother was walking back into the kitchen but not before she directed them to sit down and get ready for dinner. Moments later as they sat around the table she brought out a few dishes of food. Among them was a plate of meat cutlets, a bowl of rice, some fish, and a few other things Zacc didn't recognize.

They said a small prayer and quickly got into eating. As they ate Sasuke and Tarzuna were telling stories and catching up. Inari was talking to Haruto and Kamin was stuffing her face as usual. Zacc could only look dumbly at her _"Great my girlfriend has the table manners of a little child.."_ he thought to himself with a sigh until there was a shriek outside.

Blooding curdling as it pierced into the night and rung out to reach their eyes. In an instant all four shinobi were on their feet and looking around. Inari ran to the windows and doors to lock them in a hurry.

"Shit we forgot!" he said in a panic as he returned to the group, turned out the lights and sat quickly. Sasuke was listening to the sounds outside there was something shuffling in the streets of the town and clearly someone was hurt.

"Please sit down or else it will find us" Tarzuna pleaded. This is where Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Tarzuna, Inari what is going on" he demanded in a tone that told everyone he wasn't asking more than once. He hasn't heard noises like this since his days in Oto it reminded him of the mutation experiments that Orochimaru and Kabuto would have locked up in cells for research.

The old man looked at him with weary eyes as the genin watched "Sasuke recently at nights there's been a creature that appears and kills innocent people….we cant stop it we have tried and even shinobi have come and been killed to…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this something was wrong here. He knew monsters didn't exist then only monsters that did were those in human skin or those trying to escape it.

Zacc was sending out his chakra into the ground and air trying to sense movement of anything outside until something crossed into his boundaries he set. "Sensei seven o'clock approaching" he said waiting for what his sensei would say. Tarzuna was starting to shake he knew what the man was going to do.

"Team four follow me we are to search and destroy all possible threats" he said as he walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Hai sensei" they said in unison as he opened the door and ran out with the three following them.

Inari stood there in fear of them "My god what is going to happen here tonight…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside there was no one wandering the streets and there was no movement seen. Sasuke stood out further in the street while the genin stood back to back watching and waiting for a possible ambush. Quickly yet surely something caught Sasuke eye and he threw a kunai at it striking it in the head. The think shrieked something terrible before he lost sight of it chasing it into the night.

"Squad 4 recon and strike" their sensei commanded as he ran into the night after the thing that made the noise.

Following their orders with Zacc leading the group with Haruto trailing on his left and Kamin on his right they ran down the street running towards the loudest shrieking they heard. Upon entering the town square where no one was in sight and no movement was able to be detected but Zacc felt something moving and he didn't like it.

"Haruto light it up" he commanded and with him obeying the order dug into his pouch. Selecting out a kunai that had a note attached to it he tossed it high into the air above the center of the square. One it hit its high point the note went off but it wasn't an explosive tag it was a flare. The light lit up their surroundings. Kamin looked over to her right over by a few market stalls and saw something terrible.

Sasuke was in an alley way and found a clue to what was happening. On the ground there was a black ooze gel like substance on the ground to where he thought this thing could have been bleeding and it puzzled him. As he crouched down to look more closing at the substance something rushed him. Shrieking in a trouble manner it collided with him at a speed that would have trampled him if he didn't position himself correctly to roll onto his back for him to kip onto his feet again. As his feet connected with the things chest a blade of sorts slashed his cheek making it drip crimson. Pushing up with his legs as he was rolling past his shoulders the creature was pushed into the air where he launched a fire jutsu at it. **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball** as he burned the creature it screamed in pain until it melted away into a black substance.

"What is this.." he said as he bent down to and touched the substance. Bringing it to his nose and smelling it his eyes went wide. _"It can't be.."_ he thought as he ran in search of his genin in panic.

There in front of the genin stood a terrifying creature. It resembled a bug like creature except it was humanoid with long blade like razors on the outside of both of its arms. It had what look like a thick shell surrounding its body with pale eyes. Only being shades of black and white it seemed odd for such a creature to exist. When it saw them it screamed in its terrible high pitch screech. Kamin tenses in fear of such a thing _"I thought m-mo-monster didn't exist…"_ she thought as her knees were starting to buckle from pure fear of what stood in front of them.

It charged Kamin as it failed its razor arms towards her. She was frozen in fear she couldn't move and it was about to end her. Zacc threw his hands together into the ram seal **Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit** he shouted as a protective crystal shell encased Kamin protecting her. The monster collided with the structure but instead of it bouncing off or trying to cut through it the creature slammed into it at full pace. It simply turned into black ooze as it covered the shell and the ground as if it was a bug that ran into a window. Kamin simply blinked her eyes as she couldn't believe she was alive.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked Haruto with a slight quiver in his voice. As he looked around and the structure protecting Kamin broke apart letting her out she ran over besides Zacc.

"I have no idea and they aren't Oni so they aren't monsters.." he trailed as more scrambled in form the alley ways and rooftops of the building around them. They were being surrounded by these things.

Haruto took a hand full of shuriken from his pouch and threw thing in multiple directions at the enemy. **Shadow Technique: Multiple Skuriken Jutsu** he said as each weapon turned in ten more. Each one hitting a target making them turn back into black ooze.

"What the hell are these things?" Zacc yelled out hoping someone would give him a clue to what they were until their sensei landed I the middle of the field.

**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet** he called as water from the air and the nearby well In the square joined together to form a colossal dragon that ravaged the black beasts. They all melted when the dragon hit them instantly as if it couldn't stand water. "They're ink constructs there is a shinobi nearby find them!" Sasuke yelled at them.

"Find cover!" Zacc commanded his teammates as he usually did as he was going to perform a large scale jutsu. He hopped on top of a stall in the square to jump on the roof. After landing on the roof he started to seal. Pushing off into the air to climax above the space where to ink constructs were. Flipping so his legs were facing the sky and his face was towards the ground he took a deep breathe. **Water Style: Water Bullet** he said as he shot a jet stream of pressurized water straight towards the ground. Connecting with the ground the water rebounded off the ground making small waves that were washing over the constructs clearing the entire area from them. Kamin looked over to where something caught her eye and quickly gave chase.

"Kamin no!" Haruto yelled as he ran after here. Zacc flipped to land on his legs as he connected to the ground but to only for his legs to give out for him to land on his butt.

Breathing deeply between breathes "I hate water jutsu" he said as he threw up on the ground next to him. _"If I didn't cheat to do that jutsu it wouldn't have been possible to do..."_ he thought as he attempted to get to his feet only to realize everyone else was gone. "Fine ill just sit here then" he said as he leaned up against the well in the middle of the square.

Kamin followed something to the edge of the village to an open grass area next to the cliffs of the village. There stood a man with his head facing down so you couldn't see his face. Wearing black spandex pants and a long sleeved shirt that was cut above his belly button, highlighted with red trim around the key points of the outfit. She could see his skin was deathly pale he looked like a specter from the children stories used to scare young kids.

"I see you found me" it spoke its voice deep but yet smooth and flowing as if it was the shinigami himself standing before her. She figured this person had to be male considering its voice even though its body was slender and small even though he was taller than her. Turning his head sideways as he looked up to her "I will rip the muscles from your bones!" he screamed as he started to laugh madly. Looking behind his back he pulled out a white cylindrical object and threw it opening revealing a blank scroll. Making an ink brush appear from behind his as well he must have had a pouch on his belt. Quickly and masterly drawing more creatures to aid him he put his right hand into the half tiger.

The creatures jumped from the scroll in the dozens growing as they landed. They shrieked something terrible as they rushed her. She was frozen again as they rushed her until she heard **Earth Style: Great Earth Wall** as a protective wall of earth rose to her aid. Haruto landed besides her "Are you ok Kamin?" as he squeezed her arm to make sure she was able to respond to him. She simply nodded.

"_I cant be afraid anymore, What would father say….what would Zacc say?" _she thought to herself completely ignoring the fact Haruto used an earth jutsu. Haruto looked into her eyes, he could see a spark of passion created in an instant. His eyes went wide at this. Before he could speak she ran out from behind the wall and started to seal **Wind Style: Wind Bullet** as she exhaled a highly pressurized jet stream from her mouth clearing a path to the man. Pulling out two kunai with a backwards grip she slashed through the remains of the crowd that attempted to stop her.

The man started to draw again until she threw one of her kunai that sailed through the air towards him. It ripped through the scroll like a hot knife through butter destroying his drawings. He looked up at her with a horrible twisted facial expression showing his madness even more. Reaching up past his shoulders he drew a short half sword. "Die" he said with a twisted smile as he rushed her. They met each other's blades with a series of sparks. With a quick jab he punched her in the gut stopping her defense. Quickly grabbing her hair he tossed her across the field into the frenzy of remaining creatures was Haruto was trying to slash down. The man was slowly walking towards her again with his blade hanging low it was clipping the grass. As he was in front of her he raised his blade.

"Now you die!" he screamed her slashed down on her. Nothing. The blade passed through nothing as the man opened his eyes in shock. "Where did she go?!" he screamed manically. Then he sensed it. Someone's chakra was flaring powerfully. Turning around he saw her briefly before a fist connected with his face. As his body was falling back from the hit he was struck again and again in multiple angles and positions. No one could have been this fast as Sasuke watched his student from the rooftops.

"_Is that what I think it is?"_ he raised an eyebrow as he smiled at his student. His students were so full of promise.

The man was left battered and bruised standing in the middle of their mini battle field. Looking up at her with a twisted face "What are you?!" it demanded obviously clueless to why it was losing.

A dark look of battle ready confidence washed over her "I am Kamin Uzuamaki!" she yelled as she appeared suddenly in fornt of the man and stabbed him in the chest with a kunai. He fell to his knees look up at her and she could of sworn the madness had left his eyes as he neared death. Falling backwards the corpse moved no longer as Sasuke appeared in the field.

"Good job team lets go collect Zacc" as they walked away from the bluffs of the island and reentered town. They found Zacc laying up against the fountain. He simply smiled at them as Kamin helped him up he gave her a tight hug.

"lets go find Tarzuna" he said as they walked together back to the house which their host was staying. Upon reentering the home they all gave them a worried glance even though they were all ok if not a little exhausted.

"Tarzuna your little problem is solved" the raven said as the others got comfortable again. They could only blink at them.

"What? How did you do that? Those were monsters" he said in a shaken voice obviously surprised they survived those monsters.

He could only sigh as he looked over to Haruto who was laying on the ground obviously falling asleep and the two love birds leaning on each other in the corner holding hands. "You see after the last Great War Konoha's ROOT unit was disabled due to the fact I killed Danzou. He had many shinobi who were stolen as infants or taken from orphanages to be raised as perfect emotionless killing tools. What this was, was a shinobi who was from the abandoned ROOT unit those shinobi has been wandering the nations doing what this one has been doing. They were users of ink jutsu which created those monsters that have been attacking the village. He was obviously mad when he confronted him due to his training under ROOT." The raven explained to the family.

They only looked dumbfounded figuring it was pointless to argue with the man. "Alright then let's get some rest we will have a busy day for us later in the day" he said as he got up. Tsunami gathered pillows and blankets for the children and their teacher as they slept in the guest room. Sasuke had his mat closest to the door with Haruto next to him, then Zacc and Kamin. He didn't think anything of it if they slept close to yet other besides he trusted Kamin and Zacc to behave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was brightly shining as it soaked through the closed windows in the room. Zacc sat up and stretched as he noticed he was the last one up like usual. Collecting his things and leaving to look for everyone else he found them in the dining room. Everyone was sitting around the table eating except for Tarzuna and Tsunami who Inari said was in the market buying groceries.

"Good morning Zacc-kun" the blonde smiled brightly as Zacc sat down next to her. Inari handed him a bowl. Picking up his chopsticks and eating his breakfast no one really talked. Everyone had a late night and they were enjoying themselves before leaving to their destination.

"So Haruto where did you learn that jutsu you used last night?" their sensei asked them. Haruto smiled sheepishly at him and Zacc could only smile mischievously. "Could of guessed" he laughed as he sat down his bowl and excused himself from the room to gather his things. Zacc could only jab his friend in the ribs which made him jump. Haruto just glared at him.

"Didn't use all of the jutsus did you?" he asked with a small chuckle. To which Haruto gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Of course not I only used earth wall to protect Kamin until she decided to murder the guy" he said coolly as he finished his tea. Zacc looked over questioning to his girlfriend who looked ashamed. Inari just watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Kamin is this true?" he asked wondering if it was her first time killing. Knowing how hard it could be on some shinobi he himself was a natural and didn't actually feel any guilt till later in life for it.

She only looked slightly down she clearly wasn't proud of it "It wasn't my first time killing but it still scares me every time I have to do it." She spoke softly knowing how fragile things were Zacc didn't want to make them worse. Inari was tapped in the foot by Haruto who stood up to leave the room and he followed his queue. With them being alone Zacc moved closer to her and kiss her cheek.

"Kamin you do realize how amazing of a person you are right? The first day I moved here you remember how I acted and look how I act now" he spoke softly to her trying to convince her she was ok.

She could only smile at him as you hit him in the chest "Your such a baka" with this Zacc stood up and reached down for her hand. As she gave it he helped her up and the two went to gather their things and head out to meet Tarzuna.

"Ready to go?" Inari asked as they exited the house together where Haruto was waiting for them with the man. The two simply nodded as they followed him to the docks in the port.

"Over here!" Tarzuna said waving his hands to gain their attention. He was standing on a large vessel that looked like a fishing boat. It was made of a dark cedar wood so it would float better. Stained wood showing it was newer then most boats but yet showed signs of use. Their sensei stood on the deck of the ship and smirked at them. The three genin boarded the ship with Inari who would be staying aboard to help work the ship to insure smooth sailing. As they boarded Tarzuna raised the board that connected them to the dock allowing them to board and he untied the ship from its dock.

The gentle waves of the ocean rocked the boat smoothly as if the sea was beckoning them to Kiri. It was their destiny to go this far and it meant for them to reach Kiri. As they stood on board the vessel Kamin reach down to grab ahold of Zacc's hand. They looked over the horizon together that soon they would be competing for their lives and each other's. Today however they could enjoy each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**OK I sped through this chapter as fast as I could im just so excited for the exams and my secret things to happen! Just so excited!**

**OK seriously I have readers from over ten countries and I have no reviews **** you make me sad readers how do I know if you like it if you no review!**

**OK this chapter came in slightly over 8k words like I promised and the exams should be very long as it will be a lot of turning points, new characters, and villians!...I mean ice cream….**

**Any…ways….are you ready for the main plot to be reviewed? Who is the villain? If there was an old ROOT shinobi wandering around does that mean so are Orochimaru's experiments? How did Zacc cheat the water Jutsu? Will Zacc's element be revealed? Who will all be in the exams? Wait did anyone notice the Allied Shinobi Alliance doesn't exist anymore?! You'll find out why and much much more in the next chapter of…The Next Generation!**

**Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Into the Mist**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**EXAMS ARE HERE!**

**That will be all**

**Also in my last chapter I forgot to give credit to author for his idea of the statues at the Land of Wave Bridge. Check out his story: Truth unfolds in Wave. It's a great story.**

**Sorry for the slip up!**

**Also who knew Kiri was an Island? I sure as hell didn't. Anyways Ive noticed a shit ton of my views are from the Czech's. This pleases me since I myself have most of my ancestry from Czech origins.**

**Also yes I know the 'plaguelands' I call Zacc's home country since its roamed by demons constantly, disease, and death. But I know Blizzard made it so credit goes to the Blizzard gaming corporation. **

**Also im borrowing characters from places….for the other village's genin….im super lazy and ive been watching a shit ton of anime…**

**Owners of the new characters will be listed at the end. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun and moon have traded places several times since their times on the boat. Ocean waves rocked and rolled underneath the vessel that carried them onwards further into their journey. Zacc was sitting on the port side railing of the ship as he looked out over the vast sea. Kamin was on the bow of the ship mediating at Zacc's request after she realized she could feel how her chakra acted she needed to mediate to isolate it and understand it to use it to its fullest. Haruto was lying face down on the deck hugging the mast. Being an earth affinity he naturally didn't feel comfortable at the sea. Tarzuna was at the stern end guiding the ship while Inari was somewhere below with Sasuke doing who knows what.

Staring at the vast sea Zacc felt odd. He couldn't use water ninjutsu but he knew how to read it and how it worked but as he sat here on the railing of the ship dangling above the raging waters that bounced off the hull he couldn't help but feel peaceful. He could feel the water below his bare feet. He started to swing his feet back and forth from his boredom and it helped him relax since he hasn't moved much in a while.

Looking down as he kicked his feet the water started to churn beneath his feet. "Hm?" as he raised his eyebrows and started to swing his legs more rapidly as he controlled his breathing and thought about the method of water his ojiisan taught him. Sure enough the water started to churn to his liking. "No fucking way…" he could move the water just by swinging his leg. _"What the hell is going on? I can't even use water ninjutsu"_ he thought until it hit him. Jumping off the railing and landing in the middle of the deck he started to sign **Water Style: Water Bullet** as stared upwards he spat a foundation of pressurized water into the air only for it to spread and rain down in a large radius soaking the ship and everyone on board.

"What the hell boy?!" Tarzuna demanded as he was now wet. At his outburst Sasuke and Inari came onto the deck to see what was happening. Looking around to see the still falling water or rain Sasuke could feel no enemy so one of his students must of done it. Sure enough there stood Zacc in the middle of the deck smiling like an idiot.

Sasuke smiled "I guess you found your one element?" He asked curiously at his student who only frowned in returned. "Whats wrong I thought you would be happy that you are a Sage."

"Sensei my younger brother is the water Sage and I know he isn't dead." Sasuke was shocked _"What the hell then I was told when an Omniton user gains natural control of an element he becomes that sage"_ he narrowed his eyes waiting for Zacc to speak again. "If Adam died I would have felt it, when a Sage dies it can be felt by all the users of the Omniton since we are all connected through the elements of the world." Zacc suddenly decided to try something. Walking over to the railing once again he started to seal and ended in the tiger **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball**__ as he inhaled and exhaled a massive ball of fire over the ocean. "What the fuck is going on.." he paused for a moment thinking of everything that could be happening to him. He turned to his sensei looking at him sternly and with worry and his sensei could only return the glance. "Sensei do you know any users of the Boil Style in the elemental nations?"

Then it finally hit Sasuke "of course you can use those two still because they form the Boil element but didn't you say if a sage died you would of felt it?" he questioned his student.

"Yes that's true but he don't have a boil sage yet or we didn't when I left." He said as he started to face Kamin. "Sensei you need to talk to Kamin about what happened. Haruto told me about her fight and what he described can only mean one thing." He said to Sasuke knowing exactly what he meant he only sighed.

"I can't its more complicated than that and she needs to learn on her own. I already sent word to her father about the matter and he has yet to respond and I know its ok because it's just her kekki genkki."

Zacc turned to him "I thought the Uzuamaki kekki genkki was something about their sealing skills?" he questioned him. Sasuke could only frown he knew what it meant if her kekki genkki has shown up.

"That's true but Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze.." he said which left Zacc dumbfounded. _"If her grandfather is a Namikaze then that means that I was wrong about the demon giving her a kekki genkki trait and it's that one. Kami help us if anyone finds out"_ he thought to himself as Kamin just sat up towards the bow and stared at them. She obviously couldn't hear what they were saying or just didn't care enough.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he jumped over to Tarzuna and chatted with him for a while. Inari went back below the ship, while Haruto clung to the mass for dear life of his sea sickness. Zacc decided to go sit with Kamin for a few minutes since he hadn't for a bit. As he sat down next to her she looked at him funny. "What is it?" he asked her only for her to act stranger.

She pinched his cheek "Are you really Zacc?" she said as she continued to play with his face.

Zacc only glared at her "Don't be a baka of course it's me" as he poked her in the ribs causing her to jump. She only gave a smile apologetic look to him since she did something weird.

"Then how can you use water ninjutsu all of a sudden and fire ninjutsu I thought you said you could never use water jutsu and that you learned you would become that sage. I just don't understand anything." She frowned he could tell she felt stupid right now and that she felt helpless she didn't know as much as the others.

He smiled sweetly at her before pulling her into his lap "You're not dumb so quit thinking it"  
he said causing her to twitch he hit the nail on the head. "Secondly I don't know what's happening I just can use both all of a sudden" he said as she suddenly kissed his cheek.

"Smile I love your smile mr grumpy pants" he she pinched his cheek again only for him to try and bite her. She simply flicked him in the nose and laughed at him.

Tarzuna and Sasuke looked at them dumbly "Did you ever act like that with your wife?" he asked the shinobi. Who was still looking at his students dumbly.

"I hope not.." he said until he spotted land in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiri was finally in reach docking their sea faring vessel at the dock of a small fishing village usually used for those who are traveling to the hidden village of Kiri. The squad gathered their things as the sun continued to rise in the early morning sky. As the got off the ship they noticed their friends from Wave weren't following them.

"This is where we part ways my friends" said the drunken old man who stood at the railing of the ship as he bid them farewell.

"Thank you two for the trip and we'll be sure to visit some more" said the raven as he waved them goodbye as Inari untied from the dock and raised the walk plank onto the ship as they started to push off from the dock. The three young ninjas stood next to their sensei as they waved off their new friends from the Land of Waves.

Not before Inari could have fun one more time "Haruto don't let your teammates play kissy face during your exams or you'll lose! Good luck!" he yelled from the safety of his boat as he shrunk into the distance.

Zacc and Kamin had death glares on their faces before Haruto couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing. "Ha! He really pegged you to losers!" as he had a giggled fit worthy of Ino during her academy days. Only to receive a quick knock on the back of the head from the blonde.

"Shut up you baka!" she screamed at him as Zacc stared at his girlfriend with a cautious look as he inched away. Sasuke could only sigh _"This seems so familiar"_ he thought before he turned around and started to walk away his students not even noticing before he was almost out of sight. "Sensei not fair don't leave us!" Kamin screamed as they ran to catch him. Finally catching up to him they decided to not to push their luck with his patience since it's been weeks since he's been in his bad mood or Uke-mode as their prestigious Hokage calls it. This only results in the blonde man retreating to the safety of his wife since Ino won't help him.

Walking through a small fishing village which had many small houses and hunts along the docks with many ships since its main export was more than impossible not to be fishing. As they were passing by numbers of markets stalls and small businesses Sasuke stopped in the middle of the street to look around. His students simply did the same and blinked waiting for something to happen. Only for him to turn at a random by passer who was a young girl who was a little older than themselves if they had to guess "Excuse me miss do you know which road I would take to reach the Hidden Village of Mist?" only to receive a hesitiant look from the girl who started to shrink back she probably thought they were attacking ninja and she didn't want to be the one who caused it. "Were here for the chunin exams and I haven't been to Kiri before so if you could help it would be nice" before she ran away from him giving her a heart filled smile that look strange being on his face or so his team thought. However the girl absolutely fell for it.

"You take the main road till you take a right to a large valley and you follow the road. Im sure mist shinobi will find you and escort you." She piped up before Sasuke tossed a small coin purse at her for her troubles as he started to walk down the road again.

His students gave him a dumbfounded look. "You've attacked and captured major cities and high ranking shinobi and Kages but yet you've never been to Kiri?.." Kamin deadpanned only to get a smirk from their sensei before they started to walk together down the road.

They walked in silence exiting the town on a dirt path and into the timbering woods of the island of mist. Mountains could be seen to the north and east of where they were. Walking for an eternity in the low lighted path carved into the ground from many years of use. Finally the road they were on became an incline into the surrounding mountains.

They continued to walk until they reached the peak of the incline and saw the beautiful unfold in front of them. In front of them rested a large valley. It was blanketed in an eerie mist that nothing could be seen except the various trees sticking out of them and the mist seemed to be alive, a monster that devoured its prey so that they never return. This was the location of the Hidden Mist Village and they were almost to their destination.

"Woah…" said Kamin as she looked upon the sight in front of her eyes. No one could see through the fog this was obviously the reason why it was named so. The three genin stood there dumbfounded as none of them have seen anything like this before. Not even Zacc who was just as amazed by the mist as the others were. After standing there gaping for a moment they noticed their sensei was actually leaving them behind. "Hey don't leave us sensei!" she yelled as they ran after him. Her voice ringing through the vast canyon piercing into the veil that was the mist that held so many mysteries.

Walking for what seemed like hours they finally came to the edge of the mist. It would be their first step into enemy territory and even more unknown lands. However this time they would not be able to see anything around them. It was times like this Haruto was glad he had sensitive hearing thanks to this mother's training. The team stood there outside the mist there sensei looking at them briefly before he stepped into the mist. Phasing into the veil the genin finally gained up their courage and followed suit.

"Sensei I got a bad feeling about this.." Haruto carefully said as he looked around not having any luck seeing through the mist. They walked for a awhile longer before something caught his attention causing him to perk up. "Zacc" he order giving his teammate a stern look. Zacc only nodded before focusing his chakra into the ground and sending it out closing his eyes as they walked reaching out attempting to sense if there was anyone in the surrounding area that could pose them a threat.

"Nothing on the ground or under it" he said as he started to pay more attention to the mist around him. It could hold his death if they weren't careful right now.

"Calm down you two. I sense something I just don't know if its an enemy or Kiri shinobi to make sure were not a threat I don't want to ruin your chances at the exams" he spoke until he was interrupted by something flying past his head it would of impaled him if he didn't move to his left slightly allowing it to pass him and stick into the ground.. Kamin as well as Haruto jumped back to back knowing full well Zacc could protect himself. Suddenly Sasuke could see a wire next to his head going past him but it was to late the weapon that was thrown was reeled back through the mist to its owner._ "Wait I know what that is!" _he thought before forming seals. Zacc realizing his mistake sent his chakra into the air around him revealing things around him as if he had radar. Running through seals just as his sensei did the same. The Uchiha putting his fingers to his lips inhale **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball** as he exhaled towards to person. At the same time Zacc finished his jutsu, ending in the dragon seal he inhaled as he spun on his balls of his right foot, similar to the Hyuuga's kaiten, **Wind Release: Typhoon Gale** he said as he spun like a top and exhaling creating a massive vortex. It blew away the mist and had the side effect of amplifying the fire jutsu from his sensei increasing the already massive size and heat of the flames. Haruto and Kamin focused chakra in their foot just to not be blown away from the wind. The mist was starting to form again after being blown away but not before the fire jutsu collided into a tree eating everything in its path.

"Wow go figure"said Zacc clearly surprised him and his sensei did that completely by accident the raven only smirked. It vanished when he realized there was no body in the embers of destruction.

"Sasuke Uchiha S-ranked nukenin of Konohagakure you are under arrest for the trespassing into Kirigakure" the voice said through the veil. It was obviously male in origin and was definitely someone of Kiri.

Sasuke smirked again "Didn't anyone tell you I was reformed after the war, not originally by choice but o well it happens doesn't it Zoki Hayashi.." he trailed obviously trying to jeer the other one on. Only to receive the same projective from before to be thrown at him again it was sailing towards the Uchiha's chest and actually pierced it. It sunk into his chest making a sucking sound as it made itself into his flesh.

Haruto's eyes went wide in shock as well did Kamin's "Sensei!" Haruto screamed when his teacher was struck. Zacc narrowed his eyes _"Clever show off"_ he thought as his sensei appeared to the husk of mud that was beginning to crumble as he appeared. Sasuke grabbed onto the projectile. _"Wait is that a sword?"_ Zacc thought as the raven smirked again.

"Die" he said in a cold murderous voice that even made Zacc shiver he could only imagine the affect it had on his comrades. Suddenly the man started to spark and give off electricity sending it down the blade and through the wire to the other man. A scream was heard as in one quick motion he whipped the weapon back forcing the person on the other end to be thrown forwards into their view. He landed on his knees as he was in shock from what just happened.

"Ok now that you're not being a jackass Hayashi you are going to take me and my genin to the village so they can prepare for their exams and we'll forget about everything just now." He said in a demanding voice as the man actually took time to look at the others who were with him. They were genin no older then thirteen except for one who could pass for jonin after that jutsu he just did.

"What game are you playing at! You filthy leaf bastards can't pass off a jonin as a genin he said glaring at Zacc." Sasuke sighed as the blonde and snake boy relaxed since they weren't in any danger now. "You know after the Allied Shinobi Alliance everyone just went back to hating each other" he said sighing again deeply. "This genin possess a kekki genkki that makes him age faster it allows for his clan to join battle faster and be more effective on the battlefield." He said waiting for a response from the downed man. Since he was in no position to fight back or make any demands despite where they were he gave in. "Follow me then" he said weakly as he got to his feet and drew back his weapon placing the wire on a clip on his belt with the blade going across his lower back on its holster. As he stood up it showed how fit this man was. Towering above their sensei at roughly six three he was a very slenderly built he looked like a male gymnastic but even leaner. Wearing a black jumpsuit with arm and leg warmers with the traditional Kiri standard musky white with light blue pin stripes a pointy face completed his look with it resembling that of a rat in features. It was clear this man was not very attractive in fact Kamin was utterly creeped out by him and made her shiver in fear at the man. The man was bald and had a black facial tattoo in the shape of a tribal tattoo that stretched from his right ear to his chin. It really mad him look intimidating that was for sure as he turned around and started to walk away from them.

"Let's go team four" the raven said as he started to walk into the mist. The three genin looked at each other with a nervous glance before chasing after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked in silence and it wasn't even that long beforethe village gates came into view. Large wooden gates now stood in their path decorated with the colors pale white and moss gate with the kanji for mist on them. As Zoki walked op to the gates he put his hands together into a seal. After a moment the large gates started to swing open revealing the mystery that was the mist village. The streets were paved and water ways and small bodies of water could be seen everywhere. There was grass in small areas with trees next to homes and what could be guessed as the park. The most interesting thing though was once they entered the village all of the mist disappeared as if the mist solely existed outside of the walls. All of the building were cylindrical in shape decorated with the same moss green which seems to be one of the major colors of the place. Together they made their ways to a small wooden gate guard shack near the inside entrance similar to the one in Konoha.

"Zoki Hayashi signing in and escorting Sasuke Uchiha and his genin for the chunin exams" he said giving the gate guards a stern look telling them not to argue. One by the the Leaf shinobi took out their passports and handed them to the guards for them to be stamped. When he was about to stamp Zacc's he noticed a few things written into it. Handing it back to him "There you go your all set, enjoy your stay." He said to them as they made their way into the village.

"We may have a problem.." one of the guards spoke which gained Zoki's attention. He gave him a questioning look telling him to explain since he didn't verbalize anything. "That boy is from the plague lands..." this made Zoki narrow his eyes looking into the distance where they went. Before the guards could say something else he flashed out of the area leaving the chunin's to their work.

As they walked Zacc could only let his curiosity get the better of him. "Sensei what type of weapon was that anyways?" Only for him to raise an eyebrow at him for him to remember his not from here.

"Kiri is home to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist who each possess a sword of fable. There can only be seven of them at a time and are the seven strongest swordsmen of the lands of Mist. The only ones that could rival him would probably be myself and that rapping idiot form Kumo." He said as he finished explaining they walked down the streets through what they would guess was the business district since it had many expensive looking buildings and banks. Walking to the end of the street they noticed a large Inn. It was made of stone like the other buildings here. If they had wooden buildings here the humidity and damp weather would only rot the wood to rapidly for it to be useful. It had six stories and each room had a decent sized balcony. Something told them it was an expensive inn as they walked in. Once they were inside they noticed the nice wood floor paneling on the walls and the nice hardwood floors. Fancy tapestries and flowers in vases decorated the lobby of the inn. The group slowly made its way to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss we would like two rooms for the next week" he addressed the young women who stood behind the front desk. She was around the age of seventeen if she had to guess. Weighing in at about one thirty she was filled in very nicely and built athletically. Her long blue hair draped long past her shoulders it was held together by a red bow at the base of her head and the bottom of her hair. She had the most beautiful emeralds for eyes. Wearing a pink sun dress as it was warmer in Kiri then Konoha which was hot anyways. "Of course sir" she said as she took his money as handed him the keys. As the keys left her hand her eyes met Zacc's. Loosing herself in the golden eyes of the Grimm she noticed his build and posture. Drawn in by his long shaggy silver hair that gave him a look of a wild man and a bad boy she couldn't help but blush at him. This of course went unnoticed by everyone except for Kamin who glared daggers at her. As the group was headed to the stairs to find the floor that was labeled onto their room keys. Kamin quickly turned around and pranced over to Zacc attaching herself to his arm looking back at her only to stick out her tongue at the desk girl. Who could only feel her heart drop. That was ok though their futures weren't bright as she smiled devilishly as she disappeared into the back.

They arrived on the third floor of the building following their sensei as he looked for their rooms. "Here we are 3C and 3F" he said as he tossed a key to Kamin. "Haruto your with me and Zacc and Kamin will be in the other room." Haruto could only raise his eyebrow in confusion as he took the key and went inside his room. The blonde certainly didn't protest as she quickly made her way into her room for the time here. Zacc was turning around to make his way after her but not before Sasuke caught him by the collar and dragged him back. "Now listen Im trusting you to be a perfect gentleman understand me?" he said in a tone that reminded him of his father. His blood ran cold "H-hai sensei" he said as he was released and went into his room. The Uchiha could only sigh as he made his way into his room.

As he made his way into the room and shut the door he noticed Kamin was laying on one of the beds with her shoes off. Lying face down buried into the soft mattress she actually sunk a little into it. Her pack was in the corner of the room against the wall. Taking his off and doing the same he emptied his pockets of weapons before making his way to the other bed. They had till tomorrow till the exams they needed to rest and recover from their long trek across the sea. To bad they could use it study the town too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours have pasted by the way the sun has changed position in the sky. It must have been roughly around dinner time and he was right he was hungry. Lying on his back with his arms out to his side he looked at the ceiling before yawning slightly. Looking over to only to see Kamin sound asleep like a rock. Sleeping like a baby was an understatement. Carefully getting out of the oversized bed that was trying to eat him while he slept while attempting to stretch at the same time, finally getting out of bed he went and gathered his things before going into the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door he looked at himself in the mirror. Rubbing his eyes before starting to strip down then turning on the hot water in the shower. The bathroom was very nicely setup up. It had a marble stone countertop with earth colored floor tiles with white wooden cabinets where the sink was. Like most Inns the bathrooms looked the same however this was a very nice inn so everything was nicer then even his dorm which was saying a lot since the building was only two years old. Steam had filled the bathroom fogging up the mirror before Zacc stepped into the shower he took his fingers and wrote in the mirror.

Pain. Sorrow. Alone. Regret. Loss. Pity. Denial. Shame.

Were the words he wrote in the mirror. He looked at them for a moment before he took his hand and wiped them out in one swift motion only to see his reflection.

"Not any more. I will persevere." He spoke in a hollow voice before he started to write again.

Acceptance. Friendship. Warmth. Hope.

He wrote in the mirror again before he slightly smiled for it to fade as he wiped them out again. Before he stepped into the shower he wrote only one word. Love. He didn't wipe this one out before he stepped into the shower.

Kamin slowly started to stir as she heard the shower. She yawned before accidently rolling out of bed only to land on her face. "Oww" she drug out painfully as she continued to lay there. She heard the water in the bathroom stop only for Zacc to emerge seconds later.

"Enjoy your nap to much did you?" he laughed at her and threw her a towel. "Well go get cleaned up and we can go out for the night to scout the city."

She rolled over slightly she was going to speak before she saw him. His back was turned to her. Wearing his ninja pants and sandals he was shirtless for a moment and that's all she needed to permentalty record this into her mind. As he pulled his shirt down over him torso he noticed her drooling. "Um what?" he said confused he had never had the opposites sexes attention before since there was no time for such things in his lands.

She quickly jumped up and scratched the back of her head while she laughed nervously before grabbing her pack. "O nothing.." she laughed weakly as she entered the bathroom and locking the door. Quickly running her fingers through her hair she looked in the mirror. Taking out her tweezers she fixed her eyebrows and checked her face for acne. "perfect skin as always" she said as she smiled at herself in the mirror. Stepping over to the shower she turned on the hot water before stripping down. She played with her hair as she waited for the shower to turn on. Finally stepping into the shower she cleaned up.

Shutting off the water and drying her hair with the towel till it was dry enough for her satisfaction she dried off her body and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the shower and pooped her neck and joints "Aww finally clean" she cooed in bliss as she started to get dressed. As she was just about to finish up and put on her shirt she noticed something odd. There was writing in the mirror.

"Pain, sorrow, alone regret loss pity denial, shame…" she spoke slowly not believing what she was reading. _"Did Zacc write this?" _ She thought to herself as her heart started to sink. Then she noticed another line was below it. "Acceptance, friendship, warmth hope." She said slowly before her heart returned to warmth in her chest and she put on her shirt. She smiled at the mirror she and finally warmed up his cold heart and all he needed was the kindness of someone. Opening the bathroom door all of the steam exited the bathroom causing the words to disappear. She quickly turned around to get her pack that she left in the bathroom. As she was walking out she noticed one word written in the bottom of the mirror. One she never thought she would ever see.

Love.

"_Does he love me?!"_ she squeaked on the inside her heart beginning to burst as she stood there stupidity smiling.

"Umm Kamin are you alright?" Zacc asked her. She smiled sweetly at him before walking over to the boy sitting on the bed and kissed him passionately.

"Of course not now let's go get the others" she said as he smiled at her. The pair exited the room together with Zacc locking the door. There room was directly across the hall from their sensei and teammate's. Kamin knocked on the door before opening it to see Sasuke sitting in the balcony window with one leg out the window casually while he read a book with a book cover on it. The thought never crossed her mind as she looked around the room to see Haruto drying his hair. "Hey Haruto were going out for something to eat and to scout the town so we don't have a complete disadvantage tomorrow." She said to him as he put his stuff away.

They were walking out the room before Haruto Kamin turned to face the man at the window "Coming sensei?" she asked him. Only go get a shake of his head from him as he didn't take his eyes off the book. She couldn't even tell what book it was but it must have been a good book they haven't even seen him read one before. "Ok well lets go then" as the three genin shut the door and walked down the hallway then continued to exit the building.

Together they stood at the end of the main street that took them to the main gate. Before the blonde could ask what way the others wanted to go Zacc started to walk down the street to the left. Without a response Haruto followed he didn't care where they were he just didn't want to be here alone in a foreigner shinobi village bad things would only come from it. They walked for some time only seeing odd shops and odd styled buildings. Every building was round with no corners it was differently from any buildings they have seen before. There must be an environmental thing for these houses to be built this way. "This must be the market district" Haruto said as they passed stores of many kinds and merchant stalls.

There were people everywhere it was more crowded than a busy day in the Konoha market district which was saying a lot since the leaf village was twice the size of Kiri. It was due to the chunin exams it made people flock here for a week during the exams for all of the elemental nations to watch their country and help give moral support.

"Hey guys lets go in here" Kamin said grabbing Zacc by the hand and dragging him inside and she received little protest.

"Kamin this is embarrassing.." he blushed since he was in front of a crowd of foreign civilians and shinobi. Few older women laughed to each other at the antics of young love while older men simply smiled at him. He could only guess they were happy for him since Kamin was such a catch. _"I feel light headed"_ he thought to himself as Kamin drug him into a booth sit in the restaurant. Haruto climbed into the side across from the two.

"Um Kamin I thought your embarrassing Zacc…" Haruto said pointing to Zacc who was trying not to faint. Kamin looked over to Zacc who was blushing red.

"Zacc are you alright? Your never been this embarrassed before." She asked him gently hoping she didn't do something wrong as she started to frown. Zacc only looked down at her as she started to put.

"Kamin stop it" he said sternly as he raised her chin "Its not your fault this is just new to me ok?" he said softly to her hoping not to upset her.

"_Im his first girlfriend?!"_ she squeaked happily as she started to bounce up and down in her seat. Zacc and Haruto could only inch away from her as she was acting like she was a little girl.

Unknowingly to them as the three leaf shinobi sat in their booth waiting for their waitress they were being watched. At the bar top across the room sat three young girls. One of them got up followed by the other two who then proceeded to approach the leaf genin. They stopped outside the booth and waited for their attention. Haruto only looked over to drop his jaw in amazement that stood in front of him. Zacc noticed the look Haruto had on his face and turned outwards noticing the three girls all of them roughly shorter then himself. The one in the middle had long luscious silver hair like his own. She figure was curvy and filled out she had large breasts. Wearing light blue ninja gear similar to the green Konoha genin combat uniform that no one actually wore. It consisted of a short or long sleeved combat jacket with ninja pants and sandals. She had ruby red eyes that shined in the light that was one thing Zacc got stuck on.

To her left was a girl with a similar curvy figure wearing the same gear except her chest was even bigger than the silver haired girl. Her hair was light aqua blue and was pulled into a short ponytail with bangs on both sides of her head and her eyes were a lovely shade of green. Her hand on her hip and her posture showed her personality. _"Great a flirt like Emi.." _Zacc thought as he looked over to the last girl. She was the shortest if only by a few inches. Her hair was a light frosted purple chakra and her eyes were a empty ice blue color which made Zacc narrow his gaze at her. This girl had a sucker in her mouth as she moved it around in her move it seemed like a nervous habit. The ice eyed girl was thinner but still really filled out her chest was the smallest but still rather impressive. These girls could be simply described as vixens. _"Shit Kiri shinobi"_ Zacc thought as he noticed their head bands on their shoulders.

"Hello my name is Moka Akashiya" she cooed at Zacc while she batted her eyes and gave him a flirty smile. This got Kamin's attention giving her a death glare that would melt the polar caps. "You must be here for the chunin exams am I right?" she said as she changed her posture to make her friend that seemed flirty.

"Yes what's it to you?" Zacc snapped back obviously hostile towards the three girls which they were slightly taken back from his behavior. _"Does he not find them attractive?" _Kamin thought to herself as she started to feel less insecure around the three young women standing in front of them.

"Well we were wondering because we are this year. You see Kiri has strict requirements for its shinobi we aren't allowed to complete till were fifteen at least. Anyways remember us will you sweetheart? We three are known as the Kiri Sirens" she said as she blew a kiss at the silver haired boy and walked out of the building followed by her teammates.

Zacc could feel Kamin tighten up slightly. "Damn they were so sexy.." Haruto said only to be kicked by Zacc under the table. "What?!" he demanded the reason for being kicked.

Kamin nuzzled into Zacc's side she could only feel insecure to those girls even if they were only two years older than her they were much more developed than her. _"Could he really pick me over them if he had to choose?" _she thought to herself until Zacc cupped his hand around her cheek pulling her in for a kiss. Giving her those amber eyes of comfort letting her know she was going to be ok.

The snake boy only made a sick face as he watched the cheesy romance unfold before his eyes. Not before long a waitress came back and took their orders.

"I wonder what the first test will be in this exam." Haruto said as they received their food and started to eat.

"I have no idea I heard Kiri usually doesn't host the exams" Kamin said as she picked a piece of chicken up and stuck it in her mouth. Zacc had no idea how the chunin exams worked so he didn't to keep his mouth shut. By the way they were talking he guesses it was made up of a few tests because of his question.

The trio finished their meals in silence the remainder of their time there. Dropping money onto the table to pay they left the building. Noticing it was really late they decided to head back to the Inn since they were going to have a busy day tomorrow.

"Hey Haruto you got everything down we went over right?" Zacc asked his teammate wondering how he was doing since he learned some new jutsu. He was a great learner but doesn't know that many jutsu adding those to his arsenal is going to help the team greatly.

They walked back down the streets of Kiri trying to find their lodging of the week. Until finally they spotted the building in the distance the three were confused since somehow they got back on the main road leading to the front of the Inn instead of the street they took when they left. Deciding not to question anything they entered the building. Upon reaching the third floor the two bid Haruto goodnight as he entered his room. Unlocking the door of their room he noticed Kamin was looking down again. Pushing the door open and them entering the room Kamin went straight to her bed. Zacc shut and locked the door. Watching over to her bed he sat on the edge.

"Kamin what's wrong?" he asked her sweetly as he rubbed her back as she buried her face into the mattress. She didn't speak for a moment so he just waited on her patiently. She finally spoke but she was speaking into the mattress so he couldn't hear her. "What did you say?" he asked her again before she flung herself up in one motion.

Her eyes were red and she looked like she was about to cry. "I don't think Im good enough for you…" she let out slowly as her tears started to fall. He watched her for a moment as she sat there with her legs underneath her. "They are so much better looking than me. You look to old for me anyways and Im not as developed as them. You probably want that silver haired girl or the girl with blue hair." She said weakly as she kept crying. Zacc could only sigh slightly and frown at her.

She closed her eyes expecting the words she thought she was going to hear or for him to hit her like most married men did to their wives in western culture. Zacc reached over and she flinched slightly before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He smiled weakly at her and looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Kamin Uzuamaki I picked you for a reason. You are the nicest and sweetest girl ive ever met. You were the first one to give me a chance and to show me compassion." She could only sniffle and wipe her eyes as he cooed sweetly into her ear. She coiled her arms around his neck and tightly held on to him as she continued to sniffle. "Come on let's get changed it's about time we went to sleep." He said to her and he got up and went to his pack. Slightly nodding in agreement she grabbed her pack from the corner and went into the bathroom to change.

As she started to change she looked down into the mirror where that word was before. There in the mirror were smudge marks in the form of the word love. Her heart twinge slightly as she started to cheer up. After changing into her pajama pants and tank top she exited the bathroom. Zacc sat there on his bed in training mesh shorts and a loose fitting white shirt.

She walked over to him before getting into her bed and kissed him goodnight. He smiled at her as he got under the covers of his bed. He knew she was better now and it made him feel so much better.

They laid there for two hours. Neither of them had slept and it was almost midnight. Both of them lying in their beds staring at the ceiling trying not to move in case the other was sleeping. Kamin was cold in her bed. Shivering slightly since the tempura in Kiri was oddly cold at night it was more than likely due to the valley and the mist as its warm in the day if damp.

"Zacc are you awake?" she asked softly trying not to wake him in case he was awake.

He switched from laying on his back to his side and looked at her "Yes I can't sleep I thought you were though." He said trying to show he was considerate of her needs.

He could see her shivering in her bed slightly. His home was much colder than this in the winter. However Konoha is very warm year round except the few months of winter of the year. Kiri was odd in itself. Going from the seventies to thirties in temperature in just a few hours in crazy it must be from the upcoming season change.

"Im cold" she whimpered softly at him. He didn't even get a chance to respond before she crawled out of her bed and into his. She quickly cuddled up to him. Pushing him onto his back she wrapped her right leg around his waist in a sort of intimate manner that surprised Zacc. Placing her arms around him and her head on his chest he was taken off guard.

He had never been this close to a girl let alone being left unsupervised with one and in an intimate setting. "Kamin I.." was all he said before she cut him off.

"I saw what you wrote in the mirror" she said and she felt his body tense up as she said it to him. She moved her body closer and held on tighter before continuing with what she was saying.

"I love you" she said to him as she lay on his chest. She felt his body tense one final time before it went completely relaxed.

"I love you too.." he weakly choked out as he felt his eyes watering.

"So if we are in this together then what's problem if we sleep in the same bed? Goodnight Zacc" she said as she kissed his cheek one last time before she fell asleep soundly in his arms.

"Goodnight Kamin.." he said as he lay there holding his beautiful blonde girlfriend in the privacy of their hotel room. Before he fell asleep a single tear fell from his eyes.

"Love"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Ok so sorry about this chapter being late ive been very busy! So I cut it short and forced myself to sit down and finished all of it in a few hours. I just couldn't keep my attention on it sorry…**

**Anyways credit to Akihisa Ikeda for her characters I will be using for the Kiri genin. Ive been watching her anime's and I loved her characters….let me just say the Japanese have a thing for being perverts I must say….anyways that's who the next six genin generation for Kiri they will be in the story a lot don't worry. **

**I cut this chapter very short and I know you're probably sick of the romance development already. I apologize the next few chapters will be the exams and I plan to have the next chapter be the first two tests so it will be very long.**

**This romance develop is needed for what I have planned with the Kiri genin mainly the silver haired one. O? a rivalry you say? I don't know what you talking about….**

**Anyways….READ MY STORIES! Review! Give me ideas if you want.**

**Im joining the marines soon so I'll try to finish as many stories as I can before I go off and do my thing. Don't worry ill finish this story which I planned on 80 or more chapters. I have some serious shit I want to do that will start the chain of events in the next few chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **

**Time for the Chunin Exams is here ladies and gents!**

**Here you will meet some of our main villians. Part of the main plot, a shocking secret, some more of Zacc's past. **

**Hints for the next few chapters on who or what things involve.**

**Storm Cloud**

**Dragon**

**A cat**

**A flash**

**Murder**

**Massacre **

**Have Fun Reading!**

**Think because some of these things are from shippuden making another appearance.**

**Also a lot of this will be meeting the rest of the generation and their sensei's it's a pain in the ass but thankfully I am only have to this shit once…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Light began to flood his eyes as he opened them to a new world. Zacc opened his eyes to feel refreshed and fulfilled. He was going to move before he noticed something or more of someone was still attached to him. Looking down he saw Kamin looking up at him her head on his chest.

"_O ya I forgot she slept in my bed with me last night"_ he remember as she smiled brightly at him. Nuzzling his neck she clung tightly to his body as she stretched to get out of bed. Her grip on him loosens like a snake about to finish its prey after strangling it. Slowly she slid her body on his until she was straddling him. Her hips pressed against his and her chest tight against his. Giving his a seductive smile her kiss him.

"Good morning" she cooed sweetly. He was starting to shake nervously this was new to him and he wasn't comfortable with it. She saw the look in his eyes she giggled like a little kid before pinching his cheek like she usually does and jumped off of him. As she gathered her things and headed for the bathroom she laughed at him "You should have seen your face!"

As the door closed Zacc hid under the covers of his bed of the week. "Crazy blonde!" he was frantic what was the big idea he thought to himself as he tried to sort out these new emotions. _"Wow wait a minute has Kamin done these things before?...Is that how she knows or feels comfortable with these things?"_ he questioned himself feeling bad about himself. Sitting up in bed he looked down at his hands that were in his lap starting to space out.

Kamin came out of the bathroom running her fingers through her hair as the steam followed the vixen out of the bathroom. She noticed Zacc sitting in bed look like he did that night on their first team exercise together. On cue Zacc stood up and grabbed his bag without saying a word or looking at her he entered the bathroom. As he was about to close the door Kamin stepped into the doorway and looked at him with her big ocean blues.

"Whats wrong Zacc?" she asked gently with a sad tone hinted in her voice Zacc could only look at her with a sad look.

"Kamin You've done these things with other people haven't you that's why you feel so comfortable isn't it." Before he could continue with his depression something knocked him backwards.

There was a loud smacking sound and a red hand print on his Zacc as he looked at her in utter confusion. "Zacc Grimm shut up you baka." She said in a venomous tone she wasn't asking him nicely. This wasn't the Kamin that he knew there must be more than one side to this blonde in front of him. She glared at him "How dare you say that. I am honest with you and I do everything for you. You were my first kiss and every first experience with a boy and it will stay that way understood." She said but he knew it wasn't something he should answer she was making demands. "Now take a shower and get ready for the exams. Now give me a kiss" she demanded as Zacc stood there frozen in shock. Leaning over to her and kissing her on the cheek he was definitely scared at this point she took him by surprise. Stepping out of the room Kamin shut the door. Zacc couldn't breathe as he turned on the hot water and slowly striped down.

Making sure the door was locked he looked at himself in the mirror "That more worse than when father attempted to kill me by _accident_" he mumbled as he looked to the scar above his heart. Running his fingers over it he felt the rough and course scar tissue that will always remind him of that day.

Quickly pushing it out his mind remembering the furious blonde waiting on the other side of the door he jumped into the shower and got clean in record time. Then he quickly throwing on his clothes he cleaned up the bathroom before stepping out just to see his girlfriend standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"About time lets go" she said and he left the room Zacc following her heel like a puppy who had just been scolded for something. Oddly enough Haruto and their sensei were waiting in the hallway. Haruto opened his mouth to say something about them being late when the snake boy and the raven noticed the expression on both of their faces. Kamin had the look of authority and fire burning in her eyes as Zacc again just looked like a scolded puppy.

"Um good morning guys lets go" Haruto said nervously as he turned on his heel and started down the hall. Followed by Kamin then Zacc the raven was last who only looked at the two. _"Im guessing he has done something to upset her and now he's in time out….or the dog house"_ he thought as he started to smile as the pun came across his mind.The team exited the building.

"Zacc" Kamin demanded as she bothered not to look at him as he knew he was in trouble. Quickly he took a hold on her hand as they walked down the street to where they were to start their first exam. _"You have got to be kidding me..." _Haruto thought as he watched in disbelief as he wondered what the hell he could of done to do this to her. As usual the raven was smiling as he thought of his own wife and her tempter nothing chocolate couldn't fix.

"Squad four we are to report to the main training field in Kiri for academy students" their sensei said as they headed for the big green colored school building in the distance. Strangely enough it reminded the genin of their own academy back in their village. "Also Kamin let go of Zacc's hand if enemy shinobi know your together they will try to exploit it to an advantage" he spoke to them quickly trying to keep an eye out for anything out of the usual. He wasn't taking any chances this was his first time having a genin team and he remembered his first exams.

Kamin let go of Zacc's hand but he knew better than to leave her side she would attack him now and more than likely embarrass him in front of countless people he didn't know.

Finally they approached the school building where they noticed where other teams were following each other down a path to a large open field. Walking down the path they noticed all of the other villages that were present. Zacc of course didn't know all of them so Haruto explained all of them.

As he pointed to each group he listed off all of their respective village's names. "They are Kumo. Those groups are from Iwa. That group is from Kuso. That group is from Takigakure." He said only to list a few more villages that Zacc wasn't really listening to as he looked around at all the other shinobi he tensed up abit. If he was ever around this many foreign shinobi he was in battle trying to kill as many as he could without dying I the process.

"Just breathe Zacc" Kamin said as she was focused on a particular area of the field. As they waited around she found those girls from yesterday. Glaring daggers at the silver haired tramp from Kiri who finally noticed she was there only turned and blew a kiss at her. "That bitch..." she mumbled as she clutched her fists together. Haruto inched away from here leaving Zacc alone with her knowing full damn well he shouldn't move an inch or she would attack him like earlier.

Sasuke was looking around till he flared his chakra and his sharingan. Everyone felt his anger radiating off of the Uchiha. Teams inched away and dared not look at him knowing full well who he was. There on the other side of the field was a village he wanted to destroy. Oto ninja were standing near here and making eye sight with him was Karin. She smiled at him sweetly and with an expression of venom as she wanted him dead after trying to kill her all those years ago.

Before Sasuke could go on a rampage of his own his son came up and stuck him in the ribs. "Tousan stop it or kaasan will found out and gut you" Hajime gave his father a warning. The younger raven stood with his teammates when Kamin saw Akemi she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Akemi! How are you?" she asked her friend happily quickly changing from a mood full of hate and anger to blissfully happy. Zacc was about to move to go talk to Hajime and the other boy he never caught the name of when Kamin turned around and glared at him. Telling him not to move an inch or else. He hung his head in defeat just for the bowl haired boy to walk over to him.

"I see she has her leash around your neck. How unyouthful my friend." He said in a calm and graceful manner. Zacc only looked to him as he never spoke before so he figured he was a mute or something. "By the way my name is Bruce Lee; I am son of the Konoha's Green Beast. We could of talked earlier but Hajime was throwing an Uchiha temper tantrum." He said with a smile as he looked over to the Uchihas. Zacc couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. However just as he was about to respond a pair or arms enveloped him into a tight hug.

"O Zacc-kun it's so nice to see you" Rika Inuzuka purred into his ear. Zacc stood stiff as a board frozen in spot waiting for Kamin to save him. On cue Kamin grabbed Rika by her collar and pulled her off of him.

"Rika hands off of my boyfriend!" she screamed at the girl with red face tattoos and fangs coming out of her smile.

"What? I can't give my new friend a hug?" she said innocently as Emi came up and hugged Kamin. Kamin was still mad at Rika as the girls all gathered into one group and chatted about what was going to happen among the exams.

"Hey Sasuke how have you been?" the squad two sensei greeted his mentor's rival. This man was tall and strongly built like his uncle. Having a clean shave and a strong chin with some of his has dominant family features. As he wore his jonin vest you could see a mesh shirt and a silver necklace with a monkey head on it. His long brown hair was head back with his forehead protector.

"Hey Konohamaru it's been awhile" he greeted the Sarutobi heir until a beautiful older women appeared next to them. She had dark brown long hair with a trim hourglass figure. She looks as if she hasn't aged a day since her son was born. Her outfit was usual like most Konoha shinobi it was a red battle dress that had wrappings around it. Her most notable feature was her odd ruby eyes that shone like the rare gemstone that shared their color with.

"Hey auntie Kurenai your late" Konohamaru smiled at his aunt as she only pinched him in the arm. To show him how much she hated being called auntie showing her age since how old he was now. Sasuke noted the green diamond on her forehead.

"So that old slug taught you her little trick did she?" he laughed at her until she was about to hit him until she realized it wouldn't be for the best considering they were in enemy territory technically.

"How troublesome you lot" the elder Nara sighed in annoyance at his follow jonin sensei's. "How Temari tricked me into taking up this old job is beyond me" he sighed as Kurenai laughed at him.

"Its probably because she wouldn't let you back into your own bed if you didn't do it this year considering how over protective she is over her boy." She said coolly to him. Of course she knew he couldn't have his son on his team it doesn't work that way.

Zacc looked over and noticed that Neo, Akihiro, and Hikaru were all standing next to him now. "Hey guys about time you showed up" Haruto joked to them soon them were rattling on about everything from new weapons, jutsu they knew, and gossip especially about their girlfriends or more of who they wanted to be with.

Zacc was finally starting to relax until someone behind him spoke. "I don't believe we've met" the male voice said slowly and without emotion.

Zacc jumped forward and spun around noticing who it was. He was wearing a large over coat that his most of his body only his nose and sunglasses were visible out of the top. He had long black hair. "How the hell did you do that?" Zacc demanded clearly surprised for once.

Neo smirked at him "Zacc this is Shin Aburname he is in squad 8 with Rika and Emi. He is a bug user and a clan heir. Don't worry he doesn't talk much you'll like him." He said as there was a poof of smoke in the middle of the field.

Appeared three older men each wielding a sword of some type "Greeting I am Zoki Hayashi and this two are Chojuro and Mangetsu. We are three of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. We will be your proctors for this exam." The man with the sewing needle said that they meet earlier. They were standing in the middle of a few dozen teams. "Today the first exam is a combat and skill test. You are to demonstrate high level skills and jutsu you possess to earn you points. The first forty eight teams to score the highest will pass the exam." He said as he looked down his clip board. "Now teams will go and your team will go in order everyone is required to show jutsu. You are to show one jutsu from each rank you know at least. You may also demonstrate genjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, and finjutsu." He said as he walked to the edge of the field.

"Now everyone is to be behind that white line on the ground as we will be holding the skills test on the other half of the field." He directed as all of the dozens of genin teams moved into position waiting for their turns. On cue all of the jonin sensei's left the field to a small area near the field to watch respectively.

Once the proctors were on one side of the field they were calling teams but country and squad number so to get a specific group.

"Kumo, Squad 9"

"Kumo, Squad 11"

"Kuso, Squad 3"

He heard the names being called. Showing their jutsu from each rank along with other skills they had. Some were obviously holding back to have triumph. Finally something interesting was going to happen.

"Kiri, Squad 6" Said Chojuro as the three girls from yesterday came to the front of the field. First was the frosted blue haired girl with a slim cute figure. "Ready when you are" he announced to her.

The girl simply smiled before she flew through seals ending in a variation of the dog seal. **Ice Style: Ice Spike** she yelled as a large shard of ice in the spear shot from the ground and pierced the dummy. "Very good C-ranked jutsu" Zoki said as he made a mark next to her name on his clip board.

Zacc smirked, "Ice Style? Very interesting" he said with a sly grin. Sasuke could only glance at his student.

"Zacc don't you dare go out there and show everyone your most powerful jutsu." he demanded obviously making sure his genin wouldn't go overboard.

"Sensei your talking to a genin who possesses the Omniton I know more jutsu then you probably" he said slyly before pausing "If only I could use most taijutsu" he said with a chuckle.

Next the Blue haired girl from the group stepped forward after the ice girl performed a few more jutsu and some taijutsu. After she was given the signal she ran through various seals launching a few different lightning jutsu none seeming that impressive but they most of been new to Hajime because he had his sharingan active trying to steal more jutsu.

"Hajime you're living up to your stereotype again" the silver haired boy deadpanned. The younger raven just smirked at him.

"Hn" was the only thing he said for a while. "You possess a kekki genkki besides this is a contest to survive and it's a Kiri shinobi who cares. It will help my squad get further in the end and may help save through lives." Zacc saw his logic in this he just didn't like it.

"Very well have your fun" he said as the silver haired girl stepped up to perform. She started going through her seals and ended in the tiger **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** she said as she inhaled and shot off a few fire balls. "Impressive" Zacc said as he watched her skill with fire jutsu play out. Then she did something surprising. She attacked the dummies using taijutsu. Her speed was blinding.

"Such an amazing display of youthful" Bruce spoke in his calm manner as he watched her carefully. Zacc just ignored him soon that team was done and he was sure they were going to pass there was not a single reason they shouldn't be.

Soon more teams were called; again Zacc saw a few impressive things and even a few high ranked jutsu and skills. _"Either they are too stupid to figure out the meaning of this test or they are that powerful they can afford to show off a high level skill"_ the Konoha shinobi thought at the same time. A lot of the times were not that impressive and were going to fail.

"Konoha Squad 2" they heard him call. At that moment Neo, Akihiro, and Hikaru went to the middle of the field displaying their famous clan techniques with great skill. Many of the teams rumored about this generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Again the rest of the Konoha teams were called and they went through showing their skills and finally the time came.

"Konoha, Squad 4" Chojuro called. Zacc could only smirk as Kamin, Haruto, and he made their way to the center of the field. "Kamin Uzuamaki" called Mangetsu as he raised an eye brow not expecting the Hokage's daughter to be here. A few Iwa shinobi only grinned evilly while a few Kumo shinobi cheered for her. Which only made Zacc confused but he shrugged it off till later.

She ran through seals **Wind Release: Wind Cannon** as she exhaled a large gust of wind destroying the dummy at the other end of the field. "Nice B-ranked jutsu" he said as he checked it off. She proceeded to show a few more jutsu none above B-rank. Then she showed some taijutsu and even a sealing technique that caused her dummy to be sealed into a scroll. She only smiled dumbly as she unsealed it and walked over behind her teammates as she finished.

"This may be more interesting than I once thought" the silver haired girl said to her teammates who only smiled sharply at the current team performing.

Haruto was up next as he walked forward waiting for the signal. After receiving the ok he started to sign **Earth Style: Great Earth Wall** he said as a large wall erupted out of the ground. **Earth Release: Stone Spike** he said as a large stone spike pierced the wall in front of them. "Nice jutsu young man" said Zoki as he marked him down for a C and B-ranked jutsu. Finishing off with a few more jutsu that wasn't new to him he finished with some taijutsu not revealing his snake techniques.

"_Good job you guys not showing your best moves. This test is to study the enemy and proceed to intimidate them while hiding your aces in your sleeve."_ The raven smirked as Haruto finished his turn. "I wonder where he learned those jutsu?" he asked himself as the snake boy gave him the thumbs up.

"What do you mean? You didn't teach him those?" Kurenai asked him. Shikamaru only give him a confused glance. "Did Zacc teach those to him then?" the older Nara said obviously knowing full well about Zacc's kekki genkki. Of course who could hide things from a Nara anyways their all geniuses.

"Zacc Grimm? That's an odd name." Mangetsu said as he read the name off the clipboard.

Zacc only smiled at them "Im from the western plague lands" he said with a devilish smile. _"Now I have a bad feeling…"_ Zoki thought to himself. "Proctors how many jutsu may I display?" Zacc asked the men who were going to judge him.

Chojuro scratched the back of his head "I guess as many as you want to show young man" he said sheepishly obviously clueless at what was about to unfolded.

Zacc smile before he picked up his foot and slammed it into the ground. Imminently an earth wall like Haruto's jutsu came out of the ground.

Everyone looked in disbelief. "NO fucking way! He did that without any hand seals?!" screamed most of the genin and even a few sensei's" Zacc only smiled as he turned to see the looks of everyone watching.

"Zacc stop showing off you arrogant dipshit" the elder Uchiha sighed as he covered his face with his hand. The other Konoha genin and jonin except for the Nara's watched in amazement. "You see Zacc is in possess of the Omniton kekki genkki that allows him to use all elemental jutsu as he wishes and has chakra reserves rivaling Kisame or small bijou" the younger Nara explained to the others. They continued to look dumbfounded as he continued to launch more jutsu off.

**Fire Style: Great Fire Ball** as he exhaled a large flame at the wall but not before he performed another jutsu to boost it. **Wind Release: Wind Bullet** he said as exhaling a pressurized pocket of wind into the fire ball making it triple in size before it hit the wall causing it to be engulfed. The crowd and proctors watched in pure amazement. Here in front of them was a genin that could do three different elemental jutsu. Before the pieces of rock could fall from their places to the earth he called another jutsu **Ice Style: Frozen Glacier **as the pieces of rock were consumed in a massive block of ice.

"Kid what are you?…" the proctors asked him in a shocked tone as they walked this little kid do jutsu he shouldn't be able to.

Zacc only smiled at them "I am a Grimm, I possess the kekki genkki the Omniton" he announced as the jonin sensei's went crazy.

"What?!"

"This isn't fair!"

"This kid is too old!"

"This kid should be kicked out for showing off!"

Zacc heard all of these as the teachers in the crowd went ballistic at what he just said. The genin all whispered to each other about him. If they weren't careful that he would kill all of them in the exam.

"Big deal you can use a ton of jutsu. I bet your just showing all of your aces to us now so you get a higher score and try to make us think you're going to kill all of us." Said an overconfident genin from Oto, he had long orange hair that hid his eyes. Odd thing was all of his teammates had the same hair color. Which he thought was odd however this only made Sasuke go on edge.

"Hey Shikamaru.." he said to the man besides him as he didn't take his eyes off the Oto genin. "Ya?" he responded to the raven wondering what he was getting at. "Remember right before the fourth shinobi war?" he said slowly not taking his eyes off the kids.

Suddenly the Nara pieced it together and as he narrowed his eyes at the Oto genin. "Ya I agree we need to be more careful here I smell something foul." He said as they turned their attention back to Zacc.

Zacc put his left hand into the half tiger as he held his right hand out to the side **Crystal Style: Hexagonal Shuriken **he said as a giant purple see through shuriken appeared in his hand as he threw it at incredible speed at the ice berg on the field cutting it in half. Before it fell into two halves he held his left hand up with his palm facing the ice sculpture. **Storm Release: Laser Circus** he said as a beam of highly deadly lightning shot from his hand connected to the ice making it exploded into a sparkle of vibrant colors and mist on the mist showing an artistic beautiful.

"That will be all proctor." He said as he joined his teammates and they walked back to their sensei.

"That son of a bitch! How dare he disgrace the Sandiame Raikage like that!" he heard a few Kumo shinobi scream. As they walked back most of the genin either stared in fear and panic or moved away from them as they walked by. The Kiri genin only smiled as did the Oto genin as they were passed. They had no fear of these three because of what they had up their sleeves.

"Ok well the results are in and the top teams that will pass top to bottom are as followed. Konoha Squad four, Kiri Squad six, Oto squad seven, Oto Squad eight, Konoha Squad five, Kiri squad seven, Konoha squad eight, Kumo squad nine." He called and soon called the remaining teams. One after another once the teams were called that team waited around to hear the next details of the exam. Once the proctors were finished with everything they cleared their throats.

"Ok everyone who is still here. You are to be given a two hour break and to be back here when it is over to start the next part of the exam." Zoki said as the three proctors vanished in a swirl of water.

"Well, well that boy is starting to peak my interests" the silver haired girl smiled mischievously as she walked out of the training field with her team. After the results and details were explained all of the jonin sensei's started to leave.

"Well then Im off you guys can take it from here" the elder raven said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. As did the other sensei's from the Leaf.

"Well guys how about we go sit down by that tree" Haruto said as he pointed into the distant by the school building. There was a large area of trees that gave them shade for them to rest. As the four teams of Leaf genin made through way they all started to wondered what Zacc could really do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grinning like a mad man stood the figure cloaked in black as they watched the scene of powerful skills unfold in front of them. By the academy building there was the cover of three large trees with thick canopies that hid the stranger. Watching all of the genin display their skills the person got what they wanted when they finished and the silver haired boy shown his skills.

Grinning from the depths of madness the figure melded into the darkness of the shadows.

"We will meet soon enough boy.." the figure spoke before it fully disappeared as the Leaf genin approached the tree to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We must tell the Mizukage at once" Mangetsu said as he led the three swordsmen through the Kage tower.

Chojuro looked over to him "Do you think it's that important to bother Mizukage-sama?" he questioned the man who wielded the shark skin.

"Of course it is you baka that kid can use multiple elements only available to those with certain kekki genkki. He needs to know this now" he said through clenched teeth. Mangetsu really didn't like how spineless Chojuro was. He has always been this way most thought he was too soft to be one of the seven swordsmen. However his skill with that blade of his is undeniable.

"_Ever since Mizukage-sama came to power by defeating Mei-sama he hasn't been the same" _Zoki thought glumly as he looked over to his friend. Together the three finished climbing the steps to the floor where the Kage's office was located. They passed the missions director and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened by its own accord. There by his desk sat their Kage. The man had shaggy ocean blue hair. His build was slender but yet very muscular. Being no older than a fresh chunin this man has such power he could destroy anyone in his path. Dressed in his robes and with his hat on his head hiding his face he paid to attention to them.

"May I help you three?" he asked in a tone that told them that he was busy as he continued to go through papers on his desk.

Mangetsu stepped forward "Excuse Mizukage-sama but there is something that should be brought to your attention about one of the genin from the Leaf" he spoke to his lord as he stood there hoping that he was in a good mood.

Slowly he set down his pen and shuffled the papers on his desk. "Very well what is it Mangetsu?" he said as he folded his hands together and looked at his subordinate.

Mangetsu was frozen when he looked into his eyes after he noticed their color. He couldn't speak and the other two behind him saw the same thing and began to choke up. "S-si-sir I-I-I…" was all he was able to choke out before he was interrupted.

As the man behind the desk rose, "Mangetsu, Zoki, and Chojuro you need to relax. I am not your enemy I am your leader I will do nothing to harm my own people I am sworn to protect" he said to ease their tension. "You know as law dictates the only way for someone to become Mizukage is to kill the current one. Mei died with honor on the battle field as I did it in a humane way. Now what is it you wanted to tell me" he said with a calm and reassuring voice that still made Chojuro choke.

However it was enough to fix what was wrong with Zoki and Mangetsu. "Sir there is a genin who can use multiple elemental styles" he said in urgency.

The Kage only chuckled "What is so wrong if a genin can use more than one element affinity?" he joked to the men in front of him.

Mangetsu stepped forward "Sir you don't understand this genin can use all of the elements even ones granted by kekki genkki" he spoke not believing his own words even though he just witnessed it.

Slowly the Kage took of his hat viewing the face of a handsome young man with a strong chin and bronze skin. He laughed as he spoke "Ah don't worry about that Mangetsu I already was aware of his arrival but thank you for being responsible. You may go" he said as he waved the three out of his office. They bowed to him before exiting the room and shutting the door. The man then turned to the glass window that took up the whole wall behind him that looked over the village. Looking in the direction of the academy he smiled a sickly toothy grin.

"At last you have come" he said with a devilish grin as his eyes reflected in the glass window.

Eyes of golden amber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of Konoha genin reached the shade of the trees. Together they sat under the tree. Zacc placed his back against the tree while the other sit or laid down in various sports around him.

"So do you think you pissed everyone off yet?" Hikaru joked to him as the others engaged in various topics of gossip.

Zacc raised an eyebrow "That was the plan. You see if they know Im that dangerous they will under estimate my other skills and try to find a weakness or try their hand at stealth skills which I can detect unless your bug boy other there" he deadpanned the last part of his words only for Shin to glance at him.

Akihiro slapped Shin's back "Don't worry he's just mad you can sneak up on him" he laughed as he pulled out a bag of chips and started to shovel them into his mouth.

"Don't worry he eats a lot everyone in his family does" Neo explained to him so Zacc didn't start to think the kid had a problem or something. Something caught Neo's eye as he looked across the field at a team of genin. He couldn't make out what country they were from but they were getting closer.

"Who are they?" Zacc asked the others around him.

Rika smelled the air "I have no idea but the girl with the red hair smells of the desert." Before she started to look closer at the approaching team starting to get jealous as she didn't want more girls swooning over Zacc knowing full well he belongs to Kamin. It wouldn't stop her from trying to get him to become hers.

Finally the group came into view. Walking towards them was three genin. In the middle of the group was a girl with blood red hair that was thick and had bangs on both sides of her head. The back of her hair was worn like a sand storm as it spiraled around. (Ok I did a bad job of describing this but its pretty much a scene girl hair cut) She wore a white battle kimono with a beautiful floral print. It was tied by a red sash that matched her hair. Through the kimono mesh stockings and under shirt could be seen, also she wore black spandex shorts. Her face was elegant and beautiful as she had beautiful amethyst eyes that shone in the sun light. Skin as white as cream and as soft as silk this girl was a true beauty in every way of the word.

To her right was a girl with a katana on her back that was almost the same size of her. Her hair was turquoise blue and she walked with authority. Wearing a black tunic and matching pants that held tight to her well-developed figure she was very womanly already. A mesh shirt could be seen through the top of the tunic and her belt was black as well but has an ebony gold design through it.

Last there was a boy to the girl in white's left. He had spikey dirt blonde hair. Standing next to the girls he seemed rather short even though the girls were almost as tall of Rika if he had to guess. Having the build of a gymnastic like most males his age he seemed more nimble then most as you could see him balance his weight with every step. Bandages were wrapped around his hands and legs just like Bruce had on his except the boy was dressed similar to the girl with blue hair. Except he had a green trim around his clothing and his headband was on his head unlike the girls who wore it as a belt.

"O shit its them…" Neo said with clear annoyance. Zacc only looked at him with a questioning look as he pinched his nose. Rika only laughed as she patted his back.

As the new trio approached Zacc could finally make out their headbands. _"Suna?"_ he thought to himself as he tried to think of a reason why they would come over here.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when Kamin let out a high pitched scream as she jumped up and ran towards the group. She gave the girl with red hair a death grip hug as the two spun around in a circle laughing together. Once she was gone she gave the other girl an exactly as big hug however the boy snuck over to the tree where Zacc and Neo were sitting.

"Hey Neo haven't seen you since last summer" the boy commented to his friend which Zacc was still confused.

"O hey Hiroshi ya it's been awhile hasn't it." He responded before noticing Zacc's look of confusion. "Hiroshi this is Zacc Grimm he is new to Konoha he's from the west" as the black haired teen gestured towards him.

Hiroshi quickly offered his hand to him, Zacc took ahold of it and shook it "My name is Hiroshi Miwa nice to meet the guy who just pissed off over a hundred people at once" the boy laughed at him before looking over to where his two team mates joined the leaf ninja girls in their little circle of gossip.

Neo sighed "You see Zacc my mother is originally from Suna and she met my dad during their chunin exams. She was a renowned wind user and kuniochi who is also the sister of the current Kazekage" he explained as they sat under the shade even if it wasn't hot outside. "During that exam Naruto Uzuamaki, Kamin's father took down Gaara when they were teenagers because Suna teamed up with Oto which was a new village to over throw the Leaf. It failed when Naruto took down Gaara of the Desert. You see since then Gaara became a better person and ever since him and Naruto have been best friends." He explained to Zacc waiting for him to process everything since he didn't know any of this since he was from the other side of the world.

Zacc studied the two girls from Hiroshi's team for a moment before an idea came to him. "Wait so is that red head the Kazekage's daughter then? I mean from how Kamin and her react they act as if they've know one another since birth" he questioned Neo and Hiroshi who looked amazed by his perceptiveness while Neo only chuckled.

"Very good and since you concluded that you can figure that she and I are also cousins" he said soundly before Zacc decided to make his move.

Zacc started to laugh "Ah I see that's why you're so ugly that half of the family got all the good looks right?" he said as Hiroshi started to crack up from what he said. Neo could only fume as he put his hands into the rat seal and his shadow connected with Zacc's. He then tapped himself in the face while Zacc punched himself in the face with great force making his fall backwards.

Neo started to laugh as he released the jutsu "You jackass that was uncalled for!" Zacc screamed at him as he started to lunge for him.

"Zacc sit!" Kamin commanded as she gave him a dark glance. Zacc shrunk into his spot trying to hide from her. This only made his friends laugh harder at him.

"So Kamin is that your new boy toy?" The girl with blue hair asked as she played with her hair.

Kamin only blushed slightly before answering her "Don't call him that his name is Zacc" she said bashfully. "Besides don't be jealous Junko just because you don't have a boyfriend" she teased back sitting her tongue out at her.

Junko just gave her friend a smile that said it all "Just watch" she said as she got up. The red head and the blonde watched her as she walked over to the boys. She went straight to the little raven pushing him backwards slightly giving her enough room to straddle his lap and wrap herself around him. "Hajime dear you're going to ask me out got it?" she asked seductive to the raven as his nose started to bleed.

"No fucking way" Haruto said in disbelief as everyone else's jaw dropped.

"Hey Kamin" the red head said to the blonde without looking away from her blue haired friend.

"Ya Kena" she said in acknowledgement as she tried not to blink at the weird sight in front of her.

"Junko is a slut isn't it" she said to her as she stared at the girl practically raping the Uchiha heir.

"But she's our slut…" she said as Hajime simply nodded at her she put her hands behind his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. She slowly got up and returned to sit next to Rena and Kamin. She then only stuck her tongue out at them and made a face at the blonde.

Hikaru who was sitting next to Hajime looked at his friend who was sitting there in a daze before he took the tip of his pointer finger and pushed him over. "Yep…he's out" he joked as the groups began to start their own gossip again.

"Hey guys it's time to head back to the center of the field" Kamin said as she stood up and walked over to her teammates. Everyone stood up and stood next to their teammates before walking together back to the field. As they were approaching they noticed others were already there waiting and few were heading over from various directions. Soon where the last proctors stood a large explosion went off. Kicking up dust and debris shooting it in every direction along with the massive amounts of smoke

"What the hell?" Hajime demanded as the smoke cleared there was a banner. It read 'Aoi Tachibana' proctor number two.

This made squad four pay attention. "No way he looks just like our old client Tachibana" Zacc said as he noticed the man's orange hair and strong build. He wore a flax jacket over his vest. His pants were the average Kiri shinobi combat pants with the leg warmers.

"Listen up maggots I am Aoi Tachibana I will be your proctor for the second exam. Be at training field seventy seven in one hour or else you fail" he said before he exploded in a poof of smoke.

"Um how the hell do we find this place?" Haruto asked to himself as he noticed everyone else was leaving him behind. He ran too catch up to his team "What the hell guys?" he demanded.

"If we follow the Kiri shinobi we will find it genius" Zacc deadpanned making Haruto rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been sometime but after following a genin team from Kiri they exited the village and were led out of the east side of the valley instead to a mountain range. Soon they laid eyes on a massive fenced off marsh land with thick trees making a canopy that blocked out the sun. Walking down the path till they reached the fence they noticed numbers upon the gates around the fence.

"Alright looks like everyone made it. This exam is a survival test. Each team will be given a heaven or earth scroll. The objective of this test is to defeat the other teams or steal their scroll. Once you have both scrolls you are to report to the tower in the middle of the swamp lands. You will be assigned to a gate." The man said as he pointed to a wooden stand where two chunins were making everyone sign a waiver. "I will not lie to you most of you will likely die if not by other ninja then but hunger, the weather, or the creatures in the swamp." He said as he disappeared.

As squad four waved goodbye to their friends they headed over to the desk. Each of them took one of the papers. None of them read it but simply signed it and handed it back to the chunin behind the desk who handed them a piece of paper and a scroll.

"Well we are at gate twenty nine" Zacc directed as they walked over the fence to find their number. They noticed each team checking their equipment one last time or trying to see where the other teams were putting their scroll or what person in the team had it. Slowly they approached gate twenty nine.

"Hey Haruto can you summon snakes yet?" Kamin asked him to which Zacc figured out what she was saying.

"Wow Kamin that's brilliant" Zacc told her as she giggled and smiled at him sweetly for the compliment. Haruto then started to sign and slam his hand into the ground **Summoning Jutsu** was heard before a cloud of smoke appeared. In its place there was a snake the size of a large dog but twelve foot long.

"Yesss Masster" it hissed at the teen who handed the scroll out to him.

"Here Koi-chan I need you to hide this scroll for me please" he directed as the snaked took it from his hand and swallowed it. Haruto petted her on the head before she disappeared back to her realm.

"So either way we screw a team out of a scroll" Zacc laughed which only made his teammates smile as they walked at the gate for it to open.

It wasn't long before they heard the proctor's voice from beyond the gate. "Genin the tower is twelve kilometers from each gate opening. You have five days to reach the tower with both scrolls. A heed of warning first, do not open the scrolls under any circumstance" the voice directed before there was a pause. Suddenly the gates opened. "Begin" the proctors voice boomed as every genin made a mad dash to the tree line of the marsh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team four rushed through the first thicket of tree and brush to come to a large lake only a few hundred meters into the exam. Zacc pointed up as he ran up the side of a tall mossy oak tree on the edge of the water. His teammates followed his cue. As if on cue the Kuso group ran underneath them.

"Across the lake they couldn't have gotten far" their leader ordered as they traveled across the lake. Crossing the lake three large water sharks shaped from the water and devoured the Kuso team.

"Shit they could have been bad for us" Haruto whispered as he peered out of the coverage of the trees where they were hiding.

"Haruto don't worry ive been in plenty of missions like this. The only thing is Im not familiar with any clan abilities we may face or the environment since my part of the world is completely different" Zacc said to comfort his teammate.

With this he nodded in agreement as one of the Kumo groups appeared from the other side of the lake. The three Kumo genin walked across the walk to pick up the belongings of the fallen Kuso's. Bending down to pick up the scroll from one of the bags that floated on the water a volley of weapons shot across the water at the Kumo genin.

"Wow this is going to be harder than I thought" Kamin said as she watched as a group of Taki ninja engaged their enemy. Launching water jutsu at one another and a few random lightning jutsus and all you could hear was the clashing of metal and the cries of pain when someone got hit. Zacc studied as the six shinobi fought it out on the water.

"Haruto head to the bank twenty yards left and when I signal you block it" he commanded as Haruto nodded in compliance as he jumped from tree to tree until he reached his destination and fell from the limbs into the brush. "Kamin stay here and blow them away once he sets you up" he ordered Kamin before he started to jump to her right in the opposite way Haruto went.

The battle between the Kumo and Taki genin was at best a stalemate even if Kumo had lost one of their teammates. With the three Leaf genin in place Zacc made sure no other teams were in the area before starting his plan or they could be taken by surprise. Finally the five remaining shinobi who were battling it out in the middle of the lake were all within a few feet of one another engaging in taijutsu Zacc let out a call by putting his hands to his mouth. Letting out a sharp whistle the shape of his hands changed it into the sound of a bird chirping in the distance.

"Finally time to shine" Haruto amused to himself as he started to sign **Earth Release: Multiple Earth Wall **he said as he slammed his hands into the ground. As on cue Kamin started to seal her jutsu as three walls surrounded the five genin in the lake in every way except the direction where Kamin was. **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** she said as she threw her hands forward as a massive gale was sent across the waters. Creating waves and destruction in its wake the wind forced all of the genin into the walls that Haruto made. Suddenly Zacc appeared in front of the three walled structure where the genin were trapped.

Holding his hands in the tiger seal already finished with his jutsu he brought his hands to his lips **Fire Style: Dragon's Breathe **as a powerful jet of blue fire shot from his mouth creating a burning bright blue inferno within the walls. The screams of the other could be heard as the flesh melted from their bones and they died a painful death at his hands.

His eyes were vacant of emotion and cold like they usually were in battle. When the flames died down Kamin and Haruto appeared next to him and began to search for their scrolls.

"Well shit" Haruto said as he picked up the scrolls the Kumo and Taki genin had showing them to the others. "They had the same one we do this was pointless" he said handing the scrolls to Zacc.

"Think of it as three less teams we have to face now" he said and the two scrolls he held in his hands ignited into burning parchments as he used the scorch style to destroy them. "Now three less scrolls that's six teams that won't finish now" he said with a chuckle and a smile. Haruto only laughed at his friend's logic and Kamin was looking around hoping not to be caught.

"Let's go guys" Kamin ordered as the three fled across the lake and into the other side of the lake in hope of finding a white scroll of heaven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hajime ran through the marsh with his team. Luckily for him there were enough trees throughout the random swamp areas that they could jump across it without having to be sitting ducks for another team. Jumping one after another from tree to tree they crossed another swamp area to enter a large timber.

"Akemi look for the enemy" Hajime order his teammate. She flared her Byakugan scanning her field of vision for a possible enemy. Giving him the all clear they started off into the woods. _"This is odd we haven't come across a single team something is wrong here" _he thought to himself as he started to travel through the forest. They must have been traveling for at least three hours through the same forest jumping from tree to tree to find nothing. "Something is wrong here" he said as he threw a kunai into a tree as he passed it.

"I agree something unyouthful is occurring my friends" Bruce said in his peaceful tone. How he was this much different from his father was beyond him. It must have been from his mother or maybe crazy skips a generation.

"Hajime I still don't see anyone around us or even a trap near us" Akemi told him as she continued to look around.

Finally the kunai came across them again. Landing on a large branch they held all three of them Hajime looked around. "Son of a bitch this is genjutsu!" he screamed throwing his hands into the tiger seal.

"Release" all three genin said in unison revealing the world around them. There before them stood a team from Oto. The first one was largely built and looked like nothing but a brute. The next one was a flat chested girl who was looking through the Konoha genin's bags that were taken from then apparently during the little trick. Lastly the other was a boy who had long black hair that hid his face and had a sickly build to him as if he never ate.

"O look the Uchiha brat figured out our little trick. Looks like we will have to kill you know brat its better this way I can watch the traitors son's life leave his eyes" the brute laughed to himself as black marking like tattoos appeared on his body as did the other two.

Flaring his sharingan he held out his hand focusing his chakra. Akemi ran at the brute since she would have a speed advantage as she slide under him and kipped up behind him.

"Back here big boy" she said as she struck him with her Jyuuken style hitting him in the left side of the ribcage, his left shoulder blade and his lower back. Causing him to fall to his knees as Akemi took two kunai and held them to his neck.

Bruce flashed by in amazing speed with just his taijutsu alone engaging the sickly looking boy of the group. His body had changed to look more like a centipede as Bruce kicked him and punched him with blinding speed appearing to do nothing to the boy. Suddenly the girl started to attack Bruce in a double team to which he got a swift punch to the chin.

"Hold on Bruce!" Hajime yelled as his chakra flared in his palm as lightning chakra pulled out of his body and encased his attack. "Bruce send him high!" he ordered as he held his position focusing on his technique. Bruce dodged numerous punches and kicks as he attempted to get into their defenses. Shooting passed the girl he launched himself into a tree to land on his feet and push off at top speeds to slide on his back. As he slid on the ground he got under the centipede boy and kicked up hard sending him up.

"He's up!" he yelled as he spun on his shoulders blocking the nameless girl with black markings. Hajime ran forward as the Oto genin went flying. He jumped slightly into the air before cocking his arm back as if he was going to punch the air. **Raikiri!** He yelled as a focused blade of lightning shot from his hand and hit the creature killing it in midair and cooking it slightly before it hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You've seen enough" Akemi said coldly before she slit the boy's throat with her kunai before going to help Bruce. Bruce traded attacks with the girl once and while getting hit from her two spare arms that grew from her back. "Clear" Akemi ordered causing him to jump backwards as a pair of hands erupted from the ground. Hajime wrapped his hands and legs around the girl stopping her movement for she couldn't defend herself. The Hyuuga girl approached hitting the Oto girl in the heart stopping it instantly from a pulse of chakra. Letting his grip go the girl fell to the ground dead.

"Let's find their scroll" Bruce said as he started to go through their bags as well as collecting his own. The three collected their bags and finally found what they wanted.

"Good job time we got the earth scroll now let's head out" he ordered as he put the scroll in his pack and the three traveled onward into the marsh towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok I think we should rest now" Kamin said as their team had been traveling for quite some time and she was exhausted. By the look of the others so were they even Zacc who had massive reserves like she did.

"I agree" as Zacc tried catching his breathe. They all had scrapes and bruises from their long day. They had been traveling since roughly noon yesterday and it was almost noon again. No sign of the tower yet or the heaven scroll they needed by they defiantly need to rest.

They were back into a forest area of the marshlands they were trying not to die in the last day. Walking on the ground he went up to trees and put his hand on them trying to find one that was dead. Kamin and Haruto kept looking around making sure no one was going to find them or that were no traps around. Zacc was too tired to pay attention to those little things and they knew it when they nearly died when he walked into that trip wire an hour ago. Finally he had found a good tree that he needed.

He put his hands into the monkey seal **Earth Release: Foxhole **he said as a hole appeared neat the base of the tree which he jumped into.

"Umm Zacc what are you doing?" Haruto asked half asleep where he stood and was Kamin.

"Come down here were going to rest. Don't worry we can't be found down here" he replied from the darkness of the hole. It was good enough for them as they jumped into the hole one by one. Once they were in Zacc closed the hole leaving them in darkness. "One second" he said so they wouldn't worry or make noise so they could stay hidden. Opening his hand a fireball appeared.

"Man I bet you love the scorch style don't you pyro boy" Haruto joked as he slid down against the side of the large hole they were hiding in. Zacc only smiled as he took out some torches from his pack and stuck them into the walls before lighting them. It had created lights so they could see at all times they were here. Above them was the roots to the tree walking over to the middle of them he placed his hand on the base of the tree bottom. Suddenly the tree started to twist and hollow out the middle of it. Soon there was a hole big enough for a person to crawl through all the way up and down the tree and once he did this there was a breeze of fresh air and noises could be heard outside.

"Now we need to be careful, this will allow us to breathe down here and hear outside but it works both works ok guys?" he asked to himself as Kamin and Haruto crashed against the walls. He laughed as he went to each of their packs and unfolded their bedrolls for them. He placed Haruto in his and then proceeded to zip his and Kamin's together. He nudged her awake "Come here and we can go to sleep ok?" he asked her as he crawled into the sleeping bag. She slowly crawled over to him and somehow managed to get inside it. She placed her head against his chest and fall soundly asleep as he wrapped his hands around her.

Darkness soon over took him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiding in the shadows as the dawn rose on the third day of the exam they have yet to find their scroll they needed. Taking orders and signals from one another the team kept low to the ground as it was the best way to travel for stealth. Despite the vast amount of water on the ground it was no problem for this trio. Shadows hide their every movement.

"Neo its to quite for my tastes" Akihiro whispered to his teammate as they shifted from tree to tree not even finding traps waiting for them.

Nodding in agreement "I agree something is very wrong here Neo" Hikaru whispered to his squad leader. Suddenly Neo pointed up for the signal for all three to jump straight up and hid in the branches. Hiding in the foliage of the tall oak tree finally they heard sound of another.

The connecting sound of feet on the bark of trees and it was fast. Someone or a whole team was in a damn hurry to get somewhere. _"Something is wrong unless they are trying to get to tower for some important reason…"_ the Nara thought to himself as the sound got closer.

"Run it's our only chance!" echoed the voice through the dead timber. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio waited for something. It was either a trap to draw them out or something really was wrong. If someone was wrong they don't need to rush out there because it was probably someone chasing them and they didn't want to be ambushed so easily. Neo gave the signal for silence no matter what by putting his hand on his mouth. Soon three Iwa shinobi came dashing through the large trees branches at top speeds in a panic.

Watching the team in curiosity as they attempted to run from some unseen force suddenly three Oto shinobi appeared around the Iwa genin.

"_Shit how did they do that?"_ the Nara thought as his eyes widened in shock.

Hikaru's grip tightened onto the tree they hid in _"There's no way that they are genin…"_ he thought to himself in panic. Looking over to Akihiro who was beginning to shake in fear of what was happening.

Down below the three Oto shinobi hid their faces with their long hair. Each of them had long orange hair similar to their proctor only brighter. Each had a different build but each wore the same outfit. Dawning a simple combat uniform standard for any decent shinobi but they hid their arms in the large black cloaks they wore.

"Get away from us!" One of the Iwa shinobi demanded as they drew weapons in defense. They seemed to fear these three more than the average person and Neo had a bad feeling about this. Something bad was about to happen. Suddenly the smallest of the three orange haired ninja who was female by the voice slammed her hand into the ground.

**Summoning Jutsu** she said as a six foot tall plume of smoke appeared in front of her and the others. None of the Oto shinobi moved they were as still as puppets awaiting directions from the puppeteer. When the smoke cleared a figure in black stood appeared with a hood hiding his features from everyone.

"You have given me so much trouble boy" the figure spoke in a sickly twisted voice that sounded seasoned with murder. As he rose his head and looked at one of the Iwa shinobi.

"No! I didn't do anything!" the boy shouted in defense of himself as he started to shake uncontrollably. The figure just made a clicking sound with his throat it sound like a chuckle from a snake. Soon he started to walk forward making the three shrink back further into the tree soon corning them into the truck of the tree. "Stay away!" the boy screamed as the figure in black rose its right arm revealing its hand outside of the cloak.

Its hand was as pale as moon light with a shine to it that only made it radiant brilliance in the light. Slowly the figure put its hand on the boy's head with its palm clasping the boys forehead.

"It will all be over soon once you give it to me" the figure whispered as it the words rolled off of its tongue like a serpent without the drug out S syllable. On the hand there were to over lapping diamonds each a different color. The bottom diamond was a dark indigo color with the border of it was a lighter blue. Overlapping it was a diamond with a molten red color the same as volcanic magma while the border of it was a bright cherry color.

Suddenly the shapes on the back of his hand started to glow as the boy started to scream in pain. The Leaf genin had to watch the horror unfolded in front of them as the figure drained the boy that he held against the tree. Soon the diamonds started glowing as the thing that was once a boy became a a shriveled husk that was thrown off the tree once the man was done apparently. The drained body flew through the air before it hit a tree branch and it snapped in half before falling to the ground. Before the other two Iwa genin could scream again the other two orange haired genin appeared in front of them and covered their mouths while forcing them again the tree.

"Kill them" the figure order before vanishing into smoke and left the three Oto shinobi alone. The largest one with orange hair who was roughly six four and build like a mountain ran his hands through the last two genin before dropping them off the team not even bothering with the scroll.

The three leaf genin's eyes widen in shock of what was happening. _"No way they are genin something is wrong here. Why would they summon a stranger like that to drain a genin?"_ Neo thought to himself as he made sure his teammates were going to not move. The three Oto genin left leaving them completely alone.

Waiting some time before leaving their cover they finally jumped out into the open to look for the Iwa scroll. Hikaru found it while searching through the bags.

"Hey guys looks like they had to scroll we needed" he said glumly as the other two looked around the surrounding area. Putting it into his pouch. "Neo what do you think that was?" he asked his friend with fear in his voice.

"I don't know Hikaru I just don't know" he said as he looked in the direction they left in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been sometime since they hid in there undeground hideout. Guessing atleast a day had passed since they had fallen asleep making it the fourth day of the test. Zacc lay in his bag nestled in warmly to something small we had his arms wrapped around. Waking up slightly he tried stretching his muscles so he could get up just for the small thing to resist him and cling tighter to him.

"_I almost forgot Kamin slept with me again"_ he thought to himself as he peeked down at the blonde girl who refused to unattach from him even in her sleep. A smile over took his face as his cradled her in his arms.

"We've been asleep longer then you think" Haruto spoke from the corner of the dimly light room. Zacc looked up to see Haruto leaning against the wall of the bunker he made. He was chewing on something he was probably a ration bar.

"How long do we have left then?" he asked his teammate as he forced himself from Kamin's grasp waking her up in the process. She rubbed her eyes as stretched about in the bag as Zacc stood up and took the ration bar Haruto was holding out to him.

Zacc unwrapped it and took a bite before Haruto stopped chewing his. "About nine hours give or take a little" he spoke as Zacc noticed the seriousiness in his voice. He understand the nature of the mission they had be given for the to pass.

"Looks like ill just go over power someone till we get the heaven scroll then" he said absently as he chewed on the ration bar. Kamin finally stood up and grabbed her our bar from her bag. She looked well rested even if she looked a little grumpy for being forced awake she didn't say anything about it.

They waited and got fully woke up before they gathered their gear. "Follow me and ill do all the work we need to get this done now" he spoke with a demanding tone telling them he wasn't asking their permission. They had all of their gear ready and were waiting on him.

"Lets go then" he said as he put his hand up to the wall of the room he made. "KATSU" he yelled as the earth exploded opening the sky and world to them. Before the dust and debris settled the three ninja dashed from the hole and ran through the forest looking for another team.

Hopping from tree to tree they cleared the timber and entered once again the swamplands as jumped from the tree line to the water's surface. Sprinting across the water they heard the clash of metal in the distance. Passing through the water channel they heard a loud explosion.

Noise faded from existance as the three ran across the water. Their feet made no sounds as they hit the water, the wind was gone from this plane of the world and everything came to a slow down.

_Zacc was standing in the valley from before looking down on to that day. The first day he first experienced battle, the taste of blood washing over his skin ashe impaled his enemies. A day where he lost someone close to him._

_Oniisan…_

Zacc started to run faster and faster leaving his two teammates behind but nothing was occuring to him. Today was the same day. It was the same and he wouldn't lose this time. Not again.

_Standing on top the hill of the valley he looked down to see the blood wash over the fieldsof the fallen. Rotten and burned flesh wafted into the air. He ran down the hill at his full speed but the world was faster then he was. Everything was slow and distorted. People were throwing various weapons to strike the enemy while lightning and fire soared through the sky overhead. No one payed any attention to him. Clashing and ringing of metal against metal and bone was heard. The earth fell and rose to the call of its master's. _

_Finally he came to the center of the battle field and his vision narrowed to one thing. There in the middle of the field was his oniisan with a sword impaled through his chest. Blood soaked his clothes and dirt covered his face as his eyes widen at who had impaled him. Fear and hatred filled those amber eyes as Zacc approached the center. Slowly his oniisan fell forward landing on the hilt of the katana only pushing it deeper into the warm corpse. _

_There stood a man over the body. He was built like an ox. Standing at six foot six he had golden blonde hair that was kept very short. His back was turned. Slowly as Zacc ran, noiseless to not even his own breathe or heart could be heard. The man turned to face him._

_A sick toothy grin that showed only madness and lust was the face of a man he knew very well. He turned to him staring at him into his eyes. Into his soul._

_Eyes of golden amber_

_Oniisan…_

"DIE!" Zacc screamed as his chakra flared and pulsed from his body shaking the world around him. He connected with the bank where the water ended and once his foot him the gorund he pushed himself hard through the trees into the clearing.

In the clearing there was numerous teams having a battle royale of their own. Kumo, Taki, Iwa, Oto, Moon, Bear, Kuso, Snow, and even Kiri stood in the middle of this clearing. Something dark and powerful was coming their way and the girls weren't taking any chances.

"Kurumu, Mizore, we need to leave now!" Moka order as she turned and ran from the source of power towards the saftey of the tower. Without hestiation they blocked their current opponents and turned tail and ran after their squad leader.

Zacc entered the clearing and didn't even give a few of them the chance to escape. **Earth Release: Earth Spikes** he called with his hands in the monkey seal as the spikes impaled two genin. The others were fast enough to dodge the into attack. Zacc's chakra flared even more cloaking him in a silver light that seemed to pulse similar to a heart beat. Each pulse created fear and gave off power to its surroundings.

Some of the genin treated to retreat only to be stopped in their efforts. "Ah don't leave me here to play by myself" he said in a tone that didn't belong to him. It sounded like something from the depths of hell. There was no emotion in the voice only a disgusting laughter of a demon. He raised his foot and slammed it into the ground created four massive walls in the clearing edges to force them to stay.

Few genin noticed they had no choice and decided to throw fire jutsu after him. He only ran through them as if it didn't hurt him as the flames licked his skin not even leaving burns. He appeared in front of a genin and ran his hand through their stomach. Making a crunch and a sucking sound as the ribs were broken as he pushed into his internal organs.

"How eventful don't you say?" he spoke to himself. The remaining genin only watched in horror as he started to advance on them. His chakra started to spike even more as it hung in the air around him as if the power he held cloaked him.

"Time to die"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man sat behind his desk as he sorted through stack after stack of papers. His eyes hidden by the hat he wore on his head. It was almost time for the other Kage's to arrive for the exams and he wanted to make sure nothing back would go wrong since it was his first time hosting them. They all knew he had power now and understood the rules of Kirigakure so some probably wouldn't like it but it was how it was done.

He was about to head out for the day when he felt it. A powerful chakra flare in the distance where the exams were going on. It was terrible indeed and it scared him.

"I-it c-ca-cant be!" he said as he jumped up and stared out the window in disbelief. He could feel the immense power of the energy flowing from that area. Knowing full well what the villagers would think when they feel it he knew it wasn't that causing it. This felt like raw emotion. Anger, hate, regret, pain, and betrayal was felt as he sat there. He took off his hat showing his eyes. His eyes of golden amber shone in the sunshine gleaming through the window.

"Oniisan what are you doing" the man asked himself as he stood alone in his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did he go?" Kamin asked her teammate as they traveled through the marsh to where they lost sight of Zacc. Suddenly there was an explosion and the sound of the dying up ahead. They started to run as fast as they could towards the sound of desturction. Screams of agony and pain echoed acorss the swamps alerting everyone in a respectable distance someone was dying. Someone was being massacred.

Finally they reached the bank and jumped past the trees into the clearing. There in front of them was a graveyard. Walls of earth were risen from the ground only to have pieces missing and blood coating the walls. There was even a body pinned to the walls. The lifeless corpse hung like a scarecrow warding others to leave or to meet the same fate. As they looked over the field there was burn marks, shards of crystal and ice, and even the intrails of the fallen covering the field.

There in the middle of the corpse ridden field was their teammate. He was on his knees facing away from them. Unmoving they feared he was dead.

"Zacc!" The two called out to him as they ran towards him hoping he was ok. As they approahed they noticed he wasn't moving it didn't even look like he was breathing. Finally Reaching him they finally saw it. There on his knees he looked into the empty void of space as if his mind was destroyed. Soaked in blood and the flesh of death there teammate looked like he was dead himself.

"Z-Zacc?..." Kamin asked him as she feared to approach him. _"Is this really the boy I fell in love with?"_ she asked herself as she noticed the look in his eyes. The shine that once brightly shone from deep within his heart was gone. It was as if his heart and will to go on in life was broken. Looking down he noticed a pile of scrolls to the left of Zacc.

"_At least we wont fail…"_ he thought as he picked up the scroll they needed. "Kamin we need to go" Haruto said as he grabbed her shoulder as she cried looking into his dull eyes. The golden amber color was a dull color now. Haruto started to make seals before slamming his hand into the ground.

**Summoning Jutsu** he called as a large purple snake appeared before him. "Hey Koi-chan will you return the scroll to me and carry our teammate for us the tower isnt far" he directed the snaked as he flexed its body to throw up the scroll. One the scroll was in Haruto's possession he help pick Zacc up and place him on the snake's back. Quickly looking at Kamin to give her some confindenace they raced off to the tower in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tower was in sight for them as the team ninjas and their snake companion raced towards the tower. No one would dare attack them after Zacc's little display back there. Even if he was gone from this plane as they reached the tower doors. They finally reached the high moss stone tower. Pushing open the door they went inside to a brightly lit room. It was large like an open gym with a large sign on the wall in front of them. Koi rolled the boy off her body as he slumped to the floor unmoving and barely breathing. Unaware the world wasn't stopped.

When Heaven and Earth meet only will the path be revealed.

They read the message on the wall as they were curious what it meant. "Hey do you think it means the scrolls?" Haruto asked Kamin as they made sure Zacc wasn't dead yet. Deciding it was their best bet both of them took a scroll and opened it to reveal a half made seal on each. Slowly they laid both on the ground before continuing. There were two halves to the seal, Kamin slowly slid the earth scroll on top of the heaven scroll so the seal became whole.

Suddenly in a poof of smoke their sensei appeared. "About time kids I was worried you actually died" he said with a smirk as he eyed his genin until he noticed Zacc wasn't in front of him. Turning to look for him he saw the silver haired boy again on his eyes looking at the floor with dead eyes. "What happened explain now" he demanded not waiting for an answer by going straight for him.

"Sensei Zacc left us behind as we were traveling through the marshes. Apparently there was a big fight in a field clearing with multiple teams…" he paused before continuing with the story. "When we got there everyone was dead and he was like this. Sensei Zacc killed multiple teams by himself…" he said as Sasuke turned to him not believeing what he just said.

"He did what?" he asked in a shocked tone since the boy in fornt of him was only a kid not evennhalf his age he couldn't believe it but stranger things have happened. "You two are to go to your rooms follow the hall till you find our team village and number Zacc is coming with me." He ordered as he picked Zacc up and flashed out of sight with him.

Kamin started to cry again as they were left alone. Haruto put his arm around her and they walked down the hall. "Kamin everything will be ok. Zacc will be ok I know he will" he reassured his teammate as she wept.

"_Ill always love you_" she told herself as they found their room and wandered inside shutting the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke arrived in the medical bay of the tower. There were nurses about and when they saw the boy he carried they were shocked.

"What happened?"

"Is he alright?" the nurses were asking as he carried him over to a bed and laid him down.

He turned to all of the nurses "Get out this is not a request" he said in a cold tone flashing his sharingan at the nurses. Each of them paniced and ran out of the room. Sasuke opened the door in the back of the room to show a large bathroom used for the injuried. Turning on the water so he could clean Zacc's body since his mind wasn't there.

"I hope you don't die on me just yet" he said to himself as the water pured from the faceut. Steam filled the room as the Uchiha remembered his past.

Everyone has Darkness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Well that's it! I wanted to finish it and not drag it out anymore because then I would of gave away some important details I wanted to save. Also this little "episode" Zacc is having is needed for something. It also shows character development as Zacc learns to cope with his past as it help him forge his new destiny.**

**Who is the Mizukage?**

**What the fuck is going through Zacc's head?**

**Why is his eyes vacant?**

**Who is the figure in black and what the fuck did he just do?**

**Hint: If you watched the actual Naruto Movies you would of known what he did. **

**Did any Konoha genin die yet?...**

**EH**

**Reviews pretty please! **

**Also credit for the Suna characters to Creator of Demon King who is Shotaro Mizuki! I wanted to bring my favorite characters into one story even if they become ninja…..and im lazy this is much easier**

**Actually its more or less the characters ive seen most recently when I wrote this character eh.**

**Also what is Sasuke going to do? And don't be a pervert you disgusting freaks.**

**I also used Everyone has Darkness for a cliffhanger….it is a story btw you should go check it out I loved it. **

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Battle Royale and a New Path**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Bold Italics - flashback

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zacc what happened?" his sensei asked him in a worried tone as he washed the blood out of his stained silver hair. They sat there together in silence as Zacc stared into the abyss of his mind with his sensei left in reality. Sasuke sighed deeply knowing what was wrong.

_**Naruto folded his hands on his desk and looked his best friend in the eyes, "Sasuke it's more complicated than that." This had set the Uchiha off once more, "What do you mean more complicated? Im a jonin-sensei not a god damn baby sitter for the mentally unstable." He spat as he continually glared at the blonde. "I put him on your team for numerous reasons, first that boy can use a wide range of ninjutsu only you can train him in since you knowing a large magnitude of jutsu from your sharingan, second he is a great asset to your combat team, while lastly I put him on your team because he can relate to you on a deeper level then no one else ever could not even me.**_

The man had recalled from one of his outbursts when he ran into his rivals office. "So then its because of that" he said softly before looking in his hands. Suddenly the world flashed red and black as if he was a kid again. Blood stained his hands and the fallen figures of his parents lay before him. However it was over once he blinked opening his eyes to reveal his student.

"Zacc Do you know why you were placed on my team?" he asked him with a tone he never uses except when he's alone with Ino. There was fear and weakness in his voice now as it shook when he spoke. He looked at him watching to see if he responded to him. He looked at him with sad eyes before continuing.

"Zacc you know that my family was killed in a second night by my own brother" he said softly hoping to get some type of response only to get nothing. "My brother used his mangekyo sharingan to trap me into his mindscape to where I couldn't escape. I ran through my district to see my fallen relatives grandpas, cousins, aunts and uncles. All dead" he spoke as he looked at him hoping it would register in his head. "I made my way into the main area of my home to find my mother and father slain together on the floor. My older brother standing over them his eyes that said it all at first I didn't understand it. How could my brother the man I looked up to my entire life take everything from me?" he asked himself as the pain and sorrow found its way back into his heart even just for a moment.

"He told me I was spared because I wasn't worthy of the honorable death of the Uchiha clan. That I should let hate and anger consume my heart and being so I could go strong, so I could one day kill him. My brother Itachi then trapped me with his mangekyo that tied me to a cross within his mindscape where I was his prey. He forced me to watch my entire family die over and over in the time span of one second. It last for seventy two hours of that time but it was only a blink of an eye in reality." He finished hoping to get some response from his student as they sat there in the bathroom sitting in the steam letting Zacc ease abit.

"I got power alright but I had to go through so much…." He trailed before he spoke again trying not to relive his past. "I killed my friends, teammates, my master; I even tried destroying the entire Leaf village during the last war. I finally killed Itachi but it wasn't what I truly wanted all along…" he finished as his words hung in the air.

He helped Zacc stand up and he led him out of the bathroom. They were in the medical bay again where they were still alone. Walking over to a bed he set Zacc down on the bed. "I hope my words didn't fall on deaf ears Zacc because if you let it get to you and you become a monster like I did you will destroy everything. You may even kill Kamin" he stated boldly trying to get a rise out of him but with no luck nothing happened. With that Sasuke helped his student get dressed since they still had to be at the meeting that was going to take place very soon.

"_Kamin…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hadn't cried in some time now as she brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore knowing full well someone would take advantage of her if someone sees her like this. Her clothes had changed since she had been in the wilderness for the last week pretty much she got some well need cleaning done. She walked out of the bathroom to see Haruto leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

"Kamin we have to go to that meeting in the main hall now" he said as he tried not to think about his teammate not being there. Kamin simply frowned as she reorganized a few of her weapons. It was time to get going. Together the two members of team four exited their room. Standing in a large moss stone hallway that had nothing to them together walking down the wall they didn't speak. Passing door after door they finally came to a large room that had three hallways connecting to it. There were two large double doors in this room and they were opened as other teams were exiting the hallways into this room to cross into the main hall.

Stepping into the main hall they noticed a very large room that had a spectator's rafters running along the top of the rom like an indoor track. Everyone was standing in the middle of the room facing the stage on the west side of the room near the entrance. It was a large wooden stand that had a man they hadn't seen before and someone they have since before. Standing there was a tall blonde man standing in a billowing white robe with a foxy smile.

Kamin noticed her father standing on the stage standing next to a man with a similar outfit except the color was blue with the mark of Kiri on it. His hat was on with the shroud so his face was hidden. She smiled weakly to her father which made flags go off in his head. The Hokage looked around the room not seeing his old team mate and the silver haired teen. Quickly dismissing it he had to pay attention to this. Once the teams were in place they waited for the next part of the exam. Kamin quickly noticed that all of the other Konoha teams were there. Most were battered and bruised pretty bad. Kiri only had one team there it was the three girls from the restaurant they ate at that night. Her friends Kena, Junko, and Hiroshi were all there too along with the Kazekage who walked into the room all of a sudden where he took his place on stage next to the other Kage's.

Clearing his throat the unknown man on stage started to speak "Alright if everyone is here I am Ginei and I will be your proctor for the third part of this exam. However before we have our final part of the final we need to have a small tourney to help lessen the numbers here." The man spoke as he eyed the other in the room. There were still seven teams in the exam. Konoha teams four; five, two, and eight were present along with Kiri, Suna, and the orange haired group from Oto.

The proctor was about to speak again when one Sasuke Uchiha entered the room carrying Zacc Grimm. He propped Zacc up against the wall next to the door before he walked to the stage. Everyone watched the infamous reformed nukenin as he climbed the stairs to the stage. Walking to the middle of the Kages he needed to discuss something.

"Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Hokage-sama; we have a problem" he spoke quietly so no one would over hear them.

Naruto only blinked as he had no idea what was going on. "What is it Sasuke?" Gaara finally spoke since no one was going to acknowledge since Naruto was as slow as ever.

"Zacc has retreated into his mind and he refuses to face reality. I think there is something from his past keeping him trapped within his own mind" he spoke hoping Naruto would understand. He did also as he remembered his own mindscape when Kurama would speak to him at times before he was consumed by Naruto's body.

The Mizukage only held up his hand to the raven "Uchiha-dono we need to go on with the exams. Yes I know what has happened is not good but maybe if we go on with the exams he may snap out of it. We will make sure he does not go till the very end and if he is not out of it by then we will have to drop him from the exams I apologize" he spoke kindly to the others before letting Sasuke agree he turned around letting Ginei know he could continue.

Sasuke nodded his head before going back over to his student. Ginei cleared his throat again "We will be having a small elimination tourney right now to determine who will move on to the third part of this exam. Everyone is to draw a number from this bowl" he said holding up a large glass bowl with paper stripes inside of it. One by one each genin took a slip of paper each with a number on it.

Now everyone go to the rafters and when the number is shown on the screen you are to come down and fight against the other number that is called. Once that is done you are able to fight in the third part of the exam.

Everyone made their ways to the rafters even Sasuke who went over to Zacc and carried him up to where Kamin and Haruto were standing. Sitting Zacc on the ground and propping his against the railing so he could see the room even though he was out of it. Maybe the fighting would snap him out of it.

Under his shroud the Mizukage kept looking up at team four and in particular to the young silver haired boy who was laying against the laying with dead eyes. Shaking it off he signaled the proctor to start.

The screen on the wall behind them on the stage came to life as numbers were rolling on the screen at a high speed. Keeping up with them was near impossible. Suddenly two numbers flashed onto the screen.

"Alright will numbers four and fifteen come down here please" Ginei ordered from the stage. On the order a girl from Suna who had blue hair made her way to the floor of the room and did Shin. Once both were in the fighting area they faced each other.

"You're an Aburame correct?" the blue haired girl smiled slyly at the young boy across from her as his face was hidden you couldn't see his expression or his eyes from the sunglasses he wore.

"You are correct" he stated in an emotionless tone that sounded very logical as if he was a teacher talking to a student. Proceeding to pushing his glasses up further on his face with his left ring finger the proctor raised his hand.

"Round one Junko Soga of Sunagakure versus Shin Aburame of Konohagakure" he said with authority before pausing and looking at each genin. "GO!" he yelled starting the first fight of the day.

No one moved as the stoic boy faced off against the flirt of the desert who was now Hajime's girlfriend. As if on cue "Go Junko!" the younger raven cheered with his signature Uchiha smirk he gained from his father. She only smiled at what he said it was nice to have support. It didn't faze the Aburame it was as if he was a statue in the storm that was about to come.

"What on earth made him do that?" his father asked out loud hoping someone would fill him in on why his son would team against his own comrade for a Suna girl.

Girl smiled weakly as she scratched the back of her head "Um sensei Hajime and Junko are dating…" she trailed slowly hoping he would do something dramatic since it was his son. Sasuke only raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"O dear his mother is going to kill me now for sure…" he said as he continued to sigh before turning back to the match. "You're worried about that part only?..." Kamin deadpanned at her sensei who only smirked and shrugged at her. _"Chicken shit is definitely scared of Ino-sempai" _she thought to herself before looking down below again.

Junko decided to make a dash at Shin who was just waiting for her to make the first move as he was an insect to her after all. She looked around wandering where he went until she heard a loud buzzing behind her.

"You see my insects live inside my body. I am a living hive" he said stoically after a large cloud of insects filled the air around him. He was about to start sealing before she interrupted his plans.

She laughed at him "You are so simple why do you think I asked if you're an Aburame?" she asked as she continued to laugh as she held her hand out. Suddenly a ball of fire appeared in her hand. Then it turned into three smaller balls of fire as it began to orbit her hand as if it had its own gravity. Shin raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry to say but you lost this match" she said as she tossed the balls of fire into his cloud of insects. Shin raised his eyebrow "Hm?" he grunted as his insects turned into pebbles and fell to the ground. "What just happened?" she said in shock as Shin appeared behind her.

"Just because I'm an Aburame and you have the elemental advantage does mean you'll win" he said as he kicked her in the ribs. She caught his foot as it connected with her side jumping a few inches off the ground to cushion the blow. Putting her hands on his foot she spun him into the air next to her. Conjuring another ball of fire she slammed it into his body. Burning him in the process he fell on his butt as he breathed heavily. He thought he could out run her and avoid it but he just wasn't ready for that trick she just pulled.

_That actually hurt most of my colony I can't keep doing this or ill lose control of them" _he thought to himself as the Suna girl stood over him. "Proctor I am unable to finish this match" he called out to the older man who stood on stage.

He rose his eyebrow confused by this he didn't look in that bad of shape then again they were outside for almost a week and he is still a kid. "Very well Junko Soga wins the match" he called as the match ended. Junko retreated back to the top were everyone was standing. Shin was breathing heavily as he stood up and made his way back to his team.

"Why did he quit?" Kamin asked out loud hoping someone would answer her. She looked at Zacc hoping he would snap out of it. Even if he did that back in the forest it was a ninja's job even if it was a massacre. She just frowned at the moment of his sweet attitude being that viscous.

"You see the Aburame are bug user and house them in their body. Being burned badly like that without certain typing of training for him more than likely make his insects force him to quit since he relies on them" her sensei didn't to answer her question as he continued to wait for the next match.

Numbers flashed up on the screen again as numbers were displayed again. "Alright will Rika Inuzuka and Haruto Unimo come down here" he called from his position. Slowly the two made their way down to the fighting area as they eyed one another.

"An Inuzuka facing a commoner from the same village? This should be good" the silver haired girl chuckled darkly as she gossiped to her teammates and it didn't go unnoticed by Haruto who heard her. He gritted his teeth _"That bitch"_ he swore to himself as he turned to face Rika.

"I won't go easy on you Rika since were friends" he said with his signature smile he got from his mother his eyes narrowing. Rika only gave him a feral smirk as she accepted his challenge.

"Round two Rika Inuzuka versus Haruto Unimo begin!" the proctor yelled at the two. They wasted no time as Haruto started to seal which caused his sensei to look at him curiously. At the same time Rika opened her jacket and from the inside pocket a small dog jumped.

"You have got to be kidding me…" everyone deadpanned as they saw the small puppy jump from her hidden pocket. It barked as Haruto finished his jutsu. **Earth Style: Multiple Great Earth Walls** he called as the walls sprouted from the ground to encase him. _"What on earth is he doing?"_ both Kamin and Sasuke wondered what the boy had up his sleeve.

"Ha is that your best plan?" Rika laughed at him as she pulled out a small red pill. "Isamu catch!" she said as she tossed the pill at her puppy who caught it in its mouth and swallowed it. Suddenly the small puppies fur turned a bright red color. **Beast Art: Man Beast Clone** she called as smoke exploded from her spot and from her dogs. When it cleared it revealed a feral looking Rika in both spots. Her teeth were sharp fangs and her hands had long claws with her eyes becoming slits.

"Here I come!" she yelled in a feral tone as the two Rika's started to run. **Fang over Fang** she said as both on them jumped into the air and begun to spin. Turning into massive drills of destruction they charged the wall. Cutting through it like a hot knife through butter she smirked as the smoke cleared. However her victory was short lived when Haruto was nowhere to be seen. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out why he wasn't in through. Suddenly she heard it coming there was a subtle grinding sound coming from the ground her.

"Shit" she said as they both jumped into the air just in time to avoid the massive snake that came out of the ground. Her eyes opened in disbelief. "There is no way you have a summoning contract! The snake contract is one of the five sage clans!" she screamed at the snake boy who rode on the giant orange cobras back. Its tongue flared as it chuckled to itself.

"You see after Orochimaru died and Sasuke-sensei decided he rather keep his other contracts the scroll passed to my mother who was also a summoner and the snake's pupil." He said calmly with a smirk as the cobra started to wind itself together to attack. Rika dug her hand into her pouch as she searched for a small object she needed to win this battle. Once finding it she uncorked in while in her pouch and one by one dipped all of her fingers into the vial before corking it again. She only smiled as both she and Isamu charged him. They spun again turning into the massive drills sailing into the cobra who attempted to stop it but to no avail as it was sent back against the wall.

"_Shit"_ Haruto thought as he glared at the girl and her dog as they ran at him. He dropped in the snake stance as he waited her attack. Dodging and parrying both of their incoming attacks like what the snake style was good for. Speed and agility will defeat speed and strength every time. Suddenly a Rika appeared behind him as he turned to block another one blindsided him and clawed at him. _"Shit~"_ he thought to himself as he jumped backwards to avoid being hit but to no avail his arm got scratched.

"Is that the best you got dog girl?" he boosted her to before he tried moving again. His eyes opened in realization he couldn't move his arm. She only smiled at him.

"You see a kuniochi must use all available tools to ensure victory. I simply dabbed some poison onto my fingers it's enough to keep you paralyzed for a while" she smiled at him with her feral grin. She charged him again only for him to raise his good hand at her.

"Nice try" he said coldly **Sen'eiJashu** as a horde of various snakes burst from his coat sleeve. Snakes of all kinds bound themselves to one of the Rika's just for it to be bitten and turn back into Isamu.

"Isamu no!" she cried as she ran to protect her. She reached her and the snakes released him and Rika scooped him up into her arms as she sat there on the ground holding the small puppy into her chest. Rika was crying deeply as she tried to focus on what was important here. "Proctor I surrender" she continued cry as she sat there comforting her little Isamu. Haruto started to feel really bad when he saw this so he decided to end her misery.

"Rika he's just unconscious he isn't going to be hurt in anyway he'll' wake up sometime soon." He said before leaving the floor and climbing the stairs back to his teammates. A few teams were whispering to each other and Kamin knew what they must be saying about it. _"I know realize how you must feel Rika and Im so sorry" she_ thought to herself and she turned to the stage waiting for the new match to begin.

Suddenly the screen came to life again to reveal a new set of numbers and suddenly the air was sucked out of the room. "Round three Neo Nara versus Akihiro Akimichi" the proctor announced as the two teammates looked at each other stunned at their luck. Slowly each of them went opposite ways to the opposing stair wells to head to the floor.

The older Nara Sighed "It's almost poetic" as he watched his son and his childhood friend prepare to fight one another. They stood across from another looking at each other. See you unlike his father Akihiro was starting to turn muscular at a young age which was only normal for his clan right before he got into his twenties. However the only think the Nara needed was his genius and he would win as if it was nothing.

"You know Akihiro I don't want to hurt you so I'll make this quick" the young Nara who looked so much like his father it was uncanny. Akihiro only snorted at his friend.

"I swear something Neo you're so arrogant just because your technically a genius" his friend called him out on. Neo only smiled as the proctor gave them the signal.

"Round four begin!" the proctor called as Akihiro jumped backwards away from Neo knowing the full reach of his shadow jutsu being his teammate. None the less the Nara put his hands into the rat seal.

"Nice try Neo but I know your jutsu's reach you can get me from this distance" the man smirked which in turn only made the other sigh deeply.

"Your so foolish Akihiro sometimes I swear" the Nara said as he corrected his posture dropping his stance standing straight up with his hands down to the side like his teammate on the other side of the room.

"Giving up already Nara?" the boy joked as he attempted to raise him hands. _"What the hell?! How did he?" _he asked himself when he noticed the shadow the rafters caused that stretched half away around the room. If Neo cast his shadow through the entire length of the rafters and came out on the side behind his friend he could easily reach him. He couldn't break free. He looked so foolish even though he was just standing there.

"Proctor I submit" the Akimichi said with regret as other gasped in shock. They looked around for the reason why he would quit so easily. Only most of the jonin noticed the trick except for Baki.

"What on earth is going on here?" he asked out loud hoping the elder Nara would answer him. He only looked at him until he pointed at the shadows casted by the rafters making it click into the Suna jonin's head. "Great that kid is even more dangerous than you at that age boy" the elder looked at the boy glumly.

"Yep Temari made a good choice didn't she" the man said coolly making himself feel better until his niece started to laugh at him. He raised his eyebrow to her wondering what was so funny.

"Uncle Shika you wish" she laughed at her uncle which he only give her his signature your troublesome frown. "Just wait till I tell aunty that you're trying to act cool in front of your son's friends" he chided him causing him to freeze in fear.

"You wouldn't dare…" he said with slight hesitation. His niece only smiled sweetly at him acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. Down below Neo leased his friend and walked over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Akihiro ill buy BBQ when he get back" he smirked to his friend to only laughed at him as they walked over to the stairs together and rejoined their team.

Everyone waited for the next match no one noticing the boy with dead eyes sitting down leaning against the railing. Except for the blonde and the silver haired girl, Moka of Kirigakure eyed him like a piece of meat. She wanted him there was some type of attraction she couldn't deny. There was something deep within her mind that told her it was because of certain circumstances.

Numbers started to roll down the screen again until the little raven smirked. "Round five Hajime Uchiha and Kurumu Kurono" he announced as the Kiri girl walked down to the floor. Once she reached the floor she noticed the raven was still standing up in the stands.

"Scared Uchiha?" she mocked him and he only smirked. He shunshined into the area giving her his smirk and dark eyes waiting for the match to begin.

"Begin" the Kiri man signaled but they didn't move yet. "You're an Uchiha you don't look so impressive" she mocked him trying to provoke him into attacking her. He only batted his eyes at her innocently.

"Says the Kiri slut" he grinned at her. Sasuke slapped his hand over his face _"That little…his mother will get him when he gets home I swear"_ he swore to himself as Kamin laughed at what he said.

"Wow he doesn't play well with others does he" the Hokage laughed as he talked to his friend dressed in red who only smiled.

"Hes just like his father except he doesn't have a stick in his ass" his friend retorted as the older raven gave them a death glare obviously hearing what they said. They both only smiled and waved at him pretending they didn't say anything. The Mizukage only looked at the people goof off like children _"They should act more professionally they are Kages"_ he thought to himself as he watched his shinobi get ready to engage the boy.

Without any warning the girl started to seal Hajime panicked as he counter her. **Lightning Release: Lightning Pulse** she cried as a highly concentrated bolt of lightning came flying at him. **Earth Release: Sub-Terra** the Uchiha yelled slamming his hands on the ground forcing the area he was at to sink below the ground making it pass harmlessly overhead.

"Poor Uchiha hiding in a hole like the cowards you thief's are" she spat at him as she charged him not letting him get the chance to attack back.

As she was running towards where she last saw the boy she was surprised by the pair of hands that erupted from the ground as the raven threw a punch at her just for her to side step. His red sharingan eyes flared as he went on the attack using the tiger style forcing her into the defensive as he was on the charge. She noticed his sharingan wasn't complete he only had two comas in his left eye even thought his right eye had all three. Using the debris on the arena floor she make a sweeping motion with her foot kicking up dust temporary making him lose sight of her. Quickly she embraced him in a full body hugged as her legs were binded around his waist she placed her hands flat on his back.

"What are you doing?" he demanded from the young girl whose hands started to glow a dark blue color before he felt his energy being sapped from him.

"You whore get off my boyfriend!" the blue haired Suna girl yelled in fury as she was touching her play thing. The Uchiha started to panic as he knew what she was doing.

"Fuck this!" the younger raven screamed as he started to seal above his head forcing his chakra outside of his body as it flickered around his body he yelled **Fire Release: Funeral Pyre.**

His father's eyes went wide at the boldness his son was doing. _"You idiot! WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?" _the elder screamed in his head as everyone watched in disbelief at what the boy was doing. Suddenly the chakra outside his body ignited exploding into a fiery field of death catching both of them in the process. The smoke cleared from what the boy just did.

The Kiri girl was on the ground badly burned and out cold she was moving which was bad. Hajime was also burned but not as badly as the girl since she was channeling his chakra into her at the time it happened. He was on his knees breathing heavily in short bursts.

"Winner Hajime Uchiha" the proctor called as the Mizukage signaled the medics who were in the hallway to come in at once. They came in and checked her vitals and then rolled her onto the stretcher. Sasuke flashed down to the lower level and picked up his son.

"Im taking him to the medical bay" he said before father and son exited the room. Naruto certainly wasn't going to come in between that man and his kids he wasn't even that dumb. Even with the majority of his powers sealed that bastard was tough as hell.

"I wonder where ever did that young boy learned such a dangerous technique" the Mizukage said out loud which made the other two look at him.

"Mizukage-dono you yourself are barely older than he is which is about the same time Gaara took the position but it's still odd to say that Uchiha as a little kid." Naruto offered In response to the shrouded man who only shrugged.

"I suppose you are correct Hokage-dono" as they waited for the next match to begin. Again the screen came back to life as the numbers rolled down the screen. Everyone was waiting with such nerves as they wondered who would be next.

Then the numbers stopped on the screen. "Round six Kamin Uzuamaki of Konohagakure and Saito of Otogakure" the proctor said since the Hokage himself was there and it was his daughter he wanted to be formal.

Kamin glanced at Zacc who still hadn't moved then other to the three orange haired genin whose hair hid most of their faces. Slowly the two made their way down to the field. They stood across from each other like everyone else did previous to them awaiting the signal. The person opposing her was a young man as tall as Zacc and built like her sensei he was probably a year or two older than herself.

"Begin" the proctor yelled as Kamin charged her opponent. She reached him to throw punch after punch and kick after kick only to never land a hit the genin did nothing back avoid all of the attacks and did so with much ease.

"_That hair color….it seems so eerily familiar"_ both Gaara and Naruto thought while they watched the match unfold. They looked at each other noticing that each other both felt the same way.

**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** she called sent a large powerful gust of wind at the orange haired Oto boy who only disappeared to reappear behind her and threw her across the room. Naruto tensed he had mixed feelings about this. Kamin was his daughter so his instincts were kicking in but he knew he couldn't no matter what happened. She suddenly was getting frustrated.

"Hold still!" she yelled as she seemed to flash from where she was standing only to reappear in front of the boy and punched him hard in the face into the wall smacking him into it.

"No way was that…" Gaara said in shock as he turned to his friend. Who only had a look of shock of his own on his face so he knew that he didn't teach her that.

"Hokage-dono did you teach your daughter S-class teleportation jutsu?" the man in blue asked the other Kage with some disgust in his voice. It was a high level jutsu that was supposed to be forbidden to anyone to even consider to be taught under a high jonin standing.

"I don't know what's going on…" Naruto spoke slowly as he watched in pure amazement at his daughter. The boy got out of the wall he was stuck in and walked out as if nothing had happened to that he didn't feel any pain. Kamin didn't even know how she just did that as she watched in amazement as the boy seemed to not feel being forced into a few feet deep hole into the wall.

Elsewhere Zacc wasn't even in this plane of existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Zacc was in the woods somewhere as he walked through the small path that led up hill. The moon was out but it wasn't the moon he had ever seen. There were actually three of them in various sizes in the sky as he neared the top of the hill. He wondered where he was as he continued to walk unable to stop there was something pulling him to the talk of the hill. Suddenly the illumination of flames appeared above the hill just to reveal a camp fire at the top of the hill. He hill overlooked the valley that he had seen so many times before in his nightmares except it was clear of anything from his past. It was just a normal summer night. Around the fire there was logs used as sits and there on one of the logs was someone. **_

_**There sat a man in a long billowing robe that wasn't tied. He wore the standard combat armor with wooden sandals. Sitting around the fire the flames whipped out at him giving off enough light to show his face. Having a strong chin with a nicely trimmed goatee with short dark hair he was aged with battle and something set this man apart some everyone else in the world. **_

_**He had eyes of golden amber **_

"_**O-On-Oniisan!" Zacc said in pure shock that almost made his heart stop as the man turned to him and gave him a look of heartwarming welcoming. **_

"_**Long time no see little brother" the man smiled as Zacc stumbled to take a seat next to the older man next to the fire. "I certainly bet your surprised to see me" the man smiled at him as he tried his harder not to let his emotions betray him.**_

_**Zacc started to let tears stray down his face and he started to cry "Oniisan Im sorry I couldn't save you" he managed to get out weakly in between his sobs. There behind him now was his beloved older brother who died in front of his eyes.**_

_**He ruffled his little brother's hair which made only Zacc look up at him and he smiled to him "Zacc its ok you were young there's nothing you could do" he said letting Zacc dry his face and started to speak before Zacc started to ask every possible question. "Listen Zacc you're not dead so don't worry. You're in the spirit world where all sage spirits dwell in the afterlife if they so wish. I am here to warn you that soon war will follow you from home to these lands you call home now. Trust no one you don't know and trust no one from home." He spoke as the younger Grimm only looked up to give him many questions with his eyes.**_

"_**Zacc just listen earlier you massacred all of those genin ninja from random villages and its ok you had a break down and its expected with someone that has witnessed the things you have. Besides you shouldn't worry you did so in battle and they were your enemies" he said to reassure his little brother as he put his hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**Now listen closely never give up what the cost do you hear me? Or else someone you love dearly will die just like I did. Swear to your Oniisan that you will protect those you love with your dying breathe." The man asked him letting him sort out his emotions for a second.**_

"_**I swear Brother" he said with the spark in his eyes again. He had found a new goal in life and his dreams became real again as his passion reignited. **_

"_**Remember Zacc you were always special no matter how you were treated as a child. You will be the greatest of all of us to ever live" his brother said as he started to fade into the night. **_

_**Suddenly everything went black.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kamin received punch after punch from the Oto boy. She was covered in bruises and cuts looking like a deathly wounded person straight from the combat zone. Suddenly something happened that made everyone stiffened

**Shinra Tensei **the boy said as he heard out his arm with his palm facing Kamin. Everyone in the room tensed who was old enough to know what it was. _"Kami no!" _Naruto screamed in his head as he made an effort to move that was stopped by Gaara who gave him a look telling him not to. The Mizukage looked on in confusion he had never seen a technique like this.

In an instant Kamin was thrown by some invisible force in the was wall of the room as she hit the hard concrete of the wall she cried deeply in pain as you heard a few of her ribs break. She hit the ground and was crying in pain as she tried to hold her body together as she sat there barely on her knees. The man in orange hair appeared in front of her holding his hand in front of her again. His eyes were visible now. There was shown the light purple eyes with multiple rings in them.

The Rinnegan shone brightly in those emotionless murder filled eyes of the boy who was going to be her killing.

Naruto eyes went wide as he knew his only child was going to be put down in front of his own eyes. Being forced to stay on stage Gaara's sand appeared on stage and held him in place making sure he didn't do anything. If he stepped in it could start a war.

Noise stopped and life came to a standstill. The air did not move. There was no breathe within her chest as her final moments approached.

A tear fell from her eyes, _"I never even told him that I loved him…"_ she thought to herself as she awaited her execution.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the orange haired boy's body was slammed into the wall across the room where it sunk into it. There I front of Kamin stood Zacc his eyes shone brightly with the intent to kill the boy who tried to kill someone precious to him. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

Haruto couldn't breathe. Hajime was In shock at what was happening he almost lost his comrade and Zacc stepped in at the last second possible. Kena was crying with Junko with pure joy as their friend wasn't going to die today. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio held onto the railing for dear life thanking Kami above that Kamin wasn't going to die. Then the Silver haired girl from Kiri couldn't believe what was happening she was told about the fourth Great War and the six men with orange hair she couldn't believe it as she was frozen unable to breathe from fear.

"You tried to take someone precious from me" Zacc said with no emotion, with a voice filled with the intent to kill without mercy for the sake of revenge on the Oto genin. Slowly the boy with the purple ringed eyes pulled himself from the hole with an emotionless stoic expression as if he felt so pain.

Kamin couldn't believe her eyes. Zacc had saved her life and he said that she was precious to him.

"DIE!" Zacc screamed as his chakra flared at full power causing the floor to give out from underneath him as the building started to crumble from his sheer power.

"A-a-am-mazing….." the Mizukage let slip from his lips as he was frozen there from the sheer power at the older man in front of him. "What power…" Naruto said as Gaara stood there with an open mouth watching the display in front of him.

**Crystal Release: Blooming of the Sakura flower!** Zacc yelled as his power pulsed without making seals everyone in the room couldn't move as they have never heard of this jutsu before. There suddenly brightly shining purple flakes filled the air of the whole room. In true they were super fine and thin crystal blades floating in the air. Each blade was sharper than the sharpest scalpel. The orange haired boy just stood there.

**Crystal Style: Dance of the Sakura Flower** he said with a voice filled with killer intent and murderous intentions as all of the blades as once rushed at speeds so fast no eye could track them except for the shine each of them gave off creating a beautiful display of colors filled by splashes of red. The force of the blades not only allowed them to pass through the boy without stopping by also forced him back into the wall. However the blades also hit the wall allowing the wall to give as the boy hit it sending him into the hallway.

"Woah..." Hajime managed to get out when Zacc's power died down after he destroyed the genin. Which was an understatement since all the muscles, tendons, ligaments, and tissues were pretty much cut off the corpse completely as the skeleton lay in the hallway outside.

"_Thank you Zacc you have earned my eternal gratitude" _Naruto smiled at the boy who carefully picked up his daughter into his arms bridal style. She whimpered from the pain as he picked her up. Zacc whispered in her ear to reassure she would be alright. Slowly the silver haired boy carried the broken blonde girl out of the room and headed to the medical bay.

"What power…" the silver haired girl could only say after she felt the massive killing intent from him. Shikamaru didn't say anything he only dug into his front vest pocket and pulled out a cigarette and his zippo. He light his comfort and took a long inhale. The Nara boy and his cousin looked at the elder Nara and decided not to say anything to him he should smoke that or else he might die from panic.

No one in the room spoke especially not the Oto group as Naruto and Gaara eyed them suppressing their killing intent trying to kill the other orange haired genin knowing full well what they were.

"_Oniisan what has happened to you…" _the Mizukage wondered as he lost all focus on everything as the proctor declared Kamin Uzuamaki the winner by default since Naruto told him so. Soon Naruto let the Mizukage in on what truly just happened and he went to talk to the Otogakure shinobi and their jonin-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin laid in the medical bay for quite some time the medics all giving her their full attention as Zacc sat quickly by her bedside. Their sensei sat near them with Hajime making sure he would be ok. All of his wounds had been treated and the medics said he wouldn't have any scarring or any permanent damage that the elder thanked Kami for.

She looked for peaceful even though she had almost died not too long ago as she lay asleep in her hospital bed. Zacc held her hand he held it tightly so she knew that he was with her even if she was asleep.

Sasuke came over to check on his students. "What happened Zacc?" he questioned him as he saw the blonde was beaten almost to death and Zacc finally had woken up.

Zacc paused for a moment before answering. "It was the Orange haired genin from Oto did this to her" he said without taking his eyes off of her. _"The Oto genin? How could a genin do this?"_ he thought be realizing he himself as a genin could of killed jonin most of the time and did before realizing he was an idiot. He spoke again "He used some technique I have never heard of that forced him into the wall it was as if he controlled gravity itself."

This made Sasuke widen his eyes waiting what else he would say. "He had purple eyes with multiple rings in them. I destroyed his body in a way that all of his bodily tissues are no longer connected to his body." He said as if it didn't matter he just slaughter a kid let alone a Rinnegan user. He obviously didn't know about the Rinnegan but Sasuke only stood there in shock at his student. SO many emotions ran through him but one was pride that Zacc could save his teammates life and took the measures to stop the attacker even if what he did was a little extreme. Then again if it was him and Ino the attacker wouldn't have a body or a mind anymore.

He decided to leave Kamin alone as he walked over to his son again and drew the curtain hiding themselves from the others. The nurses finally left the room as Zacc held Kamin's hand.

Time crept by as Zacc stood faithfully by her side, he was about to close his eyes and drift off the sleep as he was there for so long as he felt he move. His eyes opened in an instant to witness Kamin slowly awakening from her slumber as she was just treated. She opened her eyes expecting to be dead but instead she saw the white tiled medical bay ceiling that she knew from going to work with her mother as a child.

She turned over to see Zacc holding her hand as tears came to his eyes. "Kamin I was so worried I had lost you" he said with a tone that made her heart almost break.

She smiled weakly as she teared up "Im so sorry Zacc that I made you worry so much" as he wiped his eyes and smiled at her. His heart was so happy she was ok.

Suddenly their lives changed forever in this moment that would become permanently etched into time.

"I love you Kamin Uzuamaki" he finally said and he feel so good as it left his lips. Her eyes went wide into shock as she thought only moments before she about died she would never get to tell him.

She practically jumped out of her bed and into his lap as she clung to his shirt and held on for dear life. "I love you too Zacc Grimm" she said as her swelled with joy.

Here is where their journey as true lovers would begin.

This is where their lives would change forever and soon change the course of history for the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**OK! So I really did enjoy writing this chapter but keeping track of all the battles and rounds was confusing so if I made a mistake I'm sorry I kept getting side tracked when I was writing this!**

**It's sad even though I have a complete character list with everything about them too…**

**Anyways….I know you people must love this story with all the views I get…..so WHY NOT review? :D**

**Questions:**

**Why the fuck is there a Rinnegan user?**

**Who is the user?**

**When will Zacc figure out who the Mizukage truly is?**

**Do you even know who it is?**

**What is Zacc's element? Ill open a poll for you guys to guess if you guess right I'll give the winner a prize!**

**What did Kamin do to suddenly appear in battle? **

**Hint: Come on watch your Naruto movies people….**

**So until next time my friends…**

**ON The Next Generation!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A threat revealed and a brother's path to redemption **

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Bold Italics - flashback

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc sat there in her hospital bed as she lay in his lap. She looked so precious as she slept she looked like nothing would ever bother her. The curtains weren't drawn and they were the only ones in the medical bay now. Sasuke-sensei and Hajime-teme had left some time ago and he imagined he would be disqualified for the exams but he didn't care as he held the blonde close to him.

Naruto walked down the hall to check up on his daughter and to bring Zacc back for his match. They wanted to disqualify him but he asked to just let him fight. After some consideration and the fact that the boy had something that was thought to be extinct they decided to allow it but he had to go get him now. His steps were quiet from years of being a powerful shinobi even though he hated stealth he preferred open combat. As he turned into the medical bay he noticed Zacc was in the bed with her. As he got closer he saw that she looked much better them medics must of done a good great patching her together. She looked so peacefully as she laid there in his lap. Zacc had his eyes closed and he sat in the hospital bed letting her sleep.

Naruto could only smile at the beautiful sight even if it was his daughter he knew she would be in good hands. The trick was to make his wife let go of problem once she found out.

Zacc opened his eyes as his Kage approached them looking over to him he smiled to be smiling for some reason. Even though technically his daughter was clinging to him while she slept it seemed a little odd without some sort of explanation.

"Well Zacc you are definitely full of surprises aren't you my boy?" he said as he sat down on the bed next to them and smiled at the silver haired teen.

"I guess so Hokage-sama" he said as he went back to paying his attention to Kamin who was still sound asleep even though they were talking.

"Well lets wake her up and get you back for your match, they agreed to let you fight and they are having a break till you get there but we need to go" he said as he stood up waiting for Zacc.

Zacc sighed hoping he would get out of having to fight his match and just drop he didn't care at this point really. Slowly he shook Kamin awake who refused at first but soon opened her eyes a little. "Come on Kamin lets go back to the room with the others" he said softly as he picked her up as if she weighed so little and placed her on his back. Feeling where she was hooked her legs over his arms for he could hold her. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he followed their Hokage out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm a little surprised she came back to the room so easily since she was almost killed" Zacc said as he held the blonde on his back and wandered down the hall.

Naruto only gave a foxy grin "I don't she feels safe with you Zacc" he said coolly as they turned into the room where everyone else was. They must have continued with the matches since the room was even more tore up then when he left it. The hole he sent the boy through was still there as it opened into the hall way. Everyone looked at him as he walked into the room. Sasuke was standing at the door way ready to take Kamin up to where it would be safe for her to watch. They made their way up the stairs as Naruto walked back on stage next to the other Kages. On the floor were the proctor and the silver haired girl from Kiri.

"_Great now I have to fight her"_ he thought glumly as he walked to the center of the room figuring out that she was his opponent. She only smirked at him as he stopped into position across from her.

"Final match Moka Akashiya versus Zacc Grimm" he called as he jumped backwards onto the stage leaving them in the middle.

"Why do you have silver hair?" Zacc asked her she was slightly taken off guard by what he had asked. She thought about it for a moment was there some kind of trick he was trying to pull by distracting her? _"No that can't be it he can destroy people at will its not that" _she thought to herself before she decided to answer. "My family and relatives are the only ones in the world born with silver hair so unless you dyed it I want to know how" he demanded as he looked at her. Her mouth went agape at what he had just said.

"_Damn it Zacc why couldn't you just pretend like you didn't notice the hair"_ Kira thought to himself as he watched it unfold in front of him.

"Every girl in my family is born with this hair color ever since my family line started its based off the women in the family since the first" he said which made his eyes opened wide. He knew what this meant.

_**When the Maiden of the Moon and the Son of the forces of the world meet the world shall be forever changed.**_

He recalled the fable from one of his family tomes he found in the library when he was younger. His Ojiisan told him it didn't mean anything and it was just a story. There was a picture in the background of the words he read in the book. A world of fire where the Oni would roam free and ruled mankind or a place of human creation where they were blessed by the divine.

"When the Maiden of the Moon and the Son of the forces of the world meet the world shall be forever changed" Zacc recited out loud as he recalled the words from that dusty old books all of those years ago. Moka only raised her eyebrows _"How does he know the women in my family are maidens?"_ she asked herself as she heard his words.

"Your full of shit" she charged him as they traded punches and kicks they danced across the room. Performing back flips, hand springs, somersaults, and various moves to dodge one another they kept at it. Zacc was at a disadvantage he wasn't very good at taijutsu even though he was strong and quick he could be bested by anyone with enough speed and agility regardless of through strength. They connected again pushing off one another Zacc slid across the ground and slapped his palm onto the ground **Earth Release: Stone Spikes** he called as spikes of earth can out at her as she nearly got impaled she managed to get away.

"I don't have time for this bullshit" Zacc said as his chakra pulses from him as he started to gather electricity from his entire body. She looked at him before she started to flare her chakra from her body as well. "Nice try" she said as a thick dark blue chakra started to emit from her body. It was foul at that and Zacc had felt this type of presence before.

"O that's where they put her then" Gaara said as he and Naruto watched it unfolded in front of them. Watching the two teens give off powerful auras of chakra as they prepared to attack.

"You're a demon!" Zacc screamed as he went into a blind rage once again. _"Boy does he have some anger issues…"_ all the adults in the room thought as they watched him pour more and more chakra out of himself in the form of electricity.

He started to form seals in a rapid succession as Moka started to form a cloak of charka around herself. Claws and fangs appeared on her body as her eyes turned into cats eyes. He finally ended in the Ox seal **Storm Release: Storm Surge **he said as he pulled his hands apart forcing the electricity to pressurize. It shrinking closer to him in one powerful motion he clapped his hands together forcing the energy to explode into one giant super nova that sped all around him except for down and upwards. It was a lateral move that was more like a shockwave. It sped out at its opponent and even towards to stage. Gaara's sand emerged from the gourd on his back shielding himself and Naruto as for the Mizukage and the proctor a wall of ice shielded them.

Moka couldn't move her body was tingling as she fell to her hands and knees struggling to breathe as Zacc started to advance. The shields around the stage fell to reveal a mad Kage. The Mizukage stepped down on the stage and stood on the area floor.

"That is enough Zacc" he ordered the man who didn't even know who was talking to him. Zacc only gave him a dirty look as he started to pulse more energy from his body. _"Not even a sage yet for powerful…"_ he thought as he held up his hands in a strange variation of the ram seal.

**Sage Art: Binding of the Water Lord** he called as massive amounts of water materialized from the moisture in the air making shackles of flowing water appear on Zacc weighing his down since they were laced with Sage chakra he couldn't move.

He couldn't believe his eyes or his ears as the man started to walk towards him. _"Did he just use a Sage Art?" _The younger Nara asked himself as he watched this unfold.

"Did he just say..?" Naruto asked out loud only to watch in awe at what this could possibly mean. This is why he had never heard of the man named Kira Yagami the current Mizukage.

"No it can't be your dead!" Zacc screamed as he sat binded on the ground. The man took off his hat to reveal himself to the world. His hair was a blue ocean blue that seemed unnatural to have. His eyes where the white areas should have been were the deepest shade of blue with a pupil of golden amber. Anyone had ever seen.

"I am not dead brother that power you felt released was someone else passing over not me" he said as Zacc tried to think of what other Sage could have died. He knew it was his older brother the Sage of Lightning he disappeared after his betrayal. Being wrong as he thought it was his younger brother the Sage of Water who passed over to the spirit world. "Zacc we really need to talk" he said as he released his older brother and offered his hand to help him up. Taking it he stood up and just looked at the silver haired girl across the room that was still paralyzed.

"Wow is that really his brother?" Kamin asked breathlessly as she watched her lover stand next to someone with matching amber eyes of gold.

"I guess so and he just used something only someone possessing his kekki genkki could ever use so it has to be true" her sensei said as he watched as did everyone else in the room.

"Ginei call the medics to take care of young Akashiya the winner is Zacc Grimm" he said as he gestured for Zacc to walk into the hall way and he waved over the other Kages as well. "Very well everyone is dismissed the final part of these exams will occur in a weeks' time in the village. Everyone is to head back to the village and rest" he directed as he walked out of the room with the others.

"Another mystery unfolds and a question is only answered with many more questions" the man who reeked of foxes smirked as he walked with his lifelong friend and the Grimm brothers. They walked down the hall in silence for a while as they made their way out of the tower back out to the marsh.

"Zacc you need to understand that I did what I did to survive and make sure the future of the Sages would exist" he said to his older brother which was odd since the younger one was a Kage and he was a genin. The two blissful idiots in the background were only smiling. _"This seems to familiar" _Gaara thought obviously getting the same thought from Naruto.

"Zacc if I didn't give brother the relic he would of killed everyone to get it even if he wiped out the entire clan. He is more powerful than I could ever hope to become now" he spoke as he hoped his brother would understand. Zacc stood there trying to sort out his feelings and problems from the last few days.

"Adam who died?" he asked finally after the long uncomfortable silence hoping for something that wasn't bad. He knew some of the Sage's were getting on in years in fact most of the branch family members were actually in their late forties at least.

Adam only looked away for a moment before Zacc pushed him on the shoulder to get his attention. He took a deep breathe "Zacc the one who died was father…" he said with pain his voice. Zacc understood why he would be sad if their father died. His dad did favor Adam for the day he was born over the rest of them especially himself.

He thought about this for a moment "Adam who could have killed our father he was one of the most powerful sages to ever exist" he said knowing that if he really did die that everything was going to be bad sometime in the future. His father was the Sage of Father he earned the nickname the Lord of Hell since he was able to bend fire to his will and even create it at will. In fact his throne in the courtroom of the clan compound was actually hidden in the bed of a large Flame as was the entire courtroom. You see the clan compound is actually a castle since he lives in a warring country it was needed. When a sage comes to power the courtroom changes to match the Sage who took the throne of the family.

Adam looked up to his older brother not wanting to answer at first but he finally let the words slip from his lips. "Zacc…it was Corey…" he said as you could hear the pain in his words. Corey never liked Adam but was nice to him similar to how Itachi treated Sasuke when he was younger but didn't actually mean it like his brother did. "Zacc he has taken on the name The Sky Lord and theres another thing that has happened…" he said knowing what he was going to say was impossible and has never happened in the history of their clan. "There is a reason why we haven't had a Sage of Wind in quite some time. You see Corey somehow manifested Sage abilities in two elements" he finished betraying the look on his face when he said it.

At this Naruto and Gaara paid attention for once. "Is that why is called the Sky Lord? Because he can control the wind and the weather?" Naruto asked who only received a nod from him. Zacc didn't want to hear what he was being told.

"Adam its true isn't it" who only looked at him not sure what part of the story he was talking about. "Corey is trying to start a war isn't he" he said who only got a shocked expression from his little brother.

"Zacc how did you know that?" he asked clearly not understanding how he could of possibility known that.

Zacc scratched the back of his head before he thought of how to put it. "I went on a rampage through the second exam as you must of noticed but when it was over I entered my mindscape and crossed over to the Spirit world where I met up with Oniisan" he said knowing he sounded crazy as the Mizukage gave him a disbelieving. "He told me there was going to be a war led by a figure in black who held the Sky in his hands" he said as he thought about it realizing that there was someone trying to start a war like before and use the Sky Lord as a pawn to get what he wanted.

"Well as crazy as this all sounds this sounds like what happened to us during our exams doesn't it Gaara" he said as he looked over to his friend and ex-fellow jinchuuriki.

"Except this time this time it isn't about the tailed beasts" Gaara said as he tried to remember his own experiences prior to the last war.

Adam only put his head down as everyone stood in silence. "Actually Gaara-dono it does involve them. They need the power of the Bijou to strengthen themselves" he spoke slowly as they stood outside the tower in the darkness of the night.

There was minimum sound outside in the peaceful swamp. Few bugs were singing as the water flowed gently through the current of the rivers surrounding the tower.

"Well I don't know if the Kyuubi has been reborn yet after I consumed it some time ago during the end of the war" he said as he tried remembering about the others. "I do know for sure that bijous one through eight except for the five tails for sure is present in this world however. Like your Kiri genin Moka for example is one of them isn't she" Naruto questioned the man in similar robes to himself.

"Hai Naruto-dono, Moka possesses to the Nibi within her and the Sanbi is currently inside one of the swordsmen" he said knowing that Konohagakure did not possess a tailed beast anymore since they are the sole owners of the Kyuubi but it hasn't reappeared yet.

"How long do we have?" Naruto asked as he stand there with his arms crossed he was finally taking all of this seriously now.

"Roughly four years" he said in return. "You see he doesn't have enough power yet. He needs a way to extract and control the tailed beasts as well as catch all of them. He is also alone as far as we know for now. We must pretend as if nothing is happening till then and only train our generation to be ready for this without actually telling them for a while" Adam spoke as he turned to his brother. "Also while I live in the elemental lands and as the Mizukage of Kirigakure I am to be addressed as Kira Yagami not Adam Grimm Zacc its very important that brother does not find me" he said as he made sure he understood what could happen if he did. Zacc simply nodded as they stood around before they decided to leave.

"Well then I think we should go back to the village" Naruto said as he grabbed onto the two brothers and Gaara grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder. The world became a blur where nothing was able to been seen except black and white shadows. In less than a blink of an eye they were standing in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Letting go of them Zacc fell to his butt as his brother leaned up against the Kage tower. "I think Im going to puke…" Zacc said as the Kage groaned In agreement. Gaara and Naruto only laughed as Naruto grabbed on Gaara and left sight in a flash of yellow and red. "That bastard" he groaned as he stood up trying not to get sick from the suddenly jump their time and space.

Kira patted Zacc on the back letting him know he was leaving as he entered the tower where his office was. Slowly he regained the feeling of his stomach and nerves and started to wander around the village in an attempt to get back to the Inn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SO four years huh" Naruto said as the two Kages sat onto of the Hokage mountain. They both just sighed deeply before anything else.

"I'm still not over the last one we almost lost the entire world and everyone in it" Gaara said in his usual monotone voice his had since childhood.

Naruto looked glumly up at the moon "We lost so many people in the war and almost the people we love" he said as he thought about everyone he had lost. _"Jiraiya-sensei, Granny-sennin, Yugito, Kankuro…"_ and many others ran through his mind knowing how hard it must be for Gaara losing his only brother. He himself lost godfather and god mothers who were like his grandparents just like the old monkey was before the invasion of the village by the sound.

"Hey Gaara" he said ending the silence as he looked up to the moon.

"Ya Naruto?" he responded as he himself looked up at the moon.

Naruto waited for a moment before he finally came out with it. "Do you think it's our turn to sacrifice ourselves for the sake of the world?" he asked his friend.

"I don't know Naruto, I just don't know" he replied as they continued to look at the full moon hover in the sky knowing exactly why they both loved the moon so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc walked through the empty streets of Kiri in the light of the full moon. It was a peaceful place at night even if it was kind of on the spooky side of things. It was damp outside but strangely warm but it wasn't humid. Ignoring the weird fact of the weather he passed by shops and stalls as well as a park. Stopping where he was he looked over to the lawn of the park. Letting his insomnia get the better of him he wandered into the park his only guide was the moon.

He stayed out of the glass and kept to the sidewalk that was paved through the area and soon he heard the sound of rushing water. Walking down the path long enough he came upon a small body of water with a large ornament fountain in the middle of it. He looked on to the lake as the moonlight skimmed the surface of the water. There across the lake sat someone who he saw earlier. A girl sat by the waters end as she gazed up at the moon. Walking closer he could see her more clearly. She was a beautiful young woman who was the envy of many women and the desire of many men. She had long silky silver hair and flawless skin that appeared more heavenly in the moon light.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. She was dressed in a ornate blue kimono that had a purple floral pattern on various parts of it.

"Um I was just walking trying to find the Inn my team is staying in and managed to wander through the park" he said as she turned away from him and looked back over the water's surface. "I am sorry about today though if I hit you to bad I mean you just scared me is all" he said actually meaning it.

She thought about it for a moment "You called me a demon" she said with a short pause which only made him pay more attention to her as she spoke. "You see that's what everyone has ever called me…" she said as she started to sniffle.

His heart started to fall in his heart. He felt so bad even though he didn't know her he didn't like it when a girl cries. Walking over to the water's edge he sat down on the grass which was surprising dry for the weather. She looked up at him with puffy eyes surprised by what he was doing.

"Moka I was told what you really are and Im sorry I didn't mean it like that back in the tower. You see growing up demons freely roamed my land and still do and I had no right to hurt your feelings like that" he said as he looked over the water's surface and looked at the water flowing from the fountain. She looked at him her eyes were wide.

They sat there together as they looked out over the water's edge they didn't need to say anything since they both had such horrible paths. Looking up at the moon Zacc realized it was full as he noticed she was doing the same as him.

"It's beautiful isn't it" he said as he stared up at the white orb floating through the night sky. She smiled weakly as she thought about things that ran through her mind.

"It sure is" she said as they sat there together in silence enjoying the view of the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira Yagami was in his office as he finished organizing a few things for the events that were about to come. Most importantly the day of the final part of the exams he had to make sure all the visitors would be able to find lodging and have security raised to make sure nothing bad would happen.

He looked out the sky and looked at the moon. It casted its light over the village making it look so beautiful. "This is my home now and I will protect it" he said with confidence knowing full well the prices Kage's usually pay for the sake of their people.

Turning off the locks he locked the door and started down the hall and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They have set there for quite some time now. "It's getting late" she said as she stood up as she smiled sweetly at him. "I'll show you how to get back to your Inn" she said as she helped him up.

"Your much sweeter than you ever let on Moka, if you showed this side of you more often even if people treat you poorly it will make you shine like the diamond you truly are" he said with sincerity in his voice. She only smiled at him as her heart welled deep within her making the cat awaken deep within her.

Together they walked through the village sharing the silence but it wasn't awkward in the slightest it was as if they understood one another and was just enjoying their company. Finally they appeared onto the main road and ended up in front of the Inn where he was staying.

"Thank you so much Moka for helping me" he smiled at her as she smiled back making her eyes pop in the moon light making her even more beautiful than she was a second ago.

"You're welcome goodnight Zacc" she bided him goodbye as she turned around and started to walk home as he entered the Inn. He wandered up the stairs until he found his floor and made his way to the door.

"_I bet Kamin is asleep by now"_ he said as he carefully opened the door and slipped inside careful not to wake her. He took off his clothes and changed in mesh shorts as he was hidden in the dark he didn't mind changing since the bathroom door would only wake her up.

Kamin was peacefully sleeping as the moonlight was let in through the balcony window it shone off her beautiful golden blonde hair. She was so beautiful she looked like an angel from above. Putting it out of his mind he crawled onto his bed and as he was going to climb under the covers she started to move.

He froze as she opened one eye weakly from her sleep. "Zacc what are you doing get over here" she said with a yawn as she tried to get more comfortable. He started to move into his bed again until he noticed she was starting at him.

"That wasn't a request Zacc Grimm" she demanded hotly making Zacc put his tail between his legs and slowly carry over to her and climb into her bed. She quickly attached herself to him and nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you" she said as she yawned again. He only smiled at her antics she was so lovable.

"I love you too" he smiled at her with a hint of laughter in his voice and he held onto her tighter. She only smiled as she fell asleep next to him again. Soon Zacc fell into the void of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka walked into the front of her family home that was given to her by the current Mizukage after he took power. He said she didn't need to live in such a small place when she was such an important person and that she was a growing young lady and needed more space. He was really sweet to her and she followed his every order in return to thank him.

Letting herself in and slipping off her shoes she headed up stairs to her bedroom. It was a nice two story average family house. It had a lot of room she didn't need but she didn't mind. After changing into her night clothes she laid down in bed as she began to think about things.

"_**Kitten you love him don't deny it, love can spark anywhere and at any time trust me little one"**_ the voice of Nibi purred in her head as she lay there. It only made her smile with sad eyes. _"it doesn't change that fact that he has someone in his life already"_ she said to the two tailed cat as it kept her company all through childhood. The Nibi prefers woman to men and usually opens up easily to female hosts and since Moka had a rougher childhood than most of her hosts she quickly bonded to her little kitten.

"_I will try my best to make you love me though Zacc Grimm"_ she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had finally peaked over the mountain range into the valley where the village was located. Zacc lay down in Kamin's bed for the time of the exam. He stretched like he usually did before moving so he didn't hurt his muscles in the morning. Noticing that the starry eyed blonde wasn't next to him he looked around the room as he sat up. There she was sitting at the small table in the corner of the room next to the balcony door she was looking at something on the table.

She looked over to him "Good morning Zacc-kun" she smiled sweetly at him before getting up and jumping onto the bed and hugging him.

"You seem happier than usual" he laughed knowing something had to of put her in this mood. She only smiled coyly as she pushed the tips of her fingers together just like a certain Hyuuga heiress use to when she was young.

"Umm…" she started slowly avoiding his eye contact knowing she did something she wasn't supposed to. He only stared at her giving her the tell me or else you're in trouble look. She threw up her hands "Fine I opened a letter your brother sent her for you" she said finally as she crossed her arms and pouted puffing out her cheeks attempting to play cute trying to get out of trouble.

"Sometimes I swear" he said sighing as he pinched her cheeks again and got out of bed before she could get back at him. He went over to the table to see a piece of paper that looked like it's been folded a few times and it was written with a nice blue ink pen. Picking it up he began to read.

"_Dear Older Brother,_

_I think it's time we actually spend time together since we actually never have before. My plans keep myself busy till about lunch time when we should get together for lunch. Let's meet at a nice family restaurant. Hope to see you then if you can't I'll understand. _

_P.S. _

_Bring your blonde friend with you I should get to know her since she is your girlfriend._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira Yagami"_

As he read the letter he narrowed his eyes "Kamin you didn't write this last part did you?..." he deadpanned as he noticed the barely slightest change in cursive. He turned around to see his girlfriend smiling at him sweetly and full of innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said as she continued to smile at him. "Now go shower you smell bad" she told him as she laid down on the bed waiting for him to get ready so they could leave. He was curious to why she wanted to leave so bad until he noticed it was about noon now.

Quickly he took a hot shower and changed his clothes as he opened the bathroom door he noticed she wasn't in the room. After drying his hair he shook it free of any remaining water before heading out the door. _"She must of went across the hall"_ he thought as ventured into the hallway and knocked on Haruto's room door.

Waiting a second he walked into the room to see Kamin and Haruto looking at a piece of paper on the end table by the balcony doors.

"Hey what are you two doing?" he asked as he made his way over to the table as they refused to look away from it. Still they refused to acknowledge him it was if they were struck dumb. Looking down at the letter he saw it was a letter of sorts and he began to skim it as it was addressed to Haruto.

Suddenly Kamin started to jump up and down like a child "Haruto has a secret admirer!" she screamed as she giggled happy for her teammate obviously. She was taking it a little far but then again Zacc had never known Haruto to be interested in any of the girls he's meet since he's been here.

"Well there goes my theory on you playing for the other team dobe" he said trying to get the snake boy's attention and he definitely got it.

"Who you calling gay teme!" he fired back at his teammate as they looked at each other. They glared at each other before Kamin broke it up ending the potential for a grudge match that would result in more than likely the burning down of the building.

Kamin was pulling Zacc towards the door "Well Haruto we need to get going we have a lunch date. Good luck with your letter!" she said cheerily as she pushed them outside into the hall way and shut his door. She smiled at him as she led him down to hall and out of the building into the busy streets of Kiri.

Once outside they realized the streets were flooded with people. People were sending time at all of the shops on the street and spending money as they spent their time here in Kiri for the exams. Kamin smiled at him while she took his hand and they walked down the street towards where they were going to meet Kira. Little kids were running around and enjoying themselves as they passed a toy store. Zacc smiled but his heart hurt. He never had a childhood but he did have a real childhood friend but sadly he hasn't seen him in years or even if he is alive right now. The blonde looked at him feeling that something was wrong and she got closer to him leaning up against them as they walked. Zacc smiled at her antics it was as if her smiling face could fix everything.

Soon they came to the part of the district where most of the restaurants were found. "OK pick one so we can eat" he said as he waited for her answer. She looked at him confused.

"Aren't we supposed to meet Kira? How will we found us if we don't go where he is?" she asked clueless about his brother. He only smiled before he started to walk again.

"Trust me he'll find us now pick before I choose and make you eat vegetables" he said with a smirk as she panicked and grabbed his hand. She quickly led him into a nice restaurant like the one he went to in the leaf village where the man mistook him for Kakashi's relative. _"Well technically I am related to him…"_ he thought as he remembered that little fact. Upon entering they noticed it was a nice BBQ grill house.

Zacc saw an open seat in the back where no one was sitting and even had no one in the booths around it. Leading Kamin to the back where he let her slip in first then sitting next to her giving half the booth to the person that were meeting.

They only sat there for a few seconds before a man in blue hair sat across from them. "I didn't know you were bringing company Oniisan" he addressed his older brother as he looked at Kamin.

He sighed "She insisted and she didn't exactly give me a choice you see" he said to Kira making him just smile at how the blonde forced him. They waited for a moment in the silence before he spoke again "Kira why did you come here?"

The sage only frowned "You see I left shortly after you did in fact ive only be in power for a month now" most of the people haven't taken to me yet some don't even know what I look like. "You see for someone to take the title of Kage in Kiri you must defeat the other Kage in battle as is ancient tradition. Mei the woman in power before I was respectable and a great leader but she asked me for a favor…" he said slowly as he finished speaking.

Kamin just blinked at him wondering what he meant as she usually doesn't pay attention enough to get everything. "What did she ask of you" he asked the man across from him.

"Zacc Mei had a disease that was caused by her having two different kekki genkki a persons body cant handle that type of stress…she wanted to die in style and go out in a bang since she missed her glory days so I did. You see I came to Kiri knowing it was the only place in the elemental nations where I could be my strongest because of all the water around" he said as Zacc only nodded letting him know his understanding of the topic of the why he was a ruler now.

"Zacc someone is coming after us one by one. First it was Ojiisan, Oniisan, and now tousan" he said firmed trying to get across the message to him.

"W-what are you talking about? Ojiisan died of old age…" he said as he thought of his grandfather's last moments he was with him.

"Listen only Corey was with him when he died and after the incident at the valley and father's death it only makes sense now" he said as he watched his face fall.

"_Grandfather died by his hands?..."_ Kamin sensed he was troubled and squeezed his hand. She leaned up against him making sure he knew she was right next to him.

A waitress came over to them so they stopped talking until she took their order and left. One they were alone again enough to where no one would hear them the Kage pulled a scroll out of his sleeve and set it on the table. "This is something I want to give you since I think you'll be able to use it" he said as Zacc picked it up and put it in his hidden shirt pocket. "Someone is hunting us and Corey is apart of it. We need to be ready and we need you to find your element but we have plenty of time now so lets now worry and try to enjoy the day" he said with a smile as he tried to prove his statement.

The waitress returned with their order as she bowed they thanked her. Kamin placed their food on the grill and made sure you flip them over every once in a while.

Their meal was enjoyable and they talked about everything they had done since they had both arrived in this side of the world. They were done eating and the blue haired man paid for their meal. As they stood up his brother hugged him and it shook Zacc. No one in his family ever showed physical contact like this it was different to say the least.

"Zacc I am truly sorry about our childhood and I hope one day you'll forgive me. It was nice to meet you Miss Uzuamaki" he said and bowed to her before he left them in the restaurant. Kamin knew Zacc was stunned at what he did she only smiled at him. Giving him a kiss only the cheek she gently pulled him out of the restaurant and they made their way through the streets of the city.

Together the blonde and the man of elements made their way through the city. Holding onto each other closely maybe there was hope yet for the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Ok I cut it short because this was just a filler and one giant ass explanation of everything and a small part of the plot. You know it's like a new episode of a show you like and it's disappointing because all they do is talk and do jack shit. -_-**

**Also I've realized after rereading a few chapters I posted that I really should consider rereading since I never write them all at once they turned out jumbled or slightly messed up in minor errors. I really should but I am to way damn lazy maybe once the story is completely done ill go back and fine tune everything. Eh. **

**Anyways till we meet again readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Bold Italics - flashback

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining in the valley that nestled the hidden village of the mist. A few birds sang a beautiful song as the morning progressed into the day of the finals of the exams. Zacc sat on the balcony railing with his feet dangling off the edge as he looked out over the village streets. Down below parents guided their children into shops in hopes of a little shopping before the finals started at noon. Many people were in the village now even the nobles and remaining Kage's that came to witness the event.

He heard the door shut from inside the room, turning around he saw the little blonde wandered into the room carrying a small bag. Turning around to once again focus on the village, since he wanted to kill time he was interrupted in thought by her.

"Hey stalker come here I got something for you" the girl said as she put the bag down on the table and waited for him to get inside. _"She's going to stand there till I do isn't she"_ he thought to himself as he pulled his legs over the railing and stepped onto the balcony. Walking inside he saw the small bag on the table and his girlfriend waiting for him. "Well open it" she instructed as she waited. She obviously bought himself or had no idea what was in it either way he didn't care. Picking up the bag it felt a tad heavier than expected. As he reached his hand in he felt parchment, it was a scroll of sorts.

Pulling out he looked at it "A scroll?" he said a little surprised that of all things was in the bag. Kamin just shrugged at him.

"You see when I was out looking around at some of the things they were selling in town for the exams I ran into Kira. He gave me this bag and said since I'm staying with you I should just give it to you instead" she said as she looked at the scroll in his hands curious herself at what it was.

"Kamin stop it, it's not yours" he laughed at her as her gaze started to melt a hole in it. She stuck her tongue out at him as he undid the clasp on it. He unrolled it to realize an old dirty scroll at least a few hundred years old.

His blood went cold at what was on the paper. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he looked at the writing on it. Kamin felt something was wrong so she decided not to move or talk since he was in a state of shock. As if on cue Sasuke and Haruto walked into the room.

"Hey I hope you're not naked you perverts" Haruto joked as they stepped inside to see them by the balcony door. Zacc held a scroll in his hand and was looking at it.

"What's wrong?" the raven asked seeing the expression on his face and the tension in the air. Kamin just looked at him then back at Zacc ignoring what he said all together.

Zacc rerolled the scroll and ignored their looks and questions. "It's nothing so let's go get ready for the exams they start soon don't they?" he said as he checked his pouches for his gear. Kamin only grabbed onto his sleeve and tugged it.

"Zacc what was on that scroll?" she asked him wondering what could have made him like that. Haruto nodded in agreement and the raven just stared as he studied Zacc as if he was a suspect in a murder.

"Nothing it's just clan business" he said casually as if it was nothing. Grabbing the rest of his gear he walked towards the door. "Ready to go then?" he asked he opened the door. The others followed him out the door. They made their way out of the building and into the o so ever busy streets of the city. Walking next to each other the genin followed their sensei to the stadium since they didn't know where to go or what to do when they got there.

Walking through the village they finally set their eyes among a giant stone coliseum. The three simply looked at in awe. Sure they had one in their village but it's located in a place of the village no one really goes to because that district deals with holiday or events the village has. The stone structure was located in the middle of a giant lake at the back end of the village.

"Wow" Zacc said as he was amazed by this building and this would be where he would get to try to prove he was a chunin. As they neared the waterfront there was a wooden bridge built to the isle in the lake. Many people were waiting in line to get across however team four wasn't that patient. The three followed their sensei to the water's edge. They looked at him wondering what he was doing as he stepped out onto the water's surface and started to walk across.

"I guess patience isn't his strong suit" Zacc said as they followed him across the water getting strange looks from the civilians and other people on the bridge waiting to get across. Receiving only glares that they were pretty much cutting in line but he ignored them. Together they walked to a side entrance of the arena which was a hundred feet or so away from the main entrance that led to the stairways that led to the spectator seats. There was two stair ways in this entrance one in each direction.

"OK Zacc and Haruto you two will go up that way" he said as he point to the east stairwell behind them. "And we will go this way since we are only watching" he directed as he turned to the other stairway with the blonde following him. She turned around and blew him a kiss and winked at him before she climbed the stairs after the raven. Haruto nudged Zacc in the ribs and smiled as they climbed the other set of stairs to end up in a long hallway. Following it they came to a large waiting room of sorts they figured since the rest of the other who are in the finals were there waiting.

"Hey guys" Neo said as the last two finalists entered the room. Upon walking into the room Zacc noticed Hajime, Kena, Akemi, Bruce, Hiroshi, along with the two Oto genin and the ice girl from Kiri was also in the room. Haruto only waved in returned to the Nara who sighed at even trying to be talkative.

Before anything could be said the proctor shunshined into the room. It was the man from the mini tourney at the tower. Ginei of Kiri stood before the genin with a clip board "Alright since everyone is here now we will start regardless if you're ready or not. The way to the arena can be taken by those two stair wells in the back of the room. They will take you to opposing sides of the field. Get ready" he said as he flashed out of the room leaving them alone.

"Well that was sudden" Zacc said as he looked around wondering who would fight who this time. Out of nowhere came the voice of the Mizukage.

"Welcome one and all to the Finals of the Chunin Exams!" he said making the crowd erupt into applause for the exams. "I see you're all very excited and so are we! Kirigakure and myself welcome Naruto Uzuamaki; Hokage of the Leaf Village" he said with all the leaf civilians and shinobi in the crowd shout in applause of their Kage. Naruto stood up and waved to the crowd before Kira spoke again. "Next we welcome Sabaku no Gaara; Kazekage of Sand Village!" he said as Gaara stood up to wave to the cheering Suna spectators. "Let's welcome Raikage Killer Bee of Kumo who decided to stop by and show his support for the exams!" he shouted to the crowd with the majority of the crowd cheering for him since Kumo wasn't in the finals not many were here causing Bee to smile at the crowd's behavior. "Last we will welcome newly appointed Kage of Otogakure Korekiyo Mitsubishi!" he said as the Oto spectator all cheered for the man. He was massively built under his cloak however his hat hid his face so no one was able to actually see his face however his build reminded Bee of his older brother A. However his voice was soothing and gentle as he thanked the crowd and returned to his seat.

"Now let's begin the exams!" Kira said as he sat down giving Ginei the order to start with the first round.

Ginei appeared in the middle of the battle ground. "Welcome my name is Ginei I will be the proctor for this exam. Round One will be Neo Nara of Konohagakure and Mizore Shirayuki of Kirigakure" he announced as he shunshined out of the field and into the proctors box which was a small platform in the north wall of the area opposite of the Kages box where he can watch the match with a birds eye.

"Troublesome" Neo said as she shuffled his way to the staircase on the left since it was the closest and he didn't feel like walking another ten feet to the other one. On cue Mizore the ice girl started to make her way to the other one. Moments later both Shadow user and Ice mistress appeared on opposing sides of the field. It wasn't much different than the one they had in the Leaf. It was a large circler area with a few trees and few patches of grass other than that it looked really plain.

"Yo, lil fox which one ya for?" the tanned man of Kumo asked his friend and temporary teacher from the last war. Naruto looked at both of them on the field and shrugged.

"Beats me, Nara's are lazy he'll probably just give up like his dad did" he said with a grin only for a certain man on the crowd to sudden get annoyed for no reason. As the two talked for a while Gaara just studied the two below wondering which would win. Kira just sat there unable to shake the feeling something was wrong but he shrugged it off.

"Begin" the proctor yelled as the Nara simply stood there with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed his opponent flipped backwards. Landing on her feet further back to get some room she started to sign. **Water Release: Water Bullet** she cried as exhaling a large continuous amount of water all over the field not trying to hit anything specific. Neo jumped high into the air backwards to the wall. Sending his chakra to his feet he stuck fast to the wall high enough to miss her attack.

"_She wasn't trying to hit me and she is an ice user so I better play this smart. This is her field now after all"_ he thought to himself as he simply watched her. She planted her hand on the ground, you could feel the sudden release of chakra from her, the water that was the water she sprayed all over the ground turned to a thick sheet of ice.

"Well shit" the Nara said as he watched his chances reduce dramatically. Dropping into the brush below him to conceal himself he put his hands into a seal similar to a cross. There was a large popping sound and sudden Neo ran across the ice towards the ice user who put his hands towards making spikes from the ground stabbing him through the chest. Turning into nothing but smoke she narrowed her eyes scanning for him.

Neo started to make seals again as his last two clones rushed the girl. One tossing a hand full of kunai with explosive notes aiming towards her landing behind her as the one clone pushed her into them with his advancement. The tags detonated exploding creating a cloud of smoke and debris to cover the area.

"Well he is certainly more direct than his father ever was" the Hokage said in surprise since this was the first time he had ever seen the boy in action.

"He got a small attitude from Temari sadly" Gaara said as he sighed knowing full well how troublesome his sister was. He was surprised Shikamaru hasn't died yet.

When the smoke cleared she stood there unharmed as a wall of ice shrouded her from the damaged it would have caused her. _"Damn it didn't work let's try this" _suddenly two more Neo's rushed from opposite sides as they advanced the original Nara boy lay down on the ground with his feet on the wall of the arena.

Mizore simply put her hands together forming spikes one again to form an strike them. However The spikes passed right through them as they kept advancing. "_Regular clones?" _she thought in panic as in one quick motion Neo pushed off the wall with great force sending him sliding over the ice with ease as he crashed into the girl's legs. They tumbled as rolled across the ground together. Landing in a very suggestion fashion he was on top of her pushed down closely to her every curve of her body. She was startled as he looked into her eyes she started to blush in embarrassment disregarding the kunai he had pressed to her throat.

"Winner Neo Nara of Konohagakure" Ginei proclaimed as Neo slipped off the girl and stood up, reaching down he helped her up before turning around and walking back to the stairs. She did nothing but blush as she watched him leave. Making her way to the stairs her face was an usual shade of red.

"Yep his mother is going to kill me" Shikamaru sighed as he sat next to his friend Ino who was here to watch her son. She simply looked over to her old teammate. "You know maybe it's not so bad I mean usually the guy in a Nara relationship is submissive and lazy but she reminds me of Hinata" she said with a smirk.

Shikamaru simply sighed "Maybe your right….wait did you just call me the women in the relationship?!" he demanded as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Troublesome women" he said as he sunk into his seat.

Zacc looked over to the Nara who slumped again the wall when he reentered the room and fell into the ground. He looked drained as if the fight took all of his chakra. He was breathing heavily as he noticed Mizore reenter the room as well to stand by herself in the corner not looking up form the ground except to look at the Nara. _"She probably wonders why he didn't kill her"_ he thought to himself as the voice of the proctor broke him from thought.

"Round two Akemi Hyuuga against Hajime Uchiha" he called as the crowd cheered for the two. Akemi looked over to Hajime who just walked straight for the stairs not looking at anyone or saying anything.

"Good luck Akemi may the spring of youthfulness be with you" Bruce said to show his support as she smiled weakly and walked towards the stairs.

Hajime walked on the field noticing the damp wet ground where the ice use to be. Akemi was across from him now and they locked eyes. "Begin" was all they heard before both flared their famous eyes to the world around them.

Red and black met with white and lavender. Neither moved for a while, suddenly both flash out of sight to appear in part of the field exchanging blows then to flash out again to do the same in another spot. Akemi was using her Jyuuken taijutsu and Hajime was simply copying and avoiding her chakra amplified strikes.

"Stop toying with me!" Akemi yelled as she started to spin. **Kaiten** was heard as a giant rotating blue sphere made of chakra lashed out surrounding the Hyuuga throwing the Uchiha back. It cut away at the ground and died down revealing the girl back in her stance awaiting her teammate.

"Woah…was that pure chakra?" Zacc said dumbfounded as he and the others watched from the railing of the room since it opened into the stadium so they could see.

"Ya it's one of the Hyuuga's secret techniques. The Hyuuga clan is famous for their chakra enhanced taijutsu style and perfect chakra control allowing them to do techniques similar to that" Haruto piped up as he watched the two down below bored for some reason. _"Amazing…"_ Zacc thought to himself.

Hajime started to make seals and Akemi started to run towards him. Holding his hands in the last seal of his jutsu Akemi lashed out with a palm at his chest. He flashed out of sight to appear behind her releasing his jutsu. **Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** bringing his hands to his lips he shot numerous fireballs at the pale eyed girl. She dodged each in a graceful manner by various gymnastic moves ending in a back bridge over the last one to handspring to the side of the wall where she stuck to it.

"Both are very skilled for their age" commented the Mizukage to the others in the box just to get a laugh from Bee.

"Yo, yo man your barely older than them you shouldn't be so quick to diss youngin" spat the bulky tanned man to the person next to him.

Kira only looked over at his under his hat. "Technically they're older than I am Raikage" he said turning his attention back to the arena floor. _"Wow…"_ was all Bee could think looking at the leader of Kiri and the Kage of Oto only looked at the boy amazed.

"Im sorry Akemi" he said sadly as he started to seal. His father only watched with wide eyes at what his son was about to do since he used to be the same way. **Water Style: Hidden Mist** as the arena filled with a thick blanket of mist all the way to the top of the stadium filling the entire dueling arena. The world went silent as it waited for the winning move from the boy. Suddenly there was a gentle sparking from where the boy was standing before he cast the jutsu. Than if on cue the mist ignited with lightning shooting everywhere as the mist acted as an amplifier. Except it went wild and became to strong and backlashed. Suddenly the mist was lifted and the entire arena floor was dry from the intense heat from the last attack. Laying on the ground was Akemi badly burned and unmoving while the Uchiha was on one knee holding his stomach from the pain as he put too much chakra into it.

"Winner Hajime Uchiha" the proctor called as a team of medics rushed out to care to the fallen Hyuuga girl who was loaded onto a stretcher. They carried her off as Hajime slowly wobbled to exit the arena. Akemi's mother left her friends in the crowd and ran to the medical bay for her.

Zacc and Haruto watched as Hajime came back to the room and fell to the ground and rested against the wall breathing deeply he was clearly hurt. Before they could go see him the proctor started to talk again.

"Round three Sabaku no Kena versus Ayumu of Otogakure" he called as the child of the desert jumped from the railing, smiley like a madman, as the orange haired girl suddenly appeared at the base of the stairs into the arena.

"Wow how did she get down there so fast?" he asked his silver haired friend who simply shrugged. The Oto girl was very slender and very womanly features about her. She was definitely pretty to say the least except her bangs covered her eyes. Kena was waiting for it to begin as she put her hands on her hip and was smiling because she was sure she could win. They heard the signal to begin and Kena started to seal and did the other girl. **Earth Release: Vastless Desert** called Kena as all the earth around her turned into sand.

"Wow Gaara you taught her a cool trick. If you had that when we were kids things would have been very different" the blonde laughed and the Kazekage simply smiled as his wife actually developed that jutsu for their daughter. Suddenly the Oto girl slammed her hand on the ground and a massive bull appeared.

"SO that's what one she is" Gaara said as Bee simply looked on in fear. Grabbing Naruto's shoulder he shook him furiously.

"Yo bro yo that's the pain freak! But you killed him" Bee spat as Naruto looked at him remembering he forgot to tell him.

"You see Bee we already looked into it. Turns out another Rinnegan user was born a while ago into Oto and the user picks three of his paths and made a genin team allowed by the Otokage.

Bee simply looked at the man named Korekiyo who sighed. "My apologies I didn't know about your guys past. You see the boy who controls the paths wanted to enter the exams but couldn't use his kekki genkki without his paths so I allowed him to stay home and use only three of them to make one team who is supervised by a medic and a seal master" he said filling them in. Bee simply started to get nervous and turn back to the match.

The bull started to charge as Kena raised her hand summoning her sand to engulf the massive creature stopping it in its tracks. Throwing her hand to the right the sand slammed the bull onto the ground dismissing it into smoke. The girl only slammed her hand into the ground again. **Summoning Jutsu** as multiple poofs of smoke appeared only to clear to reveal several different animals. An Ox, Panda, and Rhino all of massive sizes appeared into the arena. All with multiple and different types of piercings and all had the same purple ringed eyes.

"Shit" the desert girl said as she summoned her sand into a wall and jumped to avoid the charging beasts. She couldn't do anything as every time she landed she was forced to dodge yet again until she started to get mad. She started to make seals at a fast pace as she kept running from the animals and the few blows from the orange haired girl who was trying to sneak blows in when the animals missed.

Kena was making seals for a good few minutes and must of went through a couple dozen of them. "What on earth is she doing Gaara?" the blonde said as she leaned out of his seat to get a better look. The red hair simply smirked "Her Ace" he said coolly as he watched his daughter.

Finally Kena ended in the seal of the dragon before stopping from dodging from the massive creatures in the middle of her sand pit she had made earlier. **Sand Art: Desert's Fury** she said as she started to spin creating a massive tornado of sand that captured the animals and the girl.

"Duck!" Haruto cried as he and everyone else in the room hit the ground for cover since the jutsu would have hit them to. Zacc started to circulate the air in the room with his chakra so they could at least breathe through the sand storm.

There was multiple loud crashing sounds as the massive beasts slammed into the walls of the stadium on final time with full force forcing them to dispel. When the storm died down Kena was in the middle still breathing very hard since this was her most powerful jutsu. Large holes where visible in the wall where the summons hit. Kena sent her sand to engulf the girl who was pulling herself from the way just for the sand to eat her alive. She then clenched her hand together **Sand Coffin** she said as the sand crushed her opponent alive. Once the sand fell the girl was dead and her body was mangled and barely recognizable.

"Winner Sabaku no Kena" Ginei proclaimed as Kena started to head towards the stairs. The medics carried off Ayumu's body. She reappeared in the viewing room for the other finalists and sat down on a bench in the corner where Hajime was sitting next to. Junko was sitting next to Hajime and holding onto him comforting him.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it" the blonde said stoically to his friends next to him only to get a strange look. "Your one to talk Uzuamaki" Gaara retorted making the blonde laugh at his foolish.

"Round four Goemon of Otogakure versus Anzai Yagami" Ginei said as the match was called.

This just made everyone in the crowd look confused at who's name was just called. Naruto and Gaara looked on waiting wondering what the hell was going on as Zacc and the orange haired boy appeared in the arena which only made the two more curious. "Relative of yours Mizukage-dono?" the Otokage asked the man to his right who only smirked however it was unseen from his shroud.

"Hai Otokage-dono however he lives in Konoha" he said back to the man. Naruto only raised his eyebrow _"Anzai Yagami? You sure do have a way with names"_ he thought with a smile.

However the name wasn't unnoticed by the Blonde girl of team four in the crowd. "Sensei why did they call him that?" she asked the elder Uchiha who looked at her confused. "He didn't tell you yet? I guess he didn't have time, you see decided to leave his old name behind since he wanted a new life here one that wasn't chased by his demons" he spoke as he watched the two below. _"I guess its ok…It's a sexy name none the less"_ the blonde thought slyly which was noticed by the raven's wife who has seen that look before only to roll her eyes.

"Begin" was heard as the large man rushed him. Zacc simply smiled as he flared his chakra creating a small shockwave stopping the man in his tracks. The crowd held its breathe amazed by the sheer power of the boy down below and they started to believe the name he was called so quickly. It didn't stop the orange haired man though. He rushed through it and grabbed Zacc by the neck lifting him into the air.

"It's the Naraka path" Naruto said suddenly gaining the attention of the others however two of them didn't know what he was talking about. "That path is able to take the souls of anyone and is one of the most lethal but only if it catches you. The body used also gains inhuman strength" he said as they watched down below hoping Zacc wouldn't get the worst part.

He was choking him as a giant metal head appeared in the field behind the boy. It was massive with a gaping mouth filled with razor like teeth. It both a massive black crown on its head with the kanji for hell on it. Purple flames dance around its base. Zacc's eyes opened in fear as he brought his legs up to the boy's chest and pushed hard sending him back towards the head. Passing through it as if it wasn't really there it disappeared.

"What the hell is that thing?" Zacc asked himself out loud as the boy only gave him an expressionless look of anger. Again the head appeared behind him this time it opened its mouth to reveal something or someone stepping out. Out stepped the boy he had killed earlier except he had shorter hair that allowed you to see his face. There was piercings that resembled rods in his noses and ears. He had the matching eyes and suddenly Zacc felt mad again after what he had done.

"Hey! Isn't that cheating?" Kamin asked in a huff as she saw the boy appear. Sasuke only looked at her confused.

"Kamin don't you realize that's the boy who tried to kill you? You see a rare kekki genkki called the Rinnegan allows a person to control six bodies or path each with a godly ability that one can summon the dead and steal souls" he said in a rush as he turned back to watch the match ready to jump in, just in case something went wrong.

"You" he said through gritted teeth realizing who it was. "Fine I'll just kill you again this time more painful than the last" he said coldly remembering how Kamin almost died. All of his chakra pulses as copies of himself appeared around the two orange haired boys in the middle of the arena.

"What power!" yelled the Otokage he could hardly believe the power this boy possessed it was on par with a higher tailed beast in power. Everyone just stared in amazement as the two rival cousin bloodlines faced off.

All of the copies made a mad dash at the two in the middle engaging in taijutsu some of which were destroyed by recklessness. The Naraka path clasped his hand over the face of one of the clones and slammed it head first into the ground. The Deva path raised its hand at Zacc. **Shinra Tensei **was heard as an invisible force threw Zacc into the stone wall behind him. You could hear his body crack from the force as he let out a cry of pain. The Naraka path summoned the King of Hell once again as the Deva path was about to pull him into it.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" he screamed as he fell from the wall his chakra grew thick and hung heavily in the air. It made it hard to breathe.

"No it can't be!" Kira yelled as he watched his older brother and strangely the Otokage seemed just as worried about this.

Naruto grabbed onto Kira's shoulder "What's wrong?" he said to him just to be ignored for the moment.

"Anzai is transforming into a sage!" he screamed as he stood up to watch this once in a life time moment. He had no idea what sage he would be come. Both Otokage and Mizukage stood up and leaned over the railing to get a better view of it. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the Otokage something was wrong. Zacc's chakra exploded to say the least as a giant tower or energy shot from his body into the sky. It was as if his body was discharging something out of him to make room for something else.

The chakra faded into nothingness and in the crater where Zacc once stood was someone else or looked that way. His clothes were torn and parts of them missing especially his shirt. His body was covered in black markings like a seal or sorts. His hair was jet black you couldn't see his eyes. In the blink of an eye Zacc appeared in front of the Deva path and punched it hard in the face sending it into the King of Hell where it was swallowed.

"My god what is he?" The leader of Sound said asking the same question that everyone was thinking and Kira could only stammer.

"He isn't a Sage…" he said as he watched in amazement and fear. Naruto noticed the pattern to the black markings covering his body, a memory flashed before him that wasn't his.

Before Zacc could do anything the Naraka summoned the Animal path back from the dead and she was sealing faster than before.

**Summoning Jutsu** was heard as a plume of smoke arose and a dark energy could be sensed through it. A figure draped in black soon appeared. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal this person standing in the arena with the other two.

"I need your power" the figure spoke to reveal itself to be a man with eye slitted eyes. He clapped his hands together.

**Edo Tensei** was all that was needed from half the shinobi in the crowd to jump out of their seats and get ready. Numerous coffins appeared in the arena.

Stepping out of the coffins was famous shinobi of the past. Six coffins appeared in the arena only to reveal terror into the Kages above.

First stepped out Tsunade Senju the Godiame Hokage, on her left was Onoki the Sandiame Tsuchikage, to his left was the Shodiame Kazekage Sabaku no Shandi, to his left was A the Yondiame Raikage, to finish to five Kage's was the Shodiame of Otogakure the snake himself. Each had dead eyes with no life within them and no emotion. Each was dressed in their usual combat attire but all had on their Kage robes and Hats.

The last coffin opened to reveal a massive blow to both Anzai and Kira both. Out stepped a lightly tanned man into his forties. He was built like Anzai in every way and if this man was younger would almost be identical to him. His hair was black as coal and eyes of golden amber surrounded by red. Wearing a black robe with orange trim and flames danced along its edges. The kanji for sage was found on the back.

The man in black with the yellow slitted eyes pulled out a handful of kunai each with a note attached to them. Together throwing them they each landed into the backside of each of the fallen's head.

Each of the summoned Kages looked around and Tsunade spotted Naruto and the other Kage's in the booth. "My god were puppets of the reanimation!" she screamed before the figure made a half tiger seal and made her shut up.

"Scatter Kage's" the man ordered as Sasuke appeared in the arena and struck out at the figure who ducked but the hood was knocked off in the process. Kabuto was under the hood with a smirk plastered on his face. "Hello Sasuke-kun" he said in his disgusting manner. Sasuke kept trying to hit him and ended up chasing him out of the arena and into the city of Kiri.

Naruto and the other Kage's stood up. "All shinobi of Konohagakure you are to fellow me in pursuit of Tsunade Senju!" Naruto ordered as he jumped out of the arena towards his target. All the other Kage's did the same to be followed by their shinobi except for the Mizukage and the Otokage.

"Long time no see Adam" the Otokage said with a tone of laughter as he throws off his hat. The Otokage was a man of large structure like A was. He had short blonde hair and green and blue surrounded his eyes of golden amber that shone in the light.

Kira was frozen up he jumped back out of the stadium as the man took a swing at him. Landing on the surface on the water he only smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still in the arena Anzai was face to face with the greatest of his demons from his past. The man popped his neck before looking around.

"Where am I and who are you?" he asked noticing the boy's eyes causing him to flinch.

"I am Anzai Yagami also known as Zacc Grimm shinobi of Konohagakure…tousan" he said quietly as the breeze swept as they were alone in the stadium. The man's eyes widen in shock seeing what had happened to his son. It looked as if the boy was in the middle of a transformation of the sage his hair had changed and so did his eyes but they were those of a sage.

"My son you have become an abomination I have to put you down I am sorry" he said as he started to gather his chakra around him.

Anzai only scoffed "Like you ever gave a shit about me" as he gathered his charka but something felt wrong to him. His father only frowned before the swirling massive of chakra that spun around him turned into flames and lashed out turning the entire arena into a field of dancing flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran through the village until he spotted Tsunade fighting a few leaf shinobi he rushed there as she dealt a death blow to a few of them. He threw a kunai and started to make seals **Multiple Shadow Kunai** as that one three pronged blade became dozens covering the entire area. Before the Godiame could react Naruto flashed into sight and punch her in the side of the head which only gave way and shattered in pieces of paper. Taking a stance as she regenerated "Im sorry Naruto I can't stop myself please forgive me" she pleaded as she advanced on him and threw numerous punches and kicks that he could only avoid. If they even came by him close enough the chakra in her limbs where still get him.

"It's ok Granny I understand" he said as he made a few dozen shadow clones as he himself started to swirl his chakra into his hand. His clones did their best to subdue here and they bought him some time as the swirling energy was mashed with wind chakra and became a giant swirling bladed sphere similar to a shuriken. Cocking his arm back he threw the mass of chakra at her **Rasenshuriken **as it connected it torn and cut through each individual paper of the beings that made of Tsunade Senju. He flashed to a kunai where she once stood.

He ran through his seals Rat, Ox, Dog, Dog, then clapped his hands before continuing with the boar. Once finished he slammed his hand onto the ground creating a seal of his clan and consuming the soul of his beloved adopted grandmother.

"It's ok Tsunade-baachan I won't let your soul fall into the abyss" he said before running to check on his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin Uzuamaki met with her fellow genin as they were on the outskirts of the village near the stadium as they saw the flames Kamin could only feel fear for Anzai. "We need to stay here and defend ourselves there are five rogue reanimated Kages roaming the village and we can fight them or the man in black" he said as he made sure no one was going to ambush them. In the distance there would several loud explosions. Kamin could only pray for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killer Bee ran through the burning village of Kiri looking for his brother and he found him. There at the end of the street he was on was A in his lightning armor ripping apart the Kiri shinobi. Bee finally caught up with A and threw a punch which was inches from connecting when he disappeared. Bee felt a fist connect with the back of his head sending him into the wall of a building throwing him through it. A walked through the hole in front of where B was laying "I am sorry little brother but I cannot stop myself kill me" he pleaded with dead eyes even though there was no emotion in his voice Bee could feel the pain. Bee stood up just to receive another fist to the gut sending him through the wall into the town square near a giant fountain.

Bee released his killing intent as he released his tailed beast form and turned into a massive demon with eight tails. Roaring at the top of his lungs it created a shockwave destroying parts of the buildings around his gigantic form and alerting everyone what he was about to do. Soon it became a game of cat and mouse as Bee struck out at A who could only dodge either a giant fist or one of the Hachibi's tails. A would sometimes try to strike his brother but only to do little damage despite his inhuman strength only rival to Tsunade.

Bee raised his head and collected energy above his mouth and quickly a large black orb appeared above him. A only tried jumping out of the way but the black orb was to fast even in his speed. Soon A's body was completely destroyed leaving nothing behind as Bee reverted back to his human form.

"Forgive me Oniisan" he said as he slumped onto the ground when he reverted back his body wasn't able to take the pain his brother unleashed onto him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto headed back to the stadium hoping to find Kamin. As he ran to find his daughter he noticed Gaara having trouble with his grandfather and Orochimaru killing multiple shinobi with great speed. However he knew they could deal with it.

Arriving at the arena he saw the group of Leaf genin all in a group. He shunshined to them "Is everyone alright?" he said as he hugged Kamin real quick to see if any of them were hurt.

"Tousan Zacc needs help I can feel it" Kamin nearly yelled at him as she was in a panic. Behind them the waters of the lake were churning as they were completely under the command of Kira as he battled the Otokage. _"Great seems like we should just put Oto down for good"_ he thought as he rushed to the boy's aid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc stood in front of his father staring down one another as the flames danced around them. Anzai charged him running through the flames as the elder started to seal. **Sage Art: Blazing Inferno** as he threw his head back just to bring it back to spit a bright red jet of fire at his son who dodged it but it craved a large gorge into the ground and tore the wall apart. Anzai started to seal and shape his charka to return the favor with a jutsu of his own **Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart** he said slamming his hands onto the ground but nothing happened. He started to panic and slammed his hands again, he could feel his chakra but he couldn't get it to finish the jutsu for some reason.

"W-wh-why can't I use jutsu?" he stammered looking at his hands and the black tattoo marks covering his arms and hands. His father only started to advance on him.

"I told you, you are an abomination you went through the sage process to not turn into a sage" he said coldly as if he was mocking him and trying to kill him at the same time. Anzai jumped out of the way of the flames that raced at him.

Naruto appeared on the railing at the top of the stadium looking down into the pit of flames. There was Zacc and some man who was apparently someone from his clan that was dead. Seeing the black tattoo markings covering his body he noticed it as a type of seal. Anzai jumping out of the way of his father's flames and punches finally noticed the blonde.

"Hokage-sama something is wrong I can't use any jutsu and I'm starting to feel weak!" he yelled ducking under a high kick from the man in the robe. Naruto started to run through seals to slam his hand onto the ground.

**Summoning Jutsu** as a poof of smoke appeared to reveal an orange frog the size of a horse. "Gamatatsu I need to you hold off the man in the robe be careful he can freely control fire it appears" he said to his companion who nodded. The large orange toad clad in body armor similar to a samurai jumped down to engage the enemy.

Naruto flared his chakra as large chains made of pure chakra appeared from his back and in one quick motion were sent down and wrapped around Anzai. Anzai struggled at first and tried to fight them off till he saw who they belonged to. Slowly they lifted him up into the air so he was next to the balcony railing where the Hokage stood looking over the seal.

As he studied the seal to find the origin and the spectrum of the seal so he could see if he could release it as Gamatatsu continued to try and not be cooked alive. Naruto finally spotted the origin mark and the direction of the suppression. It was odd he has never seen or heard of a seal like this the only thing close was in an old Uzuamaki scroll that couldn't even give detail about it. Forcing nature chakra into his body the motion of the air seemed to die and all life seemed to be drawn into his body. Anzai couldn't breathe. He forced all of the chakra into his palms and clapped them together.

**Lost Sealing Art: Five Elemental Release** he said as the his right hand fingers tips started to glow a bluish green and slammed it into Anzai's back causing him to scream in pain. The blonde used all of his chakra at once forcing it to undo the seal making the chains disappear making him fall. Falling back into one of the seats he sighed "I seriously hope I did that right…" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Hitting the ground the dead sage looked over at him and saw the marking were receding into his body he started to panic. "Damn it you fool!" he screamed as he ran towards him making seals at a legendary pace no Uchiha could match. Nearing the downed boy he finished his jutsu just for a mass of chakra to erupt from the boy who had risen to his knees. The sage was thrown all the way across the arena and completely through the stone structure out into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Give up little brother your no match for me!" the man in purple robes yelled as he ran across the water's surface towards Kira. Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Sheep, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, and Bird Kira sealed finishing his jutsu. **Water Release: Whirlpool Vortex** he yelled as half of the lake they stood on started to churn and form a massive vortex.

"I am the Sage of Water! You cannot beat me in my element!" he yelled as clapped his hands together creating massive waves that were direct at his brother.

He responded by spinning similar to a Hyuuga's kaiten or Anzai's Typhoon Gale jutsu he created a massive hurricane on the water's surface that simply absorbed the force of the waters and redirected them right back. However they were taken in by the whirlpool and did nothing.

Korekiyo was about to make seals as the body of his father shot through the wall of the stadium and rolled across the water before kipping to his feet and sliding. They saw the massive of chakra being channeled in the stadium where he was thrown from. It was similar to a tailed beast releasing its chakra and similar to when a clan member turns into a sage except more powerful and the power clung in the air.

Anzai jumped through the wall in the stone wall and landed on the water. His hair was bright metallic silver once again except his eyes weren't golden amber anymore. In their place his entire eye was as shade of purple similar to the Rinnegan and had black markings in his eyes similar to a sharingan except it looked like a shuriken overlapped by an inverted one.

"Shit" Korekiyo said as he tried to retreat from his family members. Anzai simply started to churn his arms similar to how the waters moved and summoned a large wave to oppose him. **Lightning Release: Lightning Gate!** He screamed as heat lightning came down from the heavens in streaks in the dozens destroying everything in its path including the wave. Realizing he was gone he looked to his father.

"You are an abomination how dare you manifest into that!" he screamed as he charged him just for Anzai to grab onto his face with his open palm. **Scorch Release: Burning Ash** he said as the man in black robes was consumed alive by intense flames that destroyed every cell in the man's body turning him in an ash pile that was consumed by the churning of the dying water as Kira released the whirlpool.

He fell to his hands and knees and started to vomit the stress of changing was too painful for his body. Slowly starting to sink into the water Kira ran over to him and picked him up. _"Can this really be what oniisan told us about?"_ he thought as he carried him off into the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira carried Zacc past the stadium and into the road where the leaf genin were waiting for someone. Kamin spotted them and ran for him.

"Anzai!" she yelled as she approached the Mizukage and took him from the robed man's arms. Sitting on the ground she rested his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his fingers through his hair it felt softer than before.

"I am sorry Uzuamaki-chan my older brother is ill he just went through our clan's transformation into a sage" he said softly looking at him on the ground. He couldn't believe the eyes he had there was a scroll about it back home in the library somewhere. About the eyes of the true sage a mixture of sharingan and rinnegan but with no real powers except to perfectly control the elements to his whim.

Kamin didn't hear a thing he said as she cared about was the boy in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha

Midafternoon

3 weeks later?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was pain filling his body as he awoke from his sleep. It was strange he didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was being engulfed by powerful chakra. He felt as if someone was jabbing numerous blades into his stomach as he awoke the pain was near unbearable. Feeling as if he was going to throw up again he rolled over onto his stomach on the bed just to realize where he was.

Looking around noticing the IV tubes and EKG he was in a hospital apparently he was wounded at some point it made since he felt like he's been stabbed to death.

"Your awake!" a girl cheered from behind him making him jump in surprise nearly rolling off the bed. A pair of hands quickly pulled him back onto the bed looking onto her face he realized it was Kamin. "I was worried you've been out for so long" she looked at him with big eyes happy that he was ok now.

"Umm how long is a long time?" he asked slowly figuring if it was long enough he probably was back at the Leaf again.

She smiled sheepishly "three weeks…" as she tried to not meet his gaze. He simply went lax on the bed mad that he was out so long for no reason to his memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Together in the Kage's office was the blonde fox and the onyx raven in deep discussion. "I chased Kabuto around the village for at least an hour he kept running to certain people and he even managed to turn someone into something that looked as if it had been dead for quite some time" he said noting the seriousness of his voice. "Naruto I think he's somehow stealing kekki genkki" he spoke with steel in his voice to show how important this matter was.

The blonde was only deep in thought knowing the Leaf was one of the biggest villages and had a real diversity of bloodlines. "If that is so it would explain why he was trying to get to Anzai" he pondered out loud.

"It seems he's already got a few famous ones already. Kabuto can use Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan and somehow got Yamato cells from Orochimaru's experiments and got the Wood Release of the Senju, and the Iwa Explosive Release" he said glumly realizing he could lose his clan for good if he got to close. All of his hard work for naught.

Naruto stood up "Well I have to go to a council meeting I'll tell Ino you say hi teme" he said as he flashed out of sight. With that Sasuke decided to hurry out of the office and return home he's been hiding from his wife since he got back since of the scolding he'd get about teaching Hajime Chidori

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in the hospital and walked into the upper level to the patient rooms. Receiving the occasional bow or greeting to the Kage of the leaf he ignored it and walked into Anzai's room. Who was lying on his stomach half way out of bed looking sick as Kamin sit in a chair holding his hand laughing slightly.

Simply rolling his eyes he walked further into the room. "Hello tousan" Kamin said brightly as she was happy for some reason he didn't know what was so funny. He waved and smiled back at her.

"Anzai you are requested at the council meeting so let's go" he said making him get out of bed and put his clothes back on. Kamin blushed and turned around he must have forget she was there or didn't care. Once he was dressed he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder and flashed out of the hospital in a flash of silver and gold.

In an instant they appeared in a large semicircular room similar to a court room except instead of one person where one for each clan was.

"Don't ever do that again" Anzai coughed as he started to feel sick again. Noticing the people around him there was Shino of the Aburame, Hinata of the Hyuuga, Ino of the Uchiha, Sakura of the Uzuamaki, Choji of the Akimichi, Inoichi of the Yamanaka, Shukaku of the Nara, Kiba of the Inuzuka, Masashi of the Sarutobi, and the Hokage himself Naruto Uzuamaki.

"Welcome Anzai Yagami I'm guessing you have no idea to why you have been summoned?" asked Ino of the Uchiha. He simply nodded to show agreement. "Well we were informed that during your time in Kiri you awaken your Clan's full version of your Kekki Genkki so we have come to an agreement and a proposal for you" she spoke getting various nods from the others. He simply looked at them confused for a moment and they saw the look him gave them.

Masashi simply sighed "We want to offer you clan status which entitles a seat upon the council, your own compound, rights, and such forth. That is if you're interested of course" he spoke slowly as if he was in no real hurry. His voice was strong yet subtle it reminded few of the man's late brother.

"You want to make the Yagami a clan?" he asked confused by what they were asking.

They simply nodded but he couldn't figure out why he wasn't a sage. "But why? I am not a sage I don't even remembered what happened after my tousan appeared from a coffin" he said in his defense.

Naruto only sighed as he pulled out a kunai and handed it to Zacc gesturing him to look into it. Looking into the shiny metal blade he saw his reflection. His hair was a different shade it was also a brighter color. What really got his attention were his eyes. They were no longer golden they were a deep shade of purple similar to the guy who almost killed him. In the middle like the Uchiha there was a design similar to a shuriken and another inverted one on top of it. His dropped the kunai and was shaking he didn't understand but everyone sensed his confusion.

"Calm down Yagami-dono we spoke to your brother the Mizukage about this. Apparently you are one of legend you have developed the full version of your kekki genkki. You are the Elemental Sage" spoke the Nara elder. It didn't stop Zacc from shaking. _"Is this why that scroll was sent to me? How did they know I would need it?"_ he thought to himself.

We take it you will accept our offer and we will start construction on your clan compound it shall be located near the Uchiha and the Hyuuga for obvious reasons of course. You are free to leave when you wish" spoke Hinata Hyuuga getting nods of agreement from the others.

Naruto quickly grabbed onto him trying to get him to leave before they remembered what they forgot. Kiba stood out of his seat.

"We almost forgot Yagami-dono since you are a new clan and are the only one we require you to marry within a years' time" he spoke with a feral grin Naruto knew exactly what he was trying to do. "Many applicants will be around for you to choose from even from the clans already before you today but there's no rush" he said slyly as he crossed his arms and smiled.

Anzai turned and walked out of the room.

"_I have to get married?..."_ he thought in panic as he exited the chambers of the council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**Ya ok I cut the scenes with the other Kage fights but seriously it's boring and we both know this! So here's a short version. Tsunade and A lost the others were recalled before they were lost as well. Second thing Naruto is a bonafied badass we all know this for that's why his fight with Tsunade was so short because he outclassed her from the start. **

**Secondly come on you must know Yagami means God of course Im giving Zacc the full blown version of the Omniton allowing him to control all the elements….with the except of Blaze, Yin, and Yang….also Blood and the random small ones that don't deal with elements. **

**I made this chapter a lot shorter than it should have been but I seriously wanted to be done with it. My brain is fried from studying so I wrote this over the course of a few days if you couldn't tell by my horrible grammar and such things.**

**Forgive me! *commits seppuku***

**Ok not really but hey you'd like to see it at least once wouldn't ya?**

**Ya I threw in the tid-bit about the new clan and HES GETTING MARRIED?!**

**But to WHOM!?**

**Does it have to be Kamin? Could it be someone else? Does he marry someone other than Kamin and just have a romantic love affair with her because he loves her?**

**Fuck if I know Im not there yet. **

**Also Naruto has a fuck ton of chakra we all know this and it took almost all of it to release an ancient seal that all the Grimm's are born with so when one manifests into a true sage the seal consumes them. So it only makes sense it takes so much chakra and skill to release it.**

**Also the chains coming from Naruto are the kekki genkki of the Uzuamaki clan they were seal masters you know. Lastly Kamin possesses the FULL kekki genkki of the Namikaze or the Swift Release which is like the teleportation jutsu except can be used anywhere with no restrictions. You see it skipped Minato and Naruto but since they are still Namikaze's they're bodies can physically handle the stress of a teleportation jutsu when others can't. Naruto took after his mother mainly and somehow Kamin got the Namikaze kekki genkki that was passed from Naruto.**

**OK got it? I really didn't explain it that well how that helps you all!**

**Ya, ya I promise to try and not be so lazy I know it hurts the story. EH use your imagination then.**

**BTW Microsoft word check is retarded even I know when it corrects me half the time it sounds like someone who's mentally ill is reading this.**

**Till next time ;) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	13. Chapter 13

**Time passed, a new future, and life changing events?**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Bold Italics - flashback

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY! TIME SKIP!**

**Roughly seven months after the last chapter. **

**To catch you up to speed the clan compound is finished and Anzai has told no one of the fact he has only five month left to pick a spouse or the council will pick one for him. Few of the new generation have become Chunin since the exams some from the exams some from high ranking missions showing their skills. **

**Besides it means I skipped boring stuff no one would have read it only skipped like seven months' worth of filler chapters that you guys wouldn't like anyways.**

**Enjoy**

**For those of you who didn't figure it out yet. Anzai Yagami is the name I got when I plugged his name into a name generator. Very odd too….It means "The god who will pacify the West" …really weird huh? I really had no idea that would happen. Mind Freak**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning light broke through his window as he started to awaken form his sleep. Finally opening his eyes on the master bedroom of his compound his stretched and slowly left his bed for the bathroom. His bathroom was designed after the one back west. In fact the entire compound was even the main hall where the Sage chambers were located. Sure he was the only one but if Kira ever came to visit it would be nice to have a place that felt like home.

He may have gone a little over board with the bathroom design however but he sure did love it. His bath room was the size of the average person's first floor of a house. In fact his shower had benches along the wall and one complete wall of the shower was a one wall window outside. He could see the village and yet they couldn't see him and for good reasons to. Naruto did get a good laugh when he saw this on the design plan.

These days he made money by going out on missions or working at his own scroll shop. Since he was a ninjutsu master he figured he should just write down every jutsu he knew and sell me at high places of course. He kept all of his S-ranked jutsus to himself however and only knew them by memory.

After washing in the shower he dried off and looked into the mirror. What drew his eyes wasn't the scar above his heart anymore it was his eyes. He still wasn't use to them yet sometimes he would freak out some nights when looking into a mirror thinking he was under a genjutsu.

Heading back to his room he got dressed in his new attire. It clothing similar to Naruto's sensei wore. Black combat pants with a matching sleeves tunic where you could see the mesh under shirt. His headband was on his forehead and his hair had gotten longer. He also wore a robe that was a deep purple that was slightly a shade lighter than his eyes with the kanji for sage on his back.

Making his way out of his room he traveled down stairs to the main floor of his building which was behind the main part of the building which was the Sage building. It was similar to an ancient temple in design but it was the tradition. In the Yagami compound there was a large main house for the main branch and the branch family members had a similar smaller house built but still much lavished. The yard was large and had a large pond in the back with a small waterfall made by him. You could find Koi fish in the pond as well it was a nice touch. However living alone did suck but he was used to it. Sighing deeply looking out to his yard as he walked outside _"Can't believe Im still in debt for this compound…think they would be so grateful for a new super powerful kekki genkki…even if I am the only one…" _he thought to himself before remembering the words of the council. As he walked out the front gate he sighed

Walking down the street in the clan district he passed his neighborhoods the Hyuugas and the Uchihas. They were in a sort related to him even if it was a few hundred years ago. Putting his hands into his pockets he walked into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage was sitting at his desk going through his paperwork for the day. Signing off the new tax reform he noticed a large envelop. Picking it up it was slightly heavy and thick. Opening it and dumping the contents he noticed it was a report from his master's old spy network. Picking up the paper he read it several times before putting it down and exiting his office in a hurry.

"Gecko I am going out to find Sasuke stay in the room" he orders his ANBU on guard that day to receive a nod as he shut the door and left the tower. Once he was outside he jumped to the rooftops and headed for the Uchiha compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the market district he headed to his favorite BBQ to have lunch since he woke up a little late. Upon entering he noticed it was nearly empty just the way he liked it. Walking over to his usual booth he sat down and relaxed in his seat as he waited for someone to come by and take his order. Sitting there he noticed how happy the married couples were and a thought crossed his mind _"What if being married isn't that bad?"_ but then he remembered he had only a short time to ask someone to marry him.

He was dating Kamin and has been for almost a year but it was so sudden and he couldn't expect her to marry him he couldn't force her into something like that. Her happiness is all that mattered. A gentle voice tore him from his thoughts as Rika sat down across from him.

"Hi Anzai-kun how are you" she purred as she batted her eyes at him. Rika has been trying to get with him ever since they met. One time Kamin almost stabbed her at the spring festival.

"O hello Rika Im fine but what are you doing here?" he asked her curious to why she wasn't on a mission right now. Technically Anzai was a chunin but also a clan head he didn't have to take missions anymore. That and he also had his own business now so he didn't need to income.

"I wanted to grab lunch and you just happened to be here oddly enough. I also don't come here a lot so it's good for a change of pace once in a while" she said as she leaned onto the table pressing her chest together trying to seduce him yet again. While most men in the village would jump onto the Inuzuka heiress as she had a very large bust and womanly figure. He on the other hand just wasn't into brunettes and she was a little to aggressive for his tastes.

Sighing deeply "Listen Rika stop doing that lets just eat lunch together as friends" he said as the waitress came over to them. She only smiled as they both gave their orders as she disappeared leaving them alone again.

"So what have you been doing lately? I never see you and I was told you stopped going on missions" she asked as the waitress reappeared with the drinks they asked for.

Picking up his tea and drinking a little amount of it before setting it back down. "I became the clan head of my clan because I kind of have to since I am the only one here. So I opened the scroll shop by the Hokage tower to kill time and have a better income than missions would bring me but Im on call if Im needed by Hokage-sama" he explained as she simply looked at him in awe. "Wait Rika where is Isamu?" he asked looking around not seeing him.

"He's outside I was just going to grab something to go before I saw you were here" she said before she let out a shallow whistle causing Isamu to come trotting into the restaurant. It was odd he had never seen a dog trot before he must have been doing it to show off. "So what's new? Besides what we just talked about I mean" she laughed forgetting her foolishness as her puppy climbed into her lap.

"Well…I was ordered by the council to do something before the end of fall and I frankly just don't know how I'm going to do it" he sighed deeply sometimes people thought he was related to the Nara's from how much he did that.

She perked up when she heard this wondering what it could have been if the council ordered it. "Like what?" she asked clearly clueless thankfully or else she would have been all over him. _"And I'm sure if she was Kamin would sense it and kill me for allowing it"_ he thought before he decided to tell her.

"They told me I have to marry before the end of October or else they would forcefully pick someone from one of the clans. Knowing them it will be Akemi or one of her sisters…" he said with sad tone in his voice. Of course he didn't think Akemi was ugly she was just too timid and he heard about how all Hyuuga girls have a psychotic side to say the least.

The waitress brought them the order of various cutlets and set them on the table before leaving. Anzai put most of them onto the center grill as they sizzled he noticed the look he was getting. Rika had stars in her eyes or that's how you would describe it. She was all choked up and looked as if she was going to pass out. "Um Rika are you ok?" he asked her giving her an odd look as if she was brain dead.

She quickly snapped out of it and once again gave him her seductive grin. "O is that so? Any ideas on who you want yet?" she purred again batting her eyes innocently.

"No Rika" he deadpanned as she continued to smile and bat her eyes. Flipping the cutlets he was focusing on trying to enjoy his day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin was just coming down stairs to the kitchen to get lunch for the day. Her mother was in the kitchen already prepping for dinner since she just finished lunch. Since she was home she must have had the day off.

"Good afternoon dear your lunch is ready for you" she chimed in at she cut some vegetables for the night. The blonde girl sat at the bar top side of the kitchen isle opposing her mother as she grabbed her lunch. "Say did Anzai ever mention anything important to you maybe?" her mother asked as she started to eat. Chewing carefully she wasn't like her father swallowing his food whole. She didn't feel like getting scolded for something gross but she thought about what she said.

"I don't think so…" she tried thinking wondering what she could be trying to get at. _"He must not of told her…I would if Kamin would ever consider it if he asked her"_ Sakura thought as she continued to cut.

"Kamin do you love Anzai?" she asked looking her daughter into the eyes as she stopped what she was doing. This was a serious topic she didn't want him to ask and for her to accept if she didn't truly love him.

She swallowed the food she was chewing on hard as she stared at her mother with no idea why she was asking this. "Hai…I do really much so" she said with a strong voice and reassurance with it.

Sakura only smiled before she asked another question. "If he asked you to do something even though it was sudden and it would change your life forever permanently would you do it?" she asked wondering what her response would be.

Kamin jumped out of her seat and dropped her chopsticks "KAASAN! You are so gross!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She only rose her hands in defense "No Kamin not that we already had that talk before remember?" she said with a small laugh trying to defuse her daughter's anger she definitely got it from her sadly. She only eyed her before slowly retaking her seat not looking away at her mother wondering what she was getting at. "Listen the council ordered him to do something last fall at the end of the exams and he only has till the end of fall to do it" she said softly to her hoping she wouldn't freak out.

There was an awkward silence as her mother refused to look at her for a moment it must have been serious for her to act like this. Before she finally spoke "Kamin, Anzai has to get married before the end of fall and if he can't find his own wife the council will force a daughter from a clan to marry him" she said letting it trail off.

The young blonde sat there and dropped what was in her hands at her world came to a standstill. _"Zacc has to get married?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elder blonde arrived at the Uchiha compound and walked through the front gate to venture up to the main house in the compound. Looking to his left at a small pond he saw Hajime and his Suna girlfriend sitting by the water he only smiled at young love. Coming to the door he knocked waiting for someone to answer. It wasn't long before the Mrs. answered the door.

"Hello Naruto what brings you here?" Ino greeted him as she let him inside.

"Hi Ino where's Sasuke at I need to talk to him please" he said looking around. Ino was wearing an apron and more than likely was in the middle of cooking.

"He's in his study just go on ahead" she smiled at him before venturing back down the hall into the kitchen. Walking down the hall and taking a few turns he came to the study which once belonged to Sasuke's father. The raven was sitting in his leather chair at the desk looking through a book of some kind.

"Sasuke we need to talk now" he orders as he shut the door behind him. Sasuke didn't look up from the book.

"About what?" he said still glued to the book. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"I've received word that Oto is gathering its forces and that's not all" he said sternly trying to show how important this really was. He now had his full attention as he closed the book and looked at him. "Ive bee told that not only that Oto is gathering its forces but it's restarted the Akatsuki" he said only for the raven to glare at him.

"Firstly how do you know this and how long do we have?" he questioned him as he leaned back in his chair.

Crossing his leg over another the blonde folded his arms. "My spy in Oto told me that their forces are starting to increase in number dramatically and given last time I saw somewhere between two and four years but I wouldn't count on it but there's a chance its true since they don't know that we know this time" he said coolly trying to access the situation. "Also if they have a Grimm on their side let alone a sage who managed to master two elements we will be in big trouble even if we have Kira and Anzai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika and Anzai were finishing their meal at the BBQ as the time passed. He ate a lot since how much chakra he had and how much he used for training it was almost as bad as Choji or Akihiro maybe even Naruto except he wasn't gross about it just ate at a fast and subtle pace.

"So have you put in any thought about who you would consider to marry?" she asked sheepishly as she blushed. This took him by surprise this wasn't like Rika she must really want to know if she wasn't trying to rape him.

"You know Im with Kamin but I haven't even told her…I don't think she would want to and even if she does I don't want to force her into it because It could ruin her future if she truly doesn't want it" he said slowly as he chewed a piece of beef.

Isamu was sleeping in the girls lap as she petted him. "You're really sweet I hope you know that. Anyone you chose would be lucky to have you" she said sweetly with a blush. This was the side of Rika everyone loved more than her usual self but they loved her regardless.

"Thank you Rika you really are a special girl but my heart belongs to Kamin. When you find someone they better be worthy of you" he said as he paid for their food since she kept him company for so long. She only blushed again as they left the BBQ and went their separate ways.

Making his way down the market district he decided to check in at his shop near the tower to see how it was doing today. It wasn't long before it came into view. Opening the door a small bell rung to tell someone that a customer was here looking to his left Akiko was sitting at the clerks desk since there was nothing that needed to be done.

"Hi Akiko how's business today? He greeted her as he approached the desk. Akiko is the daughter of Sasuke and Ino. Even thought she was an Uchiha she had blonde hair and green eyes it was a strange sight to see considering he was told Uchihas only have black hair and dark eyes. She was a young girl who was a fresh genin she worked her part time when she wasn't on missions. As payment she got a small wage and choice of low level scrolls since she was young but rash. He would of let her take whichever one she wanted as long as she told him but her father made it clear not to. Her body was similar to Ino's at that age he was told by her mother who was proud of her little look alike and she was her pride and joy since Hajime took more to his father.

"Hello Anzai-sama everything is good just slow today but we need more fire scrolls for basic jutsu my graduating class came in yesterday and bought most of what we had left" she said as she was making an inventory list.

"Akiko don't use sama when talking to me please it makes me feel old for some reason" he said with a chuckle as he turned to leave the store. "Well I was just making sure everything was alright. You can close early tonight if you want just make sure you lock the door this time" he said as he left the door only to get a nod of understanding from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin had left the house quickly after eating and not saying anything to her mother. Sakura understood what she must be going through having to make a life changing decision like this. Stay with the person you love and get married early in life by force or don't and lose him forever. To her the answer was clear but she knew she was her father's child and didn't know about things like this.

She walked down the streets of the clan compounds lost in thought as she neared the Yagami residence. It wasn't new to be here she just wasn't here that often as she would like to be. Walking through the front gate she walked down the crystal sidewalk. _"This is so ugly why he ever got it I'll never know"_ she wondered as she came to the front door of the house. Knocking a few times she waited for him to answer the door.

Anzai opened the door to be surprised "Hello Kamin-chan come in" he said with a smile as she came in and he shut the door behind her. "I was lying down on the couch I hope you don't mind I haven't been sleeping that well lately" he said as they walked into the living room where he went back to laying on the couch on his back. She sat in the chair next to the large leather couch.

Some time went by without either of them saying a word. "Kamin what's wrong?" he asked her as he kept his eyes closed.

Without warning he felt her crawl into the couch and lay next half way on top of him with her head in his shoulder. "Is it true that the council is making you marry?" she asked quietly hoping it wasn't true.

She felt him tense up and suddenly she knew it was true. "H-how d-did you know about that…?" he asked her not expecting her to say that. The blonde only clung tighter to him.

"Have you thought about who you're going to choose yet?" she asked him without looking at him hoping he wouldn't say anything she would regret asking that to him later. She felt him relax again.

He took a deep breathe "Kamin you know you're the girl I can ever love. You were the first to ever give me compassion and understanding you completely have my heart" he said softly as he ran his fingers through her silken hair.

She cooed softly as she nuzzled deeper into his side. "So when are you going to ask me then?" she said at once clearly wanting an answer. The silver haired boy about fainted or had a stroke he wasn't sure yet. Feeling his tension she decided to reassure him. "Zacc you mean the world to me and if it means we have to rush to protect what we have I don't mind. I would be lying if I said ive never thought about it before hearing about this" she said softly as she started to fall asleep for how comfy she was there.

"_Well that wasn't that hard I guess…"_ he thought as he tried to relax just before she ruined it for him. "By the way we are changing the sidewalk it looks so ugly" she said before she drifted off to sleep. _"Damn it I knew there was a catch…but I like the sidewalk" _he whined to himself trying not to move to so she wouldn't wake up.

"_Well what now?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting at the bar top with her head on the counter as her husband came back into house from the back and wandered in there. Simply looking at her for a moment wondering if she was ok he sat down next to her and put him hand on her back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her as she didn't look up. She didn't move for a while but after a while turned her head so her could she her face.

"I told Kamin about Anzai having to get married…" she said sadly as she looked as she was about to cry which was an odd sight to him she usually was very strong. He kissed her and continued to rub her back to help her.

"So if he does ask her and she says yes is what you're worried about losing your daughter?" he asked with a smile.

Sakura started to cry for a moment as Naruto tried to help her feel better. "You so damn stupid" she continued to cry as now he was confused and had no idea what this was about now. "Im pregnant you baka!" she wailed as he went limp and fell out of his seat and onto his head.

"_Well what now?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kamin woke up feeling refreshed and as if the world was a better place now that she didn't have to worry about anything now however when she started to move she was covered by a massive blanket and she was laying on something really soft. Looking around she realized they were in his bedroom. Turning over she saw he was still asleep. Pushing on his chest she woke him up.

"Kamin what is it?" he mumbled as he hid under the blanket. She just kept shoving him until he came out. Looking at her his hair was a mess and she tried not to smile but she was a little mad at why they were in his bed it seemed disrespectful.

"Anzai why are we in your bed?" she demanded as she sat up causing him to rub his eyes and wake up before she attacked him again. Thankfully there was no pointy deadly things in the room.

"Well since were engaged I figured you wouldn't mind sleeping in your future bed besides we've slept together before" he said as he stretched. She only looked confused as she world stopped as her heart beat fast.

"E-en-eng-engaged?" she choked out in a half scream he couldn't tell if she was mad or angry maybe happy but he didn't know. Looking down in her lap she noticed a large diamond ring with a sterling silver band on her left ring finger. The diamond had a whirlpool like swirl in it and had multiple smaller diamonds around the main setting and along the top part of the band.

"I figured it was a nice way to wake up but if you don't want it I can always take it back you know…" he said as he sat up. Her eyes not leaving her hand as her eyes started to water. Jumping from where she was on top of him wrapping herself around him "I'll take it as a yes?" he said with a smirk.

Forcing him down onto his back she kissed him passionately "Yes!" she screamed as she kissed him again.

After getting all of that out of the way she let him take a shower since he felt dirty and his hair was a mess. Kamin sat in the bed that was soon going to be hers as she shook in enjoyment thinking about these things. Taking in the room around her she felt overwhelming joy that she was going to be a wife. It was every girls dream. However looking around the room she was definitely going to change the bedroom furniture and bedding she didn't like it that much.

Drying his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom in his pants she walked to the closet. "Did you want to take a shower to?" he asked her turning towards her.

She only gave him a dumb look "Are you going to try and peep on me?" she deadpanned making him blush and throwing a clean towel at her. "Better not were not married and I want to wait you pervert" she said as she pranced to the bathroom making him only sigh. _"She's the one making all the dirty jokes and suggestions…"_ he thought to himself.

Closing the door and turning around for the first time seeing the bathroom she dropped her towel and her jaw. The bathroom was huge it had a shower the size of her bedroom. It also had Mr. and Mrs. Twin sinks and mirrors. To opposite side of the room to the shower there was a big claw bathtub that she just loved.

Going to the shower after taking most of her clothes off, she turned the hot water on. Looking up she nearly jumped out of her skin. Before she ran to the bathroom door and peeked out, "Zacc!" she screamed making him turn around and stare at her as if she was crazy. "Why is one big wall of the shower a window?" she demanded obviously mad at him.

"Woah Kamin relax it's a one way window no one can see in! Besides to see it at that height you would have to either be a Hyuuga or a bird. Besides your father put seals all over the house no one can get it, see in, or hear inside unless I allow it and yourself I already took care of that too" he said hoping she would calm down. She continued to give him a dirty look as she shut the door again and locked it.

As she finished stripping she walked into the shower it didn't have a door since it was so large the plus you have to step over a small raised edge so water can't spill out. It was roughly fifteen by twelve feet just for a shower it was huge. Noticing the wooden benches against the wall looking out, looking up she noticed there was a shower head every other tile making it appear is if it was raining into the blue tiled room.

She smiled when she saw the sun set in the night sky as she took a shower "I guess this isn't so bad" she said to herself as she turned off the water and dried off.

Once she was dressed she came out of the bathroom as she was drying her hair to notice Anzai's hair was already dry. He noticed the odd look she was giving him and walked over to her and took the towel form her. His chakra coated his hands and the air in the room started to churn. In a few seconds the heat of his hands running through her hair made it dry. Stopping what he was doing he took her hand.

"See I can be useful" he smiled as her and she smiled back "Ya lets go explain to daddy why your taking his little girl away from him" she smiled sweetly as she dragged him out of the house and outside towards the Hokage mansion.

"_It's your mother Im worried about" _he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the mansion shortly after leaving it wasn't all that far since both are in the same district. The sun was almost set past the horizon and it was warm on this may evening. Kamin dragged him inside as he slightly protested since he had no idea how this was going to go. Opening the door they stepped inside.

"I'm home and I brought Anzai!" she called as they walked in to the leaving room. More like she was dragging him as he protested with a frown. In the living room Naruto was on the couch with Sakura who had her hands over her face and seemed like she was going to cry. On cue Mrs. Uzuamaki started to cry and the older blonde quickly ran over to him.

"Quick Anzai we need to make a run for it!" he said as he ran into the kitchen and out the back door. Kamin went to her mother as he continually looked from the back door to the girls on the couch. Being as smart as he was he bolted for the door and ran into the yard.

"You baka!" the girls yelled at their other halves. The blonde tried to console her mother she must of found out and had a break down. _"But how would she know?"_ she thought before her mother spoke.

Looking at her daughter she kept crying "Sweetheart you're going to be a big sister" as she hugged her daughter. All she could do was smile and jump around where she was sitting.

"Kaasan why are you crying then?" she asked as she put her hand on her mother's leg trying to calm her down. She only sniffled "Hormones it happens you know" she said drying her eyes until she looked down and noticed what was on her daughter's hand.

"Kamin Uzuamaki what is this!" she demanded who she only smiled in return and hugged her mother.

"He asked me kaasan he told me he rather be with me than anyone else because I'm the only one who he could ever love" she said brightly with a foxy smile that she got from her dad. Her mother only hugged her and cried again "My little girl is growing up so fast." The blonde could only smile and comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzai was in the backyard and he hasn't been back here before but he went to the back near a small koi pond next to a bunch of trees. The blonde dropped from the tree "It's a really good thing we got out of there you know" he said nearly scaring him to death.

"Um how did she know?" he asked him hoping he didn't tell her. Naruto only looked at him as if he was dumb.

"She doesn't know she's pregnant and when a woman is pregnant you are never supposed to be in the room when they get life changing news or hell of earth is unleashed trust me I know…" he said slowly. Turning his head to the left to the open side of the yard he saw something that made the Hokage pale.

"Anzai run" he said slowly and quietly. Who only looked at him as if he was dumb until he saw the small black object in the yard. "I said run!" he screamed as the small black object opened its wings to reveal itself as a black chicken with red demon eyes.

"Cluck cluck CLUCK! Chicken of DOOM!" the small bird screamed in a voice from another world. Both Sages screamed like little girls before running from the back yard and down the streets of the clan compound for their lives and into the village with the small black bird from hell on their heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Kamin asked hearing the screams of two little girls in the distance. Sakura only shrugged as she hugged her daughter again.

"I am so happy for you just remember you're not married yet" she said trying to get her point across and Kamin nearing fainted she didn't have the type of attitude her mother did at the age but she didn't know that. "Now when are you moving then?" she asked her who only gave her a confused look. "Kamin dear your engaged I'm not going to stop you to from living together especially since he just got a compound to himself I bet its nice. Her daughter only smiled deciding not to tell her she already was naked in his house. Even if she showered because she needed one she wasn't going to be strangled for it.

Suddenly the sages came into the house and slammed the door shut before running into the living room and ducking behind the couch daring not to come out.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?" she demanded and all he could scream was chicken as they cowered in fright of whatever it was. Sakura simply laughed as her daughter had no idea what was going on. "Anyways Kamin will be packing a few things so she can stay at Zacc's house until she gets everything moved over understood?" she said as she and her daughter went upstairs. Naruto simply glared at Zacc who raised his hands in defense gesturing he had no idea what they meant by that.

It wasn't long before Kamin came down with a pink suitcase full of things she would need. "Let's go Zacc" she said as she waited by the door but he was still hiding behind the couch with her father. "Now" she demanded releasing killing intent making him slowly come out from behind the couch and slowly make his way over to her with his head down. She took his hand and they walked out the door.

Sakura could hear Naruto snickering behind the couch. Walking around so she could see him "What's so funny?" she demanded releasing enough killing intent to paralyze her sensei he only gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Together they walked down the street to her new home with her new fiancé and she couldn't be happier. She leaned on him as they walked and he only blushed since he wasn't use to pda. Passing the compounds of the Aburame and the Nara they were soon to being home they just had to pass the Uchiha and the Hyuuga and they would be home free. _"What the hell was that thing? It wasn't a chicken"_ he thought to himself as his fiancé happily hummed to herself.

Rika Inuzuka was hanging out with Shin Aburame as they discussed how they could somehow breed a mind link into dogs like they did with their insects. Looking over towards the gate she saw the silver haired boy and the blonde holding hands and she was carrying a suitcase she figured was hers.

She let out a low growl "Bitch" she said before Shin looked over and pieced it together. "Goodnight Shin" she said as she stomped back to her house to tell her father she had lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two love birds opened the door to the Yagami compound's main house they carried her stuff up to the bedroom. Anzai opened the dresser and gave her four of the eight drawers since it was meant for a couple originally. They designed the compound in minds that one day married couples would live here. As she was putting her stuff away in the drawers he went down stairs. He started to go through the fridge and wondered what he wanted to eat for dinner.

Closing the door the blonde appeared in the kitchen "Hungry?" she asked him and he nodded and laughed slightly feeling as if she was talking to a kid. "Let's go out to eat then" she smiled at him and they left the house to find something to eat for the night since he wasn't a good cook and she didn't want to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isamu ran up to Rika and jumped into her arms for her to catch him. He started to bark trying to get her to tell him what's wrong but she just stormed into her house. Slamming the door she went straight to the living room and landed on the couch with her puppy in her lap.

"Rika what is it this time?" her father demanded as she was acting like a disobedient pup. Standing there leaning against the door frame waiting for her to say something in her defense.

"I lost to her! Anzai chose Kamin Uzuamaki over me" she pouted on the couch as her father only raised his eyebrow trying to understand what was going on. He only smirked and closed his eyes before leaving the room.

"I wouldn't worry about that pup ill take care of it" he said coolly as he walked out of the room. Rika was left with her puppy who she was petting.

"You'll always love me right Isamu?" she asked him for him to happily bark and wag his tail before licking room making her smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two made their way through the market district trying to decide on what they wanted to eat. "Do you want BBQ again?" she asked him trying to make sure he got what he wanted instead of thinking of herself he simply shook his head as they walked further down the road. "How about the dango shop?" she asked knowing he had a sweet tooth to certain types of them. Again he simply shook her head and she lowered her eyes slightly feeling like she wasn't doing a good job of picking things out but he simply smiled at her and looked ahead. She looked up to see they were at Ichiraku's. "I thought you didn't like it when I ate ramen" she asked quickly for him to simply lead her inside for them to sit down at the bar.

"No I don't like it when you eat it every day…" he said to her giving her the dumb face she puffed her cheeks again like she usually did when she was mad at him. "That and because you try and eat thirty bowls every time were here which can kill you Blondie but I wanted to treat you today" he said sweetly as she had stars in her eyes. _"I am so lucky"_ she thought happily as Ayame can out from the back.

"Hello Kamin, hello Anzai what can I get you today?" she asked them who smiling sweetly like she usually did. Ayame was a truly kind soul It was a wonder why she wasn't married yet despite her being nearly forty even though she pulled off twenty seven.

"Miso!" Kamin cheered like her father did which only made her laugh at her and she knew already Anzai just ordered whatever she did.

It wasn't long before their food was ready and both of them ate in piece and surprising Kamin was being careful as she ate but he noticed her only used her right hand when she was eating. She was either hiding the fact there was ring there or she didn't want to get dirty the first day she had it.

Ayame happened to look down while catching up with them making her eyes go wide. "Kamin is that an engagement ring?" she said in happy disbelief. The blonde nodded and held out her hand while the brunette took it and looked at it carefully. "Wow but you two are still so young though" she said trying to understand why they would do this so soon.

"You see since Anzai brought his clan to the village and he's the only one the council forced him to marry and we've been dating for such a long time already plus he loves me so it's only natural" she said confidently making Ayame smile at her antics as Zacc simply ignored the crazy girls next to him.

The ramen owner sighed "I wish my husband was here" she said softly which made the two look up at her. "Ayame you're married?" Kamin said in disbelief. The brunette only looked at her "You didn't know? Ive been married for nearly twenty years, now he lives in Takigakure but he's moving here when you see my dad working and not me for long periods of time it because I'm visiting him."

She thought about it for a while "Ya that makes sense" she said as she got up and waited for her fiancé to do the same. They bid her goodbye as they paid and made their way back home.

Once they were home they walked through the front gate Kamin looked over to the main part of the building. "What's that part?" she asked making him look to see what she was talking about. Changing direction he led her over to it. "This is the Sage's Hall its where all the current sages vote on clan affairs but only the clan head can finalize or reject anything.

The building looked like an ancient temple of sorts with large stone steps up to the door with massive pillars in the front. (Google ancient Japanese temples for a reference) Once they reached the top he pushed out the giant wooden doors that had a kanji was sage on the door half on each of the doors sop when they were closed it formed it. Walking inside there were in a large throne room of sorts with pillars leading to the end. Beautiful tapestries on the walls with a long rug that led from the entrance to the end. When they arrived at the end she noticed there was five huge throne like chairs with leather for the seat and back rest but the rest of it was a beautiful lustrous metal each a different color. The five chairs formed a semi-circle with the biggest of them in the middle which belonged the to the current clan head

Behind those five where the remaining chairs to the other sages they were very expensive and nice chairs but not near as extravagant as the main five.

"You see the first five belong to the current main element sages and the other belong to the others. If any of my relatives come to live here in the village which I doubt ever happens they will have this place. It's designed after the original compound stone for stone" he said as he walked up to the middle throne of the five. "Also the room is under special seals and genjutsu when a new clan head is appointed he takes the seat and the entire room changes to match his element even the four remaining chairs change since one of each only exists they shuffle depending on what sage is the head" he said as he sat down in the main chair.

In an instant all of the tapestries changed to magnificent pictures of all the elements possible and famous folklore they were involved in. The metal of the chair he sat in turned a shade of purple that matched his eyes. Etchings appeared on the walls in numerous spots each showing an element. Also when he sat down all the remaining chairs turned the colors of the remaining sages.

"Wow…" she could only say breathlessly as he got up and took her hand. "This place is boring besides its late I think we should go to bed" he said as he smiled at her. Once they were up in their new room she gathered her night clothes and went into the bathroom to change. While she was in there he changed in some shorts and a white t-shirt.

When she came out and put her dirty clothes into her suitcase since she didn't have a hamper he noticed she was wearing revealing short shorts and a tank top. "Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" he teased her as he climbed under the covers of the bed which was big enough to fit ten people on.

She only smirked as she climbed into bed "Who cares your mine now I'll show you whatever I damn please" she cooed softly in his eye making his skin crawl in excitement as she kissed him goodnight as cuddled up to his chest.

"Not cool…" he said as he now just figured out she was teasing him but she only smiled as she clung to him under the covers. He kissed her head as she fell asleep.

"_Married huh? Can't wait" _he thought to himself as he watched her sleep before he himself was claimed by sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N:**

**This chapter was so fun to write even if I kinda shorthanded most things but it's a lot longer than I thought it would be. **

**Anyways credit to Third Fang for his chicken if you want to know why he wrote about a chicken that talks and scares the crap out of Naruto go read his story it's one of my personal favorites. **

**So if you noticed sometimes he is referred to Zacc and Anzai it's because those close to him will still use his real name since they know him best. It's just because they knew him as that first so the Uzuamaki's and the generation will sometimes say Zacc and Anzai just so you know I wasn't messing up or anything.**

**Come on you people have to love this story I have so many views! But only one review but its gibberish and doesn't count…..also after this chapter I promise to start proof reading my chapters because I feel bad now. But don't blame me if something is still wrong I've always sucked at language in fact I don't even know what the words adverb, adjective, or things like that mean. Haha…..so much so a 29 on my ACTS….**

**Getting married?! What could this mean? What is Kiba up to? Why is Sasuke reading a book its totally against his character development! Also how the hell did Kabuto get the Dark Release?**

***cough cough* genetic experiments… *cough***

**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Secret's Out**

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Bold Italics - flashback

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Warning: Not suitable for kids under so and so age for adult content but not like I could stop you anyways or if I care to**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He awoke to the sound of birds singing as the sun just started to come over the skyline it wasn't even eight yet as he grumbled as threw a pillow at the window. His muscles hurt as he twisted and stretched in his bed but he noticed something. The blonde that was clinging to him for dear life wasn't there anymore.

"Kamin?" he asked looking around the room not being able to find her but to no avail. Slowly he tried getting out of bed but his leg was caught in the blanket and he fell off the edge onto his back only for him to lay there for a while as he grumbled to himself about the stupid floor as he got up. He decided to slowly make his way down stairs and as he neared the kitchen he smelled food. Dragging himself from the stairwell to the kitchen he managed to get to the bar top of the kitchen island where he put his head down and didn't move. Kamin was cooking breakfast and simply looked at him and sighed. She was wearing the clothes she wore to bed and hair was tied in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

"You fell out of bed didn't you?" she asked as she finished her cooking and went to the cabinets where he kept his dishes. Pulling out a few bowls she put some rice into the bowls and set them on the counter and placed the stir fry on the platter.

"Why are we having stir fry for breakfast?" he grumbled into the counter top and she sat down next to him.

"Because I wanted it besides if you want to eat you'll just shut up and eat it" she said indefinitely letting him know he isn't allowed to whine about it. He only grumbled again as he propped himself up and started to eat. "You're lucky you're a good cook…" he mumbled as he picked at his food. The blonde only laughed at him since it's because he didn't get to sleep as late as he wanted.

After their meal they put the dishes in the sink so she could do them later but right now she wanted a shower. Kamin left the kitchen first to head up stairs letting Zacc wake up abit more. Slowly as he made his way up stairs he got a rather pleasant surprise waiting for him in his bedroom.

Kamin was taking her hair out of her ponytail and what really got his attention was the fact she was wearing a bikini. It was blue that matched her ocean blue eyes and it was also striped. She simply looked at him "Are you going to put your trunks on or am I going to take a shower by myself?" she asked as she smiled at him seductively and walked into the bathroom.

"Did I die in my sleep?" he asked himself as he hurried up and changed into a pair of swim trunks he bought for the beach this summer. They were a pine tree green and had a black stripe on the sides. Walking into the bathroom he noticed her in the shower cleaning her hair but this was the first time he truly got a good look at her exposed body since she usually was only around him in her ninja attire. Her body was athletically toned and she had a curvy outline already. He already knew she had a great butt, but what really caught his eye was her chest. They were bigger than he thought they were a small C-cup but on her body they looked like D's he was only drooling over her as he stepped into the shower. The water was warm just the way he liked it as it helped his muscles relax. Walking over to the blonde she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as her face against his chest as the water rained down on them.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked sweetly as she pushed her chest onto him and squeezed her arms together as she just batted her eyes at me. He was starting to stare and stammer he couldn't speak as she laughed at him. The blonde took the body wash from the rack against the wall and poured some into her hands. She walked over to him only giving him her seductive smile that made his heart stop every time she started to run her hands over his body as she leaned up for a kiss. They met in a deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and she continued to run her hands over his body thinking things that she shouldn't. _"Teasing him like this is only teasing me"_ she thought as the water cleaned the soap off of both of them as they kept kissing.

She broke the kiss and patted his chest "Finish up then" she smiled at him as she left the shower since she cleaned her hair as she was getting changed. _"I need a cold shower…"_ he thought as he took his shampoo and cleaned his long silver hair thoroughly since he liked his hair clean and soft. Once he was done he turned off the water and left the shower as he dried himself off with his special trick not needing a towel. His hair still just a little damp it was better to naturally air dry it when it only has a little water in it.

Walking into the bedroom he saw something that really made him faint or it would of if he saw anything more than that. His fiancé was standing in front of the dresser mirror only wearing a pair of silk pink boy shorts and a matching bra. Blood started to pool under his nose as he was ready to pass out. Kamin walked over to him and slowly directed him to the bed where she pushed him onto it before slowly climbing on top of him. She pressed her hips against his and she definitely had a hard time keeping up her little trick as she felt him pressed against her. Pressing her chest against him "Zacc-kun will you let me change the furniture and anything else I want in the house?" she purred in his ear as she kissed his neck. He could only nod since he stopped breathing roughly a minute ago. "Great Im going shopping then" she said happily as she jumped off of him and put on her spandex shorts and her red blouse that belonged to her usual clothing style. He forced himself to breathe as he sat up.

"Don't do that!" he said to her in a breathless tone just for her to wink at him.

"I'm sorry Zacc-kun I just wanted to give you a preview for the coming months" she purred again before kissing him and leaving the room.

"Kami kill me" he said as he got up and continued to get dressed for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her gone for the day he headed down to his study to work on this project that he started with Neo months ago when he got here. Sitting down in his study he opened the small ornate wooden box on his desk. Within it was the scroll he received while in Kiri it was from his clan but Kira had it for some strange reason. The scroll was one of five scrolls that were connected to the vault in the plague lands. He needed to take the summoning scroll and all of the Sage books since he can use all the elements. However if he did that he would be stealing from his clan and they wouldn't know how someone did it unless they thought of Korekiyo or Kira since they both should have one of these sealing scrolls.

Looking around his room it held massive book cases built into the walls of the room all filled with books he found important very few of them were jutsu scrolls. Sighing he took the scroll from the box and out it in his robe pocket before leaving the room. Deciding to go to a training ground to train and maybe find the Nara boy to work on his jutsu he left the house.

Walking down the street of the compound district he noticed the Hyuuga members practicing their taijutsu outside for once it seemed to see the secretive bunch to be together out in the open. It was a nice day though. As he passed the Aburame and the Inuzuka compounds he saw them training with their hounds and breeding insects in hives out of the front yards. There was no breeze just the sunshine but it's very bright just nice and warm perfect weather. Much better than the weather back west one day it could be in the eighties then the next day in the thirties he sure did hate it.

Hearing someone running behind him he turned around to see Hajime catching up to him. "Hey wait up!" he called as he drew near so he stopped and waited for the boy. "I'm going to go train want to go?" he asked him and he had a guess of why.

"You know you can't copy my sage jutsu or new skills you're not capable of doing them" he said bluntly as they started to walk into the market.

"No duh I just heard a few rumors about you wanting to create new jutsu and I was in the process of doing that myself so I was wondering if you wanted to help one another" he said as he walked with his hands in his pockets just like he did.

Anzai pondered this for a moment _"Come to think of it he's being friendlier since he's been with that Suna girl." _He thought before answering him. "Sure why not but the jutsu I'm trying to create is a mass scale jutsu not one for direct combat" he said trying to get him to understand what he was doing. Hajime simply nodded.

"Besides I need to work on my summoning and chakra reserves my dad gave let me sign the Hawk contract" he said as the passed the various shops of town and the many townsfolk. Together they walked down the streets as the village gates came into view.

Soon the left the village and went to the biggest training ground they were allowed to use. Training field 22 was the size of several boss summons and was simply a large field for no other purpose but for dangerous and large scale training. Walking into the field Anzai opened his robe and pulled the scroll from his pocket.

"What's that?" the raven asked look at the ancient scroll knowing it wasn't a summoning scroll it was to small. Looking over his shoulder he noticed the weird markings on it and the various seals overlapping to make one larger one it was obvious it was a sealing scroll of sorts.

Setting it down he gathered his chakra before capping his hands together and slamming his hand onto the scroll causing a large cloud of smoke to flow form it. When it cleared Hajime could see a much larger scroll that looked just like the summoning scroll in his father's study. Watching the other boy open it and read the various names of the other summoners on it.

"_Jeff Grimm, Dean Grimm, Adam Grimm, Brandon Grimm"_ were the first few names he read in the scroll seeing his intermediate family members. Biting his thumb deeply he signed his real name so the summons would know who he was finishing it was his left hand print.

Once that was done he started to practice the seals since he was new to summoning. Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Snake, and finishing with the tiger seal he kept running through the seals until he had it memorized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamin walked down the streets of the market district of the village as she headed to buy new bedding for her new room. She had a look of bliss on her face from the thought she was getting to do these things it's like her dreams from her being little were coming true. Finally reaching the store she was looking for she went inside. Upon entering she noticed a of the lovely hand woven items that varied from clothes and blankets to fine linens.

Wandering through the aisles of the store she came to the area for bedding. Noting the bed at the compound was very large she realized nothing here would be able to fit it. She started to frown, an older woman noticing the look on her face came over to see if she needed help.

"Hello miss may I help you today?" the woman in a yellow sun dress asked the blonde.

She could only look over the fabrics as she thought about it. "Yes I'm looking for new bedding for my bedroom but none of these sizes are right" she said as she noticed a beautiful suede blue comforter with a pattern that made her think of the ocean.

The woman noticed her looking at it. "Aw yes that's a beautiful design and the fabric is quite nice. Now what size of bed do you have?" she asked wondering why none of these would fit.

"It's an imperial size bed at our compound" she said sadly realizing something would have to be made for it instead of just finding something.

The woman could only blink "But aren't you the Hokage's daughter?" she asked knowing that the Kage mansion wasn't a compound even if it's within that district.

The blonde only smiled at her as she held up her hand to show her the very big diamond ring on her left hand. "I'm engaged it's for the Yagami compound" she said with a sweet smile as the woman could only look dumbfounded at the ring and what she just said.

"O my but you're so young dear" she said knowing she was barely fifteen. Which only made her smile more "The council forced him to marry and we've been together a while plus we know we belong together so he decided to go through with it" she smiled happily at her.

The woman could only smile at the young love she described even if it seems rash. "Well if you pick a fabric and a design we can make one for you" she smiled as Kamin looked at the bedding she was looking at earlier.

"How about this just bigger and a matching bed set?" she asked her to only get a nod and a smile as she left her alone. Turning around the corner Kamin went about picking out various things like bathroom towels, kitchen linens, rugs and mats for the compound before she brought all of them to the front where the woman from before was behind the counter waiting.

She rung up her purchases and started to put them into bags. "Would you charge them to the Yagami account and please deliver them as well I have some more shopping to do" asked the blonde who got the ok before telling the woman goodbye and leaving the store.

She visited various stores for things like kitchen sets, bathroom sets, and house décor she liked. They weren't over the top things just things that would make the house fee more like a home. Coming to a familiar place her mother brought her a lot as a kid was the Yamanaka flower shop.

Entering the building the bell on the door rung as she walked in there were many different colors as she looked around. Another blonde walked into the room however she was much older than she was. Even at her age the woman was still the envy of most of the females in the village. In the purple attire she usually wore had on a light blue apron that had some dirt on it she noticed who came in.

"O hello Kamin what brings you by today? The older blonde asked casually smiling at the girl who she thought of as her niece since how close she was to her mother.

"Hello Ino I just came by to pick our flowers for the yard" she said as she smiled at her as if she knew something she didn't which she did.

Ino only looked at her slyly "Your mother finally is letting you tear out her horrible flowers and plant your own?" she laughed considering how Sakura has always been bad at flower arrangement remembering her childhood.

Kamin only smiled coyly, hiding her hands behind her back and batted her eyes at her. "OK what are you hiding? Your mother doesn't know you're going to get rid of her flowers does she?" she laughed at the thought of the look on her face when she saw it.

"Nope not that….it's for the Yagami compound…" she trailed as she continued to lead the woman on to see if she could find out what she was getting at.

She could only raise her eyebrows "The Yagami? Why wou" was a she got out as Kamin flashed the brilliant diamond on her hand to the woman who was at a loss for words. "Oh my god Kamin you're not telling me you're serious?" she asked with wide eyes as the girl with ocean blue eyes smiled at her. In one quick motion the woman embraced her in a tight hug before letting her go. "That's so amazing!" she said remembering the council's decision he must of picked her it would make since they have been together for a while and they sure to seem to have something genuine. "How did you get his permission to completely change his compound?" she asked knowing the pinkette's daughter well enough to know if she had come her for this that she already did other shopping as well.

"He loves me of course how else" she smiled innocently which only made Ino laugh. _"Uh huh…you little vixen"_ Ino thought as she led her to the green house. They entered a greenhouse that was behind the shop which held hundreds of plants of all types of rarities.

"Ok so I was thinking of the tradition compound arrangements like the one we have at the Hokage mansion but I want flowers that match all the colors of the elements since of the clan to make it colorful" she said as they walked past the beautiful and vibrant colors.

"I think we can manage that" she smiled as they looked over a few arrangement types.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two boys stood in the clearing of the training field as they practiced their summoning. Hajime had made several attempts but Anzai was still practicing his seals and watching the raven to see how it was done. Hajime started his seals once again to slam his hand into the ground.

**Summoning Jutsu** he said as a poof of smoke appeared, both of them waited to see if anything happened this time since the last few nothing happened. When it cleared they both were certainly surprised to see something standing there. On the ground there was a small bird that stood roughly eight inches off the ground. It was obviously an infant of the clan since it just stood there and blinked at the person in front of him as it cocked its head to the side.

"Wow it worked" the silver haired boy said in surprise not expecting it to actually work just for his friend to not even register what he said. Staring in disbelief he actually summoned something finally after all the failed attempts even if it was an infant. The bird hopped over to him and stared up at him as if it was studying him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"At least it was something" he said Anzai could feel the excitement coming from him even if he didn't act like it. "Your turn" he said looking over to his friend who only nodded and started to seal.

Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Snake, and finishing with the tiger seal he slapped his left hand onto the ground for a poof of smoke to erupt. Both just glared at the smoke waiting for it to clear to see if anything happened. When it cleared it revealed a small dog similar to a Shiba Inu except its fur was an earthly brown and had brown eyes with a honey glaze to them which reminded him of his own eyes before they changed just not near as golden. The dog was a small puppy maybe two or three months old at most. It looked around in panic as it was taken from its world and apparently has never been summoned before the small dog started to whine until it turned and looked at Anzai. In a flash it perked up and started to wag its tail as it ran over to him and was jumped up as if trying to get into his arms. Reaching down and picking it up the dog licked his face a few times before barking and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was odd…" the raven said as he stared at his friend with a weird look. _"I didn't know his clan summons were dog"_ he thought to himself as his friend wiped the dog sober from his face.

"You can say that again" he said as he thought about it again. "Say Hajime how much chakra do you think it would take to summon a boss animal?" he asked curiously before looking to his friend who only looked at him.

"You can not be serious" he deadpanned figuring he would summon some type of beast since his father's and Hatake's dogs were never bigger than a cow. His friend started to smile before he started to form seals again but very slowly as he focused his chakra. Hajime ran behind his friend in case he did manage to do something this insane he certain didn't want to end under a massive dog. Once he finished he flared his chakra as his hand met the ground.

Just as the Uchiha feared a massive cloud of smoke covered the training field it was larger than the toad boss that Naruto summoned one time to show off. When it cleared a massive dog appeared. Its coat was as black as oil with brown areas under its chin and its lower parts of its legs with a dark red tint to all of its fur but it was slightly lighter on the brown areas.

"_Wow it's a Rottweiler"_ the sage thought to himself before the massive creature let out a deadly howl before lowering in a stance and looking around with a fierce expression on its face. It must of realized it wasn't where it must of thought it was because it raised its head and looked around puzzled to where it was before looking down. Seeing the head of silver hair he sat down and looked at the boy.

"You boy why have you summoned me I am only summoned for battle" he demanded as he looked at the boy who's eyes finally met the large dogs. The dog flinched at the sight before him the boy had purple eyes with black markings in the middle a complete shock from what he expected. "You are him…" the large creature said breathlessly as both he and Hajime only stared at the large dog. "You're the sage our prophecy foretold of and the power we felt erupts during the last ascension. You are the Alpha the five packs are at your command" it said as it bowed its head.

"Umm what are you talking about?" he asked the dog who only looked at him confused. "You are thee elemental sage you control not one element but all of them so the five great packs will follow your command we have waited for the return of the true sage since the last passed from this world" it spoke in return.

"I am Anzai Yagami formerly known as Zacc Grimm, I now call the elemental nations my home and now you shall as well" he said as he bowed to the creature showing his respect to the dog even if he was just told he was the alpha which in the canine world means everything.

"I am Ardere chief of the pack of flame hounds and as you wish" he said before something caught him off guard.

"Don't be so formal we can be friends just relax I have no intention of helping the west reclaim its lands from the Oni I wish to start my clan over here with a new beginning and so shall he packs" he said smiling as he thought over the idea in his head as the large dog shook its head and disappeared.

As it disappeared Anzai sighed. "Holy crap that was awesome" Hajime said as he still stared at the empty space where the boss summons just was.

"I seriously feel odd now" the sage said as he turned as walked back towards town with the raven wondering why he said that. "_I have no intention of helping the west reclaim its lands from the Oni…" _he thought to himself. Could he really leave the place his family was from and lose an ancient battle older than the clan itself.

Walking back through the gates of the village the two walked together until they came to the market district. Hajime waved goodbye to him and left home to his compound. He decided to walk through town for a while since he had nothing yet to do he had set the goal he wanted to achieve today. He didn't notice that someone was stalking him from the moment he entered the market. As he walked he was ambushed as someone jumped onto his back.

"Hey fancy meeting you here" the female voice said as their legs wrapped around his body and her arms around his neck. He stumbled slightly until he regained his balance and looked up to see his girlfriend.

"Kamin? Any reason you attacked me?" he asked and he started to walk with her clinging to him as she liked to do.

She simply clung a little tighter before kissing his neck. "Do I need to have a reason to assault you?" she laughed then she yawned. "I was tired so I figured you would carry me" she said resting her head on his back. He only rolled his eyes and smiled at her childish ways even if it could be a little much he did like it. Carrying here through the market they finally reached the compounds. All the way through the market she would do things like kiss him or purposely do things like clinging tighter to him or flash the ring on her hand 'on accident' she would say. However he noticed all of the looks they were getting some of jealous for some reason probably because he took her away from the rest of the male population for good. Also older couples would look at them and smile at their relationship reminding themselves of when they were that age. It wasn't much longer until they finally reached the gates of the Yagami.

It was the same as usually as he carried her up to the door he finally let her down as she yawned once again and opened the door for them. Both stepped inside for Kamin to head straight upstairs to the bedroom as Anzai walked through the living room to notice everything. There was new mats, pictures on the walls, flowers, various house décor everywhere that wasn't there this morning. Walking into the kitchen he noticed the new linens where the old ones use to be and even opened the cupboard to find new dishes, glasses, and cooking utensils.

"Great….guess this house technically belongs to her now" he sighed thinking of how the older men he knew in the village were wiped by their wives he shivered at the thought. Deciding to head up stairs once he entered his room he saw a set of clothes on the dresser that he guessed were for him. Nothing in the bedroom was changed except she put up a few pictures and a candy dish on the coffee table. (Yes they have a coffee table in the room so what? The rooms in this damn house are massive as hell) Kamin was huddled under the blankets of the bed as she rested. He now knew why she was so tired. Walking next to the bed he picked up her clothes she decided to take off and leave on the floor as he put them in the laundry hamper in the bathroom. Picking up the clothes he found when he first entered he took them to the bathroom. There was a new pair of black combat pants with some purple trim just on the edges it wasn't much. Also he noticed the new mesh shirt since he ruined the last one he had. After he disrobed and put on the new clothes he noticed the new jacket. It was a pro fit wind breaker that was black with the Yagami symbol on the back. Putting it on he noticed it was very snug and clung to his body in only the right places. _"Wow this thing is nice…"_ he thought before leaving the bathroom. When he entered the bedroom he noticed she was still sound asleep she must have been tired from completely changing his stuff around. He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room and heading down stairs. _"I am so bored…"_ he thought to himself as he ventured into the study and grabbed a notepad and a pen.

He wrote down a little message and left it on the kitchen table before leaving the house. Anzai ran in his new clothes through the compound district and it only took him a few minutes to reach the tower. Walking inside he waved at the receptionist before heading up stairs to see Iruka Unimo sitting at the mission director's desk.

"Hello Iruka-sempai what are you doing here?" he asked as the older man looked up at him before looking back down to sort the papers on the desk.

"Hi Anzai well I'm filling in for Ko today. What brings you here?" he asked before shuffling the assortment of papers.

"Well you see I am bored to tears and I want a mission at east C rank I can do for fun" he said with some embarrassment since he was technically a clan head now. With that Iruka only smirked as he went through the papers looking for a quick one. Picking out a paper he handed it to him.

"_Mission Objective:_

_Assassination of a gang leader in the small village on the outskirts of the Fire Country bordering Ame and Tani target is the leader of the Crimson Hawks_

_Location: Tottori_

_Rank: B_

_Squad members: 3-4_

_Minimum rank: Chunin"_

After skimming it he smirked "Easy enough" he said before walking into the Hokage's office. Naruto was sitting at his desk and also laying on the futon in the room. "Shadow clone?" he asked stupidly as both of the blondes smirked at him.

"What can I do for you Anzai?" he asked before the boy handed him a mission request and looked it over. "Fine you can go but Neo Nara is your team leader and tell him I am making him go and you two can pick the last two members" he said before closing his eyes again. Anzai walked over to the window in the office and looked down into the street. Down below was the enraged Mrs. Uzuamaki now Sakura was almost 9 months pregnant and due at any moment and the last few months has been hell even for him.

"Hokage-sama code Delta Foxtrot" he said as he sprinted from the office and out of the lobby balcony in hopes his almost mother in-law wouldn't see him and gun for Naruto. The blonde didn't have a chance in hell as he stumbled to get up before his clone poofed out of existence and his wife appeared in the room. "Mercy?" he said in a hurried and pleading voice as the pinkette grabbed him and forced him to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Headed to the park he was bound to find the lazy genius as that's where his favorite hill to land on was. Jumping form the main road over the small fence he slid down the hill until stopping next to the Nara who had his eyes closed.

"Was that really necessary?" he sighed before mumbling to himself. His friend simply tossed the scroll onto his chest as his hand came up in reflex to grab it. Holding it above his face he unrolled in and peered on the words on it. "This is so troublesome I was trying to nap" he said as he made his way to his feet and started to walk up the hill to the road with his friend in tail. Together they made their way down the streets of the village.

"So any ideas on who the other two are gonna be?" the boy with silver hair clad in black asked as they made their way through the residential district of town. Neo didn't say anything as they turned the corner that opened into play ground with jungle gyms and various playground equipment it was easy to notice the boy wearing green with training weights strapped to various parts of his body doing pull ups. "Fair enough" he said as he walked over to the boy doing exercises. "Hey Bruce we got a mission let's go!" he called as the boy finished a few movements and let go from the bar to fall to the ground.

"Very well my youthful friends" he said calmly as he gathers his chunin vest and followed his comrades out of the park and down the street. _"How him and his father are related I will never know"_ the shadow user sighed as they continued to walk until they came to a building Anzai recognized. With a weird stroke of luck Haruto Unimo exited his house the second they were coming to the door.

He turned to see them walking towards him "Hey guys what are you up to?" he asked as he put his hands into his coat.

"Well Haruto the four of us have a mission to the outskirts of the fire country to assassinate a gang leader. I will benefit from the cover of night and from my tactical skills as leader. Bruce is trained in advanced taijutsu, speed, and assassination skills from his father. You will provide support and use of poisons while Anzai will provide combat support if something goes wrong and we need to engage in direct combat" he said as he started to walk off. "Meet at the gate in one hour" he finished before turning the corner. The silver haired clan head simply shrugged his shoulders at the other two before shunshining to his front door.

Opening the door he walked into the living room where Kamin was sitting on the couch painting her toe nails. "O hey sunshine how was your nap?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured tea into it from the pitcher on the counter. Focusing little charka into his hand he chilled the liquid in the cup so it was cold. Walking back into the living room and sitting in the new love seat across from here she didn't look up as she drew patterns on her nails.

"O it was good I was tried from changing everything in my house" she smirked as he simply slapped his hand on his face before pulling it off. "I'm kidding relax…kinda" she giggled as she finished up and sealed her polish and put her feet up on the table.

"So Haruto, Neo, Bruce, and I have a B-ranked mission to the outskirts of the country to assassinate a gang leader" he said casually as she glared.

"Zacc-kun are you really that bored with me?" she asked sadly looking down so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Don't try pulling that trick on me again you already got to change the house around" he deadpanned as she stopped acting and started too giggled at him. "Thanks for the new jacket I love it by the way" he said as she blew on her toe nails.

"Good I had it custom ordered a while ago but it just got here and our new bedding for the room will be here by the time you get back" she said as she stretched out on the couch. With that he headed up stairs and gathered his things. Opening his closet he grabbed his bag and opened it while he set it on the bed. Going to the closet he grabbed two changes of clothes one of which was civilian attire and to his dresser to grab things like sock and boxers. After he was done packing he carried it down to his study where he put it in in a large cupboard that was built into the wall. It was a seal storage box everything he put in a certain scroll or pulled out of it came from that cupboard. Once again he reentered the living room to see the blonde reading a book. _"I've never seen her read a book"_ he thought to himself as he kissed her goodbye. She happily kissed him and bid him goodbye as he ran to the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he got to the edge of the market district he closed the gap to the gate with a quick shunshin where he found himself next to Bruce, Haruto, and Neo who were waiting for him. When he appeared Neo turned around to lead them out of the village. They walked for a while not saying anything since they all were trying to focus on their mission but they couldn't.

"So did anyone else notice Hajime doesn't have a stick in his ass anymore" Haruto asked with a quick laugh as they decided to run through the trees instead of walk. Bruce did not show any emotion as was his usual demeanor but even the Nara smirked at what was said.

"Isn't he dating someone?" Anzai asked as they leaped through the forest as they passed a nearby village in the country.

"Ya that Suna girl Junko, you know blue hair, totally has the Uchiha dick whipped" he laughed at the others laughed with him. Even Bruce managed to smile slightly betraying his usual manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was getting low but was still in the sky as the couple walked through the park. They were together on a small bridge across the creek as they held one another. Their lips drew close to one another as the word faded from their view.

It was broken when Hajime sneezed forcing Junko to laugh at him only making him mad. "Someone is totally talking about us again" he said madly as his girlfriend kept teasing him and she grabbed his hand and dragged him through town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been sometime since the sun had set over the skyline in the distance. Hours have passed since they had left their village and they finally had the sights of the target in their sight. They stood outside the village of Tottori each in a different position.

"Everyone check position" Deer ordered as he stood in the south of the village roughly one km away hidden in the underbrush.

"Snake hidden in the grass" Haruto responded into mic as he sat on a park bench reading a book. As the villagers and numerous people walked by in the summer evening enjoying the weather of night and the glow of candles on the water many couples were out this night.

"Mantis is stalking" Bruce said as he clung to the roof of a building in the heart of the village as they got into position.

"Release the hound" the Nara ordered as Anzai entered the village from the main road wearing the clothes he left the village in posing as a tourist. If he wore a clan symbol the gang members would take interest in him for the possibility for gaining new wealth. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked through the center of town heading straight through the park. On cue a few men started to follow him through the park. Walking down the street he passed the Snake dropping his wallet on accident which the thugs picked up and went through. They discovered an ID card telling him the boy was a clan head in Konoha and a fair amount of cash. Quickly two of the three men retreated away as one left to tail him. When they took the bait the Snake followed the other two in hopes of finding the gang boss.

It wasn't long until Haruto was led to a small bar in the run down part of the small village with a heavy metal door with a sliding peek hole for the guard. "Snake found the nest, Mantis confirmed to stalk" he said as he continued to walk passed the bar as if he had somewhere to be just to turn the corner and jumped onto the roof.

Bruce was clad in a black spandex uniform with a matching mask similar to the one Hatake wears except this one pulled up over his head to hide everything except his eyes. Crawling on the side of the building in the nook where the wall met the roof he hid making his way to the bar. Moving into the alley way he climbed onto the room where he found a small vial hidden in the rain gutter. Moving over to the ceiling latch that was there as a fire escape he opened it enough to slip inside and use his chakra to crawl on the ceiling. The bar was dimly lit with people here and there but he found a large poker table seating four older men one being the target.

"Eggs located take off the hound's collar" Bruce whispered into the mic and waited for the signal before proceeding to the next phase.

Neo nodded before checking his watch. "Collars off" he said signaling Anzai of the situation. In one quick motion he spun around and punched the thug who was following him in the face breaking his nose as he fell down he sprinted back down the road to the park. Reentering the park he took a left turn that lead to the main road of the village. Reaching into his pouch he took out a handful of kunai with smoke bombs attached to them. Launching them deep into the village he started a loud enough bang that everyone in the bar rushed inside except the four at the table. Running through the masses in the streets he slowly let out a barrage of kicks and punches into the crowds to create enough disaster to let Mantis do his job.

Inside the club mantis fell the ceiling to land behind the target only for him to take his hands on the chin and back of the head of him. Twisting hard and up to the right he snapped the neck of the target and stabbed kunai into the other three to help whoever hired them a little favor since he was already there. Running over to behind the ceiling latch he pushed off the floor out of the latch onto the ceiling where he took off over the rooftops.

"Returning to the kennel" he said as he took off down the street kicking it into high gear making it out of the small village in record time to the east where snake and deer were waiting for him.

It wasn't long before Mantis appeared from the darkness running next to the other three whom were all running making their way home.

"Way to easy don't you think?" Haruto said as they continued their way home.

"Come on were chunin and those were simple bandits of course it was too easy, we'll be home in record time" the Nara said as they ran through the trees in the night. It would only be a little over two hours until they reached home if they kept of the speed.

"Guys I may have something I should tell all of you…" Anzai said slowly as he was going to finally tell everyone the secret him and Kamin were keeping from everyone. We he was keeping she felt like telling everyone in the village everytime she got the chance.

"This should be good" Neo smirked as he waited for his friend to tell the others. _"You cheeky bastard…"_ he thought to himself knowing somehow he knew.

"Kamin and I are engaged" he said as he sighed knowing they had to know or else he couldn't hang out with them because Kamin would make a scene if his friends didn't know. Bruce didn't say anything as if he noticed it already but Haruto started to laugh.

"You're kidding right? He started to laugh enough he noticed he was the only one. "o Your serious…well good luck with that…" he said slowly.

"Thanks man" he said in return as he rolled his eyes. Together they neared the village, together they neared their futures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **

**OK sorry its late and sorry its complete crap it's supposed to be there just for a filler and bullshit space. I have been extremely busy playing borderlands and halo 4. Ya in the shinobi world you become a legal adult once you're a genin so that can be anywhere from age 7 or older in some cases. So when they are fourteen and fifteen they have the mind sets of nineteen and twenty year olds. **

**Also the mission at the end yes some missions are just that easy. This isn't some bullshit world where every mission is some super fantastic badass super adventure just isn't happening. Ya some of my missions will be cool as hell just not all of them in fact This is a romance based story along with being an adventure story so yes it will be boring and love filled at times. Also if you have xbox live and want to play just ask for the GT. **

**Hope you had a great holiday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coup D'état **

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Bold Italics - flashback

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**If you haven't noticed Anzai has a horrible murderous temper sometime**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours had passed as the four man squad reentered the village at roughly around 3am. Izumo was in the guard booth playing a card game by himself as he watched the empty streets. Waving their IDs at him they entered the main street.

"Well guys were going to head to our houses" Haruto said as he and Bruce took a left from the main road into the residential area of town since they weren't from clans like he and Neo were. They walked in silence for a while until he got to thinking.

"Hey Neo how come we never see you and Emi in the same place together at the same time?" he asked his friend since he got a random thought from all of the memories in the past month. The birthday parties, the outings together and even the moonlight festival they were never seen together.

As soon as he asked that he stiffened as he tried to think of a way out of it but he never got the chance as both of them stopped where they were. "You have got to be screwing with me, you and Emi?" he asked with wide eyes that he just busted him.

"It's not what you think!" he said in his defense before his friend hit him in the arm.

"Hey now I won't tell your secret but seriously why keep it a secret?" he asked as they started to walk into the compound area of the village.

He only sighed "Emi is a branch member of the Hyuuga and isn't freely allowed to date anyone unless given permission form the clan head even though her parents approve" he said glumly as they neared the Nara compound.

"Well we'll think of something" he said as he slapped his friend on the back and kept walking towards the Yagami residence as his friend left him. It was only a few minutes before he entered the front gates and made his way to the door. Stepping inside he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the study where he took his jacket off and hung it off the back of his chair before heading to the kitchen to make sure it was clean. There was no mess this time so he decided to finally head up to his room.

Slowly opening the door to his room he was surprised to find the blonde awake. IN fact she sat up in bed reading the same book from earlier with the bed lamp on.

"Hey your back I was starting to get tired so good thing" she said as she turned the page in her book and he started to disrobed and put his clothes into the laundry hamper.

"You know you didn't have to stay up and wait for me" he said as he came from the bathroom only in green mesh shorts and he walked over to his side of the bed.

She put her bookmark in the book and placed it on her night stand while turning off the light. "Well I tried to but couldn't sleep very well" she said as she moved to get closer to him as he climbed under the covers of the large blue comforter that was new to him. He pulled her into his chest as they got ready to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to something hitting him in the face as he groaned and tried to hid from the evil object under his own pillow until push came to shove. "Wake up I made lunch" the she devil cried as he tried to fight her off with a pillow he threw as a weapon. It wasn't long until the foul beast ambushed him holding down his arms and forcing him into the light.

"Its to earlier" he pleaded with her until she glared at him.

"Its almost noon, go get ready for the day and come eat. Brush your teeth to your breathe stinks" she said as she got off of him after pushing him onto to the floor and wandered out of the room. He could only groan some more as he somehow managed to get off the floor and shuffle towards the bathroom.

One quick shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed later he was walking down stairs. Wearing his black pants and mesh shirt he headed to his study to grab his jacket. Throwing on the windbreaker he entered the kitchen to find grilled fish and rice waiting for him. Before he sat down he walked over to Kamin who was washing the pan she cooked with and kissing her on her check before eating. She only smiled as he started to eat but something seemed wrong. Looking around the room nothing seemed out of place to him. He started to eat slowly as if the world was out to get him as Kamin just smiled and hummed to herself.

"So are you going to tell me what you're hiding from me already?" she smiled sweetly as she looked up to see him eating. He continued to chew slowly as if something was wrong with the food which he couldn't taste it if there was.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he responded with a curious hint in his voice as if he was genuinely confused about what was happening and he slightly was.

"I can sense your hiding something when you came home last night so are you going to tell me or do I have to go get my mother?" she smiled sweetly as he paled. The thought of her mother came into mind as she was nearly her due date and she was crazier than ever. He gulped before choosing his words carefully.

The blonde smiled at him some more before glaring at him. "Neo and Emi are having a secret relationship now give me the antidote to the poison!" he yelled as he flopped onto the bar top just for her to laugh.

"Wow I had no idea and come on I wouldn't poison my own fiancé I'm not Junko" she laughed some more before clasping her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said.

This got his attention as he straighted up. "You did not just say that…" he said in shock as to what she was proposing with that idea.

"All of the clans in the village that are dying out are forced to take a wife recently since it was unfair to force it only on you and since there are only three blood Uchihas left in the world and you being the only Yagami" she explained as she tried to get over the fact she told a secret but then again so did he. Not saying anything as he finished his meal and Kamin cleaned the kitchen. Kissing her goodbye as he left for the day he wandered down the street towards town. Wondering to himself as he headed towards the shinobi HQ building, that was built shortly after the fourth war, It was a large training and fitness complex built for the sole use for shinobi personal no one else was allowed in.

Once he reached it he opened the door and handed his ID to the lady at the front desk who checked it before allowing him to enter. Looking up to the signs hanging from the ceiling he looked for the one he needed. Finally finding it he took the stairs on the fair side of the room to the third floor which was for strength training for everyone. Entering the floor he got a familiar feel to the room as he found weight lifting equipment. There was no one here except for a young man at least ten years older than himself with short spiked black hair. His build was strong and broad but yet not too thick to show agility and flexibility. The man was doing squats as he approached he racked the weight. Getting closer to him he noticed he had a strong chin with green eyes he looked familiar for some reason but couldn't place it.

The man noticed him as he stuck out his hand to him as he took it giving a firm handshake to show strength. "The name is Hideaki Sarutobi nice to meet the Yagami clan head" he said showing politeness.

"_Sarutobi?"_ he thought as he returned the greeting. "Anzai Yagami nice to meet you" he said as he continued to look around the room. It was built in mind for at least a hundred people to be working out at once it had many racks and free weights and ever pull up bars and a few machines.

"So you noticed huh? You seem weight lifting isn't that common in the elemental nations because they don't realize that by physically building yourself without the use of chakra actually makes you stronger over all besides it makes you look good" he laughed as he turned to change the weight on the bar on the rack.

He pondered this for a moment and considering how common it was in his old life it was so strange that no one here really did it. It did make sense however, by conditioning your body with your chakra you force it into a superhuman strength and endurance machine compared to a civilian of the same size. If you think about it in terms of physics by simply adding chakra as an outside multiplier to the formula to get force and among other complex ideas of muscle twitching and density it would make sense why no one would see the need to do it. However by changing the mass along with the speed and strength normally of your body then conditioning it with chakra methods that normal shinobi used you could become superior physically to anyone else except for Tsunade Senju of course.

However he didn't want to waste any more time so he set up to rack for his chest and triceps workout and got to work with other man as a spotter and to keep him company it wasn't long before his workout was done. Finishing his workout with dips on a stack with handles sticking out from the wall he was soon complete with his physical aspect of training for the day.

"Nice to meet you Hideaki if you're here tomorrow will be here sometime before three" he said as he waved goodbye to him as he finished his workout.

"The pleasure is mine Yagami-sama" he spoke as he managed to do jump squats with weight.

Exiting the building he noticed it was cool outside for being summer. It was warm but not to hot it seemed perfect as the village bustled with new life and tourism. Deciding he didn't want to walk through the village smelling the way he did since he just worked out he jumped to the roof top and wasn't long before he reached the compound district where he landed onto the street and made a mad dash for his house. This however only got the attention of his neighbors who gave him weird glances as he acted like a fool. He noticed the Hyuuga were outside again and he could see Lady Hinata smiling at him as he was running and also Akiko who only waved at him as he ran by the Uchiha compound. Stopping his sprint when he reached his front gate he let himself in and made his way to the door. Taking off his jacket and mesh shirt he used them to wipe the sweat from his face as he let himself into the house. He dried the sweat from his hair and face as he walked into the living room from memory.

"Hey someone's home what were you doing?" Kamin asked sweetly as he continued to stand in the entrance of the living room from the main hallway.

"I went to the weight room at the HQ and I hung out with Hideaki Sarutobi since he was there" he said as he took the shirt from his face and looked at the world once again only to be embarrassed. There in front of him was not only Kamin but Emi, Akemi, Rika, Kena, and Junko. His face flushed red as he shunshined out of the room to his bedroom where he shut and locked the door. "Duh fuck was that…" he said out loud as he gathered his clothes and went to the shower but first checking for other unexpected visitors and locked the door.

"Wow your boyfriend is hot can I borrow him?" Kena asked with a laugh to Kamin who only punched her in the shoulder with a little force to make it hurt but laughing herself.

"No my fiancé don't think about it" she said back before they started gossiping again.

"So Junko how is your engagement to Hajime? He seems less of a douchebag ever seen you have been together" Kamin asked her friend which only made her smile slyly and wink at her friend.

"It's good he's definitely a keeper for….many reasons" she added to the end when she spoke which only made her friends joke around with her. Except Kamin started to feel uneasy about the whole thing of course she didn't have courtesan training like Emi did since she was the only one here that wasn't from a main branched clan so only she would have experience by now. However by what was going on now Kamin realized she was the only one who was completely innocent. She started to blush and retreat into herself slightly before the other girls noticed.

"Kamin are you telling us you have never done anything with him and you've been together this long and your engaged?" Akemi asked clearly confused by this since Kamin had the dirtiest mind out of them all.

"Well I don't see why she should after all she isn't married besides I know all of us but Junko and Emi are virgins" Kena added helping her friend feel more at home.

"Im not saying it's a bad thing I just don't see how its possible with that thing she calls a fiancé when they sleep in the same bed in their own house" Junko added indefinitely to the topic before the girls decided to change the topic entirely to avoid Anzai walking in on it and make everything even worse than it was already.

"So then I saw we all take a vacation sometime in the future with all of our boyfriends somewhere nice" Emi finally suggested in the silence which got many approving glances from the girls.

"I like that idea but the rest of us would have to find boyfriends then" Kena said as she took a sip from her tea. Kamin thought about the idea of spending the weekend with her friend and her boyfriend somewhere nice away from their lives in the village.

Anzai was just coming from his room as he put on his jacket. Kamin thankfully purchases a few copies of the clan jacket he loved so much even though this one was red with purple instead of black. There was an unexpected knock on the door as he neared the bottom of the steps. "I got it" he called nearing the door stopping Kamin in her tracks as he interrupted her from getting it. It wasn't long before Anzai walked through the main hall passing the living room except he had a guest with him.

The girls noticed the man that looked a year or two younger then the Yagami clan head with his head of blue hair a similar shade to Kamin's eyes and different from Junko's hair he was a handsome man.

"Woah why is the Mizukage here?" Akemi asked as she looked to her friend for answers as it was apparent he was here to visit her fiancé.

"Kira Yagami is Anzai Yagami's younger brother and I don't know why he's here" she said casually acting as if she had known the secret for years. In truth it wasn't a secret no one just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira followed his brother into the backyard where he set eyes on a large temple complex similar to the hall back in the west where he called home. He was at loss for words as they climbed the steps together and his brother pushed out the great wooden doors to within. It was the same as home down to every last detail except that the tapestries and the markings on the wall were different he guessed that Anzai had sat in the clan head chair.

"Wow its impressive" he said as he found the chair that was there for him as he sat in it. His power connected with the chair and he once again felt the connection like he did from the chair he had back home in the Sage's Hall.

"I did my best to recreate our home to bring it here. No longer will the Yagami clan be involved in the matters of the west" he added as they stood up and started to walk out of the hall. Once they were outside both stopped on the steps and looked out over the yard.

"Kira there's something I forgot to tell you. Kamin and I are engaged" he said feeling the guilt from keeping a secret from his brother that he finally connected with. Kira only smiled for abit before they both heard a sound. They turned to look at the back patio to see the girls spying on them before realizing they got caught and quickly hiding in the bushes. Both of them simply looked at each other before Anzai started to laugh.

"Looks like you have an admirer" his brother teased him as he blushed since he also had never been close to any female except for his sister's. "Hide and seek?" Anzai asked his brother who only gave him a smile in return before both flashed from the steps of the hall into the kitchen behind where the girls were peering out the window.

Anzai grabbed Kamin from behind and kissed her neck the same time Kira hugged Kena without the kissing and the hug wasn't nearly as tight. "Hide and seek" both seductively whispered into the girls' ears making a charge of electricity shoot through their bodies and their breathe became shallow as their bodies tightened up. Kena and Kamin both bit their lips before running out the kitchen door of the house and off to search for the boys.

"Um what just happened?" Junko asked the other girls left in the room. As they each looked to each other for answers.

"I think we all need to find boyfriends now" Akemi said but before she finished Emi and Junko disappeared from the room only adding to the confusion but they ignored it as they all left the room and spread out over the village to try and find boys for themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzai and Kira ran on the rooftops of the market district laughing and never stopping for enough a second. "Hey so do you like Kena then?" the older brother asked in this instance as they landed on the roof of the flower shop where they hid.

"I do she's beautiful you know I'm not good with showing emotions in face im surprised you are" he responded as he turned to look around the area to see if anyone was coming.

"Kamin really has brought some new life into me and I couldn't be happier, but if you do get with her I suggest you give up your title and move here we are family" he said hoping to get attention about what he was trying to suggest. Before anything else could be said both brothers jumped to their rights as the two girls appeared in a mad dash. "I'll be seeing you since Kamin can catch me in close range good luck" Anzai laughed as he disappeared in a swirl of flames that devoured his body.

"Damn it!" the blonde yelled as she took off in look for her boyfriend as Kena attempted to corner Kira.

"You know I'm going to catch you right?" she said trying to distract him from the sand pooling around his feet but he only smiled at her which bothered her in this instance.

"You know I am the Mizukage right?" he asked before his body melted into a pool of water revealing it was a simply water clone. Kena stormed off in search of the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was walking down the street with her son as they were heading to the flower shop to work for the day and she wanted her son to spend some time with her since it had been a while with him being a shinobi and all. Nearing the shop they walked peacefully until Ino spotted Kamin Uzuamaki and a girl with red hair she couldn't place at the moment race towards the flower shop until she noticed someone familiar running towards them.

"Junko?" Hajime asked out loud clearly confused by why his fiancé from Suna was here randomly but before anything could be done she flying tackled the boy. Except he braced himself in time allowing him to stay planted on the ground however the girl wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Mine!" she screamed she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Just before Ino could say anything Neo Nara ran as fast as he could past them with a look of fear in his eye. Again dumbfounded but the things unfolding in front of her Emi Hyuuga ran past her.

"You can't run forever Neo and you can't hide from me!" she yelled as she followed him in hot pursuit.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked as only to get Haruto Unimo ran past them screaming bloody murder as Akemi Hyuuga chased after him. "Sasuke!" The blonde screamed as her voice was carried through the entire village. Somewhere along with his life time rival the raven and the fox hid in the only safe place in the village the men's hot springs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacc ran through the village only to stop to make a crowd of clones to act as a distraction. Passing by a street near the park he noticed Akemi sitting on Haruto's lap, under an oak tree, talking to him as his eyes darted around for an escape. Taking a turn to his right he was in the alley way and before he could exit to the street to find an Emi Hyuuga flying tackling the Nara into submission. Deciding to play it safe he jumped up to the roof to dodge in midair to miss Kamin by the skin of his teeth as she flew past him.

"Shit!" he panicked as he tried to escape. Only to find Kira being caught by Kena with a simple stick of pocky as he chewed on it.

"She tricked me!" he yelled in defense as he tried to not look ashamed as Kamin attempted to rush him again for him to dodge and jump off the roof towards the lake. However he jumped backwards and didn't see where he was going in a rush to escape the blonde in front of him. When he hit the ground his ankle caught the ground causing him to roll to the water's edge under the shade of a cedar tree. What came next was unexpected as the blonde rushed over to him. He closed his eyes awaiting the pain of being hugged to death and the embarrassment as she simply sat down next to him and pulled him into her lap.

"Are you alright?" she asked with big blue eyes hoping he was okay. Opening his eyes not expecting what just happened he smiled weakly hoping he wouldn't get pummeled. She pushed the hair out of his face as she smiled sweetly at him as she admired his face.

"I am now" he said looking into her beautiful big blue eyes and rosy red lips as she slowly leaned down. Reaching up to meet her he could only take in the breathe taking sight in front of him.

"You're so cheesy" she said before their lips met and their world stopped spinning as they were the only two in existence at that moment. Even when it ended she helped him up and made she he was okay before taking his hand and go look for the others.

It wasn't long before they found Kena holding on to Kira who was still chewing on a stick of pocky who tried not to look at his brother out of embarrassment. Kena was under his arm nuzzling into his chest as they walked.

"Hey Kamin what do you want to do now that we got them?" she asked looking up to Kira who was still eating pocky as if it didn't matter.

"How about we go to our house and watch a movie" she said as she led her boyfriend to the house with her best friend and the younger Yagami. Once they entered the house Kena and Kamin went upstairs as the boys went into the living room.

"Seriously you gave up over a piece of pocky?" he asked his younger brother asked he slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey now you know I love pocky you're lucky Kamin doesn't know about you and your sweet tooth" he said in his defense as he rubbed head as they heard the girls heading down stairs.

"Don't you dare" he said as he poked him in the chest before they both sat on opposite sides of the couch to please the girls. Entering the room Kamin was dressed in a black tank top and a dark blue pajama pants with bunnies on them. While Kena was dressed in a white tank top with red pajama pants. The blonde turned on the tv and popped in a movie before joining Zacc on the couch as she sat between his legs with her head on his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the movie the girls were asleep or so they thought as the brothers argued back and forth for half an hour and also were talking about him moving here. They ran into problems however how could a Kage leave its village to move in with their clan in another village?

"No way I have an idea that might work" he said as he shifted his weight only for the girl attached to him to move back into a comfortable position.

"I think being chased all over the village and being attacked by a Kage's daughter is a little extreme" The blue haired man laughed slightly trying to not make that much noise so they wouldn't wake up.

"It was fun though right?" Zacc laughed as Kamin mumbled in her sleep.

"Almost as fun as that time you tried eating ten pounds of peppermint candy" his brother laughed which only made him glare.

"Don't you dare tell them that" he hissed as Kamin woke up he stiffened as she sat up and stretched. Kicking Kena as she woke up both girls took their time waking up. It wasn't long before the girls ventured up stairs to shower and get ready.

"Hey we need to go somewhere" the older Yagami said as both of them got up and ran upstairs. He knocked on the door to his own bedroom "Hey Kamin we're going to the Kage tower we'll be back soon" he called as they ran down stairs and ran outside. Both clan head and the Kage ran through the village and it wasn't long before they reached the Kage tower. Opening the door and running past the lobby desk and up the stairs both men pasted the director's desk which was vacant and walked into the Kage office. What they saw inside was nothing short of odd. Sitting at his desk sat Naruto Uzuamaki staring at a book. He wasn't reading it just staring at it.

"Hokage-sama?" he asked looking around to see if something was wrong. As he drew nearer to the desk he noticed it was the same book Kamin reads when she's alone or the vast majority of women in the village reads. In one swift motion he picked up the book and threw it in the trash.

"Dirty Hentai book" he mumbled before looking at the two brothers. "May I help you Yagami-sama and Mizukage-dono?" he said before double taking at why the Mizukage was in his office.

"Is it at all possible for my brother to leave his position and his village to join this one and the clan?" he finally asked to only get the blonde to rub his chin deep in thought.

"Well you can fake your death, simply leave, or join the villages in an alliance then pass on the title then ask for permission I suppose" he said after retaking his seat.

"I like the fake your death thing" Anzai said looking to his brother who only frowned. "Fine we'll go to Kiri and do the last one" he finally as the Hokage nodded before taking out a notepad and writing it down so he would remember where they went.

"You can take Kena and Kamin with you as well. Kamin needs a vacation and I'll send word to Gaara about Kena going as well" he said before waving them out of his office so he could do only Kami knows what. They ran home wondering what the future would in store for them.

Arriving at the compound they entered the house to find the girls in the kitchen eating random things which only made them wonder why girls were so odd. Kamin stuck out her tongue guessing what he was thinking as she ate pickles.

"Girls pack your things were going to Kiri to solve some things" he said as Kamin only shrugged while Kena only looked confused. He sighed before explaining he got use to how Kamin just understood things. "We're going to change my brother's title so he can move here and have a life so everyone go pack your things and I'll put them in my storage box" he explained as Kamin dragged her friend up stairs while they headed to his study. Once they got there he went straight from a small cabinet build into the wall where he grabbed out a black windbreaker with the Yagami symbol on it and tossed it to his brother. "You'll need that" he said as Kira caught it and only smiled. It had been so long since he felt like he had family. Back home his parents may have treated him worlds better then Anzai but no one ever treated him like family. As he put it on the girls entered the study where Kamin put the bags into the storage box in the wall so they wouldn't have to carry packs. Together they all exited the study and ventured into the streets of the compound district.

"So you want us to walk all the way to Kiri?" Kira asked wondering how he wanted to get there and he only a dumb look in return.

"Hey genius did you forget we have summons?" he deadpanned wondering what on earth he was thinking.

"Well after your ascension they refused to answer me when I tried but I guess you have been able to" he assumed as they both started to make seals.

**Summoning Jutsu**__both said as two giant clouds of smoke appeared. When it cleared it revealed two very large dogs appeared. One was a Rottweiler the same breed of dog as the boss summon he had talked to earlier was the same in every way except this dog was a girl and her eyes were more gentle of a color. This dog was the size of an elephant while the second dog was a cocker spaniel the same size as the other except her fur was a bluish tint.

"Greets Acis-chan and Irini-chan Kira and I would like you to carry us to Kirigakure if you would please" Anzai asked the hounds being polite with every word even though they had acknowledged him as Alpha.

"Hai" both dogs said both lying on their stomachs allowing them on. The girls climbed on first with their legs over the dogs shoulders as if it was a horse while the boys sat behind them holding on to them. Once they were on the backs of the dogs they took off through the village. Jumping to the roof tops until they reached the gate where they landed on the soft earthen ground before sprinting off through the trees of the Land of Fire.

"She's so beautiful" Kamin said as she rubbed the giant red dog behind the eyes as she ran which only made her tail wag. The girls would talk to the dog the entire times while the boys did nothing but sight see and let the girl's play with the dogs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip

9:57am Location: Kiri

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they were outside the gates of the Mist Village after a night of riding on the backs of the dog summons. Hoping off of the dogs the girls rubbed the muzzles of the dogs. Both dogs wagged their tails and they were being petted.

"Hey I really don't think we should be summoning the dogs anywhere near the girls again" Kira whispered to his older brother who only nodded and the girls continued to praise and spoil the dogs before they disappeared in smoke.

"Kena let's get puppies from the Inuzuka clan when we get home" Kamin swooned as they walked over to the boys who only sighed in unison before heading through the gates of the village. Once they approached the gates opened to reveal Zoki Hayashi waiting for them with his arms crossed.

"Kira Yagami you are to head to the council chambers" he directed before disappearing in a vapor of mist using the water version of the shunshin. Kira felt something was wrong as he entered the gates of the village it was as if something went horribly wrong and he didn't like it. He was of course here to give up his title without having to become a missing nin but he still had his title. Zoki also didn't address him as such and he knew Anzai felt something was wrong too. Together they made their way through the city traveling through the main road. The council in Kiri is located next the Kage tower in a large round building similar to the rest in Kirigakure except this building is nothing except a large room used for council matters and court cases. It was on the other side of the village but only took a few minutes to reach from the main road. Walking through the village many people refused to look at them or gave them dirty looks and even now the girls were starting to notice.

"Guys what's going on?" Kena asked while Kamin tried to act if nothing was wrong even though she was getting ready for an ambush in this situation.

"I fear someone is trying to usurp my title before I give it away" he said in a low tone before continuing to watch for anyone. Kira was sending his chakra out in small waves through the moisture in the air which allowed him to use it as radar of sorts. It wasn't long before group made it to the front of the building where they were heading. Something began to shift in the air as the Yagami felt it. In their sensory range from elemental use they felt the shinobi of the mist gathering in hidden areas around them as on the rooftops and in the little areas where their eyes couldn't see.

"Have you ever actually used the full range of your sage powers?" Zacc asked Adam as they came within the last 50 feet of the building they were going to.

"Nope" he said glumly knowing what happens when a sage uses his full extent of their power there is a chance to lose control and go on a rampage of biblical proportions. Opening the glass door he allowed his younger brother and the girls to go first before entering himself. However before he did he looked out to the street and waved to the seemingly empty street sending fear into their minds. Of course they would feel fear the Yagami brothers were in the village but they had an Ace up their sleeve.

Walking through the lobby it wasn't long before Kira came to two giant wooden doors he pushed up with both hands in a cool dramatic fashion. Entering the room they sat the council seated in their thirteen seats in the opposing side of the room.

"Kira Yagami I am so sorry about your unexpected death" someone said in a low hissing revealing the council's true intentions. In the middle of the room stood a robed person in the Mizukage robes facing away from them.

"So you already picked a new kage? You forget I have to be dead!" he claimed making the newly appointed Mizukage turn around. Revealing only something from their past they never dreamed of facing again.

The person took of their hat to show themselves more clearly. There stood a petite girl with a slender frame of a ballet dancer. She had simple curves and a sharp face to match her body. What they noticed the most was her golden eyes of amber and red eyes surrounding them.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! First Adam is here then Corey, not to mention that snake freak shows up summons our father and now Alex is here! Did the whole god damn clan come as well?" Anzai nearly screamed as he was clearly getting pissed at his family's bullshit.

"Your sister?" Kamin asked as she looked at the gentle looking girl with fire burning in her eyes. She didn't look like a threat however if the color in her eyes said anything it showed she ascended to a sage and this one was of fire.

"My name is Alex Grimm and my brother and I are here to not only destroy the Yagami clan but to destroy your petty nation" she declared as shinobi filled the room. The eldest Grimm in the room simply slapped his hand over his face mumbling into his hand.

"You dumb bitch you're so pathetic your only a sage by default of brother killing father plus you were disowned because your combat skills led to the death of an entire battalion!" he yelled as his chakra started to leak from his body as he attempted to suppress it since there was dozens of armed shinobi in the room staring at him.

"Kira Yagami you are sentenced to death under the law of Kirigakure" Alex declared as her ninja poised for attack.

"You always have been the stupidest out of the Grimm siblings Alex you don't even know when to cower in fear of someone more powerful than you" Anzai growled at her. He had never had a good relationship with her. They never got along in fact she ruined his social life within their village. Something he had never forgotten and would never forgive her for. He lost all of his friends when that happened and it started his true decent into loneness before he came here.

"So oniisan is that your girlfriend?" the new Kage purred as the venom rolled off her tongue. Zacc's chakra flared violently before the council and shinobi stepped back.

"Why don't you just roll over and die!" he screamed as he held his fingers in a position someone would hold before they snapped. **Katsu** he said as he snapped his fingers with a loud echo as the building's walls exploded outwards along with the room. Quickly wrapping his arms around Kamin as did Kira with Kena they dashed from the collapsing building and made their way through the city. Kamin held onto him for dear life as he jumped from wall to wall of the building and through areas to dodge in coming projectiles and jutsu cast towards them.

"Zacc we need to get to the water front!" Adam called from his left as they were just a few paces behind him. Nodding in response he ran as fast as he could to get to the lake within the village with the blonde girl in his arms. He didn't know what she was truly capable of since he has never actually seen her in a dire situation but he wasn't going to take any chances with his sister here. Each step another weapon was thrown and with every step another one hit the ground where he was previously standing.

The lake was in view as he reached the last roof top. His foot connected with the edge of the small building that would push him to the water's edge until there was a sharp blinding pain in the left side of his lower back. The force made him let go of Kamin as he fell from the air causing her to hit the ground and roll face down to the water line as he lay in the street blood seeping from the gash. Something was lodged in his side and before he could react it was pulled out with great force making his body be pulled it where he was on his knees as the blood shot from the opened wound in a geyser it coated the pavement as he cried in pain.

"Anzai!" Kamin screamed as she pulled her hands to her chest as she started to tremble. Kira let go out Kena near the water before he jumped out to the lake landing on the surface before he started to make seals.

"You'll pay for that" he yelled as he raced through seals with great speed rivaling his brother's doing multiple seals in a second. Ending the sequence of seals roughly past a hundred as the air became still thick with raw chakra as it was pulsed all at once for his jutsu.

**Sage Art: Water Construct **he commanded as the water started to churn and thrash around the hole that allowed it to be a lake. It soon rose up into a form of a bland and faceless monster similar to what those would describe as in folklore as an elemental being.

"My, my that must of hurt boy. To think I would actually get to be the one to end your life. It's such a pity you're a nice guy" came the voice of Zoki Hayashi as he prepared to throw the needle one more time though the boy. His arm was cocked back as he gathered the force to puncture his skull. Releasing it the point bladed sword sailed through the air as Zoki watched in amusement as the boy would soon die.

The earth shook as a wall of earth rose to protect the boy making the needle become lodged in the wall of dirt. Looking past the wall he could see the red haired girl with her hand in the monkey seal showing she was the one to cast the jutsu.

"Your so annoying you bitch" he snarled as he tugged on the wire bringing the blade back to him. He threw the weapon with great force towards to young girl who had no way to defend herself now that it was thrown her sealing skills were not that great to beat the speed of the soaring blade. Before it connected the earth wall in front of Zoki exploded forward catching him be surprise as the mass of dense rocks crushed into his body. With the wire attached within his grasp the blade was force backwards stabbing into a Kiri Shinobi who was standing in the back line. Looking up Anzai was standing with his palm open where the wall once was.

"You jackass that really hurt" he said before he flared his chakra.

Kira stood on top of the being of water as it crushed the Kiri forces that were coming across the remaining water in the lake it used as a base to stand on. There was only a second's warning ringing in the sage's ears before a thick mass of lightning struck the water beast in the chest exploding the construct. Blowing Kira off of it but also sending a strong electro current though his body making him to rigid as he fell to the opposing shoreline while in mid fall he caught the glimpse of who caused the lightning. Standing on top of the Kage tower was none other than Corey Grimm dressed in a loose sleeveless light orange tunic with matching pants. His shoulders were draped in his sage robe as a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Well I can see why you're strong but your just an abomination just as father said when we were children" came the venomous voice of his younger sister. "I will show you the powers of a true sage" she declared as her chakra swirled around her body as it ignited into flames that burned and lit up the surrounding area. It created a magnificent scene of death as the young girl stood in the mist of her own burning hell.

"How can the second rate fire sage stand against the elemental sage of legend?" he screamed in anger as he started to unleash his true power. The energy of his chakra was so thick it was not the normal blue hued color chakra normally was. This chakra was thick was power and was laced with the desire to kill and maim all that stood in its path. Created from the darkness in his heart that won over in his time of great duress, the chakra was the color of hatred and anger. The air was thickened by the dark maroon color as it clung in the air his killing intent was multiplied a great deal as the remaining present Kiri forces froze in fear.

"Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance during the Battle of Blood Meadow" she smirked with an evil as the scenes flashed before his mind.

_Corey was standing over Brandon as the blade was lodged into his chest. Turning to look at his brother the eldest sibling of the clan main branch fell to the ground as the blade met the ground and was force all the way through the barely living man's ribcage ending his life. In the distance stood Alex deciding to let her brother suffer instead of killing him."_

He didn't say anything as his chakra retreated into him for a moment taking away all of the terrible power he was releasing onto the world. His sister could only raise her eyebrows curious at what was happening. Corey stood on the roof of the tower wondering what his little brother could be up to since he took out Kira as he was unconscious across the lake. He also didn't care about the two girls that came with them as one was a sand user surround by water and Kiri shinobi and the blonde girl didn't seem to have anything that special about her.

Alex raised her foot and took a step forward in an attempt to advance but as soon as her foot hit the ground all of the chakra he retracted was released as once in a glorious blaze of fire that was white hot as it sailed through the air in all directions of his body in the span of half a second giving no one the time to react as the fires encased her body. She screamed in pain for a few seconds before she stood up seemingly unharmed for the most part.

"You asshole that hurt!" the fire sage yelled in pain as small burns covered her body none of them lethal in any way. Before she could react he spun on the balls of his feet in a counter clockwise direction. **Wind Release: Typhoon Gale** as the wind created a violent twister of wind forcing everyway outwards from him. It caught the white hot embers and flames he just created that were absorbed by the wind creating a tornado of fire that engulfed the surroundings and the fire of fire.

The screams of Kiri shinobi could be heard as the flesh melted off of their now brittle bones. It reached the buildings and lashed out towards the stone and charred it making the stones hot. Before it could do anymore damage they were dispersed by the blonde girl whos robes were burned on the edges showing a more dramatic version of the sage of fire.

"This is my element do you think some half rate fire attack could destroy me? You abomination have no power over a sage!" she yelled in a demented manor as he rushed her engaging in a furious onslaught of taijutsu.

Kamin could only watch as she started to feel useless in the situation they were in. She was the daughter of a famous Kage the strongest in their village's history who turned the tide of the last war by himself and destroyed the incomplete Juubi. Zoki of the seven swordsmen approached on her as he readied his sword to pierce her heart as he looked on a ther in pity of the worthless daughter of a kage. Before he could react she disappeared. Appearing in front of him with great speed and force she threw a solid hook at his face. When it connected it the bones of his face could be heard cracking under the pressure which was dealt in a spit second as he flew backwards with great speed into a wall of a building over twenty meters away.

"I refuse to be worthless" she said as she straightened her posture. "I refuse to a nobody" as she narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to let him shoulder this burden alone" she declared as she disappeared from sight again in front of a random Kiri shinobi who appeared to be in his earlier thirties as she connect her shin with his gut as he was sent sailing through the air over a building.

"Kabuto would love to see this" Corey hissed as he jumped from the roof into the battle field. Before he could dodge out of the corner of his eye his saw it a jet of pressurized water was gunning for him as it connected it forced him down an alley between the circler buildings.

She was hit again and again only able to dodge a small number of his attacks as another kick connected with her gut she coughed up blood. "You ruined my new robe you bitch!" she cried as she hit him in the face making him reel backwards as she now held the upper hand. The numerous punches and kicks connected with him as the pain was blinding it made him wince as she readied another attack. **Fire Release: Flame Dragon Bullet** as large dragon of flames appeared in midair as it flew towards him.

**Earth Release: Great Earth Wall **as a large wall of earth appeared to block the dragon making it splatter into the wall shooting a blanket of flames over the edges of the walls.

She was tired as she cleared the last Kiri ninja from the area she was at while Kena provided support from long range. This kekki genkki was taking its toll and it was fast. It had only been a few minutes but it was as if she just did a few days' worth of training in a second. Before she could do anything more ninja appeared around her ready to cut her down.

"Well shit" she muttered breathlessly as she started to form seals hoping that this would work as she gathered her chakra. **Summoning Jutsu** as she slapped her hands on the ground there was an immense amount of smoke which revealed Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta-sama I need your help" she pleaded as she lay on the large toad's head barely awake form the pain over taking her body. The chief toad looked around to see the destroy and his location to notice they were in the heart of the Mist village under attack by numerous shinobi and two Kage level ninja.

"Rest little one I shall take care of it" he said as she smiled and closed her eyes as she held on to his head. **Water Release: Water Bullet** he sealed as a jet of water so gigantic poured from his mouth it cleared out the entire portion of the city they were at hitting the ninja and forcing them all the way down the street. Kena jumped to the top of the toad's head and with the scent of the sands he guessed at who it was and let her be as she held onto Kamin.

Corey connected a kick to Adam's chest as he sailed from the alley back into the mist of the lake as he jumped from the alley himself. **Lightning Gate/Hydro Pulse** as both jutsu's were called as the same time as streaks of lightning might geysers of water from the water creating an explosive from the might of both jutsu. **Lightning Release: Thunder Spear/Water Release: Hydra Turret** as large bolt of lightning from the heavens descended onto the lake a large mass of water taking the shape of a five headed dragon struck out at it again both attacks connecting to create a large explosion from the scale of their attacks. Both brothers started to seal again. **Summoning Jutsu** both called as two equally sized clouds of smoke appeared. A much larger version of the blue tinted cocker spaniel appeared beneath the feet of the Rodiame Mizukage as a large german shepherd tinted yellow with its fur heightened with a static charged look was beneath the Otokage.

"Lady Aque I require the might of the waves" stated the younger Yagami as she glared at her opponent.

"Lord Baraq I require the fury of the heavens" stated the eldest Grimm as the large dogs locked eyes. Both let out terrible howls as they enraged for combat. Baring their fangs both dogs charged each other to meet in the middle to engage in a fury of jaws and claws. One dog would topple on top of another trying to gain dominance while one would claw into the others fresh only to allow Aque to sink her fangs into Baraq's neck.

Brother and sister stood standing across from another each bleeding from their wounds however the wound on his side that was caused by the sewing needle was closed from a fire jutsu he was nearly catch it. Luckily for him it played out into his favor. She started to seal as she clapped her hands together **Summoning Jutsu** bringing forth the boss summon of the fame hounds.

"Ardere I require your assistance to put down this abomination" she ordered as he looked down he say the alpha however he had no reason to disobey as he was summon by the fire sage his true master he had no choice to obey it wasn't possible for him to disobey the law of fire. Gamabunta had taken heavy damage and was sitting on the opposite side of the lake trying to stay away from the large dogs that would tear him apart if he interrupted their grudge match. He was too old for this and needed to pass on his title.

Anzai started to seal as he held his hand in the last seal gaining his charka before clapping his hands with great force. **Summoning Jutsu** he called as a plume of smoke appeared even larger than the boss summons rivaling the legends of the nine tailed fox herself. When it cleared it revealed a giant white furred dog. Her fur was thick as purple eyes with black marking in the pupils that matched his were seen. Red Rosario beads were around the dog's neck as it only made her majestic manner increase tenfold.

"Lady Azrael discipline your pups" he order as the large dog let out a fierce howl paralyzing the other dog summons with fear as they disappeared from this plane of existence.

"This can't be possible!" screamed the elder Grimm in complete fear as he turned to run away. "No one can summon the den mother!" as he disappeared in lightning fearing for his life. The den mother is the mother of the five great dog clans that the Grimm clans summons. She is rumored to be as old as the first elemental sage. Never aging a day as she slept in her den never to be seen only to be heard of in legend as she let her pups rule over the lands she kept.

"Thank you Lady Azrael" he said rubbing her head as she disappeared in smoke. He glared at his sister who still stood before him. **Dance of the Underworld/Dance of the Underworld** both called their jutsu as their world was incased with the brightest flames of ethereal hell as they progressed towards once another creating a backlash wave when they created fighting for dominance. Throwing both of them backwards an overly respectable distance as they refused to get up as the battlefield which was the north side of the Village Hidden in the Mist was utterly destroyed from the small clan war they just had. Kira appeared on top of Gamabunta's head as he grabbed Anzai. Jumping out of the village before anything else could happen they headed for the safety of their village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt stiff as he tried to move ungodly pain shot through his entire body when he tried to. Opening his eyes to reveal the white tiled ceiling of the hospital he looked around trying to see what happened or how badly he was hurt. Kamin was sitting in a chair by his bedside laying her head on the bed. Her face wouldn't able to be seen but she seemed asleep. _"I wonder how long I have been out?"_ he thought to himself as he flexed his fingers which happened to be in her hands causing her to stir.

She sat up in a hurry to see if he was awake as tears filled her face she tightened her grip on his hand. Her blue eyes soiled with tears it hurt him that she was crying as it hurt her beautiful face. She didn't deserve to cry.

"Thank goodness you're ok" she sniffled through her tears and she jumped onto the bed clinging to him as the pain jumped through all the nerves in his body. However he didn't hint that he hurt because he didn't want to hurt her feeling. "I thought I was going to lose you. I wish I wasn't so useless" she cried as he put his hand on the back of her head as he let her cry.

"_Why can't I remember what happened after I was stabbed?"_ he thought to himself as the sun light poured into the room from the window as the sun heightened in the world he was absent from as of recently. The only thing he did know is this: He would master his powers not to be a clan head or to be a good shinobi for this village but to protect his love with his life as she not only meant the world to him. She was the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**

**You may have noticed the family reunion wasn't that amazing as it could have been ya I cheated a lot because I really didn't want to write 10k words just for one fight scene….I really could have I have a jutsu list over 700 right now that I could use….**

**Also the den mother is a long story. It will be explained later. So Alex is a bitch, Zoki had a murderous sadistic side to him after all! Corey is a douche, Kira is a push over. Kamin is like Naruto in the damn anime useless as fucking shit. I mean seriously it's a show about tons of cool ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. WHY THE FUCK DOES HE ONLY KNOW AND USE LIKE FIVE TECHNIQUES ONLY WHICH LIKE ONE IS A JUTSU NOT A FUCKING RASENGAN! Fucking hate that shit anyways she will get some new jutsu and skills and no she's not being a sage that's gay…..I have to many in this story as it is. **

**Dance of the Underworld is a SSS-ranked fire sage art it summons powerful fire chakra with their sage powers and turns it into an inferno so hot it can burn anything….or so the legend goes. Consumes an ungodly amount of chakra however that's why he can't remember shit. After using the last bit of chakra and releasing his powers the stressed forced a blackout even though he was awake. Like being drunk without the vomiting and falling over. Sorry this one is late as well I have Netflix and a big ass tv with xbox live I have other things I do besides write. Farewell readers.**

**Till the next installment of…**

**The Next Generation!**

**P.S. I only proof read half of this**


	16. Chapter 16

This fanfic is totally based on my day dreams and crazy ideas. Mostly everything will be OC, except this fanfic is based off the Naruto world and starts years after Naruto because Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form. All of the new jutsu is either insane thoughts from my head or borrowed from other fics which I will give credit for if I remember who's they are. If something in this fic belongs to you tell me and I'll give you the credit. Also, if I think something up and it just so happens you thought of it first. I will give you the credit if you just tell me so. All jutsu will be in English so get over it.

Btw I'm writing this for fun, since I have some down time during college. Either read it or get the hell off the page it's just a fun story so if you don't like it. Don't read it. I'll accept any ideas for the story and help if you notice I did something wrong, just don't be a dick about it. Reviews are welcome and most importantly I AM NOT an English major or very good at the subject. So don't constantly nag me about grammar and such, it will be fixed later so just enjoy.

Also this story takes place after Naruto is the Hokage and has been for some time. This story is a fantasy story for fun to see what could happen to the kids of all of those you love most! New abilities, jutsu, plot, villians, love stories and new secrets! Like I mentioned before if you want to see something happen just message it to me, remember just don't be a dick about it.

Story will be rated "M" for violence, language, concepts, and possibly lemons like I don't know fifty chapters down the road if I feel up to it.

Thanks for reading!

Bold- jutsu

Italics - Mental monologue

Bold Italics - flashback

Also all jutsu are in English it saves time for when I make jutsu up and Im lazy ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being released from the hospital wasn't that difficult since his future mother in law was the chief of medicine. Besides turns out he has been there for two weeks go figure. He certainly felt better as the blonde beauty holding on to him kept him moving as they made their way home. There was a terrible ache in his side where the blade was run through him. Traveling through the streets of the village as he used Kamin as a crutch since he felt terrible from the wound, older couples smiled at how cute they were together and even a few girls that hated the fact they were together smiled towards them at how he needed her so much to get home.

"There was poison on the blade if you're wondering why you're so weak" she explained as she held onto him allowing him to use her weight as a counter balance to walk since his balance was gone as of right now. Before they were even about to cross into the compound district an ANBU appeared in front of them with a mask of a snake for an identity. It was obviously a women with very attractive curves at least in her thirties and very attractive.

"Yagami-sama your presence is required within the council" she said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. He only sighed and Kamin helped him down the street to their right as they ventured towards the kage tower.

"I seriously don't care what they have to say right now. I just walk to go home and relax" he said in a weary tone as they neared to the council chambers. Before too long they were within the council's chambers as Kamin came to the door of the chambers only to let go of him and wait for him in the lobby since she wasn't a clan head or involved. He shunshined to his seat just to lay his desk on the desk in front of him since the jutsu made him dizzy.

"Alright since everyone is here let's get to business" Kiba Inuzuka said as he leaned back in his chair. Anzai didn't even know why he was here. He told them he didn't want to be involved unless it was at least A-ranked matters.

"I wish to put into motion the Clan Restoration Act" he smirked his feral grin as this caught the young clan head's attention.

"Clan Restoration Act?" he asked slowly wondering what he could mean. Mummers came from the various people in the room. One thing he did notice was the anger rising in the Uzuamaki clan head, Sakura Uzuamaki. _"Guessing she really doesn't like that idea…" _

"Yes Yagami-sama, it's an old law from the beginning of the village its used to help restore clans that had been thinned or reduced to dangerously low numbers from numerous things" Hinata Hyuuga explained as she played with her fingers.

"This is just some ploy to get your hands on my clan and control shinobi with my kekki genkki" he said dangerous as he narrowed his eyes watching all of the people in the room.

"Yes well this village is a hidden village or did you forget? We need strong shinobi to have in case of war. So that's why I proposed it" Kiba explained further as he crossed his legs getting comfortable for what was to come.

"What is this act then" he said with a clenched fist feeling the greed radiating off the dog. This only made the man smile.

"Simply it requires all young members of age to marry within their clans" he explained as it only made him more confused. _"But I am already engaged"_ he thought to himself before he was interrupted in thought. "This means at least two wives" he said with a grin making half the council go berserk.

"I will not stand by as you sit here and try to push your daughter on him!" Ino Uchiha stood up in his defense as she screamed at the man from across the room. This only made him smile even a little more.

"My dear Ino that means your son would have to as well" he said with that same hint of mockery in his voice only to get her to advance on him. Before she could do anything Shukaku Nara grabbed to hold her back.

"The Yagami Clan refuse" Anzai spoke indefinitely as he stood from his seat and crossed his arms.

"The Uchiha clan refuse" she screamed as she attempted to break free from her father's friend to attack the mutt.

"The Yamanaka refuse"

"The Inuzuka accept"

"The Aburame accept"

The Hyuuga Accept"

"The Nara refuse"

"The Akimichi accept"

"The Uzuamaki refuse" said Sakura agreeing with the rest and ending the case once and for all. "Kiba how about you let your daughter do things for herself and I'm sure she doesn't even know about this" she said before she got up to leave the room. Following her lead Ino left to follow her friend out of the room. Kiba stormed out of the room just to be watched by the rest.

"I'm sorry about agreeing with him, I just need help getting my daughter a marriage because the Hyuuga clan is not as big as it once was. Please forgive me but it was needed" Lady Hinata said with a bow to Anzai as she left the room. _"At least her intentions are in the right place"_ he thought as he watched the others leave the room. _"I don't think this is the last of what this was about"_ he thought as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the chambers with a sour mood he made his way for home just to notice not many people were out today even though it was a nice day just cloudy. Arriving home in some time he made his way through the front gate noticing the flower beds near the front sidewalk. Arrangements of bright yellows, reds, and blues decorated the front lawn as he walked the path to the house. _"She must have been bored while I was in the hospital"_ he thought to himself as he walked through the front door. Going into the living room he noticed Kamin sitting on the couch reading that book she reads when she's alone. Remembering the incident in the Hokage's office he was curious. He made his way over to Kamin and lay on the couch with his head in her lap. She only smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to read.

"Whatcha reading?" asking in a casual tone so she wouldn't be wary of what he was trying to do. Turning the page she decided to not take her eyes off the book.

"A love story" she replied as she dived deeper into the book. _"Fifty Shades of Grey? What could of love story could that be?" _he asked himself as he wondered why Naruto called it a porno.

"So what's it about?" he asked playfully trying to peer over the edges of the book as he lay in her lap only for her to raise it away from him as she read.

"About a woman who meets a man and they fall in love, nosey, I just said a love story" she smiled for more as she pinched his cheeks knowing he hated it. Deciding to not ask any more questions he just turned to lie on his side facing inwards towards the blonde. A few moments later a familiar voice came into the living room.

"Kamin whens dinner?" the male voice asked hearing the shuffling of feet of two people entering the room.

"I'll make cooking in a bit I wanted to read a little bit" she replied still glued to the book. As the mumbled voice came from the stomach of the blonde girl reading since he was laying on her lap his face was pressed into her stomach.

"What did he say?" came the male voice of the younger brother. Again came the mumbling sound.

"He says why are you in my house you bum" as she kept reading only to get some kind of face from Kira he didn't know as he wasn't looking at him. He could only imagine he did though.

"This is the Yagami compound isn't it?" he asked with a hint of an attitude in his voice as he heard a girl sigh in the background which he could only guess was Kena. Again came the mumbling of the clan head as he lay in his fiancés lap.

"He said there's another house for the branch members" she said as she turned the page only giggling oddly at the book as she read which only helped Zacc figure what the book was about.

"I am the Sage of Water I am no branch member" he scoffed as his brother who was trying to upset him clearly. Finally he rolled over so he could talk.

"Its an empty house genius besides what's it matter I figured you wanted to be alone with Kena" he said coyly as waited for his reaction. Just as he thought he turned a shade of red unusual for him as did Kena but she started to choke. Before he could enjoy it Kamin slapped him with the book.

"Be nice to them besides Kena is new to being the oldest in a relationship. If we didn't give them their own house on the compound we would probably hear some pretty odd things we shouldn't" she added to only help her boyfriend in teasing them which made Kena choke and cough even some more before nearly passing out from embarrassment.

"By the way Adam the council requires you to marry by the end of winter so get to looking" he added before he let Kamin get up to go to the kitchen. "BY the way Kena how long are you staying her? Don't you have to head back to Suna?" he asked her clearly confused why she had been in the village so long.

"I have to what?" he asked confused by the fact he had to marry.

"Well I took a vacation to visit my friends" she said with a pause before it hit her. "Marriage?" she asked looking at Kira before clinging to him with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks…" he said as she continued to cling to him before running to the kitchen after Kamin. He only sighed ready to embrace his new life as he wore the Yagami symbol. "Before I forget to tell you while you were in the hospital I wrote a report about what happened in Kiri. The council has given me a temporary residence card so I can stay here but they have to review my case before allowing me citizenship" he said before heading into the kitchen to find the girls. It being better to get stuff done, sooner than later, he left the living room and entered the kitchen to proceed to his study. The girls were standing at the kitchen isle. Kamin was making rice balls as Kena was making something he had never seen before but it reminded him of a cabob. His brother was just watching them cook since their parents never taught them to.

"Kira lets go to my study" he directed as he left the kitchen and reentered the main hall. Reaching the west side of the house he opened the door to his study. Kira took in the beautiful lavished bookshelves that were built into the walls and the magnitude of books along with scrolls. He particularly adored the wooden Victorian desk near the large window. The fireplace and the leather chairs were also a nice touch. Closing the door behind them he sat in one of the chairs next to the dimly light fire place that was always lit.

"First we need to take about if you're going to become a shinobi or a civilian. If you are a shinobi you are required to work part time at the family scroll shop I have down town but if you're a civilian you need to work their full time" he directed his younger brother who only shrugged at the thought of working in a boring shop. "Second we need to find a way to get to the den" he said in a tone that hinted uncertainty. The den is the home of the five great clans and the den mother's residence. Only clan heads are able to enter this place without the consent of the clan elders.

"I have no idea how to go about that. Now that you think of it if you're the elemental sage wouldn't that mean you're the superior leader of the Yagami and Grimm no matter what?" he said of course knowing both clans are one in the same no matter what just different titles. He only shrugged at this as he went to his desk and opened the top drawer. Kira only watched him in curiosity as his brother opened a small box to reveal peppermint candy.

"You know you will ruin your teeth if you keep eating that stuff you know" he patronized him as he shoveled a handful into his mouth. Anzai's favorite taste in the whole world was mint and if you left him alone with anything that was mint it wouldn't last very long. Hiding his precious candy and finishing what he had eaten he was about to leave the room.

"If you do marry Kena I'm just warning you that you'll see tons of odd things…" he said with a shiver as he recalled the night of the chicken attack. He only received an odd look as he made his way out the room to find the girls. They were still working on dinner together as the boys reentered the room. As they neared the kitchen they were chatting away about something that most have been important as once they got close enough they stopped talking as if they never were in the first place.

"Smells good at least" Kira commented to himself since he didn't know if the girls were good cooks or not but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Kamin is a fantastic cook" he nudged him in the ribs rubbing in the fact he was set since she was the perfect catch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once dinner was done and everything was cleaned up Zacc decided he wanted to get out of the house. Walking out of the backdoor to the house he sat on the patio steps. Looking out to his yard he couldn't help but think of his life. He had nothing growing up his family never acknowledged him and when they did he was never good enough for them. He was better than his siblings in most ways not only physically but mentality. The only thing he couldn't do was anything emotional. Every feeling of pain, regret, or anguish he had felt was bottled deep inside of him. Kamin Uzuamaki had helped him sort some of his problems out. He truly started to felt like he had a home now.

The night was alive with the flying lights of the fireflies dancing in the pale moon light. The may breeze kept it cool in the hot summer evenings. There was a gentle sound as the sliding door was opened as someone joined him outside. Their foot falls was gentle as they approached from behind. The girl sat down behind him and her legs wrapped around him as her arms encircled his waist. Placing her head on his back she gently held onto him as she happily sighed as she became comfortable.

"What are you thinking about? She asked softly as she clung to him as if she never wanted to be away from him and it made him smile.

"You of course" he said only to get a small snort from the girl as she nuzzled into him. "What other reason do I have to miserable about?" he said in a playful manner.

"Shut up you idiot your ruining the moment" she scolded him as they sat there enjoying one another's company. The world was at peace as they sat there and did nothing but enjoy one another's company. "Do you think they will go through with it? Kena and Kira I mean" she asked as she listened to his deep breathing as he tried to relax.

"I have no idea until recently Kira and I have never gotten along or even been able to stand one another. Something must have happened to him after I left" he said as he stood up forcing Kamin the release herself from him or she would get hurt from falling off his back. Holding out his hand to her she took it as he helped her up. Together they walked out of the back yard and down the streets of the village.

"Are you sure you even want to marry me?" he asked her only to get a look of pain on her face as eyes told him how she felt. She felt pain at those words, the thought of him even leaving her made her heart start to crack and only his love would mend those cracks. She held onto him tighter and he had his answer as she refused to look at him in the eyes. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" he tried to comfort her as she continued to look down as they walked. Regardless of his words she refused to loosen her grip on him. Passing the compounds the night was alive with folk of the village. The Hyuuga were dancing and singing in their compound as they could be seen through the gate as they passed by. They were busy celebrating something it was a nice change of pace from their usual stoic behavior. As they passed the Uchiha compound the two noticed the raven and Suna girl sitting on top of the compound barrier kissing under the light of the moon as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Seems like everyone is falling in love" she said as she watched not only her comrades but the villages and children pair off and enjoy each other's company. It was as if everything was alright in this world even if it was just for the night. Together they walked on the edge of west edge of town. Before they could take the next street down to continue their walk through the village she pulled him towards the park. He only smiled at her as she demanded he follow her in her own little way without words. Together they walked down the path towards the bridge where they first kissed. As they walked through the park they noticed something they never would thought possible. In the distance under a tree hidden from the world were a boy and a girl.

He held her in his arms as she embraced him in the night. They were two people you wouldn't give credit for being the type to have a relationship let alone one hidden to the world. There under a cherry blossom in the summer evening in May sat together Emi Hyuuga and Neo Nara gone from reality. Nothing seemed wrong in the world as they made their way to the very spot they first kissed as they stepped onto the small bridge.

"Any regrets?" she asked him trying to get anything out of his mind that shouldn't be there. Her mother had told her about what the council had done and had doubts in her mind. She wondered if he was only marring her or even with her because he had to be. Deep down she knew those weren't logical but the way he looked at her he could tell there was something there.

"Only that I didn't leave my home land sooner" he said sweetly to her making her blush as her wrapped his arms around her. They pulled in for a kiss as once again everything disappeared from their world except the beating of their hearts. Their lips were about to meet until the quietness of the world was stolen by a high shrill voice.

"Kamin!" came the voice of Junko as the Suna girl ripped the girl from his grasps and embraced her in a hug. Looking past them he saw Hajime walking towards them looking as if he was whipped like usual when she was around. For someone with a royal stick in his ass he sure did have a slutty girlfriend or fiancé. It wasn't that she was a slut it was how she acted and was with boys. Junko certainly loved to use her womanly assets to get what she walked or to mess with people.

"Hey what brings you two here?" he asked Hajime who was next to him as they girls stood across from them chatting nonsense as he saw it.

"Junko wanted to come find you two. We're having a get together for the new 'couples' that are engaged and you two" he said as Junko walked over to him. Seductively she pressed herself against his body mashing her breasts against him as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Hajime, Kamin said Anzai let her change the compound anyway she wanted" she pouted keeping up her façade to get what she wanted. Of course she really did care deeply for the boy. She nearly burnt a guy alive for hitting on her. Let's say the raven didn't take long to break.

"Fine but you know Im not a clan head" he sighed as she happily hugged him winning her way once again. _"Maybe I should try that…" _Kamin thought to herself before she remembered it. _"O ya…" _she laughed to herself as she rejoined her fiancé as Junko regained her composure.

"Ok let's go guys! We're all meeting at the Hyuuga compound" she happily said as she harassed her fiancé by poking him in the ribs for no reason what so ever. Anzai only looked on in amusement since he was so fortunate to not have a complete psycho path in the relationship. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Wait what about Kira and Kena?" he asked Kamin who also forgot about them.

"Kena is here" Also who's Kira?" Junko asked curious to what the two were talking about.

"Kira is my younger brother and formerly the Mizukage until recent events" he said recalling his trip the Mist village and his hospital visit. This only made Junko confused as to why she didn't know this sooner as well as a little surprised however her other half seemed pretty relaxed about it he probably didn't care that much.

"Ok well you two go get them and meet us at the Hyuuga ok?" she said smiling knowing she was in for a good night. Kamin took Anzai's hand and pulled him away from the group as Junko did for Hajime as well but went in the opposite direction. Walking back to the compound was peaceful until he had an idea. Quickly he let go of her and turned to face her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Tag your it!" he said as he dashed off towards the house. She only growled playfully as she took off after him deciding not to use her kekki genkki since it wasn't fair. They ran through the market place like little kids as they skillful dashed and dodged the people walking through the streets in their paths. Taking to the roof tops it wasn't long before she was on him. She chased after him like a cat would a mouse step for step. Laughing like kids the two were jumping side to side dodging one another as she attempted to grab him. Jumping from the last rooftop of the market district he aimed for the high wall of the first compound. The Aburame in the compound's yard watched the two with expressionless care as the two ran past on the high wall. Before they made it to the Uchiha compound he jumped off the wall as she intercepted him. Hoping to lose her he jumped through the Uchiha compound as he jumped from house to house only to realize he coud only get away if he jumped onto the main house to get over the wall. Before he knew it their Sensei walked outside with his wife as he jumped onto the room with Kamin quickly following.

"Damn kids…" Sasuke sighed as Ino rubbed his back consoling him that he was now accepting he was old enough to say things like that. She closed on him as he jumped from the house to the wall only to jump off the wall into the Hokage mansion's yard. She caught him in midair locking her arms around him as she twisted and fell from the air. Together they hit the ground tumbling as they rolled to a stop trying to fight one another for dominance.

"I win" she said while pinning him down as she straddled him. Her face leaned in close to his as she looked into his eyes. He laid there looking up into the blue eyes of the girl who would one day be his wife, she was his whole world. They laid there on the yard of the Hokage mansion in the twilight of the summer sun lost in their own world. Her lips met his as they kissed she let go off his arms as she moved to hold onto his chest. He wrapped his arms snugly around her waist as they focused only on each other.

"Ew Kamin not in public, bad Kamin bad" came the voice of Sabaku no Kena as she scolded her friend. Both of them looked up confused at why Kena and Kira were here.

"Um are you guys here?" she asked mad that she was interrupted from him.

"Your mother invited us over to talk for a while since she hadn't met this one each" she pointed to the younger brother. He only gave her weak look as he sighed.

"Well everyone who has a fiancé our age is meeting at the Hyuuga compound for some reason we were about to come get you" she said standing up before helping him up.

"But we aren't engaged" Kira said trying to understand why they were invited then. Before anyone could say anything Anzai knocked him on the back of the head.

"What part of al clan members are to marry by the end of the fall did you not understand" he said sternly clearly mad at them for taking away his pleasure. Kena only laughed as her boyfriend rubbed the back of his head as it stung him. Slowly yet surely the four left the estate and made for the Hyuuga's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Konoha's Chief of Medicine was doing paperwork in her office as she signed off budgets for the next quarter. She was a week shy of being nine months with her second child. When she was pregnant with Kamin she decided not to find out the sex of the child so she could enjoy the surprise when she gave birth and she did it again this time mainly to torture Naruto who didn't want a daughter. Once in a while the baby would kick and it hurt sometimes as her slim figure wasn't that big it made her more sensitive to the kicking from the strain the stomach had on her abdomen.

It was nearly night time as the sun was setting over the village creating a beautiful spectrum of oranges, yellows, and reds. Setting in her cushioned chair she relaxed as she prepared to leave the hospital for the day. Organizing the papers on her desk and replacing the folders in the drawers she managed to push herself out of the chair she was in for so long. Slowly making her way to the open doorway she switched off the lights before shutting the door and locking it. The halls were quiet as the few on staff nurses and doctors made their rounds. It wasn't long before she started to have pains as she made her way to the nurse's desk.

"May I help you Sakura-senpai?" asked the nurses sitting behind the desk as Sakura leaned onto the desk.

"Ya get me a wheelchair and a room in the birthing ward before I strangle someone" she demanded as she nearly fell in pain as her contractions started. The nurse quickly scrambled from her seat and ran for a wheelchair. Returning quickly with the chair she helped her into it before rushing her to the birthing ward on the third floor.

"What's wrong?" ordered one of the doctors as he walked to keep pace with the two.

"She's going into labor send word to her husband and get everyone upstairs" she said as they got into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

**A/N: **

**Cut it short suck it.**

**Thank You Blunt One for your brutally honest review I enjoyed it. I plan to address things not ignore them it helps you know.**

I am the views do not matter when seeing how many people read your story, however if you scroll down it shows visitors and view and they are very close to one view per visitor.

Next I write things when I find time or random times in the day. So I am to blame for things that get mixed around and jumbled.

English isn't actually my first language this is why my writing skills royally suck ass. Also it doesn't help Im dyslexic and disgraphic.

Zacc does seem to be god like doesn't he? I had planned for something to flip the entire story around for Ch17 but you beat me to it. Mainly because when I watched the anime and read the manga jutsu wasn't a major part of the story. Also the nine tail's power is supposed to level mountains and create tidal waves with a flick of its tail but its power seems the smallest fraction of that. So when these characters will seem god like to the anime but compared to their peers they won't be.

To address the fight between Neo Nara and Akihiro Akimichi he was simply going to switch from possession to strangling him or one of the new shadow jutsu I thought up which is to be shown in the next few chapters.

The reason why I showed 5 of the chunin matches and not the sixth is because there was supposed to be one after but it was canceled from the events.

The spelling of Nanadaime I typed it in wrong when I added it to my word app so that's my fault I apologize. Next the spelling of Uzuamaki is wrong but when I looked it up there were several spellings even in the manga I found. So I need a better source for my shit obviously.

Kamin and Zacc don't have "true love" as you will find out soon.

Remember just because you have rank on someone doesn't mean shit. Take a real life example, A General of the Armed forces and a Sergeant that has a MOS in Infantry or any other battle field job. Almost all of them have more experience with fighting and combat then a General but each never reach higher ranks even if they become an officer they never rank higher than 2nd LT. Same shit!

Also I'll ruin my story and just say it. Remember how Sasuke started to lose his vision? Ok well Zacc loses a lot to.

**I loved the review, thank you for helping me become a better writer I will try harder. Please do it again. I will spoil something in this story right now however. Do you know how a Greek tragedy ends?**


End file.
